The Journey of the Sword
by Crazyanime
Summary: AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi the next Demon king, was forced to go on a journey to get a Legendary Sword. In that journey he met people and made friends. But why were the girls thinking he proposed to them? FemGuardiansXTsuna [Other characters are gender bent too]
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

Warning: Gender Blender

**Prologue: The Salona Forest**

It was the world of magic and monsters. Mysterious beings and strange phenomenons. And in this world humans knew the dangers of walking alone. Because there are many strange creatures who manifested as beautiful beings who took them away for many reasons.

"Reborn! Why do I have to do this again?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, young Demon King whined once again as he was forced to follow his teacher, who wasn't too far ahead.

"Stop whining Dame-Tsuna." His royal Magician Reborn retorted as he whacked Tsuna with his all powerful staff.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tsuna said while rubbing the sore spot.

"Demon King's don't whine. We need to find the sword and fast. Don't test my patience Dame-Tsuna." He said in a mater of factly and sped up his pace while his useless student trailed behind him.

Tsuna just sighed. Why did they have to go to this journey? Oh! Because Reborn told his father that he needed a sword to be the ruler. Who then told the current Demon King Timoteo who decided they should go on a journey to get the Legendary Sword Aeon. And now he's stuck here miles away from the Vongola Kingdom in search for that sword. And this wasn't the only time Tsuna was forced to do something too!

Tsuna was so shocked that day. He wanted to have a normal life. He was useless, he couldn't do anything. So he thought he'll forever be that way. Then came the Most Powerful Magician Reborn who decided that he'll teach him everything. Teach him? It was actually torture. He loved torturing him and forced him to do all kinds of things. Tsuna remembered and shuddered. Those were horrible times. But Tsuna somehow managed to survive that and was actually strong. Then that fateful day came.

The day they were choosing the successor of the Ninth king. Every demon with even a drop of Royal blood were present there. The seers of the kingdom would choose the one who was eligible to be the next king. Anyone could be chosen but everyone was sure it would be Prince Xanxus. He was after all the current King's son. Tsuna also had a bit of royal blood in him. So he had to attend too. But he didn't have the desire to be the Demon King in the first place so he ran away from the ceremony. It's not like he was going to be chosen anyway. But no, Reborn couldn't have that happen. He had to make him participate in the succession ceremony by pushing him in front of those people. It was the most embarrassing thing that happened to Tsuna.

The seers were a bit surprised to see a 14 year old child fall in front of them in a very spectacular (!) manner. Tsuna looked up from his position to see two pink haired women with black masks over their eyes. They smiled and for some odd reason they declared that he was the one eligible to be king.

That didn't go well with some people. Prince Xanxus was furious. He challenged Tsuna to a fight which he tried to run away from. He didn't want to be King in the first place why were people still forcing him to become one? Tsuna was sure Prince Xanxus was a better candidate. But then when he saw him mistreating everyone around him, especially the servants something sparked inside him.

And they fought. Tsuna thought he couldn't let this person be King. He just wanted to stop him. When he was fighting he had missed the all knowing smirk Reborn was giving. Against all odds Tsuna won and became the official successor. All his protests that he didn't do it to become King were pushed aside and everyone hailed him as the new King.

That was four years ago. He wasn't the official king yet but will be. Tsuna still didn't understand why he hasn't run away from this yet and why people still tolerated him. He was useless and couldn't do anything right?

Currently the two of them were walking through the Salona forest, home of the dangerous werewolves. Tsuna felt a chill. Suddenly his hyper intuition told him something was happening up ahead.

"Reborn, something's happening there." Tsuna said and rushed there before Reborn could say anything. Not that he was planning on saying anything. He just watched his Dame student rush to trouble.

Tsuna was very startled to see a pack of wolves attacking a giant cat. The cat had silver fur. It was badly inured. Blood was gushing out. It was a werecat. The wolves weren't ordinary ones either, they were werewolves. Tsuna just sighed. Great… he couldn't let the cat die as it was outnumbered. Tsuna quickly wore his woolen mitten's which turned into leather gloves with an X marking on them. His normally dull brown eyes became orange and a flame was lit on his forehead.

"This is what people call an unfair match." Tsuna said as he stepped in. The wolves growled and so did the cat to remind him to mind his own business. Unfortunately Tsuna was too much of a hero to do so.

The wolves put their attention on Tsuna. Who was standing in front of the cat in a protective manner. He stared at the wolves as to provoke them to attack. The wolves growled and lunged toward him. They weren't much of a challenge to Tsuna. He dispatched them quickly and turned to the injured cat. It growled for a bit and then collapsed.

"What did you do now Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he made his way toward the injured cat. Tsuna was inspecting the wounds.

"It's injured. Can't we do something Reborn?" He asked.

"Heh." Reborn smirked. "I'm the world's greatest magician. Do not doubt my skill." Reborn then used his staff to heal the wounds. After a while the cat looked good as new. The sky was darkening. They decided to call it a day for today.

Tsuna made a giant fire. They were dozing off when Tsuna felt a claw making its way to his throat. But thanks to his hyper intuition he knew there was danger. He turned to the possible assassin to see it was a beautiful woman who had silver hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were an impressive shade of green.

"Why'd you do it?" The woman asked with unmasked fury in her voice.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tsuna said as he was very startled to suddenly see someone who seemingly tried to kill him ask his strange questions.

"That's the warecat you saved Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he sat a little further away from the two of them and watched with interest. He was very amused.

"Eh?" Tsuna couldn't believe it. This woman was the warecat? Tsuna then observed closely. Her hair resembled the cat's unique silver fur. He wearily looked for the cat but it was gone from the place he had put it.

"Answer my question!" She threatened.

"Eh? Why did I do what?" Tsuna was very confused.

"Don't act dumb! Why'd you step in? Was it because you felt pity? Was it because I'm a woman?"

"What? No, it's just that they were many of them and only one of you. It wasn't fare. As for you being a woman I just noticed. Now can you move your claws?" Tsuna said being very uncomfortable as he stared at her open claws. The woman was a bit astonished. He would have done the same for anyone else!

"You are great!" The woman's face lit up. Tsuna only stared dumbly as her scowl turned into a grin. "I'm Gokudera Hayako…it would a great honor to become your wife!" she suddenly declared and bowed down.

"What wife? No! I don't need a wife." Tsuna tried to make her stop bowing.

"That won't do." Hayako said darkly. He flinched. She was too intimidating. He couldn't reply anything.

"Isn't that great Tsuna? You got your first wife." Reborn said as he smirked. His dame student never failed to be amusing.

"What? First wife? I don't need one!" Tsuna protests died out as Hayako started hunting for their engagement feast.

And to think Tsuna thought it was going to be a normal journey to find the Sword of Aeon too!

* * *

><p>Edit: June 9, 2011<p> 


	2. The Salona Forest 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning: Gender Blender, Gokudera without a Foul mouth

**Chapter One: The Salona Forest 2**

The sword of Aeon was one of the legendary swords in the world. It was said it only chooses the ones worthy of wielding it. It was rumored that the first Demon King Sawada Ieyasu also known as Giotto was the last known wielder. It has since rejected anyone who tried to even dare touch it. And Tsuna wondered why everyone was insisting for him to get the sword he has no idea.

"Hii!" Tsuna screamed in the middle of the night and scrambles far away from his bed. "What are you doing Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera Hayako drowsily looked up rubbing her eyes. He had forced her to sleep further away from him but somehow in the middle of the night she had crawled into his bed.

"What's the matter Tenth?" Reborn had informed her of Tusna's identity as the next Demon King. He had also told her how pathetically he became one. Instead of leaving them she was further fascinated. 'The tenth is glorious' she said. And after that she started calling him Tenth. Tsuna can't help but think there was something wrong with the woman's head.

"You can't sleep in my bed."

"But aren't people who are married supposed to share a bed?"

"We are not married." Tsuna plainly stated.

"The tenth doesn't like me? I should end this pathetic life…" Her pale slender hand turned into sharp claws.

"NO!" Tsuna quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from cutting her throat. He then grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Listen Gokudera-san, I like you. You're a nice person and very kind. But this like isn't love. I like you as a friend. And friends don't sleep in the same bed. Do you understand?"

Gokudera wasn't actually listening. She was too dizzy from their closeness and too intoxicated by Tsuna's smell that she absentmindedly nodded. Tsuna being the oblivious fool didn't notice.

"Good." Tsuna let go of her shoulders. Gokudera was blushing a bit. He noticed this but couldn't figure it out why. He has rarely met Females. Usually they would snicker and whisper around him.

"Are you okay? You seem red." He put his hand on her forehead to check her temparature. Gokudera's blush deepened and she couldn't speak and fainted in embarrassment.

"Whoa!" Tsuna caught the unconscious werecat in his arms. "What happened? Is she sick?" He asked himself.

"Oh she's sick all right. Love sick." Reborn said from the other side as he was enjoying the little drama that occurred in front of him.

"Stop it Reborn. Gokudera-san needs rest and so do I." He slowly carried her in his arm and put her on her bed and tucked her in. The light of the fire enhanced her beauty by making her glow. Tsuna smiled and just went back to sleep.

The next morning Tsuna woke up to see Gokudera lying next to him. Why did he bother explaining anything to her? He quietly moved away from underneath her and gave a sigh.

"Dame-Tsuna you have no time for fooling around with your wife." Reborn said from behind.

"Reborn!" Tsuna jumped in surprise. "What are you… wait fooling around with my wife? What are you talking about? And why did you do that?"

"A Demon King must be ready for anything. You got surprised, means you lack training." Reborn said as his eyes glinted of misfortune. Seeing that Tsuna decided not to talk further. Satisfied Reborn pulled the map from his cloak.

"We're here." He pointed at the Salona Forest. The map was of the Retonil Kingdom which was situated next to the Vongola Kingdom. Next to the Salona forest was the Nigia City.

"Now where is the sword?"

"It's in the Ember city located near the Rivanki Kingdom. There is a temple inside a volcano and that is where the sword lies."

"What? We have to go through The Rivanki Kingdom? The kingdom of the bloody Vampires? Are you trying to get us killed? I heard the Queen is so dangerous that the people don't dare speak loudly. It's like a zombie land!"

Reborn smashed his almighty staff on Tsuna's head. Ignoring his groaning he said, "Dame-Tsuna you can't be like that. Demon Kings do not act wimpy."

"Whatever. Fine. How many days will it take?"

"Two days before we reach the Nigia City."

"So, we'll take more supplies from there move on the next place which is…" Tsuna looked at the map. It was the Hahesa Desert and in the middle of it was Rondor City.

"Rondor City." Reborn said it out loud.

"Hmn…."

Just then the two of them heard someone cracking their joints. Tsuna turned to see Gokudera waking up. The woman seemed drowsy. She then suddenly seemed alert and turned toward Tsuna who raised an eyebrow because of her odd behavior. She quickly ran in front of him and started bowing with mumbling apologies.

"Forgive me tenth! I could not wake up earlier and prepare food. I'm a disgrace as a wife!"

"Stop!" Tsuna tried to stop her. He grabbed her shoulders again to make her face him. "We aren't married. So you don't have to do that. We're friends okay? So don't do that." Tsuna said with a smile. Gokudera quickly nodded. "Good." Tsuna then stood up and headed for the river which wasn't far away.

"I'm going to catch some fish for breakfast." He was walking away. Gokudera was in a daze. But she quickly rose up. "Take me with you tenth!" She followed Tsuna closely. Tsuna on the other hand sighed.

Reborn just stared at their retreating form. He smirked. Then felt another presence at the river. There was something dangerous there. But his student was capable of handling things on his own. If he can't there was always more hellish training for him to do. Still, he should watch.

On another place of the forest a man was walking hastily. He had been following them closely for some time. His face turned a little red thinking of his idol the great magician Reborn. He admired him so. He was an aspiring magician himself. It was his dream to be taught by him. But suddenly he disappeared from the magician's guild in order to train some noble brat. He couldn't forgive it so easily. Oh yes, he would get him free from the grasps of that brat.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was hearing the soft flowing music of the river. It was just ahead. There should be plenty of fish there. He has had enough of eating rice and grain. It's time for some meat.<p>

"Don't worry tenth I'll catch us some nice fish!" Gokudera said confidently with glittering eyes. Tsuna just smiled. Suddenly his hyper intuition warned him of danger. But not his.

Tsuna quickly ran to the place. Gokudera followed him closely. He ran past many trees. The place wasn't faraway form the river so they arrived quickly at the scene. Tsuna was very stunned to see a young man with dark brown hair and same colored eyes fallen on the ground surrounded by a bunch of were wolves. He was wearing back robes with golden lining. That shows he was a magician of the Magician's guild. A high powered one too. Usually they walk in groups. No matter how great their power was, they were useless without their staff and they couldn't fight. The young mans staff was thrown far away from him. Currently he was powerless. Tsuna sighed.

"Tenth! Let me take care of them!" Gokudera eyed the wolves sharply. She had a bloodthirsty aura suddenly surrounding her. The werewolves had noticed their presence. They were growling dangerously toward them. The young man was scared out of his wits.

"No, Gokudera-san. You were heavily injured last time you fought them. Reborn may have healed those injuries…" Tsuna reached for a strand of her hair and brushed it aside from her face. He stared with his sincere and beautiful eyes and gave a soft smile. "I'd hate to see you get hurt again. Maybe next time. Stay here, Please?" He patted her head and walked towards the wolves leaving a very blushing Gokudera behind. He doesn't know his power to woo people.

"Now gentleman, that's not nice. You shouldn't gang up on people like that." Tsuna said with a tone that reflected his confidence and authority. One of the wolves stepped out. He must be the Alpha of the group.

"Be quiet insolent Demon. It is our turf we do what we want!" He voiced. Tsuna started laughing out loud.

"Really? Then it is fine if I do what I want to yes? It would have been better if you had let that poor man go. Now you have to suffer a bit." Tsuna said as his eyes instantly turned orange and a flare flickered on his forehead. He had already worn his gloves.

"Attack!" the alpha shouted. Tsuna sighed before bracing himself for the attack. They were no match for him really. The quivering man looked with awe and Gokudera with adoration. Tsuna was merciful. He doesn't kill even a single one. He just knocked them out. They would wake up eventually.

Tsuna defeated the last of them and the flame got extinguished. He walked to the staff of the man which was thrown aside and picked it up. Then he went to the fallen man.

"This is yours right?" He smiled as he handed the staff back to the man. The man was bewildered and accepted the staff. Suddenly his eyes became watery.

"Hahi! Haru was so scared!" He suddenly grabbed Tsuna's right leg and started crying in joy.

"I see…can you let go of my leg now?" Tsuna was very embarrassed. Not everyday a man hugs your legs and cries. This didn't go well with Gokudera.

"Oy! Let go of tenth's leg!" she then proceeded to rip him from Tsuna's leg but he was stuck like glue. "You…." Tsuna saw her fuming and her hands were turning into claws. This was not good.

"Haru-san please calm down." Tsuna said as he patted his head. The crying man stopped and stared at him.

"Haru was wrong! Tsuna-san is amazing. I will follow Tsuna-san to the ends of the earth!" the man who must be Haru said with burning eyes.

"Ha ha…that's not necessary…" Tsuna said while scratching his back. Truthfully he would rather not have another weirdo tagging along and this man was definitely one.

"I almost forgot! I'm Miura Haru a 3rd class wizard-in-training!" He said as he bowed down again in respect.

Suddenly out of no where Reborn arrived. Haru's eyes were sparkling. He squealed in delight, yes like a girl. "It's Reborn-san!"

"Good job Dame-Tsuna, you got yourself a powerful vassal." Reborn noted.

"What! I don't need a Vassal!"

…And nobody listens to him and somehow Haru joined their journey to find the sword. It took a day for them to reach the city. They had to hurry. They were inside the werewolf turf and Tsuna had fought them two times. Tsuna insisted he wanted no trouble. The whole road was very tiring for Tsuna as he had to break apart the arguments between Gokudera and Haru.

"You are not good enough to be tenth's vassal!" silver haired woman exclaimed.

"Hahi! That's not true! I'm a very powerful person!" the brown haired man retorted.

"Hah! As if it was tenth who gloriously save you!"

"You were saved by Tsuna-sama too! And you're not good enough for him either!"

"Why you!"

"Can you two not fight please?" Tsuna said hanging his head low. He was getting tired of this.

"Of course tenth!"

"Yes Tsuna-sama!"

But somehow they start another argument and Tsuna just sighed. He shook his head. He had no idea why this happened. Reborn suddenly bashed his head with his staff.

"OW! What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"A king always controls his subjects." Reborn said sharply. He was walking ahead. Tsuna was walking behind him and the other two were arguing behind Tsuna.

"I don't care anymore Reborn." Tsuna said and abruptly stopped. The two slammed on his back. Tsuna staggered but didn't move. He was looking up.

"What's wrong Tsuna-sama?" Haru asked as he looked up as well.

"Whoa!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Reborn saw their reaction and smirked. "Why are you surprised? It's the city of the coliseum."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone tell me who Tsuna's going to meet in this place? Thanks for all the reviews. Tsuna doesn't notice his own charms does he? The next one will be longer.<strong>

**Edit: June 9, 2011  
><strong>


	3. The Nigia City

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano 

Warning: Gender Blender, Depressed Yamamoto

Normal talk: "Hello"

Thinking: 'Hello'

**Chapter Two: The Nigia City**

The Nigia city was the city of the coliseum. It was a very busy city and everyone minded their own business. Many type of creatures walked through this place. The buildings were neat and constructed nicely. The coliseum was big. Big as in giant. The city was built surrounding the coliseum. It was a buzzing city always in high spirits. Very powerful fighters from around the word came here to compete and win the title of the Champion. Tsuna and his now companions entered the city with wonder and awe. The town people seemed busy with their own business that they didn't bother with the entry of four very attractive people.

"Hahi! Such a busy city!" Haru exclaimed as he stared at the people. They didn't even glance at him.

"This towns freaky! Tenth how long will we stay here?" Gokudera asked. She didn't like this town at all. They were ignoring the tenth like he isn't there. They would pay.

"Oh, we just came to get some supplies." Tsuna replied. He was actually happy with this place. No one was bothering him. He was feeling no danger at all.

"We'll be staying for 2 days. Rest up." Reborn said. There was something odd about his tone. Tsuna noticed. He was going to ask when he suddenly crashed with a boy and both of them fell on the ground.

"Ow." Tsuna said and looked up to see a boy about his age. He had violet colored hair with equally violet big round eyes. His right eye was covered by a black colored eye patch. The boy looked pale and fragile. Tsuna quickly stood up and brushed himself. The boy also stood up.

"Sorry about that…I really…" Tsuna was going to apologize more but Gokudera butt in.

"Oy! How dare you crash with the tenth! Can't you see? Of course you can't! Now apologize before I decide to pummel you!" Gokudera sneered. On her beautiful face was a scowl.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna tried to stop her. The frail looking boy had eye contact with Reborn who narrowed his eyes in response.

"Forgive me." The whispered and ran toward a crowd of people and disappeared in them. Tsuna was a little taken back. The boy smelled like a shapeshifter.

"A strange man! Don't worry Tsuna-sama. I've put a spell around us that makes everyone think we're elves. That way we won't be suspected." Haru said happily.

"What? I don't want to be an elf!" Gokudera protested.

"Shut up you two!" Reborn suddenly said effectively stopping them from having an argument. He then looked over to Tsuna who was deeply in thought. Reborn proceeded to bash his staff on his head.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his head. Reborn and his random attacks.

"Listen Dame-Tsuna, I need to leave." Reborn suddenly said.

"Huh?" Tsuna was stunned. After forcing him to come to this journey he'll just disappear? "What? Where are you going Reborn?"

"We can't discuss things here. Let's go to an Inn." Reborn said and started walking. Tsuna turned toward the two who were bickering like mad. He sighed. Why do these two fight so much? Oh right because both of them have short tempers.

The Inn wasn't all that fancy. But it was strangely warm and Homey. Tsuna felt like he was back at his home. He may be the next Demon King, he lived in the city like any other civilian. He didn't even know his father had royal blood and was the King's adviser. Then it all changed when Reborn came. Tsuna sighed, how he missed his home. The owner of the Inn was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He was a friendly and kind Elf who was fooled by thinking they were elves because of Haru's magic. He was even more friendlier because of it.

When Tsuna settled on a room and Haru seeing everything and Gokudera shouting something Reborn started his talk. Everyone listened intently.

"Listen you Idiots, I have important business to attend to and I need to get some information. I'd better see you in the Namimori city when I come back."

"Fine…" Tsuna sighed dejectedly. They have to the Namimori city and fast too... Wait, NAMIMORI? "What are you saying Reborn? Isn't that the capital of Rivanki Kingdom? Are you trying to get us killed?" He hissed.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. The Ember city is near the capital. You can't be a fool." Reborn said harshly.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama! I will protect you with my life!" Haru said with determination burning in his eyes.

"Cheh! This fool can do nothing. Don't worry tenth you and I will forever be together because…." Gokudera suddenly blushed. Tsuna did not wish to know what was going through her head or why she was blushing.

"Don't slack off when I'm gone. Meanwhile go to the Coliseum and try to recruit someone for your army. There could be some useful people there." Reborn said. "I'll be back in 3 weeks."

Reborn was gone. Poof and gone. He was so weird. Reborn had the ability of light transportation. He could be anywhere he wanted to be if he pictured it. Any other magician would have died using this technique as it was highly dangerous and energy consuming. But he was Reborn the greatest magician also an Arcobaleno. There are only Seven people who are worthy of the title. He was actually pretty cool. If only he wasn't a sadist Tsuna thought as he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! Tsuna-sama hurry up we have to get the front seats." Haru said as he was excited. Tsuna sighed from behind. He was holding Gokudera's hand and dragging her with him as he followed Haru to go sit down on the front row.<p>

Tsuna looked at the happy Gokudera beside him. He didn't want her to misunderstand his intentions but she did anyway. Earlier when they were heading to the coliseum people were purposefully bumping into Gokudera who was exploding with anger. They were enjoying doing that. Tsuna didn't like that. He may not hold special feelings toward her but he was every part gentleman (Reborn had pounded the ways of gentleman in his head) and did not take kindly of people treating woman like that.

Gokudera was ready to kill them all. She had refrained form doing so because elves do not have sharp nails. She decided that enough was enough and was going to kill them all and proceeded to get her claws out when she felt Tsuna's hand on hers.

"Let's go Gokudera-san." He smiled and started pulling her along. She followed him bushing. Tsuna then glared at the men who were irritating her with sharp eyes. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be. He was a greater Demon after all. They all shivered in fright.

Haru had taken the liberty of buying the best tickets and taking them to the spot. And that's how they were staring at some stupid brainless jocks who were bashing each other. Totally not worth it.

"Oh! He killed the org!" Haru exclaimed. He covered his eyes before the blow.

"Yes! More!" Gokudera screamed along with the crowd. Tsuna sighed. She was awfully bloodthirsty. He looked at the next participants. He still had to look for some recruits or he'll have some punishment. Somehow Reborn would know he didn't really look for any recruits. That man could read mind was what Tsuna thought.

"The next challenger of the coliseum is…Yamamoto Takara!" The announcer spoke with his loud voice. Tsuna looked down at the 'man'.

Yamamoto Takara stood proudly. Tsuna was suddenly drawned to this 'man'. He had short black hair that looked ruffled. He had pointy ears indicating he was indeed an elf. Tsuna wondered if he was related to Yamamoto-san of the Inn. The 'man' looked at the crowd and gave a cheerful grin. He had olive colored eyes. Tsuna wondered how he could smile at the mouth of death. He knew that this 'man' had potential. The way he presented himself, his posture showed his confidence and his skill. He looked about his age too.

Yamamoto Takara swung his sword with grace and style. He easily dealt with his opponents one by one. Haru and everyone were cheering. Tsuna was sure he found his recruit. Gokudera on the other hand didn't like him at all. She looked at her Husband (He's not your husband) who was looking interested in him. She huffed.

"He's just a Sword freak." She muttered quietly. Somehow her woman's intuition was telling her this 'man' was trouble.

The fight came to an end and Yamamoto was declared Champion…again. It seemed he was the last champion as well. When he was declared the winner Yamamoto smiled merrily but Tsuna felt it was forced. He didn't need his hyper intuition to know that. Tsuna tried to go to him but was pushed aside. When he did finally reach the place where all the participants were, he had already left.

When they came back they were tired and needed rest. Shouting and cheering needed a lot of energy too. On top of that they hadn't rested from their long walk. The three of them proceeded to sleep like dead. Tsuna would look for the 'man' tomorrow.

Tsuna suddenly woke up in the night and he wasn't very surprised to see Gokudera beside him. He sighed. Why can't she understand they were not married? He carefully slipped out of her grasp. They were staying at a four bed compartment. He had previously wanted another room for Gokudera but she insisted that they get a large bed. Somehow he was able to get this one but it didn't seem like Gokudera cared. Tsuna slowly lifted her body and carried her to her own bed.

"Gokudera-san should sleep on your own bed." Tsuna murmured. She didn't hear him of course. He looked over to Haru. He was sleeping in an odd position. His head was hanging down. Tsuna sighed and went over to him. He gently fixed his position then shook his head. They were so carefree. It was night time already. He woke up because of his hyper intuition telling him there was trouble.

Tsuna silently walked out of the inn. The busy city was silent. It seemed strange and eerie. He walked toward the fields as his intuition instructed. In the silent night Tsuna walked making noises with his shoes. When he reached the fields he was a bit surprised seeing Yamamoto Takara sitting there absentmindedly looking at the vast blue starry night.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked and the elf jumped in surprise. He looked over his shoulders to the approaching Tsuna.

"…nothing…" He replied wearily. He was suspicious.

Tsuna just laughed. "I'm not here to disturb you or anything. I was taking a stroll around the town. It seems too odd in the night, too silent." He said as he stood next to the 'man'. That must have helped as the man laughed too.

"Ha ha…I know what you mean." Tsuna noted his voice was a bit peachy for a man but he's an elf. They are a feminine race.

After that they didn't speak but stared at the starry night. The 'man' relaxed and Tsuna enjoyed the silence. When he was sleepy he bid farewell to the 'man' and went back to the inn. He had to ask the innkeeper if he had a son.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up a little later than his other companions. This was their last day of stay. They had to travel again so they needed supplies for their journey. The next town over the desert was called Rondor city but it was actually a small oasis village in the middle of the desert. They wouldn't find many things there.<p>

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama! I'll get the necessary things!" Haru beamed with confidence. He was a third class magician-in-training after all. They count their power backwards. The highest is an Archmage and under it is fourth class.

"Cheh, you're useless. You'll just cause trouble for me and the tenth." Gokudera scowled.

"Hahi! That's not going to happen!" Haru replied fuming. Tsuna quickly butted in before they got into a heated conversation.

"I understand. Haru-kun why don't you go get the food supplies and Gokudera-san why don't you get us some thing that'll help us?" Tsuna suggested.

"I'll get the best things!" the two hot blooded people said in unison and went their separate ways. Tsuna just shook his head. He headed down himself to find himself a few weapons and also look around the town.

"Hello Young Sawada!" Mr. Yamamoto the innkeeper beamed when he saw Tsuna.

"Good morning Tsuyoshi-san." Tsuna greeted the man. Then he remembered something. "I'm sorry if it's sudden, do you have a son?"

"No. I have a cute daughter though. Why do you ask?" The innkeeper asked curiously.

"Nothing important. Then I'll be seeing you." Tsuna said and headed to the town.

The Nigia city was full of life once again. Tsuna smiled in the familiarity of it all. It's as if it never stopped in the night at all. He was walking around when he heard someone call him from behind. He turned around. There was no one there. Had he imagined it?

"Tsunayoshi-sama." This time he heard it clearly in his head. He walked a little ahead and looked at his side. He had somehow reached the end of the town and was standing in front of a thatched hut. He shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to enter.

"Welcome Tsunayoshi-sama." Said a voice. Tsuna eyed the person carefully and was very shocked to see a seer from the castle sitting in front of a table wearing a dress along with many types of beaded accessories.

"Eh! Cervello seer? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" Tsuna asked with surprise.

"No, I'm not the ones from the castle. I'm very different. Can't you see the difference in our looks?" The Cervello woman asked. Tsuna had a visible sweat drop. 'They all look the same!' he thought.

"Now sit down Tsunayoshi-sama as I will predict your Future." The woman said and motioned for him to sit down on the chair in front of her. Tsuna obliged and stared at her eyes. Technically her eyes were covered by a black ask but you get the point.

"….. I see great things ahead of you. You have bad luck in everything…." The woman started monotonously.

'That's something I know already…' Tsuna inwardly thought.

"…..but it seems many woman will want your attention….that will cause many problems….better if you marry them all….."

'That's something I don't want.'

"….you will find the sword and then do not look back and care for your companions as you have been…" then the woman stopped and stared at Tsuna. "That's all."

"…Oh…" Tsuna was able to say. 'That was nothing important.'

"Wait Tsunayoshi-sama." The Cervello woman got something out from under the table. It was a black box. "Here keep this with you and only give them to the ones worthy of it."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "What's this?" he took the box in his hand and examined it. There seemed to be something inside. He opened the box and found seven rings. They each had a different colored stone and there were strange letters written in them. Tsuna examined the middle ring which was different then the others. It had six stones. In the middle there was a carving of a symbol and surrounding it was the stones with different colors. Tsuna took it out from the box and wore it on his right hands middle finger. It fit perfectly as if it was meant to be for him.

"Wow…" Tsuna murmured.

"Tsunayoshi-sama must treasure the rings." The Cervello woman suddenly disappeared. Tsuna was stunned and his eyes went wide. There was complete silence in the hut as there was no one with him. "What just happened?"

Tsuna grumbled as he got out from the hut. That was strange. What did the Cervello gain from this? He then looked at the box he was carrying and then at the ring in his finger. He tried to pull it out but it won't budge.

"What the!" Tsuna tried for some time but couldn't get his finger free from the ring. After the while he gave up. "This is not the ring of Souran Damn it!"

He then noticed he was at the familiar place where he met Yamamoto Takara who wasn't Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's son. He had no son. Tsuna was a little surprised to see him there again.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Ha ha…just to see the scenery." He replied happily. Somehow his eyes weren't laughing.

"Why are you lying?" Tsuna suddenly asked as he couldn't help himself. Yamamoto flinched.

"What do you know?" Suddenly he asked and stood up and turned to face Tsuna. "What do you know about me? Nothing at all!"

"I don't… but it wouldn't hurt to tell someone what the problem is you know?"

"You don't know anything. Do you know how it feels when you get thing you worked so hard to obtain but don't feel the accomplishment that you thought you would get? Everything becomes dull!" Yamamoto frantically said. He was shaking in anger.

"I don't know how it feels. Because there was nothing I could do nor did I have any ambition. So I don't know. If you don't feel any accomplishment then that wasn't for you I guess. That's all I can say." Tsuna shrugged and headed for the inn.

"Wa..it…" came a quiet voice from behind. Tsuna turned around to see him looking down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper at you. I was frustrated."

"That's okay. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way." Tsuna said and offered a smile. Yamamoto looked at his face. There was no judgmental or cynical eyes staring at him. The eyes were that belonging to a very gentle and honest person.

"Yamamoto Takara." He quietly replied.

"You know what? My teacher had told me to recruit someone strong and you're certainly strong. If you want you can come with us in our journey. Maybe you would find the thing that would fuel your passion? If you want to join us then come to the Take-inn tomorrow morning. That's where we're staying." Tsuna smiled.

Yamamoto felt his face burn with sudden heat. The man standing in front of him had a strange charm to him. He wasn't demanding or imposing his wishes upon anyone but was the type of person who people would like to follow.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Yamamoto didn't answer and kept his face down. Tsuna approached the 'boy' as he noticed seemed to be a bit short for a man and was a bit shorter then him. He patted the said boy's head. "Don't be too down. I'm sure you'll find something that'll keep your interest. See you later." For some reason he felt like doing that to the boy in front of him.

All the while Yamamoto stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He heard footsteps moving away from him and looked up to see the man walking away. He slowly touched the place where the man patted him. He was blushing. "I'll follow you."

When Tsuna reached the room there was already a huge fight going on. He sighed and went inside. He saw Haru with a lot of food and other necessary things and Gokudera with many weapons and water bottles. Apparently they were arguing about who brought more useful things. Tsuna had to break them up. Then he ordered them to rest for the rest of the day which they complied silently complaining.

* * *

><p>The next morning when the three of them were ready to depart they were stopped by the innkeeper.<p>

"Listen young man, I like you quiet a bit. But if you do anything to break my daughter's heart I will personally find you and kill you painfully." He said very threateningly with a very sharp edged sword closer to Tsuna's throat.

"Eh…? I don't understand what you're talking about…." Tsuna mumbled as he was baffled by this man's sudden change in attitude.

"Hey! Old man get your sword off the tenth or you'll be sorry!" Gokudera snarled as she revealed her sharp claws ready to attack. Haru's concealing magic broke instantly and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's eyes widened.

"You weren't elves after all!" He still didn't move his sword from Tsuna's throat though.

"You're having some kind of misunderstanding here. I haven't done anything to your daughter. Better yet I don't even know her." Tsuna carefully moved the sword's edge away from his throat with his hands.

"Don't lie." The sword was back on his throat.

"Hahi! It's dangerous! Don't worry Tsuna-sama I'll do something!" Haru exclaimed as he used his staff to the cast a spell on the sword. It instantly changed to a snake. Tsuyoshi let it fall and Tsuna couldn't help but Hiii like old times and fall on his butt.

"Pops go easy on them." Said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Yamamoto Takara wearing…a dress?

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san of the coliseum?" Haru was gaping.

"Ha ha that's me!" He…no she rubbed her back. "Sorry about my pops, he gets over protective sometimes."

"You're a girl?" Tsuna slowly uttered in disbelief.

"Ha ha I guess."

Tsuna was too dumbfounded to see the 'boy' wearing a dress that reached to her knees with shirts under it. Now that he took a good look at the person before him she looked too girly to be a boy. Gokudera noticed Tsuna staring at the new person.

"Oy you sword freak who you think you are?"

"Oh I didn't notice you there. Sorry about that. It's just that I decided to take up your offer Tsuna. Ha ha." She laughed merrily. This wasn't forced Tsuna noted.

"What did you just call the tenth? And what do you mean by offer?" Gokudera was fuming.

"Tsuna, his names too long. He asked me to come with him if I wanted to search for the thing that'll give me the thrill again… maybe I've found it already." The last part she said quietly looking at Tsuna but Gokudera heard it all right.

"As if. I'm not going to lose sword freak." She said and glared at the woman before her.

"Ha ha really?" Yamamoto just smiled and then looked serious. "I won't either."

All the while the males stared at the little drama that was unfolding before them. Tsuna slowly stood up and dusted himself. The two women were having a little glaring contest.

"Just what is happening here?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahi! It's women's battle for love. Highly dangerous!" Haru answered.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city the violet haired male quietly approached a very badly shaped house. He slowly went inside careful not be injured. He reached a certain door. There were sounds of pleasure coming from inside the room. The boy knocked once on the door and opened it.<p>

Inside was a woman clad in green attire that revealed her attractive body who was sitting down in a chair with a man kneeling in front of her. She was kissing him soundly. The boy seemed unfazed by the display in front of him.

"Mukuro-sama." He called out. The woman stopped the smothering and let the mans body fall. The body fell down on the floor limp and lifeless drained of all energy and the woman wiped her lips.

"What is it my dear Chrome?" the woman's voice was polite and alluring with a tint of danger in it.

"I've found him. The next King of Vongola Kingdom."

"Ku fu fu fu fu…."

* * *

><p>Preview:<p>

"kufu fu..you actually taste nice!"

"Is it alright if I call you Tsuna-kun?"

"Hii! Why are you two here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. It's longer than the other chapters. I gave Yamamoto the name 'Takara' because it sounds like a boys name but I checked that is was a girls name. I like to keep the three letters of their original names. Tsuna met Boy!Chrome and hopefully will meet the others in the next chapter! I sure you all Know What Mukuro is don't you? And Hibari is the queen who else could take that place? I'm sure you've also figured out who we'll meet next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Edit: June 9, 2011  
><strong>


	4. The Hahesa Desert

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warnings: Gender Blender, Mukuro and her pervertness

Words: 3559

**Chapter Three: The Hahesa Desert**

"How dare you talk to the tenth like you know him?" Gokudera-san was screaming like no tomorrow and Yamamoto just merrily laughed. The four of them had departed from the Nigia city and was currently in the Hahesa desert to go to the Rondor city.

"Ha ha… why? We're friends." Yamamoto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are not his friend!"

Tsuna clutched his head. First it was Haru and Gokudera now it's Yamamoto and Gokudera. Why does this always happens to him? Reborn isn't here either. They've been walking for hours. Tsuna was very surprised to see Yamamoto was actually a girl. He even patted her head like he was her close friend or something! He wanted to crawl in the ground. How could he do that kind of thing?

For some reason Gokudera was irked with her presence. Tsuna didn't understand why though. Yamamoto was an easy person to get along with. Nobody would ever think of her as a person who had random outbursts. Haru was awfully quiet as he was walking close with Tsuna.

"Hahi! Such dangerous people! Tsuna-sama should be careful." He whispered to Tsuna's ear.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered back, curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Jealous woman are dangerous! Especially if it's Gokudera-san!" Haru said in an all knowing way. "But I don't blame her. If I was female I would have wanted to be Tsuna-sama's wife as well!" He beamed. Tsuna decided not to think about them anymore. They were going to what they want anyway.

"Why can't my life be just normal?" He grumbled to himself.

They were going through the Hahesa desert. It was very large and many strange beings roamed though here. Tsuna was on his guard and Haru was on the look out. He couldn't say anything to the other two who were bickering with each other. Actually it was more like Gokudera was bickering and Yamamoto just laughing sheepishly.

The desert was hot and they've been walking for hours. Tsuna's head was being jumbled. He looked at his companions. The two girls were actually quiet and Haru seemed to be quiet too. The heat was getting to them.

"Maybe we should rest for sometime?" Tsuna suggested and everyone agreed. He was frankly quite hungry as well. There was no trees or any other life forms around them and that was worrying Tsuna. Something bad was about to happen.

"Here you go tenth! We can sit down on this!" Gokudera said happily as she laid down a bed sheet over the hot sand.

"Ha ha Nice!" Yamamoto said and happily sat down. That seemed like disrespect to Gokudera.

"How dare you sword freak sit down before the Tenth!" she snarled and got her claws out to attack her.

"It's all right Gokudera-san!" Tsuna tried to calm her and sat down on the sheet himself. He didn't care for the entire respect thing. "Gokudera-san should sit down too."

"The tenth is too kind!" Gokudera replied with watery eyes of adoration and flopped next to him. A little too close.

"Gokudera-san could you kindly sit a little further away?" Tsuna said while trying to free his right hand which was held by her. Gokudera suddenly seemed horrified.

"Am I bothering the tenth?" Her voice was shaky. Tsuna suddenly didn't know what to say. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Ha ha you are kind of bothering Tsuna. If you cling to hand like that he can't eat. Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned as she spoke the words. Tsuna was startled. Did she just save him?

"Uh…Yeah."

"I'm so sorry tenth!" She quickly let go and apologized by almost banging her head on the hot surface of the desert.

"Ha ha she's such a funny person!" Yamamoto beamed.

"Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna will never know what was wrong with the woman. Haru was making food with his magic; apparently he was a wind specialist and was using that ability to cut the pieces of beef and bread that he had brought. He was also making some sort of curry. He was doing all the work while the two women had started their strange arguments again. Tsuna sighed and made his way to Haru to help.

"Haru-kun you're doing all the work. I would like to help." Tsuna said sheepishly. The man was working hard.

"Hahi! You can't Tsuna-sama! It's my job!" Haru was against him even touching the food. Tsuna just shook his head. He couldn't upset him could he? He seemed so determined to do this.

After a while Haru finished cooking and everyone started to eat. Tsuna just noticed that he was very hungry and gulped the food down. He noticed the others had similar actions as him; he couldn't help the small quirk of his lips.

"This is actually quite tasty Miura-san!" Yamamoto complimented while eating the curry. She's an elf. They don't eat meat.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san!"

Tsuna just smiled at the two people. At least these two get along well. He then looked at Gokudera who was scowling. 'Stupid fools…' she muttered under her breath. She didn't like anyone other than Tsuna.

"So, Yamamoto-san, why did you become a champion?" Tsuna asked curiously. "I mean most woman hate fighting." Suddenly Yamamoto's eyes were distant. It wasn't noticeable easily. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Tsuna quickly added.

"Ha ha! It's nothing like that." Yamamoto smiled at him. "Well I just wanted to be like pop you know?" Tsuna noted her eyes were very warm.

"You mean Tsuyoshi-san was a champion too? Wow! That's great. I didn't even know what my father did until just a few years ago." Tsuna was thinking about his father. He was such a laid back man and so weird that it was hard for him to swallow that he was actually the King's advisor.

"Really?"

"That doesn't matter tenth. My family is messed up beyond recognition!" Gokudera said a bit too cheerfully.

'She said such a terrible thing disturbingly cheerfully!' Tsuna couldn't help but think that.

"Hahi! Haru didn't think that Gokudera-san would have that kind of past!" Haru seemed moved for a second.

"Che! I don't need your pity fool!" Gokudera snarled.

"Haru was just trying to encourage Gokudera-san!" Haru and Gokudera were about to fight when Yamamoto graciously saved the day.

"So, where are we going Tsuna?" she asked.

"Hah! You don't even know that! Tenth is looking for the sword of Aeon." Gokudera said with something akin to pride. Tsuna wasn't sure why she was so happy that she knows.

"That sword?" Yamamoto was surprised. She has heard about that legendary sword as well. "But shouldn't only Demon kings be able to get that?"

"Hahi? Tsuna-sama is the next Demon King!"

"Ha ha I knew something was special about him. That's why Gokudera call him Tenth?"

"Of course Tenth is…" Suddenly Gokudera's cat ears popped up and started moving. She was alerted and looked around.

"What's wrong Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked being worried. Then everyone heard the strange noise in the air. There were no movements of the wind and everything was still for a moment. Then suddenly there was a swirl of sand that was coming towards them.

"It's a sandstorm! Run everyone!" Tsuna screamed and started running.

* * *

><p><em>There was a sudden illuminating aura surrounding Tsuna, he looked around. It was the Govel Castle. The familiar place was so nostalgic.<em>

"_Tsunayoshi-sama." Tsuna heard someone call him. He turned around and saw the familiar seers of the castle._

"_You people…" they somehow looked apologetic. What happened?_

"_Tsunayoshi-sama it was our mistake. You are not actually supposed to be the King. It was prince Xanxus who will be the king." One of the seers says with regret. _

"_Really?" There was hope in it and also with a bit of suspicion. If this is true then even reborn couldn't force him to be the king. But there could be something fishy too!_

"_Of course, Trash." Tsuna nearly jumped when he heard that voice. He turned around to see Prince Xanxus and his advisor, Tsuna is not sure what he is, Superbi Squalo._

"_VOIII! YOU BRAT! GOOD THING YOU ARE NOT THE KING!" he talks or shouts Tsuna never understood._

"_Shut up trash." Xanxus lowly growls. Tsuna is too distracted by happy thoughts to notice. Suddenly from nowhere Reborn shows up. Tsuna turns toward him._

"_Hah you see Reborn you were wrong!" Tsuna said albeit happily. But all his happiness was thrown away when a hard smack on the head was delivered by Reborn's magician's staff._

"_Stupid Tsuna stop daydreaming about useless things and wake up already!"_

Tsuna opened his eyes to again close them immediately afterwards. He suddenly felt the blazing sun caressing his cheeks. He was laying down on some kind of mattress as he touched it with his fingertips.

"Are you EXTREMELY all right?" a feminine voice called out to him. He was very grateful for her concern but her voice was loud. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes once again and lift head for a better view. It seemed the person looked down to see if he was alright. It was no surprise when their heads banged together. Tsuna's head fell on the ground while the other person moved away to mend to her head.

"Ow…" Tsuna rubbed his head. Apparently because of this he was able to focus much. He quickly sat up and noticed his surroundings. He was laid on a fine mattress and was unfortunately in the desert. In front of him was a woman with white hair. He couldn't see her face clearly.

"That was an Extreme head but!" she said and looked at Tsuna with sudden admiration in her ever so grey eyes. Her hands were wrapped with bandages and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why. "Join the extreme fighting guild!" she said suddenly being pumped up. Tsuna was at a loss for words. Who was she and why was she suddenly proposing him to join a guild?

"Onee-chan!" suddenly another voice was heard and Tsuna tuned toward the direction. There in front of him stood a man. He had auburn colored hair with light brown colored eyes. He was handsome and looked very kind. Tsuna was gaping. They looked nothing alike.

"I'm sorry about my onee-chan. She tends to get carried away when she meets a capable fighter." He said. Strangely he had a clam aura about him contrary to his sister. If she was his sister. "Are you all right?" he asked being genuinely concerned.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked groggily. His head was pounding.

The man smiled kindly and then answered his question. "You found you almost buried in the sand and got you here… you seemed out of it. Are you feeling better?"

"You found me…alone?" Tsuna repeated the words slowly. Then it sinked in his head. "Oh no!" Tsuna tried to stand up abruptly. His mind was clouded with sudden worry. Where were his companions? They were hit by the sandstorm hard and some how had been separated. The storm didn't seem natural. His heart clenched as unwelcoming and bad circumstances were floating inside his mind. But he stood up suddenly his body wobbled and almost fell. The woman quickly grabbed him with surprising strength.

"You should extremely rest!" she said and forcefully made him sit down. Tsuna sighed and complied. It wasn't as if he could just run in this condition while his head was so foggy.

"How…long was I out?" Tsuna said quietly as he looked at the two siblings.

"For about an hour or so." Replied the man. Then suddenly he noticed he still hasn't introduced himself to the man sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sasagawa Kyohei."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryoko and I like to battle to the Extreme!" she said as she pumped her fists in the air. Extreme must be her favorite word Tsuna mused.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Then can I call you Tsuna-kun?" Kyohei asked sweetly. For a second Tsuna thought he was talking to a refined lady than that with a young man.

"I don't mind." Tsuna replied.

"Sawada let's have an extreme match!" Ryoko said as she stood up with enthusiasm. Tsuna gave her a tired look. He has no time to dwell in fighting. He had to find his companions.

"Onee-chan you can't! Tsuna-kun needs to sleep!" Kyohei reasoned with his sister. Tsuna shook his head. There is not time for him to rest. He stood up successfully startling the two Sasagawa siblings.

"Thank you for helping me but I have to find my friends." Tsuna said and stood up. Only when his friends were in danger is when one can see how majestic he is. Usually he's useless.

"Wait! We'll help you!" Kyohei said as he stood up. Tsuna was a bit surprised. He had troubled them enough.

"Let's go find them together to the extreme!" Ryoko said with enthusiasm and Tsuna couldn't keep them from coming with him.

They were searching for the three people. Along the way Tsuna heard a lot about the two Pyro siblings. It was no wonder they weren't feeling bad at all even in the scorching sun. They were going to the Rondor city as well. It seemed their objective was to get some fresh supply of grindger leaves that specifically grew in that area. Tsuna remembered courtesy of Reborn, them being used as special ingredients in cooking celebratory meals. They were very expensive. Tsuna noticed the two siblings. They were different from each other yet very similar. But in what way he couldn't understand.

After searching for quite sometime Tsuna found Haru who was walking aimlessly in the verge of crying by using his superior smell with the Pyro sidings help. When he saw Tsuna he groveled at his feet as he was useless to stop the storm and couldn't find the two women in the group. Tsuna quickly dismissed his declaration of being useless and searched for the other two. Haru and Kyohei became very close friends as they shared the similar interest in food. Ryoko seemed to be pleased and became energetic even more as she started running ahead of them.

Finally the group found the two women. They had been together when they got separated. They were fighting like usual. When Gokudera noticed Tsuna without another thought she lunged at him in a death hug. It took much effort on Tsuna's part to make her let go. Yamamoto merrily laughed and also hugged Tsuna causing another fight between the Two.

Just like before there was the still wind and sudden Silence.

"Tenth! It seems like there'll be another sandstorm!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna at first didn't reply just stared at the distant area. "These doesn't seem normal." He replied and looked at his companions.

"I extremely don't get it!" Ryoko suddenly said. Gokudera had a visible vain twitching.

"You stupid Turf-top don't you have a half a brain in that skull?"

"What? Don't say that to me Octopus head!" Ryoko retorted. She was hotheaded too it seemed.

"You!" Gokudera quickly got her claws out.

"Now now, clam down!"

"You stay out of this sword freak!"

"Hahi!"

"Mou…Onee-chan!"

"Everyone be on your guard!" Tsuna's voice changed suddenly and everyone turned to see him. His eyes were amber and there was a bright flame burning on his forehead.

"Right…!" Yamamoto was the one who quickly recovered and sheathed her sword. Everyone was ready for battle.

In a distance they saw the sandstorm coming. Before they tried to run away from it that wasn't the best action. This time they focused on the bottom of it. There were some beings that were running.

"Sand dwellers!" Kyohei suddenly exclaimed. They were creatures who had black skin with strange tentacle like hair. They also had two pairs of limbs and liked to cause trouble for everyone. They were not friendly.

"Cheh!" Gokudera snarled as she quickly reverted to her true form. Everyone was ready. When the Sand Dwellers were close enough they all attacked.

"Extreme!" Ryoko said as she punched away the creatures. They can't talk and make strange screeching noises. There were many of them.

"Wind Magic: Wind blade!" Haru casted spells. Kyohei used fire breaths and Yamamoto was using her sword. Tsuna used his flames. It was like a group clash. It was rather difficult a little it is their territory. But Tsuna's group was winning. The last one was down and the group reunited.

"That was an extreme fight!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Shut up Turf top! You are an annoyance!" Gokudera grumbled.

"What did you say Octopus head?" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Now now!" Yamamoto stood between the two. Tsuna smiled a bit. Then he noticed one sand dweller crawling towards Ryoko and the three women were too busy bickering with each other. Tsuna swiftly moved there and knocked it out.

"Eh!" Everyone turned toward them. Ryoko noticed the sand dweller on the ground. "I extremely didn't notice that!"

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked her. Ryoko was a bit startled. She looked at Tsuna and suddenly her face was becoming red. "I'm extremely all right!" She replied trying to keep the red down. Kyohei noticed and smiled.

"Good." Tsuna's flame extinguished and he reverted back to his normal. "I think we should head towards the Rondor city quickly. We don't want to be attacked again do we?" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"That's right! Let's go!" Haru exclaimed.

"Since we're going to the same direction can we come along?" Kyohei asked Tsuna sincerely. Tsuna looked at him for a second before replying.

"Sure."

"You can't be serious tenth!" Gokudera didn't want to be near that imbecile.

"Ha ha the more the merrier!" Yamamoto didn't care really.

"Shut up!"

Tsuna just sighed.

They were walking towards the Rondor city in a fast pace. More sand dwellers could cause trouble. It was nightfall. The group was tired and decided to rest for the night. Haru and Kyohei cooked while the women were bickering. Gokudera can't stand anyone it seemed. But even she couldn't pick a fight with Kyohei. They found a small oasis with a small pond and unpacked there. Even in the midst of battle Haru was able to keep the food safe. Everyone had their dinner and decided to call it a night.

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He looked over at his companions. They had a peaceful expression on their faces. Then he looked over at Ryoko and Kyohei.

"New people…" Tsuna got up and walked towards the pond. There was an eerie feel in the air which was uncomfortable.

"Something isn't right…." Tsuna gulped. Suddenly there was a splashing noise at the other side of the pond. "Who's there?" Tsuna said. He was a bit scared. But still this could trouble his friends. With new found courage he ran to the other side of the pond.

"W-who's… ther…e?" he's voice was shuttering and it was bare audible. He is very scared of ghosts. Actually there is rarely anything that he isn't scared of! There was a shifting noise and Tsuna noticed the outline of a person. The cloud covering the moon moved away and the moonlight fell on them. In front of him was a woman.

The woman was wearing green extremely revealing clothes and Tsuna was having a hard time keeping his blush down. She also had mismatched eyes, one red the other being violet. Her hair was violet colored and shaped…like a pineapple? All in all she was very attractive. Tsuna felt like he saw that combination somewhere else too.

"Umn…where am I?" her voice was soft and alluring. She was staggering. Suddenly she lost her footing and almost fell on the ground. Almost because Tsuna quickly caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked with genuine concern in his voice. 'Where did she come from? Why is she so weak?' Tsuna thought. Unknown to him the woman gave an eerie smile. Then she quickly pushed him on the ground with surprising strength.

Tsuna fell and was very shocked to see the woman pushing him down with an evil smirk. His hyper intuition was telling him that this was bad.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a shaky voice. There was an alluring scent from the woman. But before he could say anything more soft lips were pressed against his. Suddenly he felt his energy being drained.

"Mfft!" Tsuna grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Then he then quickly crawled away from the woman as far as he could. "What is wrong with you?"

"Kufufu…You actually taste nice Vongola!" She said and licked her lips. Tsuna's eyes went wide.

"You…are a Succubus!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the nest installment. As for the Sasagawa siblings names it wasn't very hard! What is Mukuro doing? Who will Tsuna meet next? Read on to find out!<strong>

**And to Puppeteer Illusione-san - Yes! Lambo will be there and she will be in her older 15 year self. Since it's Guardians and Tsuna story it would be sad if she wasn't there!**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed! If you have any questions feel free to ask!**


	5. The Rondor City

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akia Amano

Warning: Gender Blender

Pairing(s): 27F80 

**Chapter Four: The Rondor City**

"You! What do you want?" Tsuna said as he stood up. This woman before him was trouble. He was sure of it.

"Ku fu fu fu… the new Demon King seems to be ignorant. Is it not obvious? What I want is your life energy."

"What I'm asking is why do you want my life energy?" Tsuna asked. He was confused. He wasn't even the king right now!

"Ku fu fu fu…Because you will be the king of the Vongola Kingdom. I will destroy all the monarchs in the world. That also includes you." She stood up and forwarded her right hand. A trident materialized itself in her hand, which she pointed towards his direction.

"Now let us get to business shall we?"

'What did I do to deserve this?' Tsuna groggily thought as he prepared for battle. He quickly wore his mittens and ignited his flames. The woman clutched her trident and her right eye which was red started glowing. For a brief moment Tsuna felt something flicker. But focused on the woman before him for the moment. This won't be easy.

"Ku fu fu fu… prepare to die." Then the woman attacked. Tsuna quickly grabbed the trident and prevented it from striking him. The woman side kicked him and he quickly let go of the trident to dodge the attack.

"Not bad at all." The woman snarled and attacked again. Striking with her trident as fast as possible. Any human would miss this but Tsuna was not a human and he has gone though far worse. Tsuna was waiting for an opening. He found it and quickly kicked the trident, successfully making it fly somewhere else. There was a look of surprise in her eyes. Tsuna quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He spanned her around so that her he was facing her back and she was looking ahead.

"Next time fight with your real body." Tsuna said with his deep voice. He felt the woman give a smirk. She turned her head to look at him sideways.

"Not bad to see through my illusion so quickly. You have been lucky this time." The woman said and Tsuna felt mist surrounding him and the woman's presence gradually disappearing.

"Ku fu fu fu… I will be the one to claim your life. Rokudo Mukuro is my name. Remember well, Vongola." And she vanished.

Tsuna stood still for a moment, not letting his guard down. After a while when he was sure no one was there he calmed down and sighed. "Great, now strange assassins are after me. I didn't want to be involved in this…" Tsuna sighed being dejected a bit. He felt a strange sensation when the woman, who identified herself as Mukuro used her abilities. He pulled out the box he was given by the seer. He opened it and was astonished.

The ring with the indigo colored stone was glowing.

"What the?" he was at a loss for word. Why was this ring glowing? He pondered for a while. Then he sighed. He couldn't understand this. He should go back to sleep. Energy is quite needed in this desert.

The next day Tsuna woke up feeling the blazing sun on his face not to mention his hands felt oddly heavy as if something was pressed against his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a strange event. Gokudera was sleeping on his right hand and Yamamoto on his left. Oh it was just that.

"Hiii!" Tsuna screamed as he pulled his sore hands from below their heads and scrambled away from them.

When Tsuna moved away their heads fell on the ground and they instantly woke up. His scream woke up the others. Gokudera and Yamamoto yawned and sat up. They looked at Tsuna as if nothing wrong happened. While on the other hand Tsuna found everything wrong.

"What are you two doing?" he managed to ask. Gokudera rubbed her eyes and looked at Tsuna with a cute expression that makes anyone think of a cat. Tsuna unintentionally blushed and looked away. Yamamoto was rubbing her hair.

"Why tenth? We're already engaged." Gokudera said and looked at her side and saw Yamamoto. "What are you doing sword freak?" Her face said of disgust.

"Ha ha! It's not fair if only you snuggle together with Tsuna! I want to do too!" Yamamoto cheerfully replied. And they started having an argument again. They forgot Tsuna was even there. He sighed and moved away to the two other men in the group. Ryoko had woken up earlier then them and was doing Extreme training!

"Tsuna-kun sure is popular." Kyohei exclaimed.

"I don't want popularity like that…" Tsuna said hanging his head low.

"Hahi! Tsuna-sama should be happy! Two women fighting for love! So romantic and dangerous!" Haru exclaimed with passion.

"It seems Onee-chan has some competition." Kyohei said to himself. Tsuna didn't hear all the words.

"What did you say?" he asked. Kyohei just chuckled. "Nothing at all."

They had breakfast quickly and headed for the Rondor city. It seems assassins will be targeting him. The faster they get to the city the better. Then they will split up with the Sasagawa siblings and Tsuna will inform the other three of their predicament.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is Rondor city!" Yamamoto exclaimed as she stood just outside it.<p>

"Cheh! What have you never seen a city before other than your own? Stop gawking and start moving!" Gokudera barked at her and stomped inside.

"Gokudera-san…." Tsuna sighed.

The Rondor city was an oasis city consisting of many buildings made from mud. They were quite cooling. It seemed the people were friendly enough and there was a sale going on. The group checked in at an inn and settled there. The Sasagawa siblings went to their supplier of grindger leaves. Not before saying they will be back. Gokudera seemed to have taken the heat the wrong way and collapsed in the bed instantly. Haru was a little exhausted too and decided to sleep for some time. That left Tsuna and Yamamoto the only one who was awake.

"Want to look around the city?" Tsuna asked.

"Ha ha… sure!" the elf replied enthusiastically. Somehow there was something else there as well. Tsuna hyper intuition said so but he brushed it off. It was not dangerous.

They decided to tour the city and buy something while their at it. The city was fresh. It was buzzing but very different from the Nigia city. In this place there was a different aura. Everyone greeted each other. They helped one another.

"Such a nice place!" Yamamoto exclaimed. She was excited and looked around.

"Hmn. It's a lot friendlier than the Nigia city. Yamamoto-san never went out of the city before?"

"No. It was always my old man and me. I never thought I'd go someplace without my old man." Yamamoto said and looked at the sky with some deep thought. Tsuna didn't say anything at first. He just stared at the woman before him. She was so cheerful but beneath that she was a very lonely girl.

"Do you regret it?" He asked quietly. It was but a whisper but she heard.

"No. I don't think I'll ever regret coming with you." Yamamoto said and smiled. She looked so sure and confident that Tsuna found himself to be unable to look away.

"You're very strong." Tsuna commented. He was embarrassed as he was staring at her.

"Really?"

Tsuna was going to reply something when he noticed an odd movement among the mob of people. His hyper intuition was screaming of danger lurking around.

"Oh no!" Tsuna muttered to himself. Suddenly there was air of stillness. He quickly grabbed Yamamoto's hand and started running.

"Eh! What's going on?" She was a little surprised but none the less she ran beside him. They were still holding hands. "I didn't feel any killing aura."

"It's not the aura. They have no killing intent because they are phantoms and they are the most powerful assassins ever!"

"Why are they…" Yamamoto was going to ask but stopped herself when she saw Tsuna's sad face and decided not to ask. "Ha ha then lets outrun them!" She said cheerfully and grasped her hand tighter. Tsuna nodded and wasn't really thinking about them holding hands.

They were jumping from rooftops and trying to hide from them. But there were too may of them and they would always find them. Tsuna and Yamamoto ran inside an ally. Tsuna unintentionally held her close to him. Yamamoto blushed but didn't want Tsuna to stop so she didn't say anything.

"We can't hide forever. There has to be a place where we can knock them out." Tsuna was looking sideways by tilting his head a bit for better view.

"I heard some people talk about a broken temple which was located at the end of the town." Yamamoto replied.

"Okay. We'll split up and meet at the temple. That way will be better." Tsuna said with sudden authority. Yamamoto looked at his face and smiled.

"Okay."

The two of them split up and dashed towards the broken temple. Tsuna was running while the phantom assassins were coming being unseen by the general people. He looked back to see if they were behind him. Just then he crashed onto someone.

"Ow." The person said and Tsuna looked ahead. He found himself staring at a boy who looked younger than him. Tsuna felt Deja Vu. The boy had short black hair with black eyes. He wore red Cheongsam clothes and looked at bit dazed. Tsuna quickly stood up and dusted himself. Then he went near the boy and held his hand. He was human.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The boy shook his head and held his hand. Tsuna pulled him up. He shook his head and looked at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna quickly apologized. The boy stared as if he was analyzing something. Then he shook his head.

"That's all right. I didn't look where I was going either." Then he put his hands inside his sleeve and pulled out a white meat bun.

"Do you want a bun?" He asked politely. Tsuna was being very restless thinking deeply. He didn't hear him at first. Then when he did he politely refused and gave a dash. The boy was unfazed. He pulled out a scroll from under his sleeve and opened it. There was a picture of a person there. The boy gasped.

"He was the one!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was at end of the village. He still ran. There must be a temple around here. He ran a little further and some broken pieces were around him. Ahead he saw the temple ruins. When he reached the place he abruptly stopped and turned around. There was no one there.<p>

"Come out. This is the best place to fight and there won't be anyone getting involved." Tsuna said as he wore his mittens and ignited them. For a few minutes there was nothing. No sound or any movement. Then suddenly seven people showed up. They wore black clothing that covered their faces. They were making no sound. Both parties were watching the other. It was the moment when the wind picked up and they clashed.

Tsuna was fighting with them. It was kind of hard doing this alone but he was managing. The phantoms used swords to fight and he had to dodge those and attack. A sword grazed his cheek and blood was dripping. Suddenly there was the clash of metal with metal. Tsuna turned to see who.

"Help is here." Yamamoto said with a cheeky grin. Tsuna was a bit surprised. Then he looked behind her. The Sasagawa siblings were standing.

"What are you doing? Aren't you guys going back?" Tsuna asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"We've come to help to the Extreme!" Ryoko said as she punched one phantom and started a match.

"We'll help you Tsuna-kun!" Kyohei said and took his stance to fight.

"Right." Yamamoto said and pulled out her sword. She looked determined. Tsuna just smiled and diverted his attention to the enemy before him. They were winning this time. Suddenly Tsuna again felt that sensation. He looked over to Yamamoto and saw her sword being engulfed in blue flames. Tsuna defeated the last of the Phantoms and pulled out the box. He opened it and saw the ring with the blue stone glowing a bit. He looked at his own hand. The ring was still there.

"So this ring chose her or something?" Tsuna questioned himself.

"We Extremely won!" Ryoko screamed while pumping her hands in the air. Kyohei just smiled.

"Ha ha! That was nice exercise!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna approached her while keeping the ring in his hands. Yamamoto turned around to face him. She sensed him approaching.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked. He was still in battle mode so his voice was deep. Yamamoto suddenly felt self conscious and fixed the imaginary wrinkles in her clothes.

"What is it Tsuna?"

"I think this ring belongs to you." Tsuna said as he held out his hand and showed her the ring. Yamamoto gasped. It was a beautiful ring after all.

"Don't you think it' too early for this? I mean you and I only met two days ago." Yamamoto said with a small blush tinting her cheeks Tsuna was suddenly normal and his flame was gone.

"Wait…. What?" Tsuna was a bit confused about what she just said. She was saying as if he was proposing to her! "You got it all wrong! I didn't mean it that way! Look it seems like the rings chooses its owner. That ring reacted to your power. So I gave it to you that's all!" Tsuna showed her the other rings and his own.

"Really?" Yamamoto seemed to be pouting. Maybe she was secretly hoping for this to be true! Tsuna silently hoped not. One delusional person is enough. She did take the ring however and put in on. "Gokudera doesn't have one right?"

"No. Why?" Tsuna asked being a bit suspicious.

Suddenly Yamamoto seemed to be better than before. "Then that's fine!" She stretched her hand to see the ring better. The sunlight fell on it and it glittered. "It's pretty!" Yamamoto said and looked at Tsuna with a strange smile. She looked a little too dreamy.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Tsuna thought. The Sasagawa siblings ran towards them.

"Tsuna-kun why were these people attacking you?" Kyohei asked with concern.

"Don't worry Sawada! We'll protect you!" Ryoko ginned and slapped Tsuna's back hard who eeped.

"Well its best if you don't get involved in this." Tsuna said whiled rubbing his sore spot of his back. Man Ryoko doesn't go easy on anyone!

"What do you mean?" Kyohei asked.

"It's because of who I am. It's better for you to not know." Tsuna said with a solemn expression. The two people exchanged looks. They nodded.

"That doesn't matter Sawada! We'll help you anyway!" Ryoko said and did thumbs up. Kyohei just nodded.

Tsuna was a little moved by all this. He smiled causing the people around to be shocked and flustered. "Thank you…" He was going to say more when he jumped away. So did everyone else. There was a gust of wind in the area they were standing just a minute ago.

"Who's there?" Tsuna asked with sudden authority.

There was a no noise but everyone could feel the person coming towards them. They were on their guard. Tsuna was astonished. It was the boy who he crashed with!

"You…" Tsuna was trying to understand why he was there.

"I should have killed you at that moment!" the human boy said. He held out a picture to show them. Everyone had a visible sweat drop. There was the picture of a rough ad tough looking gangster who looked nothing like Tsuna! He threw the picture at a side and did a side kick.

"Hey! That's not me!" Tsuna tried to explain while dodging his attacks. "Stop!" While Tsuna was dodging Yamamoto and the Sasagawa siblings went and pulled the picture up. They noticed the odd person in the picture.

"Who's this?" Ryoko asked being confused.

"Don't know." Kyohei shrugged. Yamamoto looked at the two who were dueling. Actually it was Tsuna running away while the boy was attacking.

"Hey! Human boy!" Yamamoto called out. The boy stopped and looked towards her. "This person and the one in the picture is not the same!"

"What? That's not true!" the boy retorted. Yamamoto shook her head. "Maybe you should check again?"

"Hmn?" The boy pulled out a pair of glass and wore them. Then he jumped and appeared in front of Yamamoto. He looked closely at the picture and at Tsuna who had hid behind the ruins of the temple and peaked to see what he was doing. They looked nothing alike.

"I'm sorry!" the boy pestered himself on the ground. Tsuna quickly went to him and stopped him.

"That's okay. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm I-pin." He said. "I was supposed to eliminate the Grurren Gang leader Guren but instead I attacked the demon king! Forgive me." he said being remorseful

"You are a child but already an assassin?"

"I have to feed myself. So I have to do these kinds of things." I-pin said sadly. Tsuna didn't know why but he wanted to do something for this boy.

"You can be part of my secret service. How about that?" Tsuna blurted out. Then he was shocked himself. What was he doing? He didn't even have a secret service to begin with!

"Really? Then I'll forever follow you!" I-pin said enthusiastically.

"Ha ha he's so funny!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Tsuna sighed and looked at the Sasagawa siblings. They were asking him silent questions. He sighed again. This will be a long day.

* * *

><p>"What! Tenth how could you do this!" Gokudera exclaimed with teary eyes. Tsuna was tired from explaining the same thing. He didn't give Yamamoto an engagement ring damn it! The ring chose her and that's all.<p>

After the strange situation before Tsuna had to tell the Sasagawa's about himself and this journey. For some reason they eagerly agreed to assist him. Tsuna also found himself a new Vassal who got along great with the boys. Gokudera didn't care because Yamamoto showed her the ring. Gokudera has been like that ever since.

"Gokudera-san it's not like that at all. She's my friend just like you are." Tsuna said.

"But I'm the Tenths wife!" Gokudera whined. Yamamoto just merrily laughed. She got a gift from Tsuna!

"We can leave the city by foot or we could use the camels." I-pin explained. It seemed he knew a lot of places.

"Lets just take the camels. I don't think I can stand walking in the desert anymore." Tsuna said.

"Okay Tsuna-sama!" He agreed and they rented three camels. I-pin already had his own.

After their rent they were going to head for the outskirts of the Lisac hills. If they cross the hills they would reach the Gart city. Then it is the start of the Rivanki Kingdom.

"I will be riding with the tenth." Gokudera declared with a huff. They rented three so, two people had to ride one camel.

"Ha ha don't be like that. We can ask Tsuna." Yamamoto reasoned. Then the girls looked at him expectantly. Tsuna was in a pinch. Each camel would have one male and one female.

"Why don't you two ride in the same camel?" Tsuna asked.

"No." was the instant reply of the two. Tsuna sighed and looked over to the Sasagawa siblings. Then he had an idea. He quickly went to them.

"Sasagawa-chan I would like to ask you something." He asked. He was a bit nervous.

"Ryoko is fine."

"Oh then Ryoko-san would you be my companion in riding the camel?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

Tsuna would regret his decision after that.

"Hiiii! Slow down!" Tsuna shouted but it all fell to deaf ears. Ryoko took the saddle and was making the camel run as fast she could.

"To the Extreme!" She shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! It was late because my relative suddenly died. Anyway review and tell me what you think! Thanks to those who did! I have to ask who do you think Tsuna and co will meet next?<strong>

**Next: The Lisac Hills**


	6. The Lisac Hills

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning: Gender Blender, Ryohei's Extremeness

Pairing(s): 27F33

**Chapter Five: The Lisac Hills**

Tsuna sighed in relief when the camel ride came to an end. He didn't think he could survive more of that. On the other hand Ryoko seemed to be very thrilled and wanted to do this again. But Tsuna wanted to keep himself alive till Reborn comes and kills him. While Ryoko was bombard with insults from yours truly Gokudera-san. Yamamoto laughed and remarked she had another rival. Tsuna was very oblivious to this and shrugged. For someone with Hyper Intuition he was quite stupid about the matters of the heart.

They finally left the Hahesa desert. It was the start of the Lisac Hills. As its name suggests there were many hillsides in this area. A thick forest covered the area. There were many magical creatures living there. They had to be careful not to disturb them.

The group started walking. They were not normal humans. I-pin was human but he wasn't normal. They covered much ground but after a while they were tired. They decided to take a rest. Gokudera volunteered to find a nice place.

"This is actually really nice!" Yamamoto exclaimed as she inspected the area. In the middle of the forest there was an area where there was rocky but somewhat soft mosses growing. It was a pleasant place to rest.

"Of course! I chose it sword freak!" Gokudera huffed proudly and looked over to Tsuna. Who was a bit surprised and looked very confused. Why was she staring at him like that? Did she require something?

"Um… Good job Gokudera-san." He said and smiled. He wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to hear. Gokudera's face lit up and was very red. Tsuna was concerned. Was she feeling sick?

Tsuna quickly made his way toward her and put his hand on her forehead. It was a bit warmer than usual.

"Te…tenth?" Gokudera stammered. Tsuna was very close to her body with his own free will and that caused her to flush even more.

"Forgive me Gokudera-san. I was merely checking your temperature." Tsuna said apologetically.

"Ha ha check mine too!" Yamamoto said and Gokudera quickly recovered from whatever was causing her to be red and another one sided argument ensured. Tsuna didn't know how to handle these people anymore.

Meanwhile the rest of the group settled down to rest. Soon it would be night fall and they needed to eat something. The two now somehow best friends Haru and Kyohei volunteered to get something for food while the rest decided to laze around and get some fire woods. Tsuna wanted to get them but I-pin disagreed and went himself. That made Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the overly enthusiastic Ryoko alone. Tsuna somehow felt like he was standing in the middle of some kind of war. His hyper intuition told him to be careful. But from what?

"Ryoko-san, are you sure that you two can come along with us?" Tsuna asked breaking the awkward silence. He wasn't really sure that they should come with him to this stupid journey. He wouldn't want them to have unnecessary problems on his behalf.

"Of course not Sawada!" She exclaimed while pumping her fists in the air. "We agreed to help you didn't we? We never go back on our words! And besides I extremely like you!" Ryoko the last part with a serious expression.

"Rea…" Tsuna was a little dumbstruck by her sudden confession but he brushed it of as one of her enthusiastic remarks. Before he could answer anything Gokudera interrupted.

"What did you say turf top?" she snarled.

That seemed to have angered the white haired woman. "Don't insult me Octopus head!"

There would have been a fight the way those two were glaring at each other. "Now, now clam down!" Yamamoto tried to stop them.

"You stay out of this sword freak!" Gokudera retorted.

All the while Tsuna stared in bewilderment. He would never understand women. It went on for sometime when he couldn't handle it anymore he decided to intervene.

"Please stop it." Tsuna said as he grabbed Gokudera and Ryoko's hand from attacking each other. "I don't want to see you two getting hurt."

The two women flushed visibly as Tsuna let go of their hand. Yamamoto just watched with amusement. No matter. She still had something that Tsuna had given her. She was ahead of them a bit. But where is the fun if there was no competition?

"Ha ha! Tsuna you stopped the fight so easily!" Yamamoto exclaimed a bit cheerily while leaning against his shoulder. He didn't actually notice. The other two did.

"Get away from the tenth!" Gokudera snarled.

"Don't be so clingy! It makes me extremely uncomfortable!" Ryoko exclaimed. Tsuna was thoroughly confused.

He was going to question further but the sound of twig breaking stopped him and he turned to see I-pin arriving. He was carrying many brunches. It seemed they won't be freezing tonight. Tsuna unconsciously stepped away from the trio and went to the other man to help. He did not wish to be indulging in their strange war they have started with each other. (Even though he is already **very **involved)

Night descended quietly. Haru and Kyohei were back as well. They hunted down a wild boar. It was big enough for them to have third helpings. It was nice. I-pin put the woods in the center and Kyohei using his abilities to lit it. There was a sudden tremor when the fire started.

"What was that?" Kyohei exclaimed. He was suddenly weary. If an earthquake hits and a landslide happened it would be disastrous indeed.

"Hahi! This is dangerous!" Haru whispered quietly.

"It didn't feel like an earthquake. It was probably nothing." I-pin tried to reassure.

"How would you know?" Gokudera inquired. She couldn't name anything bad about the boy. That didn't usually happen. She was still suspicious. He did try to kill the tenth after all! (You tried too)

"My master taught me. She said we must feel the nature." I-pin said thoughtfully. He was reminiscing a memory which he must have been fond of with the strange look of happiness he had.

"Ha ha really? So your master was a human too?" Yamamoto asked. I-pin seemed to have snapped out of that memory.

"Yes! She is the world's greatest martial artist in the world. Fong-sensei." I-pin replied. Tsuna was listening intently. Suddenly he remembered something. The Arcobaleno consisted of seven people who were hailed as the best in each field. Reborn was the greatest magician of all. There were other six people too. There was someone named Fong too.

"Is she an Arcobaleno?" Tsuna suddenly asked. Everyone turned towards his direction.

"What is acrobat…?" Ryoko asked. She was thoroughly confused. This angered Gokudera.

"What is wrong with you? Do you know nothing of this world? Is there even a brain in that thick skull of yours?" She stood up all ready to fight.

"What did you say octopus head?" She isn't one to back down from a fight. The two of them were glaring daggers at each other. Yamamoto stood up. She was somewhat clear that she had to break the fight.

"Now, now calm down you two." Yamamoto tried to reason. She turned towards Tsuna. "Ha ha… I'm too clear about this concept either."

"Hahi…such dangerous people!" Haru whispered seeing the two girls. Kyohei just smiled.

"I think that Onee-chan and Gokudera-san are just very hot headed." He replied.

Tsuna sighed and prepared to tell them all he knew about the Arcobaleno. They all became serious as he began.

"The Arcobaleno are seven people who are gifted with different powers. They are the keepers of the world. Each one is from different species and they are unique even from their own. I heard there was another one but I'm not too sure about that. Well Reborn, my tutor is one. He is the Sun. I think Fong-san is the Storm, right?" Tsuna paused and looked over to I-pin for confirmation. He nodded.

"Why are they named after the weather?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera face palmed.

"You are really an idiot."

"Ha ha...can't help it!"

"Well its energy type. I hear they resemble your inner flame." Haru added. Everyone nodded.

"I don't get it. Also… I'm hungry…to the extreme." Ryoko grumbled. Kyohei chuckled.

Everyone was seated beside the fire and enjoyed the roasted boar. Tsuna and I-pin talked about their own arcobaleno masters. I-pin seemed very fond of his master. He seemed to be regarding her to be some what other worldly creature. Tsuna just sighed. Why did his tutor have to be Reborn? He was too sadistic.

After the meal they set up their mattresses to sleep. Tsuna repeatedly told the two women to stay away from his space. They huffed and Yamamoto being Yamamoto just laughed it off. Saying something along the lines like 'I was just having some fun ha ha…' Tsuna decided that he wouldn't care anymore. They are just making his head ache more.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to find himself alone in his bed panting. What was he dreaming about? He couldn't remember. He shook his head and looked around. There was no one with him. He was happy. No one with him! Finally! But he did feel a bit bad for the sudden loss of warmth. Just when he thought that heat rushed to his face. What was he thinking? Was he honestly missing the warmth of their bodies? He quickly tied to shoo those thoughts from his mind. How inappropriate.<p>

Tsuna sat up and saw most of his new friends were sleeping. The sun was just rising. The sky was in a beautiful hue of mixed crimson and orange. There were yellow too. It was a beautiful site. He was a little distracted by the sheer beauty.

"It's an Extreme morning!" Tsuna heard someone say. He quickly turned around to see Ryoko who had just woken up. He couldn't help but be a little surprised. Usually she was so energetic. Right now as she was seated on her bed. She looked very calm… so very unlike herself. The sunlight gave a strange distinction of her features.

"It is." He said and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He stood up and dusted himself. Debating whether wake them or not in his mind. He decided to do the latter. He didn't want to deal with Gokudera and Ryoko's fights at this lovely hour.

Tsuna dragged his feet to look at the sun from a distant angle. He heard footsteps coming from behind. Ryoko stood next to Tsuna without another word.

"I'm going to train to the Extreme!" She exclaimed and was about to run off but was stopped by Tsuna, who had grabbed her hand.

"Why do you push yourself to the limit?" Tsuna whispered suddenly. He watched the young woman for some time. She always had this crazed look in her eyes. She was always training, pushing herself. That is something one doesn't see often.

"Because I have to." She replied. Tsuna looked at her from a side and she did the same. For some moment they both stared. Tsuna had not yet relinquished his hold of her hand.

"Why?" Tsuna asked with curiosity and unconcealed concern.

"For my little brother." She replied. It was very odd to see her being so mature, so very calm.

"Kyohei-kun?" He was bewildered. He saw nothing wrong with the young man.

"There were many kids back in the village. Kyohei was a very weak child. He couldn't properly run and was always forced to stay home for most of the time. I was very healthy so I ran around never caring for my little brother. But he was always so very kind. The elders from the Temple of Fire always came to measure our abilities. They told us that because of the enormous power Kyohei possessed he was weak. When he is older he would be very strong." Ryoko said as she was reminiscing her memories.

"Then what happened?" Tsuna enquired in a soft voice. It seemed to be a painful memory for her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to." He quickly said.

"No, I want to." Ryoko said with a strong voice which surprised Tsuna quite a bit. Why did she trust him so?

"I didn't really care. One day mother told me to take him walking around. I did take him but I abandoned him to play with my friends. When I came back he was surrounded by many jealous kids. They were treating him so roughly. I felt anger rise within me and I tried to save him. That day I understood how fragile he is and how selfish I've been. After that vowed to myself to live life to the EXTREME! I'll protect him until he is able to control his own power!" She finished her speech.

Ryoko looked determined. Not that Tsuna could see that. He was honestly very impressed with her. She was very strong. For some moment he couldn't reply anything.

"You are very admirable." Tsuna finally said. He chuckled. "Listening to your story makes me feel like I've done nothing in my life." Then it clicked. "Wait, that's true! I really did nothing. Ha ha…" Tsuna's laughter died. He felt the harsh reality. 'I really have no life.'

"I think Sawada is admirable too!" Ryoko said turning around and facing Tsuna. All this while he still had not relinquished his hold on her hand.

"Clearly not as much as you. That makes you more attractive than you are." Tsuna said and smiled tilting his head a bit. He then noticed that he was clutching her hand and quickly let go. He blushed being very embarrassed. "S...sorry." He quickly said and brushed past her. what was he doing?

Ryoko blushed and couldn't utter or do anything. She was clearly surprised by their conversation. Why did she tell him about her goal? And so easily no less!

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera woke up and greeted him. Tsuna nodded. Everyone else was waking up as well. Kyohei saw her sister standing at a side and not moving. He quickly went to her side. Did something happen to her?

"Onee-chan…are you all right?" He asked with a worry filled tone. His sister is so full of life and energy that it's unsettling to see her so quiet.

"Huh?" Ryoko seemed to snap out of her trance. She looked at her brother's worried face. "I'm fine. I just hardened my resolve." She said as she put her hand on top of her rapidly beating heart. "I won't lose to the extreme!" she said and clenched her fists. Kyohei was bewildered at first then he followed her gaze. She was staring at Tsuna who was trying yet again to stop the other two women of the group from fighting each other.

Kyohei just smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up and decided to get something to eat. This time Tsuna insisted on going with Haru. They brought back some plants that were edible. The food was prepared and they started eating. In the middle of it however Yamamoto noticed a strange slimy thing rise up from the strange hole of the ground.<p>

"What's this?" she inquired. That snapped everyone's attention towards her. I-pin being the one who traveled the most came forward to examine it.

"Hmn. It is something I have seen before. But the correct word is escaping me for some reason." He replied. Tsuna made his way to the slimy thing and crouched down to its level.

"What a strange thing." He said and poked it. It wriggled strangely. "What is it?"

"Tenth…." He heard Gokudera's voice. It seemed different. The trio who were closely observing the slimy thing looked at her direction. Gokudera was pointing toward something. Instantly their eyes fell on the thing.

There was another slimy thing that rose from the ground. There was a muffled screech and they all turned to see Haru trying to crawl away from another one those. The other two people didn't look well either. From the ground many more of those were rising. That was a very disturbing site.

"Hahi…such creepy things." Haru said as he clutched his staff tight to his chest. Everyone wordlessly gathered together.

"What manner of strange creature is this?" Tsuna said.

Suddenly the ground trembled so strongly that they all lost footing and crouched to the ground. The place they stood started tilting and Tsuna frantically looked for something to hold onto. He noticed only the ground they stood was moving.

"Everyone jump towards the trees." He commanded and they all obliged. When they all safely landed they saw the rock where they had settled for the night rise up with a roar.

"What is that?" Kyohei exclaimed. He had never seen such creature in his life before.

"It's a Stone Golem." I-pin replied.

The Golem roared and straitened itself. Then it turned towards the group of men and women who gaped at it. Then it growled louder than before and marched towards them.

"Run!" Tsuna screamed and started running. Everyone did so and run they did.

It approached them with much speed for its gigantic body. It threw rocks towards them which they dodged. They also tried counter attack but nothing seemed to work.

"We need to split up and attack!" Tsuna said in between pants.

Before he could say more a very giant boulder was thrown at them. He was momentarily startled. But before he could do something to prevent it from falling on them the boulder smashed into thousand pieces.

"It was an Extreme punch!" Ryoko exclaimed. Tsuna looked at her with wonder and her fists were burning with fire. But it was no ordinary fire. It was different with a golden gleam. Tsuna again felt the faint swirl of power. He quickly got out the box contained the rings. The one with the yellow stone was blazing.

"She's the one it chose." He whispered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter had a problem but I fixed it. Hope you enjoy! Sorry nobody new appeared this chapter. Next chapter they will. I have also opened a poll. Do vote! <strong>

**Next chapter: The Lisac Hills 2**


	7. The Lisac Hills 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warnings: Gender Blender, Reborn's almost bad mouth

Pairing(s): 27F59

**Chapter Six: The Lisac Hills 2**

Tsuna stared at Ryoko's form. She looked determined and very sure of herself. She wanted to take care of this. The troll seemed to have stopped too for a second. Then it picked up another boulder and threw it at their direction.

"Extreme punch!" Ryoko screamed and jumped to punch the boulder, while everyone was on their guard and stared.

"That stupid lawn head is trying get herself killed!" Gokudera exclaimed. As she saw Ryoko destroying the boulders thrown at them.

"Let her be. I'm sure she can handle it." Tsuna suddenly said. There was a slight tone of confidence in it.

"Ha ha you believe in her?" Yamamoto asked good naturedly. She did notice his tone. Tsuna didn't answer and just nodded his head.

"Hahi! Will Ryoko-san be okay?" Haru said with a worried tone. No one answered. They were all focused on the fight.

"Extreme!" Ryoko exclaimed. The troll gave a roar and they commenced their fight. Ryoko was jumping around to avoid the boulders that were thrown towards her. She had to find an opening. First she would have to get a little closer to the creature. She was avoiding the rocks while going closer to it. When she was a bit closer she quickly lunged to its feet.

"What is that 'thing' doing?" Gokudera asked with detest. There was also a slight hint of worry. But if you ask her that she'll deny it.

Ryoko quickly dodged another boulder and was very close to the golem. She positioned herself for an attack. Tsuna watched in interest. What is she going to do now? Ryoko seemed to be concentrating. She had to do it fast. She concentrated all her energy and on her fist and punched.

"Maximum cannon!"

An amazing amount of energy burst towards the toll and it was a direct hit. The troll was thrown somewhere far away.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Nice trick!" She did a thumbs up.

"That wasn't a trick you stupid sword freak!" Gokudera huffed and looked away. "I can do something like that too." She grumbled quietly so that nobody would hear. But as Yamamoto was standing beside her she did.

"Ha ha… you don't have to be so jealous Gokudera. I'm sure you'll get your chance. Maybe someday!" Yamamoto said it with good intentions or bad you couldn't tell. Gokudera just stared dumbly for a second and then glared.

While on the other side Tsuna was completely unaware of this as he was conversing with Ryoko. He was thinking about the best way to give the ring to her without making her think that he is proposing or something. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Um, Ryoko-san that was amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed. He didn't see that type of display of power for a long time.

"That was just an extreme punch I learned from master!" She exclaimed and seemed to be lost in thought.

Tsuna wasn't sure how he'd start but what the heck? "Um Ryoko-san I have to tell you something important." Then Tsuna proceeded to tell her how he obtained the strange set of rings. How one ring got stuck in his finger and how each rings glows whenever he met someone who used their powers. And now the hardest part.

"Well the yellow ring seems to have chosen you. Did you understand all that I said?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Ryoko looked lost

"I get it but I forgot what you said to the extreme!" She replied. Tsuna did a face palm. All that talk was wasted on her. He sighed. There was nothing he could do in this situation.

"Here. This ring chose you as its owner." Tsuna said and handed the ring to her. Ryoko looked stunned for a minute. Then she inspected the ring. The yellow gem gleamed in the sunlight.

"This is very pretty." Ryoko said quietly. She twilled it in her hands and somehow it seemed brighter than before.

"Yeah I guess. I'm not sure what this is for but I'm sure there is something important in it." Tsuna said. It seemed he was in deep thought.

"I would definitely help you and then we will go travel the world and then we'll…." Ryoko started rambling about things that didn't make any sense. Somehow she started talking about training. Tsuna shook his head and looked at the others.

He noticed the weird tension between the other two girls. Not knowing why he approached. The males were in a friendly conversation as they were busy gathering their fallen belongings.

"What are you guys doing?" Tsuna asked being confused by their strange behavior. The girls were obviously in a fight but he couldn't pinpoint the reason. When he asked them they both looked at him with surprise.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Oh Tsuna!" Yamamoto seemed surprised as well. Then she remembered what he asked. "We were just talking ha ha…" she gave a laugh and Gokudera turned her head to a side. They seemed to have an agreement.

"Aha… okay." Tsuna couldn't nail what the problem was but it seemed they were agreeing in whatever they were talking about. That is something odd.

"Extreme! Sawada gave me a ring!" Ryoko exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned to her direction.

"I didn't know Tsuna-kun would be that quick!" Kyohei exclaimed. He seemed happy.

"Hahi! A new person! Tsuna-sama is going to be in more trouble!" Haru said and started conjuring up some of his ridiculous fantasies. Apparently he had a very big imagination.

"What's going on?" I-pin was confused. Why were the girls irritated and why did Tsuna give someone a ring? Could it be? "So Tsuna-sama proposed to Sasagawa-san?" he questioned.

"That's not it!" Tsuna tried to explain he was interrupted by none other that Gokudera who looked like was in the verge of tears.

"Tenth! I thought you and I were engaged! But you gave the lawn head a ring too! The sword freak was enough!" She stated between sniffs.

"Ow and I thought that I'd be the only one with a ring!" Yamamoto pouted. At least she knows about the ring.

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This is not what it looks like. Apparently everyone seems to have misunderstood him. Life must really hate him.

* * *

><p>Reborn was walking through the Iroda forest. At the heart of it lies the secret Tower of Light. It is located at such a secluded place that Reborn couldn't use his powers to get there so he had to walk. It's very frustrating and that pisses Reborn off every time. He always hated this type off meetings.<p>

His thoughts wondered to his no-good student. Tsuna had stumbled upon a member of a very notorious gang. He was most likely Chrome Dokuro said to be the spy. The gang leader is Rokudo Mukuro. She loved to kill nobles and royals. They were fugitives and had a death sentence. She is very cunning and escaped the place using her top notch illusion ability. There was no doubt Chrome recognized Tsuna and had reported to Mukuro. She wouldn't miss this chance to kill him for the world.

Tsuna wouldn't be beaten so easily. From all his former pupils he had to say Tsuna is the strongest. If he actually dies trying to beat Mukuro then Reborn would just revive him and then kill him again. That's for sure.

Reborn reached the tower. He looked at it. There was no door. He pulled his hat down and it turned into a chameleon. Reborn smirked and touched the wall. There was a wave that spread at a fast speed. It was as if the wall was made out of water and he had disturbed the surface. Suddenly the wave was no more and a door emerged. Reborn pushed the door and went inside.

Stairs. He had to climb them. Why couldn't he use magic to go to the door? He inwardly thought of many ways to kill the fool who made this tower and proceeded to go to the only room in this tower. It was located at the top.

When Reborn pushed the door and entered he saw he was the only one other then their leader present. He grumbled very indecent words that should not be heard towards the others and sat down grumpily.

"Hello Reborn." Said the woman who sat at the chair which was situated at the end. She had bluish hair with the most beautiful grayish blue eyes you will see. She also had a small clover painted on her right cheek. She was smiling pleasantly.

"Nice to see you again Luce." Reborn greeted their leader.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed. He had to explain to them all about the rings and how that was totally not a proposal. Two times. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto who laughed and said she wanted to have some kind of advantage. Tsuna couldn't understand what they were talking about didn't wish to know either.<p>

"You have seven rings right, Tsuna-sama?" I-pin inquired. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yeah I guess." Tsuna wasn't getting what he was talking about.

"Since Tsuna-sama already found two people then there are four people left isn't that right?"

"Yes?"

"That means we have to find the four and give them the rings too right?"

Tsuna looked at a side. "Well I guess. But that'll have to wait." He said and thought about Mukuro. So, he had to look for the other three. He just hoped they weren't female and delusional too. It would be even better if they weren't crazy.

"My life sucks." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"It appears the Vongola rings have awakened." Luce's voice was soft but stern and clear. That made everyone who was present in the room to be surprised.<p>

"What?" Reborn was very surprised.

"How did that happen, kora?" asked a blond male. He had a blue camouflage band. He wore clothes of a warrior. His eyes were slanted and blue. There was a large sword hanging down from his shoulders. There was a hawk that was sitting on top of his head.

"Heh this is a waste of time. Who cares if they awoke or not." Said a grumpy voice. He wore a black cloak that concealed how he looked. A frog was sitting on top of his head.

"Interesting. How did they awaken?" asked the man with green hair. He seemed to be very amused.

Luce gave a soft smile. "They chose their sky."

"Really?" asked the only other woman. She had long black hair which she braided and dark brown eyes that reflected calmness. But there was something hidden. She wore a red cheongsam. A small monkey sat on her shoulder.

"Who is it? Do you know Luce-san?" asked the last one asked. He looked odd with purple eye shadow and hair.

"It seems that the new Sky is the next Demon king." She replied.

Reborn was honestly surprised. Then he smirked. He wasn't wrong after all.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was honestly surprised how he was still sane. Then he remembered. It must be because of his teacher. If he could even call him that. Behind him were his companions. If he could even call them that right about now. The women of the group are again in a stupid argument and I-pin was leading the way. He was in between them with Haru and Kyohei beside him.<p>

"Tsuna-kun must have it hard." Kyohei chuckled. Tsuna just looked at his direction with a wary smile.

"I never knew this would eve happen to me." He replied grimly. Honestly he did have stupid fantasies. Like women frowning over him. He would meet a girl who is pretty and kind. Then they'll get married and have kids, be a happy family. But he knew that dream won't be coming true anytime soon.

"Hahi! Tsuna-sama should be happy that women fuss over you! Or do you have someone you like already?" Haru asked.

"Huh? Me?" Tsuna thinks deeply. He was unaware that the women seemed to have stopped arguing and was listening attentively. "No."

"Really? Then what type of girls do you like Tsuna-kun?" Kyohei asked with interest.

"I don't know. A girl who is nice, shy and kind… something like that." Tsuna started thinking what type of girls did he like? He stopped his train of thoughts. This is no time for him to be thinking about girls. "I never actually met someone who I like. I don't have time for that anyway."

"Too bad Tsuna-sama! You could have a trilling romance!" Haru said with his crazy delusional voice and was already in dreamland.

"Right. If I actually think about it, if Kyohei-kun was female then he'd be type of person I'd like to be with." Tsuna said.

"I'm happy!" Kyohei joked.

"Forbidden love is even more thrilling!" Haru said dreamily.

"This is not a Shonen-ai story..." Tsuna muttered quietly.

Thanks to the running they did to save themselves from the troll they had crossed the second hill. There was only one left to go. After that they should see the Gart City. After that… Tsuna gulped. If the rumors are even one ounce true then hell awaits them.

It was nightfall. Another day passed. It was quite something. Everyone was exhausted. They all ate dinner (it was a deer captured by Yamamoto and I-pin) and went to sleep. Tsuna was trying to sleep but just like last night he woke up suddenly. It was something strange. No matter how much he tried to remember he couldn't. Somehow that memory was not coming back. What did he see?

He looked around to see it was still dark. Apparently he didn't have much sleep. He sat up from his mat and stared at his sleeping companions. They were all so peaceful but whenever there was a sigh of hostile presence they would instantly wake up. Not that it hasn't happened. But somehow Mukuro was able to come. She was truly frightening.

Mukuro, she was so very beautiful. But Tsuna knew she was just as deadly. She proclaimed she would be the one to kill him didn't she? Then why was there nothing so far? She didn't look like the type to joke around.

Tsuna shook his head. This isn't the time to be thinking about things like that. He looked over to his companions once again. Then he noticed something odd. Gokudera's bed was empty. Suddenly he was panicked. Where could she have gone in this time of night? He quickly pulled his cover off to search for her.

Gokudera Hayako was honestly very dejected. When she first met the Tenth she was fascinated by him. He was so very strong. But even so, he didn't flaunt his powers and helped everyone. Even though she didn't like that but that made him even more charming. She thought they'd be happy. But then came the sword freak.

Hayako didn't miss the eyes of the tenth during the arena. He was very interested in her even though he thought she was male. Then he asked her to go with them. Hayako knew she got a rival but she wouldn't lose. Then came lawn head. She was very stupid but tenth being so kind (!) gave his attention to her. And to make it worse they got the strange rings that the tenth had. They became special. But what about her?

Hayako sighed. She was a little further away from the camp. She was in deep thought. There was a slight murmur of flowing water. She made her way there. It was a small spring. She sat at the edge of it and touched the water. It was cold.

There were footsteps coming towards her. Cat ears pooped up when the sounds echoed. She turned around at the direction of the noise.

"Gokudera-san!" there was the voice of tenth filled with worry. Her ears were alerted. Tsuna quickly got there and saw Gokudera staring at him with shocked eyes. She looked cute with those ears… Snap out of it! He tried to regain his composure.

"Tenth…" There was disbelief in her voice. She really couldn't believe Tsuna would run around to find her.

"Gokudera-san why did you walk around in the middle of the night without informing anyone? It's very dangerous!" He exclaimed. He was very scared by the thought of something bad had happened to her.

"You were worried about me?" disbelieve was still there.

"Of course!" Tsuna was surprised she was even asking this. "Why wouldn't I be worried about you?"

Gokudera looked away in sadness. Flashes of images went through her mind. She remembered all those memories. "The tenth has sword freak and lawn head." Her ears were downcast. Even though she was a cat she resembled a puppy more.

"Huh? Why are you mentioning them?" He raised his eyebrows. "They have nothing to do with this."

"But I can't do anything…" Gokudera regrettably said. Her ears were still down.

"I don't actually care about that." Tsuna said and approached her. "I think Gokudera-san is an important friend. Yamamoto-san and Ryoko-san are too." He then looked straight at her eyes. "It really doesn't matter if you have a ring or not. Gokudera-san is still very important."

Gokudera was surprised and very happy. How did he know what she wanted to hear the most? She smiled a bit hiding her expression and then quickly jumped Tsuna. There was too much force and they both collided with the ground. Tsuna felt his head hit the ground hard and he groaned. She was still hugging him.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the girl who was hugging him in glee. Usually he would have pushed her away but she was distressed earlier so he let it go. Her ears were still there and Tsuna had the strangest of urges to touch them. He started to stroke her ears. They were very soft. For a few minutes they just laid there. Tsuna quickly came back to his senses and pushed her off him gently and stood up.

"Let's go back to the camp." Tsuna said as he held his hand out for her. Gokudera blushed and put her hand on his. He pulled her up and let go and started to head towards their camp.

Gokudera pouted a bit. But oh well she was really happy so she let it go. The tenth didn't shove her away. That means he didn't mind.

'What was I doing?' Tsuna inwardly though as he blushed. 'but her ears were really soft… I would like to touch them again…' then he tried to stop his weird thoughts. 'What is wrong with me?'

In another part of the hills a very young and beautiful woman was walking elegantly. Her hair was purple and her eyes gleamed of something torturous. They were a beautiful shade of green.

"I'll get my revenge…"

0_0

The gang woke up and was ready to start. Nobody missed the happy face of Gokudera and questioned Tsuna about what he did. Tsuna couldn't answer because he wasn't sure about what he did either. They were walking faster now. Ryoko and Gokudera got into another argument while Yamamoto tried to stop them. The boys were talking. It was normal once again. But somehow Tsuna felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Hey look! It's the Red Rose Inn! We're at the end of the hills!" I-pin exclaimed as he pointed at the lone building situated at a distance.

Tsuna somehow had a very sinking feeling that this was not going to be a nice place to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure everyone had guessed who the mysterious women is? See you next time! I'll steal Reborn's line. "Ciaossu!" But wait... I'm not male! Heh he<strong>

**Thanks you to the people who told me what they thought. As for Hibari fans 'she' will show up next chapter. Yay!**

**Next chapter: The Red Rose  
><strong>


	8. The Red Rose

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warnings: Gender Blender, Bianchi's Cooking

Pairing(s): Tiny Bit of 27FL

**Chapter Seven: The Red Rose**

The Red Rose was packed with various people and creatures alike. When the gang reached the inn there weren't many vacant rooms available. But luckily for them they got two large rooms. It was one of the last rooms.

Tsuna felt a bit happy. Finally he would sleep in a bed. Not that he disliked the open area bed but it had been far too long since he slept in a real bed. He looked over to his companions. They seemed eager as well. Chuckling a bit Tsuna concluded it would work out. But he stopped momentarily remembering the odd sensation since he entered the inn. It had not dispelled and somehow it was growing. He had to be on high alert it seemed.

"Tenth! Let's sleep in the same room!" Gokudera exclaimed making Tsuna snap out of his trance.

"Huh?" At first he didn't understand. "Hii! What do you mean Gokudera-san! The girls should sleep in one room and the boys will sleep on the other!" He quickly stated.

"Why? I thought tenth accepted me as his wife!" Gokudera complained.

"I never heard anything like that!" Yamamoto intervened. "Ha ha it would be nice if we could sleep in the same room don't you think so Tsuna?"

"I don't think that…" Tsuna wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as he could. He didn't want to be in the middle of such a weird conversation. Somehow he knew this would lead to something very embarrassing. For him at least.

"That's right! Sawada doesn't like it!" Ryoko came out of no where.

"Shut up Turf Top!" Gokudera didn't want to hear that from her! "You don't know what the tenth wants!"

"Like you know!" Ryoko retorted. And like usual Yamamoto decided to come between the two.

"Now, now clam down you two!"

Tsuna decided it was high time he escaped from this place. As quietly as he could he crept to his room. Inside it was at least a bearable place. Somehow the males had a strange unity. He totally felt like they were the only sane people while the females of the group always seemed to be trying to get on each others nerves!

Haru moved his wand and the vase suddenly burst and broke. Kyohei and I-pin started laughing. At least saner then the other three. He just smiled. He had to admit this is the most fun he ever had in his life.

"Tsuna-sama!" Haru exclaimed when he heard the door opening. That caught everyone's attention and they turned to face him.

"Maybe we should rest for today. Why don't you sleep or something." Tsuna smiled as he said. "And I'll just go to the bar see what they are doing." He pulled the door to go out again.

"Wait Tsuna-sama!" He heard I-pin's voice and glanced at his side. "I'll come with you!" He sounded as if he was eager to go. Tsuna shrugged.

"Sure."

Leaving the other two males to get their rest Tsuna and I-pin headed downstairs. They passed by the girls' room as well. They were being their normal selves by fighting too loudly. The noises from inside could be heard even from downstairs. Tsuna hoped that they would stop this soon. He would be the one to give the repair bill after all.

"They are lively!" I-pin commented. Tsuna felt his eyes twitch.

"Destructive you mean."

The downstairs was where people bought bear or food. Refreshments even. Tsuna wasn't here to drink. Not that he can't. Apparently he had the ability to drink till his liver shuts down permanently. He never got drunk.

"I have never been inside an Inn before!" I-pin exclaimed. He was acting like a newborn child who saw the world for the first time.

"Why?" Tsuna asked with surprise. That's very odd for him as he was previously an assassin and they are always on the road.

"Well it's because I could never be sure about the place I stayed. Someone could attack at anytime and Inns are the perfect places." I-pin looked a little sad. There was a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

Tsuna concluded he was left alone when he finished his training. He wasn't able to be with people much because of his occupation and was able to have little rest in between. He must have felt lonely all this while.

I-pin sighed. He looked at the window to see the sky was darkening. It was already becoming evening. He felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Tsuna looking ahead. His hand was on top of his head. He then looked back at him and smiled.

Tsuna tried to make him understand he wasn't alone. "Stay here. I'll bring you a lemon juice. It's too early for you to drink any alcohol." Saying that he went to the counter to get it. I-pin just stared at his moving figure. He smiled fondly a bit. He really felt at ease with these people.

"Can I get two lemon juice?" Tsuna asked the bartender. He was busy shaking two bottles.

"Sure coming right up." He replied and turned around to make the drink.

Tsuna started tapping his fingers on the smooth surface of the table. He was waiting for the bartender to finish making the drink. There was a man who sat beside Tsuna. He was very much drunk and was slurring his words.

"Do…you know?" He started talking.

"Know what?" Tsuna being a very polite person decided to ask. It was not like he could do anything in a drunken state anyway.

"You ever heard about the Shimon priests?" The drunken man began. Tsuna raised one eyebrow. He did hear of them. But what did this man want?

"They say the leader is a red headed princess." He gulped down another glass and even though Tsuna tried to look normal, his face was painted with disgust. The man drank in such a bad manner that even he couldn't comment anything good in it. "I'll find that woman and marry her! Then I'll become rich and strong! After that I'll attack the Vongola Kingdom and kill the king…."

The bartender sighed. "He talks like that everyday. Must have seen the woman and fantasizes about her everyday. It's actually becoming a pain." He whispered to Tsuna who nodded and took the juices from him.

Tsuna decided he had heard enough ranting for now. He slipped away before the man noticed that he was gone. He shook his head. What a delusional person! He was about to call out to I-pin who seemed fascinated by everything (The mystery was if he could see anything without those think perception glasses of his) when he heard the clacking noise of high heeled boots. Tsuna turned around to see who it was.

"Give me a glass of water please." He heard a feminine voice. Tsuna tried to peak to see who it was. He saw a young woman, possibly the same age as I-pin sitting there as if the world was in utter ruin (!) and she was just not bothered at all. Her voice sounded bored yet calm. She had curly greenish hair that went past her shoulders but wasn't too long. She wore skin tight clothes and her blouses top button was open. One of her eyes was closed as she took the glass with style. Then she took a sip as if she was drinking alcoholic beverages.

'Why is she drinking water like that?' Tsuna thought inwardly. Then he shook his head. That was none of his business. He made his way to I-pin.

"Here."

"谢谢*." I-pin took the glass from Tsuna, who didn't really understand what he said. They took one sip of the juice and it was wonderfully refreshing. That seemed to have boasted their energy.

"This is very refreshing!" I-pin commented and Tsuna nodded in approval. They both drank in silence and at ease. That was something very hard to find being with their companions.

When they finished their drinks they went to the bartender to give the glasses back when I-pin gasped (In a manly way of course!). Tsuna raised his eyebrows. Why did he do that?

"What's wrong I-pin?" He asked. I-pin didn't reply and stared ahead. Tsuna followed his gaze.

'Wait isn't that the strange girl?' Tsuna mentally thought as he saw the girl sipping possibly water as if it was wine. Their gazing must have affected her as she turned their way. She seemed to have the same reaction as I-pin.

The girl approached them. "My, my if it isn't I-pin. How are you?" She asked. Her voice was filled with indifference. The glass of water was still on her hand.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I-pin asked politely. There was a hint of happiness in it. Tsuna looked at the girl first then at I-pin. His head was spinning a bit because of looking back and forth.

"Do you guys know each other?" He asked clutching his head.

I-pin looked back at Tsuna's face. "We are childhood friends." He croaked a smile.

The girl turned to face Tsuna and brushed the hairs that fell on her face aside. "We met in our first assignment. I guess it was when we were 5 years old."

"It was so much fun!" I-pin added. They were reminiscing fond memories.

"It was. Remember how the man said that he'd give us candy?" Lambo asked. I-pin just nodded.

"Just because we were kids it didn't mean that we would fall for that!" He then remembered something more. "You almost fell for it."

The girl flicked her hair. "I was far too stupid."

Tsuna felt his jaw fall on the floor. 'They were assassins even before they had the sense of right or wrong! What kind of place were they born in? And they had fun killing!' To think Tsuna thought I-pin was the sanest person among them aside from him. They both were so immersed in their memories that they forgot Tsuna was there. I-pin noticed him looking lost.

"I'm sorry! Tsuna-sama this is Bovino Lambo. Lambo this is my employer Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama." I-pin introduced. He was a bit embarrassed. How could he forget to do the introduction?

"It's nice meeting you. Bovino-san." Tsuna said and offered one of his many secret weapons (He didn't know about its existence) a very charming smile that can make any person stunned. Lambo didn't have any other reaction. She was far too stunned to reply.

"I… I would have to say the same." She muttered after she was able to get her composure back. Her cheeks were flushed. "And please call me Lambo." She said fidgeting a bit looking downwards.

"Oh…okay." Tsuna replied not getting why she was suddenly red or fidgeting. Did she have some kind of fever? He noticed closely. It didn't seem like it. "Are you all right?"

"Eh?" Lambo quickly looked up to be faced with the worried face of Tsuna. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Tsuna could still see her reddened face. She didn't seem like she was fine! But he decided to believe her.

"Shut up!" Gokudera's impatient voice could be heard loud and clear. There were very loud foot noises coming from upstairs.

"Now, now clam down Gokudera! Why are you so tensed?" Yamamoto's merry voice was loud too. But as always,

"Sawada is getting a drink to the EXTREME! I want one too!" Ryoko beats everyone around here. But the loudest person was probably Prince Xanxus's second in command. Tsuna shuddered in memory alone. Face to face he was fearsome and he makes ones ears bleed.

The girls were coming down the stairs while making a fuss. Tsuna felt dreadful. He could never relax at this rate! While he was brooding the door of the Inn was slammed open causing everyone to jump and focus their attention on the door. Even the girls were quiet.

For a few moments there were no movements. Then there was a clacking noise which perked everyone's interest to see who came making such an entrance. The one who entered was certainly beautiful. She had beautiful pink hair that reached to her waist. Her eyes were a unique shade of green. She wore casual clothes that rouges liked to wear.

"Eh? What is she doing here?" Tsuna asked. There was terror in his voice. He really didn't want to have a reunion with her.

"Tsuna-sama you know her?" I-pin asked. He didn't see Tsuna being frightened this much!

The woman who looked older than Tsuna but not too old was truly a beauty for all the eyes of men were on her. There was a subtle aura of maturity around her as well.

Gokudera quickly came down to confront the woman who was making tenthe stare at her with horror. She actually couldn;t clearly see her face from where she was standing. She quickly came down and stood face to face with the woman. But when both of them made eye contact she fainted.

Her eyes became wide. "Sis...ter…"

Tsuna and co ran to her. The woman looked as if she had done nothing at all. When she eyed Tsuna suddenly her eyes were dangerous.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna was trying to wake her up but it didn't seem like that was working. He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. Turning around he saw the woman emitting a deadly aura. He involuntarily gulped.

"Bianchi… nice to see you again." He greeted her nervously.

"Tsuna get away from my younger sister." She ordered him. Who quickly compiled with a questioning gaze.

"Gokudera-san is your sister?" He asked with surprise. He didn't think they could be related, ever!

"Yes. Unfortunately she has poor health." Bianchi replied with a sad tone. 'That is not true.' Tsuna thought as images of Gokudera's enthusiasm came to him.

"Now tell me Tsuna. Where is Reborn?" Changing the topic she asked and waited for his answer. Tsuna was now in a pinch.

"I actually don't know. You see he just left but he did say that he'd come back." He replied quickly as he could and silently prayed that wouldn't use her expertise on him. As expected she didn't believe him.

"Tell me the truth Tsuna or I'll…." Bianchi stopped in mid sentence as her eyes had traveled to one of the many spectators of the room. Suddenly she was filled with rage. "Juliet!" She shouted the name and from somewhere she pulled out two giant plates filled with food which she held using her hands. Purple smoke was coming off the food as well giving it an ominous aura. "Die!" She was charging towards a certain individual.

Before anyone could predict anything an ear piercing scream echoed through the Red Rose. The poor individual was actually Lambo, who was trying to dodge the purple smoked flesh dissolving food. Both of her eyes were open now.

"Bianchi stop!" Tsuna ran after her leaving everyone else behind.

"Ha ha! She made a nice entrance. Who was that?" Yamamoto asked. Ryoko was watching their run and was suddenly feeling the strangest of urges to go with them.

"I want to join to the Extreme!" she exclaimed. I-pin seemed to be in though as she tried to remember her from somewhere. Suddenly it clicked.

"I remember! That's Poison Master Bianchi! She is a renowned assassin who is an expert at using poison." He informed.

"But then why is she running after that girl?" Yamamoto asked being very confused. Gokudera regained consciousness.

"Huh?" She groggily asked.

"I don't know, perhaps Gokudera-san might." I-pin told them and looked at her. Gokudera was feeling light headed when she remembered what just happened. Oh no! She had save her beloved tenth!

"Tenth!" She shouted and ran after their direction.

"Hey! Wait for me too! I wan to join to the Extreme!" Ryoko was about to go after them when Yamamoto stopped her.

"I think Sasagawa that we should let Tsuna and Gokudera handle things. It could be a family thing." She reasoned. Ryoko was extremely disappointed. I-pin didn't really understand anything.

* * *

><p>Bianchi made Lambo ran out of the Inn and was still chasing her. Tsuna was chasing them to stop this. This was really getting nowhere. Thinking that Tsuna used his demonic powers to fasten his pace. He was quickly standing between the two ladies.<p>

"Stop!"

Bianchi stopped and glared at his direction while Lambo stood behind him scared and clutching his vest.

"Tsuna get out of my way." She growled. Her feline fangs were showing. "Or you'll be dead."

"No. Why did you attack her?" Tsuna said with confidence but that wasn't what he was actually feeling really.

"Juliet stole Romeo from me (!) I'll never let her be alive!" Bianchi replied. Tsuna was totally whacked.

"What?" His voice was filled with disbelief. "I thought you liked Reborn! And who's Romeo?"

Bianchi flipped her hair. "He was my Ex-lover." She replied casually.

"Huh? Then what happened to him?" Tsuna was mildly surprised. He always had the strange idea that she was always chasing after Reborn.

"I killed him." Bianchi didn't seem to be too affected about what she just said while Tsuna gaped with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" He couldn't find any other words to say. "Why?"

"Because he cheated with that woman!" she pointed towards Lambo who cringed in fear.

"And I won't let that go! Women's grudges don't go away."

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not Juliet! I'm Lambo." Lambo said and hid behind Tsuna again. He just sighed. Why was he in the middle of a presumably a cat fight?

"You know for…" He stopped as he felt presence of a few people from behind. The girls noticed as well as they became quiet.

They were talking at the out skirts of the Red Rose Inn. The hills weren't very far off either. There were almost no sounds but with their heightened sense of hearing they heard the small noises and were quick to be on their guard. They were trained.

In a matter of minutes they were surrounded by the phantom assassins. Tsuna couldn't help but think that this was very odd. It seemed someone was really out to get him. His life was always hard. He wore his mittens which turned into gloves and fire lit on his forehead.

"Don't get in the way of my revenge!" Bianchi said as she pulled out some odd looking dishes from somewhere.

The battle had already commenced and they were doing just fine. There were approximately 24 phantom assassins sent. It would be hard even for Tsuna to defeat them without being very worn out. He was defending himself while taking notice of the other two.

Bianchi was melting those phantoms and Tsuna was thankful that her cooking weren't directed at him anymore (It was hard to convince her he was not the one at fault that Reborn became his teacher and was stuck with him. Very hard.)

His eyes landed on Lambo. She looked like she was handling herself well. She had a pair of horns on her head and seemed like she was using electrical powers. He could smell her clearly now. She was definitely an Aatxe. Suddenly she concentrated her energy and ran toward one hoard of phantoms that had surrounded her, like a charging bull. Tsuna was surprised to see those horns became larger by absorbing her energy and they became large electrical horns.

There was that odd sensation again. He punched one phantom and pulled out the small box. The green ring as glowing…. Great. At least she was normal. Suddenly he heard a loud thump and looked up to see a phantom assassin falling on the ground. A red arrow had pierced its chest. Tsuna looked at his right and saw mildly surprised to see Gokudera with a bow. Then he looked down at the box. The red ring was glowing. Really?

They disposed of them quickly enough. They may have been one of the most powerful assassins; they are actually quite brainless like some walking undead with a brain (The Zombie population will disagree as this was insult to them).

"Tenth are you all right?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna was speech less. Gokudera was standing in front of a tree and asking as she had closed her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine Gokudera-san. But I'm not there."

There was an noise and they both turned to look at the direction (Gokudera still had her eyes closed) to see Lambo with a plate of poison cooking smothered all over her face. Bianchi looked awfully content.

"Gotta stay calm….." Lambo muttered trying to hold her tears but… "I can't! Uwa…." She started crying while making waterfalls.

What kind of girl at her age cries like a baby? Apparently it was her. Tsuna quickly went to her to make her stop from crying. But he was at a loss on what to do.

"Um! Stop crying?" He was trying hard but it wasn't going anywhere. he had to think of something fast. But before he could execute anything, Gokudera stomped there.

"You stupid cow! Stop crying and worrying the tenth!" she roared. She had forgotten that her sister was there and had opened her eyes.

"Hayako, how could you take that person's side instead of your sister's?" Bianchi said with sadness in her voice. Momentarily forgetting who this was Gokudera turned to look at her and when she saw her face promptly passed out.

"Hii! Gokudera-san!" He screeched. He had to think of something to stop Lambo from crying as he was starting to have a head ache. then he remembered what his mother told him about taking care of a crying child.

Tsuna being unsure went closer to the weeping girl and hugged her. Lambo was surprised. then he proceeded top pat her head.

"There, there, don't cry." Lambo was too flustered and fainted.

Tsuna was truly at a loss on what to do. Not to mention the odd feeling still hadn't gone away either.

* * *

><p>"What are the problems within territory?" inquired an icy female voice. There was no emotion in it. Nothing could be said about it.<p>

"Nothing inappropriate is being conducted. Well there was a mild disturbance around the bordering area where the Gart city was located. But I shall send some troops to deal with It." reported a man with an odd hairstyle and royal black clothes.

"No."

The man was startled. "No, your majesty? I don't understand."

"Do not send any troops. I shall deal with it myself." The owner of the voice replied.

The moon was obscured by the night clouds. The clouds moved away making the moon shine brightly. The moonlight fell on the interior of the giant castle and revealing a very beautiful looking woman sitting on a throne with a bored expression.

The woman wore black clothing that was suitable for combat with a cape. Her hair was black like everything else and her eyes revealed themselves to be silver blue.

"But…There is not need for her majesty..." the man tried to protest but was silenced by the glare directed towards him.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Do what you were ordered to do." The woman stood up and climbed down from her seat.

"Those who disrupt the peace of the Rivanki kingdom will be bitten to death." She declared while flashing her white sharp teeth. Her eyes became red only for a brief second.

"As you wish Your Majesty." Kusakabe replied while he bowed.

* * *

><p><strong>* 'Thank you'<strong>

**I'm sorry everyone. I just noticed many grammatical mistakes I did! I will fix it I promise. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for telling me my mistakes! I will fix the earlier chapters!**

**Next chapter: The Gart City**


	9. The Gart City

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender, Hibari's Tonfa's

Pairing(s): 27L (a little bit), 2759 (?)

**Chapter Eight: The Gart City**

Tsuna was forced to carry an unconscious Gokudera in his arms while dragging Lambo along with him. She had latched herself on his back because of Bianchi's fear. She was very terrified of the said woman and Tsuna couldn't disagree that she wasn't scary. The said woman was following them closely from behind. She was watching Tsuna's every move making him feel very uncomfortable then he already felt.

'Why do I always end up in this kind of situations?' Tsuna inwardly thought as he sighed. He looked back at Lambo who was trying to keep her tears at bay, but wasn't very successful. Then he looked further back to see Bianchi eying her with sharp eyes. She was still suspicious. He had explained to her that this was definitely not Juliet (Whoever that was) and was Lambo. After much convincing she had given up on killing her but she didn't promise not to stare did she?

Tsuna finally arrived at the Red Rose inn and felt relived. The people of the inn were staring at him as if he was an alien. Feeling awkward he quickly dragged himself and Lambo to the girls' room. Yamamoto and Ryoko were there. When Tsuna opened the door they became worried when they saw him carrying Gokudera.

"What happened to Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked being worried. Then she noticed Tsuna's torn clothes. They weren't in very bad shape but they were cut here and there.

"What happened Tsuna?" she asked.

"What is she Extremely doing?" Ryoko asked seeing Lambo clinging on to Tsuna's body. Tsuna just shook his head. He didn't even want to answer it. He went near a bed and put Gokudera's body down gently. She was still unconscious. He didn't know why she just fainted. It was as though she fainted because she saw her older sisters face.

That couldn't be it! Tsuna was just over thinking things! That couldn't possibly be true.

"Take care of her for a while." Tsuna told the two bewildered girls and turned to look at Lambo.

"I'll take care of my sister." Bianchi suddenly said and sat down beside her little sister. She glanced at the people standing there once. Lambo cringed when they had eye contact. Bianchi just narrowed her eyes. Then she proceeded to look back at her sister.

"I don't get it to the Extreme!" Ryoko told Tsuna.

"Me neither." Yamamoto added and looked at Tsuna for an explanation. It was not like he wanted to hide it or anything. But at first he needed to calm the girl down.

"I'll tell you a little later." He said and dragged Lambo with him. He couldn't talk here while Bianchi eyed them suspiciously.

Tsuna and Lambo were standing outside the room. Before coming out Tsuna didn't forget to close the door. The corridor of the second floor was empty. They were the only ones there.

"Um, Lambo you don't need to hold on to me like that." Tsuna told her with a soft tone. He preyed her hands off his.

"But the woman!" Lambo said in a frightened voice.

"Bianchi promised not to attack you anymore. So, it's fine." Tsuna tried to assure her. He wasn't sure if it worked or not. Lambo just nodded. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I see. I hope she holds on to that. I don't want to be struck by her food again." She said with not so concealed disgust. Nobody liked her food.

"No body does."

Lambo then went back to her previous state. She closed her right eye and stared with only her left. She started fixing her hair which had become messy.

"So, does that kind of thing happen often with you? It didn't seem like you were bothered." Lambo had observed.

Tsuna was quiet. He was contemplating what to do. She was one of the holders of the ring set. Eventually she would know. He felt like he could trust this girl. He trusted his instincts.

"Yes, I suppose I am used to these things."

"Really? Those weren't some low leveled ones. They were professionals. I had a hard time dealing with them." Lambo then looked suspiciously at Tsuna, narrowed her eyes. "Who are you really?"

Tsuna gave a half hearted smile. He was the one who used to ask people these questions. And now someone was asking him the same one. How times had changed!

"I have to tell you sooner or later don't I?" He asked her. Lambo was expecting his answer. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next in line for the Vongola Kingdom." Tsuna turned his head to a side. "Not that I want to be." He muttered under his breath. Lambo didn't catch that.

She was speechless. She couldn't believe that the young demon king stood before her. She always had the thought that he would be someone imposing and arrogant or some badass type of dude. But the person before her was far from that. He was someone very nice, polite and considerate.

"You can't believe it? That's fine." He didn't think she would be staring as though she was struck by lightning though. Suddenly he remembered. The ring! It had chosen her hadn't it? "I almost forgot." He pulled out the small box containing the rings. He opened it and Lambo was a bit mesmerized by the beautiful rings.

Tsuna cleared his throat by coughing. "You see this ring chose you to be the owner." He picked up the ring with the green jewel and forwarded his hand to her.

"My, my! This is quite fast." Lambo said while she shook her head. Tsuna raised his eyebrows. What was she talking about?

"What?" He asked being confused.

"But…" Lambo paused and Tsuna felt horrified when he saw a deep blush on her cheeks. He suddenly felt he knew what was coming next. "I wouldn't mind marrying you." She barely knew him but some how she felt like she could trust him.

Tsuna suddenly had an odd urge to hit something, namely his head on the wall. "I didn't ask you to marry me damn it!"

It took Tsuna quite sometime to make her understand how he got the rings and how those rings seemed to choose their own masters. He didn't forget to add that he had no clue what they do. He felt relived when Lambo took the ring and wore it. Finally only one more left. He wished the last one for the ring with the violet stone had not chosen its wielder. Mukuro was the one for the indigo one. He had to give it to her. This meant he had to meet her again. Just the thought was terrifying.

While he was happy to be relived of one of the rings he didn't miss the slight disappointment on Lambo's face. What was wrong with these women? Why did they all assume he was proposing?

"So what am I supposed to do with this ring?" Lambo asked looking at the ring that was now on her ring finger.

"Well I'm not sure but you should keep it. I have to check on Gokudera-san. I'll talk to you later." Tsuna gave a smile and looked to his side. "Maybe you two would like to chat about your currents affairs?"

I-pin was standing there being a bit surprised to be found so quickly. Tsuna didn't say anything. He just left to see Gokudera. The two childhood friends watched as he walked away.

When he was nowhere on sight Lambo looked back to I-pin. "Does he always do that? Lead people on the wrong way?"

I-pin gave a soft chuckle. "He does it unconsciously though. So, what are you going to do Lambo?"

"My, my that's a difficult question to answer."

* * *

><p>Tsuna made his way to the girls' room. When he opened the door he was greeted with all his companions. Haru and Kyohei were there as well.<p>

"Hahi! Tsuna-sama are you all right?" Haru asked with a worried tone. "Your clothes are tattered!"

"Tsuna-kun is in bad shape!" Kyohei added.

"Tell us what happened to the Extreme!" Ryoko asked. Everyone was staring at him with an expectant look. Bianchi was still seated beside her sister. She lazily looked at him. She knew him before them because of her love for Reborn as she would pop up from time to time.

Tsuna sighed. "We were attacked by the Phantom assassins again." That made people gasp.

"Why do they attack you? Not many people should know who you are!" Yamamoto asked. She didn't hear anything about him either.

"Well I think they were sent by those people who don't want me to be king. There's nothing much I could do." He answered sheepishly.

"Haru won't let that happen anymore! Haru will protect Tsuna-sama!" Haru said with burning determination.

"Me too!" Kyohei added. Tsuna felt grateful because of them. He never really had friends. Even before Reborn showed up from nowhere. After he did his life became hectic and he couldn't rest even for a day. He was alone. Now, he felt like he finally made some friends.

"Thanks guys. For saying that." He really was very thankful. He gave a grateful smile causing everyone to see sparkles around him. While they were conversing, suddenly there was a commotion coming from down stairs. That caused everyone to divert their attention to that.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked with confusion. Did another weird person come out of nowhere?

"Let's see what that is to the Extreme!" Ryoko said as she exited the room with enthusiasm.

"Onee-chan!" Kyohei looked apologetically at Tsuna before following his older sister.

"Hahi! Dangerous as always!" Haru muttered and followed them out. Only Bianchi, Yamamoto and Tsuna remained inside the room.

"Can't they see my sister is injured? I have to eliminate them it seems." Bianchi muttered darkly and pulled out some weird looking dishes from who knows where. She them stomped towards the place where the ruckus was happening. Tsuna had quickly moved away for her to leave. He didn't want to be dissolved by the food, thank you very much.

"Ha ha Gokudera's sister makes the most interesting entrances don't you think Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when Bianchi had left.

"I guess." His answer was a bit strained. He looked back at Gokudera. She stirred a bit. It seemed that she was waking up. He quickly went to her side. Yamamoto did the same.

"Umn…" Gokudera opened her eyes. She was immensely happy when she saw Tsuna's face looming over hers. Suddenly his face was replaced by that of Yamamoto. She got pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sword freak!" She quickly sat up and screamed at Yamamoto.

"Ha ha! I was just worried so I was looking." Yamamoto replied with a grin. Gokudera grumbled. Her beautiful imagination was ruined.

"Gokudera-san are you feeling all right? You just suddenly fainted." Tsuna asked with concern. Actually it wasn't Gokudera's imagination. It was just that Yamamoto decided to check upon her too and that was the moment when she had opened her eyes fully.

"Tenth!" Gokudera perked up and her cat ears popped up on her head. Yamamoto's eyes were wide for a second. Then she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! Gokudera is so funny!" She was able to in between laughs. While Gokudera glared fiercely towards her direction.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna screeched out in fright. He really didn't want to see these two start fighting. "Yamamoto was worried too! Don't start a fight!"

"If you say so tenth." Gokudera grumpily replied. Her ears vanished. Tsuna was tempted, mind you very little to touch those soft ears but restrained himself from doing so.

"Are you injured somewhere?" Tsuna asked. He wasn't sure why she fainted. He didn't even smell too much blood from her body that was hers on her. So, he couldn't fathom why she fainted like that.

"Oh!" Gokudera was a bit embarrassed. How could she explain it nicely? Yamamoto was also interested. Tsuna was waiting for her answer. She couldn't disappoint the tenth could she?

"You see tenth, in our home I had to play the piano. I guess I wasn't too bad in it. Sister would make those weird types of cookies with purple smoke coming out of them. I was forced to eat them and play. Everyone thought that was art and made her make more of those for me. After a while when I saw those cookies I started to vomit and somehow now when I see my sister I faint. It's an after effect of the cookies!" (People! Cookies are bad….)

Tsuna and Yamamoto became quiet. They didn't know what to say. Before they could say anything Haru burst the door open causing the occupants of the room to be very startled.

"It's Terrible Tsuna-sama! Haru doesn't know what to do!" He was very upset. Tsuna could say so hearing the tremble of his voice.

"What happened? Did Bianchi do something?" Tsuna inquired. But his intuition told him that wasn't what happened. His intuition told him trouble was already here. Haru just shook his head.

"Tsuna-sama should see for himself." He replied. Tsuna nodded his head and turned to look at the other two.

"Stay here. Yamamoto-san watch over Gokudera-san. I'll see what's going on." Without wasting any more seconds he rushed out of the room followed by Haru. Yamamoto and Gokudera watched as his figure disappeared from their view.

Tsuna was very surprised to see a crowd of people gathered around a certain table. He was coming down the stairs and looked through the crowd to see his friends gathered at a certain area while he heard some woman's voice that he concluded was Ryoko. He saw Bianchi sitting at another side. She apparently had lost interest.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked his friends when he was close enough to them.

"Young Vongola, it seems like something happened to the Gart city." Lambo said with her bored expression. She stood with Haru, Kyohei and I-pin.

"What?" Tsuna was bewildered. Then he noticed. Why was she calling him Young Vongola?

"Tsuna-sama! We can't get close." I-pin told him. "But if you order it Tsuna-sama I could use the needles that I hide in my sleeves to knock them out. Maybe they'll wake up after two or three days." He added with a whisper.

Tsuna was horrified. How could he say that with a completely serious face! "No! I'll do something!" He quickly went near the crowd. If he didn't do anything he was sure I-pin would help him!

"Sawada!" Ryoko called out from the crowd when she saw him. Tsuna pushed the people aside and somehow was able to see what the whole fuss was about. There was a person sitting beside the table. On the table there were different and very delicious looking dishes sprawled out. He was eating non stop.

"Excuse me but I heard something happened to the Gart City? I was going to go through there. I need to get to Namimori city you see?" Tsuna asked. He felt like he just stepped on something bad. The man became gloomy. He looked down causing his bangs to shadow his eyes.

"I don't think you can do that anymore." He replied.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna was surprised. The man's tone was filled with sadness. He could just feel his grief. Suddenly he knew what was wrong.

"Because The Gart City has been taken over."

* * *

><p>The woman clad in black attire walked through the forest without making the slightest bit of noise. She was very close to the Gart City. She was at first surprised to see a different defense force than the usual. But they were no different. A bunch of useless herbivores.<p>

There was a rustling noise. She did not even look at that side. She did a swipe and something fell limp on the ground. On her hands there was a pair of steel tonfa's with spikes. They were coated in blood. Blood was dripping on the ground. The woman took no notice of it. She just walked ahead. There were more coming towards her.

"You herbivores are irritating. I have no time for you." She positioned herself. She licked the blood tickling from her hand. Making her blue eyes become red once more.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Tsuna was a bit surprised. Everyone seemed to have had the same reaction.<p>

"The Kokuyo Gang led by the notorious criminal Mukuro suddenly attacked and took control. She made everyone her slave. I was barely able to survive. Now I'm not sure if our city will be back to normal or not." The man sadly said. "You have to look for another route."

Tsuna couldn't reply. So, Mukuro finally started her assault. But he couldn't understand why she attacked the Gart city. Could it be because she wanted to have a proper match with him? She should know that he would be going through this route. He had to take care of this himself.

After the talk everyone was busy with their work again. They could only sympathize with the man. Nothing more. They could do nothing to help. Tsuna and his friends were now facing a problem. What were they going to do now?

"We are at the Red Rose inn. If we want to go to the Namimori city then we have take the route of the Koen city. As in we have to go around the Lisac Hills again. It will take days." I-pin said while watching the map. Everyone was inside the boys' room. They were discussing what to do next. Oddly Tsuna was quiet. He just watched.

Bianchi had left saying that she wouldn't forgive Tsuna if he hurt her little sister. She also said that they would meet again. Apparently she was on a mission for revenge. Tsuna decided that it would be better not knowing.

"We should rest for today." Tsuna suddenly said startling everyone. They all looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"If Tsuna-sama says so!" Haru suddenly said. Everyone chatted and went to rest. Kyohei glanced at Tsuna for some time. He knew that Tsuna was thinking about something deeply. But decided not to ask any questions. He was worried about his boss.

"Gokudera-san, can we talk for a bit?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera was startled by his unusual request. But she was kind of happy that they were going to have a private talk. Tsuna led her to a side of the corridor that no one visited straying from everyone else. Yamamoto had a good idea about what they were going to talk about. She looked at the ring on her hand and sighed.

"Tenth is something wrong?" Gokudera felt very nervous. She didn't know why.

"Uh, nothing like that." Tsuna said and gave a smile. Then he pulled out the box he kept with him and opened it. Gokudera's eyes were wide. This couldn't be what she thought it was could it? Tsuna took out the ring with the red jewel and forwarded it to her.

"This red ring glowed when you used your powers. I think this has chosen you." Gokudera was speechless. She couldn't reply. Tsuna shook his head and slowly raised her hand. Then he put the ring on her palm. "You don't want it?"

"No!" Gokudera quickly clutched the ring tightly. "I am just too happy tenth!" She said and gave a very beautiful smile.

Tsuna was startled and he felt blood rushing to his face. He quickly looked away to calm himself and make the blush go away. It was just Gokudera-san!

"Is something wrong tenth?" She enquired.

"I... I'm fine…" He was able to answer.

* * *

><p>It was total darkness outside. Nothing could be seen. No human could see even their bare hands. In this darkness a figure was walking. The figure quietly exited the room leaving the sleeping companions. The figure walked down the stairs and slowly approached the door. The figure pushed it open and suddenly became stiff. There were two more figures standing outside. One was male and the other female.<p>

"What are you two doing?" Tsuna asked with hushed voice and disbelief. Before him were standing I-pin and Lambo.

"I can't let Tsuna-sama go alone in enemy territory! What kind of secret service member let's their King go alone?" I-pin asked. Tsuna just felt like that wasn't what he intended for him to be. He sighed.

He shook his and then looked beside him. "Why are you here Lambo?"

"My, my I'm just here to repay the Young Vongola. When I saw I-pin sneaking out I followed. And besides what kind of girl would I be if I can't even make one guy like me back?" Lambo said while she stroked her hair.

"Huh?" Tsuna wasn't sure how this was related to anything. Then he shook his head. "I can't take you two with me."

"And why not?" I-pin asked.

"Because…" before Tsuna could answer Lambo interrupted.

"Young Vongola if you refuse then I'll just make an explosion of power. That will wake up the others and that's not something you want to see ne?" Lambo said with a bored tone. But Tsuna could clearly see that was a threat. What was he going to do now? If Lambo really does that then that would be a really big problem.

"Okay. I understand. Let's go as quickly and…" Tsuna didn't finish his sentence. He turned his head to see Kyohei standing right behind him.

"I'm coming too Tsuna-kun." He declared. Tsuna did a face palm. He was really in trouble now. So much for stealth.

* * *

><p>Dawn was approaching. The darkness of the sky was being evaporated by the blinding sunlight. The highest point of the Gart city was the Theatre. There sitting was Mukuro. She was very bored. The room was empty with only one furniture to sit on which she was occupying. The decoration of the room was rather gloomy (But if you love your life then don't say that) with torn curtains and dark colors.<p>

Mukuro yawned. This was getting boring. Suddenly the door was opened and three boys came in. One of them was Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out to her.

"What is it?" she asked with piqued interest. Her three loyal followers don't show up out of nowhere unless it was important.

"It appears we have an intruder into the city from the northern side." One of them said. His voice was calm without any emotion. He seemed bored as well.

"It seems like there is another group of intruders from the southern side byon!" the other boy said. He licked his lips with his long tongue.

"Really?"

"They are strong Mukuro-sama." Chrome added.

"Ku fu fu fu…. The game just became interesting again!" Mukuro said with a smirk. "Chrome, Chikusa and Ken, prepare their welcome party."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." The three boys replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for the wait! I would like to make sure no one is confused. So I decided to write important things down.<strong>

**Tsuna- A greater demon, 18 years old.**

**Reborn- An Arch mage, Arcobaleno and age unknown**

**Gokudera- A Werecat, 18 years old**

**Yamamoto- An Elf, 18 years old**

**Ryoko (Ryohei)- A Pyro (Fire creatures who live inside the earth), 19 years old**

**Lambo- An Aatax (A spirit that takes the form of a bull), 15 years old**

**Hibari- A Vampire, 20 years old **

**Mukuro- A Succubus, 19 years old**

**Chrome- A Shape shifter, 17 years old**

**Haru- A Mage/magician, 18 years old**

**Kyohei (Kyoko) - A Pyro, 18 years old**

**I-pin- A Human, 15 years old**

**Anyone else you would like to know tell me. Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm improving my grammar aren't I? Ha ha…**

**Next: The Gart City 2**


	10. The Gart City 2

Disclaimer: Katelyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender, Lambo's failed attempts at seducing

Pairing (s): Not sure

**Chapter Nine: The Gart City 2**

The sky was becoming blue again. It wasn't illuminated by the sun yet. Ryoko like usual was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched her body. She climbed down from her bed to see the others girls still sleeping. Something glittering caught her eye. She went near to investigate. It was on Gokudera's table which was next to her bed. On it was a ring. She noticed it closely. It was oddly like her own, just the stone was red colored. It took some time for her mind to process the new found information. It seemed her rival got ahead again.

"I need to train to the Extreme!" She said with determination as she left to train. She couldn't lag behind!

Ryoko almost passed the boys room but stopped. For some reason she decided to open the door and peak inside. At first her sight landed on Haru who was sleeping upside down for some odd reason. Then she looked at the others. But there was no one.

"IT'S EXRTEME! EVERYONE!" She shouted causing almost everyone residing in the inn to wake up. The door to the girls' room was burst opened as Gokudera stomped near her while Yamamoto trailed behind her yawning. She didn't seem that bothered by it.

"HEY YOU! LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera said with unconcealed rage as she approached her. "CAN YOU NOT BE SO IRRITATINGLY LOUD IN THE MORNING?" She then looked outside to see the sky wasn't fully blue yet. "IT'S NOT EVEN MORNING YET!" She was panting as she shouted at the top of her lungs. All was silent for a few seconds. Nobody saw her loosing her cool like that.

"Now, now calm down Gokudera!" Yamamoto decided to break the tension. She tried to cool her down. Gokudera directed her heated glare towards her now.

"CALM DOWN? You want me to calm down? That stupid lawn head just screamed waking everyone up!" She was really pissed. Yamamoto didn't know what to say.

"Ha ha! I think maybe Sasagawa had something to say?" she tried to reason with Gokudera who was too angry.

"I don't care!"

"Everyone's gone to the Extreme!" Ryoko cut in before those two could continue their talk. Causing them to became quiet and look at her with odd eyes.

"What?" Gokudera asked. No really understanding what she meant. It seemed her head was finally cooling down.

"Sawada, Kyohei and I-pin are EXTREMELY gone!" Ryoko explained to them.

"Eh?" Yamamoto seemed surprised as well. They all almost ran to the room and saw Haru sitting up with a sleepy expression and the other beds being empty. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried making the sleepiness go away. He then looked at the people looming inside the room with a weird expression.

"Hahi? Why is everyone standing there like that?" Haru asked and looked around to see the other beds being empty. "Why is Haru the only one in the room?"

"You stupid fool! You didn't even notice the 10th gone!" Gokudera screamed at his direction. While Yamamoto went to the beds and touched the sheets. It was cold. But not too cold.

"Yamamoto what are you Extremely doing? We need to find my brother and Sawada! Also the kid!" Ryoko asked as she saw Yamamoto inspecting the beds.

"It looks like they went out before the sun rose. The beds are not too cold." Yamamoto observed as she put her hand on her chin in a thinking manner.

That came as a huge shock for Haru. "Eh? Haru was left behind? Tsuna-sama doesn't need Haru anymore? Haru is sad!" He started sniffing.

"Be quiet stupid fool! We need a plan." Gokudera said as she flopped on a bed that was closer to her. Yamamoto and Ryoko did the same. "Tenth isn't the type of person who leaves behind his friends!"

"I think so too." Yamamoto added.

"Then where did Sawada go? I don't understand to the Extreme!" Ryoko was truly confused. She couldn't make any sense of it.

Everyone started thinking about the previous night. Did Tsuna seem odd in any way? He was fine for the most while. Wait, something changed when he heard the story of the man form the Gart City! He became quiet. He was thinking about something deeply. Then it occurred to everyone.

"Tenth went to the Gart City!" Gokudera was sure this was it. She stood up in excitement.

"But why did he take Kyohei and I-pin with him?" Ryoko asked her self. She was still confused.

"Hahi! Don't you understand? Tsuna-sama must have slipped out alone and those two must have followed him!" Haru said while suddenly standing up with enthusiasm. "That means he didn't leave Haru behind!"

"Extreme! How did they do that?"

"Ha ha! It doesn't matter now. I think we should just follow him to the place. That's the fun way right?" Yamamoto said and gave a wide smile.

That being decided the group of four, one male and three females got ready. They were most likely going inside a fight zone. The reason why Tsuna didn't take them with him was because the place was dangerous. He couldn't let them be in danger. But they were going anyway. They all ate their breakfast quickly and headed for the Gart City.

They had to be discreet. But that's hard when you have Ryoko shouting with Extreme enthusiasm. Oddly Gokudera took charge of the group. Yamamoto just laughed. She always knew something like this would happen eventually. But she was a little disappointed with herself as she couldn't see that Tsuna would leave like that.

Haru was feeling like he was being left alone. Usually he would have started crying silently but decided not to. Tsuna could be in trouble. He couldn't let that happen. He had to be strong in order to help so he decided to stop being so emotional.

Ryoko was shouting a little less. Truthfully she was very worried about her brother. She knew from her heart that Tsuna would be fine. She had that kind of belief in that man. But her brother still couldn't tap his powers fully and it's dangerous for him. She was worried about him very much.

They walked a long path. The Red Rose Inn wasn't very far away from the city but wasn't very close to it either. They had to walk quiet a distance too. From outside, the city was quiet. It was like a dead city.

"Now you fools better be quiet. Don't enter without thinking. There must be many protective charms surrounding this place." Gokudera was saying when there was a shuttering sound and turned to look at Ryoko. She had just stepped on something like a small flower. Apparently it was an enchanted flower the Kokuyo gang used to find intruders. The noise was the enchantment breaking.

"Hahi… The magic spell broke." Haru notified them.

"Ha ha I guess we were found out!" Yamamoto just laughed merrily. She was actually enjoying the situation. There was a dark cloud of irritation that surrounded Gokudera. She was beyond pissed.

"You stupid LAWN HEAD!" She was going to kill her now. She almost lunged at her. Yamamoto quickly stopped her from doing so by holding her back.

"Now, now calm down Gokudera. Sasagawa didn't do it on purpose." She said without a care.

"I Extremely didn't get what happened." Ryoko said with confusion in her voice.

"Hahi… dangerous bunch as usual. Tsuna-sama you should have taken Haru with you!" Haru silently cried fake tears.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Tsuna said as he was crawling on the ground making his way to the highest part of the hill. I-pin being a master assassin made their presence unknown by entering without breaking any enchantment. No one would be able to tell that they were trespassing. They all noticed the barrier spell and carefully avoided it. Tsuna was thankful that the ones who were with him were the saner of the bunch. But he couldn't say that about Lambo though. He didn't know her that well.<p>

"Ah…" Lambo said as she sat on the ground with a weird pose. "I feel weak." She said with a fake hoarse voice.

"Eh?" Tsuna sat up and looked around to see if there was anyone. When he was sure there was no one near their vicinity he quickly went to her. "Are you okay?" Lambo just looked down and started fiddling with the collar of her attire. If one looked closely her cleavage was slowing. But Tsuna didn't see that.

Tsuna just touched her forehead. "You don't have a fever." Lambo felt annoyed. Her skill failed. He just ignored it all.

"My, my this is tough." She sighed to herself.

"Huh?" Tsuna was confused. He wasn't sure what she was talking about.

I-pin just started to laugh as quietly as he could. Kyohei was smiling too. They were watching their exchange and couldn't help themselves. Tsuna was too worried about her well being to notice her tactics.

"Why are you two laughing like that?" Tsuna asked them with confusion.

"Nothing Tsuna-kun. Maybe you should notice people more." Kyohei said when he was able to stop himself.

"I don't understand…" Tsuna trailed of when suddenly they all heard a snapping noise. Quickly they hid under the bushes. They peaked to see who they were.

There were a bunch of people walking at a direction. Tsuna was startled to see that they seemed like the towns people. Just that they didn't seem to be in their right mind. They seemed dazed. The people of Gart City were humans.

"Tsuna-sama they seem weird." I-pin told them. He too noticed.

"I think so too." Tsuna looked closely. Their smell was normal but the feel was completely wrong. He concentrated and was startled again. On their eye was a mark. A letter six was there. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyohei asked with concern. Lambo was next to I-pin. She saw Tsuna's look of recognition.

"My, my seems like Vongola knows what's going on."

"Eh?" The other two looked at him with confusion evident in their eyes. Tsuna sighed. He actually didn't know what was going on but he was pretty sure he figured out the main theme of it. Now he's even surer that Mukuro was behind this.

* * *

><p>The woman clad in black attire was almost at the top. Behind her was a trail of badly beaten up bodies. She could care less if they lived or died. Her tonfa had become bloodied but she didn't care. Those herbivores were most likely the residents of the town under some kind of spell. But that wasn't her concern. She came here to bite the one behind all this to death.<p>

She stood before the theater. The gate was locked shut. With a hard blow from her tonfa the gate broke. Inside many more herbivores were crowding. She hated crowding.

"I'll bite you all herbivores to death."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I met Mukuro." Tsuna finished telling them his unpleasant encounter with her. After saying that the other three were quiet. "What?"<p>

"Tsuna-kun… you are very unlucky." Kyohei concluded.

"My, my seems like this will be a tougher war than I thought." Lambo said while shaking her head. Tsuna wasn't sure why she said that.

"Tsuna-sama you don't think that Mukuro did this to lure you out?" I-pin didn't comment anything on that and focused on their situation. Later when this was all over they could laugh about it.

"I think so too. But why did she bother with this at all? She should have just confronted me face to face and not involve innocent people's lives like this." Tsuna was clenching his fists hard.

"Maybe she knew Tsuna-kun will be angered. That's why she did it." Kyohei said.

"I'll never forgive her." Tsuna said while he clenched his teeth. The others just stared at his face. It was odd seeing Tsuna look so deadly. Then it was back to normal and he turned to look at them. His face was back to looking kind and understanding. Even the slightest hint of malice was gone. "We should follow them and see where they are going."

The others just nodded and they followed the controlled mob of creatures.

* * *

><p>"All for Mukuro-sama." Said a man as he tried to tackle the woman in black attire. The said woman just side stepped him and gave a hard blow on his jaw with her tonfa. The man still didn't give up. He tried to attack again. The woman avoided it again and gave a blow on his stomach. He couldn't stand it and was falling. Just before he fell however he was able to scratch her hand.<p>

The woman quickly disposed of the others as well. Then she looked at the scratch the fallen man had inflicted on her. It was bleeding but quickly closed up. She paid it no heed afterwards and walked ahead. She didn't know that was her mistake.

* * *

><p>"Now that they know we're here anyway why don't we just march inside normally? It Extremely doesn't matter now does it?" Ryoko reasoned and entered without a care.<p>

"I guess Sasagawa is right." Yamamoto shrugged and followed behind her. Haru looked at those two and then at Gokudera who was getting a dark aura surrounding her yet again. Not wanting to feel her wrath he quickly decided to follow the duo.

"Hahi…. I'm with the dangerous people." He quietly muttered to himself.

"Wait you fools! Don't go inside without a proper plan!" Gokudera screamed as she also followed them. Nice going people.

They walked inside the town without a care. The town was deserted. They couldn't even see one person. It was like a ghost town. Yamamoto and Ryoko were wondering as though they were on vacation. They didn't seem like they were worried that they were on enemy territory. Haru just clutched his staff tighter and was on the look out for anything suspicious. Gokudera was fuming as she followed the trio. She was really pissed at them. They were acting like a bunch of fools while the tenth could be in dire trouble. Suddenly there was a presence near them. The four of them were quickly on their guard.

"What do we have here byon?" said a voice which was filled with excitement. "A bunch of rabbits just entered the wolf's den. It's going to be fun playing with them byon." The voice was saying. Gokudera looked at the roof of one of the building. There were two figures standing there. She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Werewolf."

"Eh?" Yamamoto also looked up.

"Ken, we can't play around. Mukuro-sama told us to take care of them fast." Said another voice. It was monotonous and without any empathy. He seemed bored as well.

"He's a zombie." Haru concluded. He noticed them too. Their presence was big. They were no pushovers.

"Let's beat them up to the Extreme!" Ryoko said with a fiery aura. Haru was a little startled. He retreated from her side a bit. "Hahi…dangerous as always…" he muttered to himself as he too decided to stand his ground.

The two figures jumped down in front of them. One of them had blond hair. He was a werewolf and looked like who wanted to eat them up. He got out his pink tongue and licked his lips in anticipation. He had a large scar crossing from cheek to cheek, which crawled over the bridge of his nose.

The other one looked bored. He had straight hair that was half hidden with a white beanie with a barcode on his left cheek and a bandage on his right. He wore spectacles. He didn't particularly have any expression on his face. He was a zombie, a living dead.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked with narrowed eyes. She had already pulled out her trusty bow. If they moved even one muscle she would not hesitate to shoot their brains out.

"Well you're going to be killed anyway. But I should just get on with it. I am Kakimoto Chikusa." The zombie told them. He fixed his glasses.

"Joshima Ken byon…" The Werewolf said as he darted his tongue out and licked his lips in anticipation.

"You can't Extremely beat us! There are only two of you!" Ryoko pointed it out. "And there are four of us."

Haru then felt more presences surrounding them. He quickly scanned the area with his eyes. They were being surrounded. The others felt it too. Footsteps were approaching. When they were near enough they stopped. The group was surrounded by at least twenty people. Seeing them their eyes went wide.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed in horror.

"What the! They are…." Gokudera was at a loss for words.

"Residents of Gart city!" Yamamoto was astonished as well. She couldn't laugh it off like usual. Her eyes became hard and there was no trace of the happy go lucky persona of hers. She became serious.

"I Extremely can't forgive this." Ryoko was annoyed as well. They all stood their ground with a determined expression.

"This is going to be fun byon!" Ken said.

* * *

><p>The woman clad in black attire walked with extreme calmness. She was not careless. For some time there have been no sign of anymore herbivores. It was troubling. Maybe they were herding together again to attack her. No wonder she detested their kind. They were weak and pathetic. Suddenly she stopped. There was someone there standing. There was only one door separating her from the leader of the herbivores. It seemed like she was standing before the last line if defense. There were minimal amount of light that fell inside the room. But that didn't matter to her. She could see clearly even in pitch black darkness.<p>

"You can go in no further Vampire Queen Hibari Kyomi." Said a male voice as he stepped out of the dark to meet her.

"Says who?" the woman known as Hibari Kyomi said apathetically. Clearly it didn't matter to her who was getting in her way.

"I am Dokuro Chrome, Mukuro-sama's follower." The man said. He then pointed his weapon towards Hibari. It was a long trident. Hibari just clutched her tonfa's tighter.

"I don't care who you are. Get out of the way. If you don't I'll bite you to death." She said dangerously. Her tonfa suddenly changed. There were spikes on them now. Chrome clutched his trident tightly as well. This was going to be an intense match.

"I can't do that." Chrome said and started spinning his trident.

"Hn." Hibari quickly went towards the boy to attack.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was feeling quite uncomfortable. It wasn't that he hadn't done this before but these kind of activities always reminded him of his horrible experiences with his Tutor Reborn. He was forced to endure harsh treatment for four years. Sometimes he wondered if he was really normal as he always thought. They were currently following a mob of controlled Gart city residents. And in order to trail them better they were currently walking through a narrow path of a mountain. The people could be seen underneath them. They were walking as quietly as they could while putting their backs against the mountain wall.<p>

"This is fun!" Kyohei exclaimed. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Tsuna couldn't blame him though. As far as he'd understood, he was always treated as some kind of fragile thing. This maybe one of the rarer chances he got to see the outside world.

"Everyone please watch you steps. If we make a wrong move then we'll fall and the enemy will know our presence." I-pin said. He was the one in front. Then it was Kyohei and behind him was Tsuna. Lambo was the one who was last.

Tsuna turned his head a bit to see Lambo struggling a bit. "Are you all right Lambo?"

Lambo was feeling uneasy. She hadn't done this kind of thing before. One mistake and she'd fall. Once she heard Tsuna calling her name, she looked ahead to see his concerned expression. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me young Vongola." She said with a lazy smile. Tsuna nodded. Even though he wasn't fully convinced. He would let it go.

Just then there was a large tremor on the ground. As though something heavy fell on the ground. That caused them to be imbalanced for a second but they quickly regained their balance.

"What was that?" Kyohei asked. He was clutching the wall of the mountain.

"Something heavy fell on the ground." I-pin wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely bad news for them.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked. He looked at the two before him. They looked shaky but they seemed fine. He looked back to see Lambo being fine too.

"No need to worry. I'm…" But before she could finish her sentence the ground where she stood crumbled and she started falling.

"Lambo!" Tsuna tried to grab her hand but failed misrably. He jumped down to catch her. While the two of them were falling Tsuna grabbed her hand and hugged her closely to his chest. So, when they would fall Tsuna's body would cushion hers. Lambo was embarrassed. She clutched on to his vest with a red face. The two of them fell down with a thud.

"Tsuna-sama!" I-pin looked down with worry.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyohei exclaimed.

Tsuna while clutching his head flopped one elbow to get up. He looked up to see Lambo looking down with a red face. Currently she was straddling him. Tsuna hadn't apparently notice that. He was too busy looking at the direction of the controlled mob. Most of them were gone but seemed like some heard the noise and was coming their way. Before he could put on his gloves and fight a large quantity of yellow energy burst towards the mob. When the beam hit them they were motionless for a second then they fell down on the ground.

Tsuna's eyes went wide. There was only one person he knew who could do this kind of thing. A man wearing black robes was seen. He quietly walked closer to Tsuna. He had a amused smirk plastered on his face. He also wore a wizard's pointed hat.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope people enjoyed this! Well I am kind of sick… so it took me little more time than necessary to upload this. Someone asked me if F!Basil will be there or not. The answer is yes. But later in the story. Thank you for your reviews! See you later!<strong>

**Next Chapter: The Gart City 3  
><strong>


	11. The Gart City 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender, Mukuro-san?

Pairing(s): None at the moment

**Chapter Ten: The Gart City 3**

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out in joy. His tutor finally returned! Wait; was that a good thing or bad? Shouldn't they have met when he reached the Namimori city? Suddenly an ominous thought came to his mind. If he's here didn't that mean he was in trouble? Tsuna didn't feel so good anymore.

"Ciaossu my Useless student." Reborn said with a smirk. Then he noticed the girl straddling his student with a faint blush. His student hadn't noticed yet. He gave a nasty smirk. "I see you still haven't gotten out of the habit of fooling around with woman."

"Huh?" Tsuna was surprised. Where did he get that idea? He then noticed the compromising position him and Lambo were in. "Hii!" He quickly wriggled out and stood up. He looked the other way as a healthy shade of red took over his face.

"I'm not fooling around Reborn!" He was able to retort somewhat. He couldn't believe he was in that kind of position. And in front of Reborn no less! He will never let it die down!

"I can see that quite clearly." Reborn was smirking. Truly his useless student was far too easy to annoy.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna heard the worried voices of Kyohei and I-pin coming near him as he tried to normalize his face. He turned around to look at them.

While Reborn stared with amusement as the other two approached. He immediately recognized the boy wearing the cheongsam as his acquaintance (Not a friend because they are not friends) Fong's pupil I-pin. The other boy he didn't recognize but he could feel powerful energy waves coming from him. Then there was that girl, Reborn just didn't care who that was.

"I'm fi...Fine..." Tsuna replied when he calmed his blush a little. His face was still a little red. Lambo did thumbs up in her mind but remained passive about it outside. Oh well she was ahead of the others a bit! That was her victory a bit.

"Tsuna-kun you are unharmed." Kyohei breathed a sigh of relief as there were no visible injuries on him. Then he noticed the stranger standing a few feet away. He never saw his before. "Who is this? Do you know him Tsuna-kun?"

"Ah he's Reborn…. my Teacher." Tsuna said and shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say that described him perfectly. His demonic tutor? The teacher who taught less and tortured more? …maybe he shouldn't say anything more if he wanted to live.

"What's with the pause?" Reborn narrowed his eyes. Then he got his staff out and promptly used it to bash his student's head.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" Tsuna rubbed the sore spot on his head. He just came and already he had started to inflict pain. His tutor really was too violent.

I-pin was struck. He knew he saw him somewhere before. He was observing the tall man when his eyes fell on the small yellow pacifier that was hidden behind his cloak. It suddenly came to him.

"Master's friend!" I-pin exclaimed. "您好，我是一平。师傅有对我提起您。" (Hello I am I-pin. Master told me about you.)

"是的，我知道，她也有提起你。" (Yes, I know she told me about you too.) Reborn replied.

"Huh?" Tsuna exchanged looks. He couldn't understand what they were saying. He just stared dumbly as they conversed in Chinese. He looked at Kyohei to see he was confused as well. He looked away from the two and then noticed Lambo. She was wincing a bit when she stood up. Being a bit worried he went to her side.

"Are you okay Lambo?" He asked with concern laced voice. Apparently her knee was scrapped pretty badly. Lambo looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry young Vongola it's just a scratch it will heal quickly." Lambo said nonchalantly. It was healing but at a slow rate.

"Really?"

Suddenly there was another loud noise as the ground shook heavily. Everyone felt the force of the strong earthquake and quickly crouched on the ground for safety. Lambo almost fell down because of her injured knee but Tsuna being the one who was closest to her quickly caught her as they lay down. When the tremor stopped everyone stood up.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked with bewilderment.

"I think something odd is definitely going on." I-pin answered. Reborn tilted his hat and looked at a certain direction.

* * *

><p>"Ken you are getting careless." Chikusa commented as he dodged another set of arrows directed at him. He got a growl in response as Ken had reverted to his wolf form. The battle was intense. Haru and Ryoko were trying to fend off the mob of controlled townspeople without hurting them too much. While Ken and Chikusa were fighting against Yamamoto and Gokudera.<p>

Yamamoto was actually having a bit of trouble handling Ken. The werewolf was no easy person. He was attacking from different angles and it was a tad unnerving to be bitten. But never the less Yamamoto was enjoying the thrill of a fight. She swung her sword and blocked the wolves' attacks. This was actually fun. She never backs down from a fight.

"Stay still!" Gokudera shouted as she once again missed her target, the weird Zombie. It seemed that they were both middle ranged fighters. The glasses freak as Gokudera dubbed his name that, was a sneaky one. He was using small needles. The two of them were making plans and executing them as quickly as they could. But it seemed as though they were not getting the better of each other. One person attacked and the other would hide behind a building. The other would attack then another would just hide. It became who would find the other first.

Haru was casting spells that were not very harmful at the people. He didn't want to injure them too much. But this was getting out of hand. They wouldn't stop coming. He was getting tired and frustrated. Maybe he should use a spell strong enough to dispel them all. But that would just slaughter them. He couldn't do that. But how long could he hold out?

Ryoko was in a similar situation. She was punching and hitting without actually giving it a thought about whom. She was getting tired as well. These people were endless. They wouldn't stop coming.

Suddenly there was a loud thump noise. Everyone looked at their direction and saw Ken being flung to a side by Yamamoto who was grinning like the happy go lucky person she was. Her sword was literally on fire. It was engulfed in blue flames but something was different from before. The flames were purer and looked more vibrant then before. And the ring on her finger was burning a blue flame as well.

Everyone was stunned by the sudden change and was staring. Including Chikusa. He only looked for a split second to see his fallen comrade. That was the moment Gokudera needed. She quickly concentrated her energy on the tip of the arrow and let it loose. She was distinctively aware of the ring that was on her finger firing up.

"Flame arrow!" she cried out. For a second Chikusa's eyes were wide as much as they could be for him. He couldn't dodge perfectly in time and got shot because of that. He fell on the ground with a loud thud. Seeing the two enemies fall on the ground Ryoko was more pumped up then before. She also started to use more flame power. Her ring flared up as well but it went by her knowledge. Haru huffed as the last of those controlled townsfolk fell on the ground.

"Huh! Haru is exhausted." Haru expressed. "Finally they're gone!"

Ken and Chikusa were hurt badly. They were lying on the ground with serious wounds.

"No...t so..bad byon…" Ken managed to say. He had reverted back to his human form. Chikusa was beside him. He was in no good condition either. But he looked more composed that Ken.

"You…won't…be…able to do anything." He claimed. "Even if you have defeated us."

"You should shut up and stay unconscious you glasses freak!" Gokudera exclaimed being annoyed. She wouldn't say it out right but she wasn't in good shape either. Some needles pierced her body badly.

"Now now, calm down Gokudera. No need to scowl that much. Now that they're defeated let's go find Tsuna." Yamamoto said while putting her hand on her hips. There blood dripping from her hand. Gokudera eyed her wound for a second and then huffed.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san you're bleeding!" Haru exclaimed in horror as he saw blood sipping from her wound. "I'll try healing magic even though I'm not good at it…" Haru quickly chanted a spell and put his hand a little above her wound. A yellow light fell on the cut and helped to stop the bleeding. But only the bleeding stopped. The wound was still there.

"Thanks!" She said gratefully. Haru nodded.

"Octopus head! Yamamoto! Miura!" Ryoko grinned as she made her way to them. She wasn't in good shape either. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were disarray and she was panting. It seemed everyone had sustained some type of injury.

"Shut up turf top!" Gokudera was pissed. Ryoko was going to retort something when the four of them flinched. Chikusa who was semi unconscious looked at their direction.

"You guys won't stand a chance." He murmured before falling unconscious.

The group of four looked at the direction of the killer intent they felt. At first there was nothing. But slowly they heard a soft dragging noise. It was as if something heavy was being dragged here. After the noise they looked closely. A figure was coming close.

It was a man. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His hair was a bit long and spiked backwards. There were two scars on his right cheek. He looked like a killing machine, void of emotion. On his hands there was a chain attached to a giant ball with carvings on it. The ball was making the scraping noise it seemed.

"You all will die today." The man said and casually picked up the ball as though it weighted like a feather.

"Hahi! Dangerous…" Haru said and gulped. He clutched his wand tighter than before. The man suddenly dropped the ball which shook the ground, hard.

"He's dangerous." Yamamoto said. She had already pulled out her sword in a defensive manner. The others did the same. This was not going to be easy. None of them were in the condition to fight with a man of that caliber head on. They could only hope to be lucky.

* * *

><p>"It seems like someone is fighting." Tsuna concluded. He was a bit worried. What if they were some of the townspeople who were still normal were fighting? He could help them! Tsuna had already started walking to that direction.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna stop." Reborn said with a stern voice. Tsuna turned around with a worried face. He tried to look neutral but failed miserably. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I have to do something. They could be in trouble." Tsuna's eyes blazed amber for a second. He was being a bit emotional.

"Stop being so reckless. This is a good opportunity. Now while the attention of the enemy is diverted to them it is a good opportunity for us. We can now enter without too much worry." Reborn said while he fixed his hat. He was observing his student sharply. "Don't let this opportunity go to waste."

"Reborn…." Tsuna was at a loss for words. He knew that it was a good opportunity. He knew that it was fortunate but…he just couldn't do that. How could he just let some people be his distraction?

"Tsuna-sama…" Hearing I-pin's voice Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts. The trio was looking at him expectantly. Tsuna felt a bit unsettled. They were asking him what their next action should be. That was always made him unsure. He sighed.

"We have to hurry and defeat Mukuro. After that we'll do something about them." Tsuna looked at them with determined eyes. His eyes that were clouded with worry just a few minutes ago were now firm and filled with determination. Reborn smirked. There was hope for him yet.

They nodded and started to head towards the top of the hill where the Theater was located. The place where Mukuro was. Tsuna stopped to look back at the site where there was a cloud of smoke one last time. He nodded to whoever was there that he was definitely going to come back for them and ran to catch up to his friends.

* * *

><p>Chrome wasn't bad but he was not up to her standards. He was blocking her attacks but sometimes he failed. Hibari quickly found an opening and she attacked. Her tonfa hit Chrome's chin and he was flung toward the wall on the left. He was hurt badly as it hit directly. Because Hibari Kyomi was not merciful and she never went easy on anyone. Chrome groggily stood by adding pressure on his trident. Honestly Hibari was annoyed.<p>

"You are not worth my time." She said and positioned her tonfa's in an offensive manner. The smooth surface of the tonfa's changed. There were now very sharp looking spikes.

Chrome didn't say anything. He just stared impassively and pointed the trident at her direction. Then they both charged at each other. Hibari was attacking relentlessly while Chrome was struggling to block all her attacks. He had to quickly do what Mukuro-sama had asked him.

Hibari noticed Chrome go in offensive as he tried to slash her using his trident. She decided to use her tonfa to slam the trident away and attack. But she was surprised when the boy threw the trident at her. Then in a flash Hibari saw the wear something on her knuckles and punch her. Chrome had worn spikes. The four spikes dug deep on her shoulder. This happened very fast. Hibari used all her strength and slammed on the boy's stomach. That caused him to fly towards the door and be slammed against it. The old door couldn't handle the force and it opened with a bang. The boy fainted.

Hibari looked at her shoulder. There were four deep holes. It quickly healed as it returned to being flawless again. But her dress was shredded. No matter. She would make the one who initiated it to pay for the new sets. She lazily strolled passed the unconscious boy and entered the room.

The room was dark. The windows were closed shut. But there were some holes here and there. From there sunlight sipped through causing the room to be illuminated a bit. But light was not the problem as the two creatures that occupied the room were born to see even in pitch black darkness.

"Oya oya if it isn't the esteemed Vampire Queen Hibari Kyomi. What can I do for you?" Mukuro asked in a mocking tone. She lazily stared as though there wasn't a very dangerous person standing before her.

"You trespassed on my territory and disturbed the piece. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said. She clutched her tonfa's tighter. There was something oddly disturbing about the woman.

"Ku fu fu…. This is getting interesting." Mukuro said as she narrowed her eyes. The kanji on her left eye changed from six to one. She stood up. Suddenly the surroundings changed. From the gloomy room it changed to a grassy field of Sakura flowers.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and the others were quietly approaching the theater. Oddly they hadn't see even one person. This was very suspicious. But they didn't let their guard down. I-pin was first then it was Kyohei and Lambo. Then it was Tsuna and Reborn who lazily strolled behind them. He did notice the ring on Tsuna's hand and on the girl's hand as well. It seems they were quickly being chosen. Now was not the time for the explanations. He would do it another time. It seemed his student acquired some good people.<p>

They were not far away. The theater was just up ahead when there was an explosion inside. There seemed to be a fight going on inside. Tsuna quickly ran in front of the theater. He was momentarily stunned.

"What is this?" Lambo asked being a bit horrified. The rest were simply rendered speechless. There were bodies of people littered here and there. They all seemed out cold. The whole road was filled with people who were apparently beaten up.

"They were hit by a blunt object and by only one person." Reborn was inspecting one of the bodies. The way they were beat up… there was only one person he knew who could be this brutal and precise.

"A blunt object? A person defeated all these people? Scary…" Tsuna said as he gulped. An uneasy feeling crept to him. Somehow he knew something bad was happening. He shook his head a bit to clear his mind. No, he couldn't be distracted. He had to settle this. Mukuro had to be stopped.

"Let's go people. We'll deal with the violent person when we meet them. But first we have to focus on saving the townspeople from Mukuro first."

"Let's go Tsuna-kun." Kyohei nodded and they hastily entered the theater.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyomi did not like magicians. Especially the illusionists. They were annoying and very irritating. The fact that she couldn't bite what ever that attacked her annoyed her to no end. It didn't help the fact that her opponent this time was an illusionist. It also didn't help the fact that her body was feeling heavier than before. Her limbs were not listening well. They were being stiff and it was getting harder and harder to move them.<p>

"Ku fufu fu… what is the matter Hibari Kyomi you seemed to have slowed down." Mukuro taunted as she gave a creepy smile. She dodged another set of attacks by her. She was very amused. The serum should have started to affect the great Vampire Queen's body already.

"Shut up." Hibari said as she tried to slam her tonfa on that annoying illusionist's ribs. Mukuro quickly blocked it with her trident.

"Oya oya… not so bad." She mused. "Even with that much amount of pure **Mirul **serum that was injected in you, it seems you can still stay still. My you are every bit of lethal as they say." Mukuro was honestly surprised. Any other creature would have been unable to move after injection of even one drop. Here the queen was injected with a whole vile but she still stood. She was indeed an interesting person.

Hibari tried to remember when she was injected with such a thing. Unless…her eyes widened in realization as she looked at the direction of the fallen boy. Then she looked at her shoulder. The clothes were ripped from that area and her pale white skin could be seen. The scar had naturally healed. She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Ku fu fu…."

* * *

><p>Inside the theater was dark. But they could see perfectly except for I-pin. Whose eyesight was bad even in broad daylight. He had pulled out his trusty enchanted glasses that enabled him to see even in the dark. Just like outside there were passed out people here as well.<p>

"Yare, yare… this person is too violent." Lambo was poking a man's face. He was out cold and wasn't responding at all. Suddenly he made a weird noise. It scared Lambo and she quickly stood up and grabbed Tsuna's elbow and clutched it closer to her chest. In any other time Tsuna would have blushed or spouted some nonsense but he was too distressed to notice it.

"Who is the person? So strong…" Kyohei murmured. He was horrified.

"We don't have time for ideal chit-chat. Move it." Reborn said with an annoyed tone and walked passed them. Tsuna just shook his head. He followed his tutor while the three trailed behind him.

After a while of seeing piled up bodies they arrived in a room where the door was forcefully opened. There was only one body here. Tsuna quickly went near to inspect. He had a bad idea about what had transpired here. What he saw surprised him. It was the boy he met in Nigia city. His face was pale and he was unconscious. Tsuna noticed his injuries were far serious than the rest.

"Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro's follower. He seems to be in a bad shape." Reborn said as he saw the distressed look on his student's face. He was going to say something else when he looked inside the room and narrowed his eyes.

"Ku fufu fu…. "

"Eii!" Lambo got frightened and hid behind Tsuna. While Tsuna abruptly stood up and looked inside the room as well.

"Mukuro." Tsuna walked inside the dark room. Mukuro was sitting on her chair with an amused smirk. It seemed she had been enjoying things.

"This must be my lucky day. Two very powerful monarchs decided to march in on the same day. Ku fufu fu… very much amusing." She didn't seem to be having any problems. She just flicked the strands of hair that abstracted her eyes to a side. "Even though I didn't expect you to show up but I should have expected it. Since your followers came."

That surprised Tsuna. What was she talking about? "What do you mean by followers showing up?"

"Oya oya, did they not tell you or did you not tell them?" Mukuro was highly amused. And to think she was feeling bored because of the lack of movement.

Suddenly the door closed. Making the people inside jump (Except Reborn). There standing at the door was an ominous looking man. He had scars on his face and his black hair was spiked backwards. The oddest thing was he had a giant ball on his hands. It happened so suddenly that they forgot to move and stared numbly. They hadn't noticed him standing there at all.

"You shouldn't let your guard down Vongola…"

"Thousand Snake's fierce Domination!" The man yelled and threw the ball at their direction. Tsuna was just dumbly staring. I-pin noticed the problem as the giant ball was accumulating wind currents around it and headed straight for them. He quickly pushed Tsuna aside. Though Tsuna was safe the others got hit and thrown at different directions. Reborn had just jumped away.

"Everyone!" He shouted but they were knocked out cold. "What are you doing?" He shouted at the man who suddenly attacked them. He stared blankly. Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that there was something terribly wrong with the man.

"He's just following orders." Mukuro's eyes were cold, cold, cold. There was not one hint of worry. They twinkled with amusement. "And I'm just watching an interesting show. They are going to too." She said and waved her hand. The gloomy curtains moved away revealing a cage. Tsuna's eyes went wide.

Inside the cage were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryoko and Haru. They seemed to have fainted. Slowly they started stirring. They were waking up. One by one they opened their eyes and saw Tsuna staring at them with horrified eyes.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna."

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna-sama!"

They all called out in joy. But it was momentary as they noticed the predicament they were in. They started trying to get free. Mukuro watched. They were truly entertaining. Yes, they should know how it felt to be like that.

"What is this? It's not budging at all!" Gokudera was trying to break the bars. Then she got her claws out and tried to rip the bars but that didn't help either. Yamamoto noticed that her sword was missing along with Haru's staff.

"Extreme punch!"

"It's useless. The cage is enforced with powerful magic. Your pathetic attempts will do you no good. Just be good hostages and sit there." Mukuro was annoyed with them. Really can't they just be some normal hostages? She turned to face Tsuna who was still crouched on the ground.

"Now, what will you do Vongola? Your friends are in bad shape and the only way I'm going to let them go is if you can defeat me and Lancia. That's not going to happen."

For a few minutes there was an eerie silence that hung in the air. Even Gokudera was quiet as she stopped attacking the enchanted bars of the cage. Tsuna was looking downwards. His long bags covered his eyes. Slowly he stood up. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes were no longer chocolate brown and they were blazing amber. Fire lit on his forehead and the temperature of the room suddenly went up a bit.

"I will never forgive you." Tsuna's vice was low and dangerous. His eyes were narrowed and no one ever saw him this angered before. Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry everyone for not updating! I had an important exam and wasn't allowed to do anything. As for the Chinese, I don't know the language. It was taken from Google... If you see any problem here do tell me. I'll fix it. Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! Bye!<strong>


	12. The Gart City 4

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): Gender Blender

Pairing(s): a tiny bit 27F84

**Chapter Eleven: The Gart City 4**

Sawada Nana was a happy-go-lucky person. She was sweet, nice and kind. She was friendly with everyone and kind to strangers alike. To people she was the perfect lovable lady. What people never realized was the fact that she was a very powerful greater demon.

Her husband Sawada Iemitsu was a very a sturdy man. He was kind and brave and revered as a hero by the townspeople. He was employed as the Demon King's advisor because of his skill and keen perception of the future. Not to mention he was a descendant of the first King as well as being a greater demon himself. Naturally people thought their union would bring forth a very powerful offspring.

Their child Sawada Tsunayoshi however was weak and fragile. He was afraid of most things and always hid behind his mother for protection. Being very shy he couldn't make friends and was mostly alone. Kids his age were not fond of him either. They taunted him and made fun of his inability to anything right. They called him many names and bullied him. His nickname became Dame-Tsuna as in No-good Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi was a kind and mild mannered boy. No matter how much they bullied him or made fun of him he never became angry. He accepted it as inevitable and became used to this kind of treatment. But it changed after he made his first friend.

On that day kids were bullying him as per usual. He didn't say anything back and tried to run but it was useless. As escape was impossible he closed his eyes and curled himself to a ball and hoped it would be over soon. But after a while the bullying stopped. He opened his eyes being a bit surprised as this wasn't as bad as usual. When he looked up he saw a girl of his age. She had dirty blond hair that reached to her shoulder with one of the most striking color of blue as her eyes. He gaped like an idiot.

"Are thee all right?"

That was the first time someone other than his parents who was nice to him. Being toughed by her kindness he had started crying, startling the girl. The girl unsure of what to do hugged him close to her and tried to calm him down. Tsuna was eternally grateful to her.

Her name was Basilia. She was a strong, orphaned demon girl who was raised by the nymphs far from demon society. She had a master who found her and taught her things about the Demons. But Tsuna never knew who that was. She spoke in an odd way and had the wrong impression about many things. It was apparent that her teacher taught her wrong. But she was his first friend. For some reason she insisted on calling him with respect (After trying so many times he was successful in making her call him Tsuna-dono instead of Sawada-dono). Even though it was weird but never the less Tsuna was grateful to her and promised himself that he would do anything to protect her because he wanted to help her as much as he could.

The bullies wanted revenge as their pride was hurt as they were beaten by a girl. They ganged up on Basilia and were able to defeat her using dirty tricks and cheating in front of Tsuna who watched helplessly. That was the first time in his life he ever got angry. Some kind of power exploded inside of him and he lost consciousness. When he came to be Basilia was staring at him with dumbfounded eyes and all the bullies were beaten badly.

Tsuna learned he had a hidden power inside of him that day. It wasn't too long after that incident that Reborn, the world's Greatest Magician showed up and became his tutor.

The next time Tsuna got truly angry was with Xanxus (He got angry with Reborn many times but that doesn't count). Being a citizen of the Vongola Kingdom he thought the one who was going to be their next ruler would be Prince Xanxus Vongola. But there was always disturbing rumors that surrounded him. Tsuna thought that it didn't concern him so he was never interested. But he was wrong.

When the Seers declared him as the next King he was mortified as he knew he was not the eligible one. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to relinquish his claim as the heir to Xanxus. But then his true cold, indifferent and violent personality came to the surface. Tsuna was having doubts. He decided that he won't let this kind of person become the king. Tsuna saw Xanxus treating people like trash and suddenly he felt his blood boil. It was the beginning of one the most heated battles in Demon history.

This time as he stood, the familiar sensation spread all over his body. He looked at Mukuro with suppressed anger who looked back with amused eyes. Tsuna wondered what could have caused her to become so cruel. It didn't seem like an ordinary matter either. But she had gone too far. Enslaving a whole town and capturing his friends, she had to be stopped.

"I will stop you." Tsuna said with determination. His companions stared with awe. He never looked more magnificent.

"Is that so? How will you do that? First you have to defeat Lancia who is the strongest Oni in the world. Because there is no way you can come at me before he falls. That's the spell that was casted on him." Mukuro said with amusement.

Tsuna didn't reply and stared at the man who had the giant ball on his hands. He looked sad and his eyes were dull. They weren't the eyes of a killer, they were of a man who had given up hope and was in despair. His hyper intuition told him that. He inwardly decided he would let the man be free of Mukuro's control. He never wanted to see someone suffer.

"You shall die." Lancia spanned his giant ball above his head as though it weighted nothing. He was focused and it wouldn't take much of his time anyway to defeat this boy he thought. He let the ball fall then he pushed it towards the young man's direction.

Tsuna easily moved away from the ball as it wasn't so fast. But when the ball got close he found it that he was being sucked in. The wind around it accumulated into snakes as though they were alive and were pulling Tsuna towards it.

"Ku fu fu fu…." Mukuro was quite enjoying the show. She knew Tsuna wasn't a push over. But Lancia wasn't weak either. She looked at her side to see the Tutor looking uninterested. "Arcobaleno aren't you worried about your student?"

"Worried? Why should I be?"

"Confident aren't you. We'll see." Mukuro said as she materialized her trident on her hands. She tried to slash Reborn. But he was quick to dodge. "I suppose you should be worried about your own safety."

Reborn smirked. He tilted his hat. "I don't think I have to worry about anything really because…."

Suddenly in front of Reborn stood Tsuna. Mukuro was surprised while Reborn just smirked. "I'm your opponent."

"How!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna had dodged the attack using his flames as propellers. He landed swiftly on the wall. Suddenly his hyper intuition told him that someone was inside. That seemed impossible as it was clearly a solid wall. But Tsuna knew better than to doubt his intuition. The ball was thrown at him again. He tried to dodge this time using his flames again but he suddenly noticed the currents were stronger than before. He narrowly escaped.<p>

"You will die and nothing can deter you from that path." Lancia pulled the ball back before it hit the wall.

Tsuna didn't reply. He started calculating his next move. He didn't have tome to deal with him. The ball was thrown at his direction once again. This time he used more flame power than before and was able to dodge efficiently. He flew in the air using his flames. He gave a side glance at the wall. Quickly deciding his next move he sent a wave of high concentrated flame on the wall. It was one of his special attacks. He could melt most things using that ability.

The wall couldn't withstand the heat and quickly melted. Tsuna was a bit startled to see a person wearing black inside sitting down staring at the floor. The said person looked up. There was something deadly about her eyes. They were icy blue with a tint of silver in them. She was bruised and beaten up but somehow radiated a noble aura. She stood up stumbling a bit and looked at Tsuna and gave a sinister smile.

But even with all that Tsuna couldn't help but think she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. She bent down and picked up a pair of tonfa from the ground.

"Wao. It seems an interesting battle is going on." She said as she struggled a bit to regain control of her body. It was not easy. "I could have gotten out myself but this works as well." She looked at Tsuna who stared back. "Since I owe you now I shall take care of this."

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement. He somehow knew she would be able to take care of Lancia. She was a vampire and a very strong one. He gave a one last worried glance at her direction and turned to look at Mukuro who had started a fight with his tutor. This would not end well for him.

* * *

><p>Mukuro was momentarily stunned. But she quickly regained her composure and took a fighting stance. This won't be easy but Tsuna couldn't let her go on like this.<p>

Reborn walked a little further away from the two and observed carefully. He wasn't worried about his student. He knew he would win. What captured his interest was the fact that the Vampire Queen Hibari Kyomi personally came here. Could it be because she heard about this ruckus? That couldn't be it. He then looked at the captives. The females of the captives each wore identical rings. He smirked. It seemed his stupid student was able to gather his guardians without his own knowledge. At least some work was cut out for him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared with neutral eyes. Mukuro smiled. There was nothing nice about it.<p>

"Ku fu fu… it seems you are quite capable." She said. Then she spanned her trident and slammed it on the ground. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then the whole floor started breaking and falling apart.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto exclaimed. She grabbed one of the bars and looked with concern. "What is happening?"

"Illusion!" Haru informed. "A very powerful illusion."

"Tenth!"

"I don't understand but Sawada beat them to the extreme!" Ryoko said with enthusiasm.

Tsuna didn't panic. He calmly looked back at the three who had fainted because of the direct attack. Their bodies were falling down. Tsuna looked back at Mukuro. Using his gloves which were lit up with his power as propellers he flew towards her with amazing speed and did a side kick. She blocked it but the force was great and the illusion broke.

"Not bad but it's the end for you." The kanji on her right eye changed again. Now there was 1 written inside. Suddenly pillars of fire rose from the ground. One directly hit Tsuna. The girls gasped and Haru panicked. If he thought even for a second that the fire was real then he would die.

"This is so realistic." Tsuna said as he jumped out of the pillar. Mukuro was surprised. She narrowed her eyes. The playfulness disappeared completely. Suddenly her right eye started glowing.

"I miscalculated. Your level is higher than I originally thought. I have to use more power." Mukuro lunged towards him. She tried to slash him. Tsuna dodged. He noted that before she didn't directly charge. Now she seemed like a skilled fighter. He looked at her eye. It changed numbers and an indigo flame was burning on it.

"Your power is amplified by that eye isn't it?" Tsuna asked as he dodged another well aimed slice to his rear.

"Oya oya, you aren't as dumb as you look." She said. Then she put her hand on top of her eye. "Because my body went through six paths of hell I retained all my previous incarnation's memories. That gave me power and with that power I will annihilate all those who forced me in to become like this." Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"The Estraneo Family." Reborn said as he was looking outside the window to see what the other two were doing. Hibari and Lancia were evenly matched. Hibari was in bad shape but she was still getting the upper hand. It would not take more time for her to defeat him. He looked back at the two who were fighting inside the theater. The two looked at him.

"They were the rulers of a small country named Tophon. The country was plagued with diseases and calamities. The royals created the possession vile that enabled them to control creatures for their own interest. They were infamous among all. Though the whole country was eradicated a few years ago by unknown circumstances."

"Ku fu fu…. I slaughtered them all. Those pathetic lowlifes." She said darkly. Then she looked directly at Tsuna. "I will cleanse this world of the people who think they are above everyone. Starting with the Royals."

And they both clashed. Reborn was a little startled when a bright light enveloped them both. It seemed their power clash had caused that. Tsuna knew he had to stop her. He attacked with enough strength to knock her out. Mukuro was going with the intent to kill him. When their energies clashed Tsuna found himself in a strange place.

* * *

><p>It was a dungeon. There was no light and it was very cold. "Where am I?" He asked out loud being very confused.<p>

"Hey you why aren't you eating?" He heard someone talk. Tsuna turned around to see a guard talking to someone who was inside the cell. He crept closer to look. Suddenly he felt another presence. He turned around to see someone coming towards him. But before he could move an astonishing thing happened. The man walked through him.

"What?"

"What's the matter with the brat?" the new guy asked. Tsuna once again tried to see who was inside the cell. It was a young girl. She looked no older than ten and was crouching on the ground hugging her knees to her chest. She was looking down.

"She's not eating." The first guard said. The second guard made a grunting noise. Tsuna understood they couldn't sense his presence. Since he couldn't converse with them he just stood there and watched. Something wasn't right.

"Cheh. Who cares? We need the kid now. They want her in the laboratory." The second guard said and opened the door of the cell.

"Man I don't like doing this." The first guard grumbled but he entered anyway. Tsuna was going to follow but they got her out quickly. The girl had an odd hairstyle. She looked up and Tsuna was struck once again. He was looking straight at her eyes. They were void of emotion and were dull. Not to mention they were both blue. He instantly recognized the girl as Mukuro.

"This is her memories."

* * *

><p>There was a sudden blinding light and Tsuna and were Mukuro were suddenly on their knees. They seemed out of breath. Tsuna clutched his head.<p>

"What did you do?" Mukuro shouted. Her calm exterior crumbled away.

"I…" Tsuna was startled then he quickly composed himself. "You are wrong."

"No. You are in no position to tell me that." Mukuro replied. The kanji of her eye changed again to that of 3. She held her trident towards Tsuna and hundreds of snakes surrounded him.

"The path of the Beast." Reborn told them.

"These are real." Tsuna said to himself as he struggled to be free. They held him tightly. There was the indigo flame on her eye again as she took this opportunity to strike. Tsuna quickly heated his gloved hands and broke free. He jumped out of the way.

"You are wrong Mukuro." Tsuna said again. Suddenly he jumped aside. The place where he stood was another trident. He turned around to see the boy with the same pineapple hairstyle as Mukuro.

"You are…."

"Chrome Dokuro." Reborn told Tsuna.

"Don't hurt Mukuro-sama." He was panting and was barely standing. Tsuna suddenly recognized him. He changed his hairstyle but that face was the same.

"You're Nagi Estraneo, the prince of the Tophon Country." He said with disbelief. He had seen him in Mukuro's memories.

"No, my name is Chrome. I long ago threw away that identity." His breathing was ragged. Even so he stood before Mukuro in a protective manner. "When I was the prince everyone looked at me with pity. Some didn't even know that I existed." He gave out a shaky breath.

"My parents always did such cruel things to the townspeople that I could only watch. They told me I had to inherit this. I never wanted to be involved but I was helpless. Then Mukuro-sama killed them all and saved us. She is my savior from that twisted fate. I will do everything I can to help her." He looked with determined eyes. "Even if that means I die in the process."

With that ominous declaration Chrome stood his ground. Tsuna was at a loss for words. How was he going to answer to that?

"Good job my dear Chrome." Mukuro said as her eye changed once again. Chrome fell down on the floor as his body failed. Tsuna turned towards the entrance as he felt presences coming near. Townspeople marched inside in hoards. They were all being controlled.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"She's controlling them using her skill the realm of Hungry Ghosts." Reborn seemed to know these. "Tsuna what are you going to do?"

The people had started attacking him from all directions. This was getting harder and harder for him. Then Tsuna saw Chrome whose body was in bad shape standing up as well. Mukuro forced his body to attack him.

"Ha ha ha! Now what are you going to do Sawada Tsunayoshi? You're all the same. Kill them and the problem will be solved!" Mukuro laughed as if it was very funny. She knew he could not do such a thing. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth. This was getting very annoying. He had to stop this. He looked closely at the bodies. They were bruised and in very bad shape. He couldn't injure them more. He looked back at Mukuro. It seemed he had to do it.

"What's the matter?" Mukuro asked when suddenly Tsuna was behind her. She turned around and her eyes went wide.

Tsuna hugged her close to his body. Mukuro was so surprised that she let go of her trident. It fell on the ground making a clattering noise. "I'm sorry. But not everyone is the same. You have to understand." Tsuna gave a precise blow on her neck and she instantly fainted. He quickly caught her. The townspeople fainted as well.

"That took a while." Reborn commented. Tsuna just stared. Then he looked at the girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful now. He put her back on the couch and went near the cage. Tsuna punched the bar and it broke. He became normal again.

"Tsuna-sama!" Haru exclaimed in joy. "That was amazing!"

"Of course you fool it was tenth!" Gokudera got annoyed with him. But she was happy too.

"Sawada that was amazing!" Ryoko was all pumped up. "Let's have a match!"

Tsuna was going to reply but then he noticed Yamamoto who said nothing. There was a nasty cut on her hand and it had started bleeding. He quickly grabbed her hand. "What happened?"

"Ha ha it's nothing too serious." Yamamoto said. Tsuna didn't let go of her hand. He looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Tsuna." Yamamoto tried to reassure him.

"Tsuna." Reborn warned. Tsuna turned towards the door. Most people were still unconscious. The ones who were awake felt their eyes becoming wide. There stood the three masked men. The Vindicare. They were dragging three bodies. Tsuna recognized one of them being Lancia. They latched another chain and bound Chrome. They turned towards Mukuro but Tsuna stood before her body confusing the rest of the people.

"Stop." He said. He looked normal as he wasn't in his fight mode, but he still looked intimidating.

"Vongola Decimo, why do you get in our way? They all need to be punished for their crimes." One of them said.

"Yes, they need to be punished but locking them up is not the right way. I want to take responsibility for them." Tsuna said. Some gasps were heard.

"How will you do that?" Another asked. Tsuna noted his voice seemed to be amused. That came as a surprise as the Vindicare guards had no emotions other than hate.

"I want them to see the world in a different way. You can't arrest them. I want to change their ways."

"That is not acceptable." The last one said. "They will break the law once again."

"Then you can take them away then. I will not object anymore." Tsuna was persistent.

"That is…" One of the guards was going to reply when he was stopped by another.

"Why not?" He said surprising the people present. Tsuna understood he was the one who seemed amused. "He is one of the three. He has the privilege to asked such a thing."

Tsuna was surprised as he didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Sun Arcobaleno you haven't told him about that?" He seemed surprised too.

"In due time." Reborn replied.

"Very well. Vongola Decimo we will retreat for now. But remember we are watching. When they go out of line we will not only take them but you as well." The guard said and they disappeared.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he looked very calm outside, he was dying from fear inside. "That was scary." He told himself.

"Tenth! Why did you do that! Those people cannot be trusted! They will do something and then the Tenth will be in trouble." Gokudera said with suppressed anger. She looked over at the Kokuyo gang members who were sprawled on the ground with disgust. "These people deserve to be locked up." Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna that was dangerous!" Even Yamamoto who took things easily was worried.

"Hahi! What will happen to Tsuna-sama now?" Haru was fussing over Tsuna. He was glad that the young king was alright but that was very reckless and dangerous.

"Everyone it's all right. First we need to take care of everyone." Tsuna quickly went over to Kyohei, I-pin and Lambo. Everyone followed. He frowned. They were still out cold. But they didn't have that much injury. "How am I supposed to take all these people to a healer like this?" He muttered quietly.

"Dame Tsuna, Who do you think I am?" Reborn said while tilting his hat. Tsuna looked over to his tutor with confusion. He felt more presences coming near. He looked intently at the door to be alert of danger. But he only heard rustles of robes.

"Eh?" There were three people with robes and Tsuna recognized them as healers who entered the room gracefully.

"Reborn-sama." One of them spoke up. "We have secured all the villagers. These are the only people left."

"Good work." Reborn said and looked back at his student who was gaping.

"You knew something like this would happen?" Tsuna asked with shock.

"I anticipated that something like this could happen. I came prepared, unlike you Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said haughtily. "I am the world's Greatest Magician."

"Yeah, yeah…." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Wait I need to thank the lady who helped me! Reborn take care of things here." He said as he exited the room and ran out of the building.

"Don't be so bossy."

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran out of the Theater and looked here and there. The beautiful woman was nowhere to be seen. Was she injured even more? It was his fault then. She was already hurt and yet he had asked her for help. When he was feeling very miserable the distinct scent of a Vampire. He quickly trailed it and found the woman walking away.<p>

She turned around when she felt him approach her. Her eyes were silver-blue and her black clothes were stained.

"Herbivore, what do you want?" She asked. Tsuna suddenly noticed her voice held no emotion. Last time there was amusement but now it was nothing.

"Umm, I was wondering if you were all right…" Tsuna suddenly stopped talking as he sensed the shifting of aura. It was void and it just turned to irritation.

"Are you implying that I cannot take care of myself?"

"No that's not it!" He quickly said. He was feeling a blood thirsty aura coming from the woman. Somehow he didn't want to piss her off. "You were already gravely injured and I asked you for help."

"Hn. I won't be defeated by pathetic herbivores. I can still fight." There was an odd glint in her eyes. Suddenly there were tonfa's burning with purple flame in her hands. "Or would you like to try?"

"No I rather not." He flailed his arms in surrendering way. "Anyway thank you for your help."

"Hn. I did nothing to help you. They were getting in my way and besides I owed you. I like to repay my debts quickly." She said as she concealed her weapons inside her clothes once again.

"Ha ha… still thank you." Tsuna sincerely said. The woman said nothing for a few moments. It was as though she was observing him. Suddenly she smirked.

"Since there is nothing more to do and the territory was cleansed of annoying herbivores I'll leave. It's not interesting anymore." She said and started walking away. After taking a few steps she stopped and turned her to a side to give a side glance at Tsuna's direction.

"Next time let's have a match, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your blood smells nice." She gave an eerie smile; her eyes were blood red and disappeared.

When she left Tsuna breathed out in relief. The woman was very beautiful but very scary. He felt like she would have killed him at any moment. He shuddered with the horrible thought. He felt a strange sensation when he was conversing with her though. Something was odd. He felt a nagging feeling as though he should check something. Unsure if this was what the odd sensation was he got out the box that held the rings. He gulped. Tsuna opened the box and his eyes were wide.

"What are you doing Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as his student stood like a statue devoid of any emotion. Deciding to ignore the fact he talked on. "That was the Vampire Queen Hibari Kyomi. Good job she seems to have taken an interest on you."

It was as though thunder fell on Tsuna's head. "What? That was the Vampire Queen?"

Reborn smirked. He was enjoying his student's look of horror. "What's the matter?" He looked at Tsuna's hand who was still holding the ring box. Inside the purple ring was glowing. "Looks like you found the last of your Guardians. You have to give the ring to her don't you?"

"I'm going to die!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the next chapter. I thank everyone who was kind enough to review and told me their opinions. I also sincerely thank momoX-san for giving me the right translation of I-pin and Reborn's conversation. I have fixed it. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear peoples opinions. Thank you and bye!<strong>


	13. The Gart City 5

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender

Pairing(s): 27F69, F!Guardians27(except 18)

**Chapter Twelve: The Gart City 5**

"All hail Tsunayoshi-sama for allowing his grace upon us and saving this small town!" A voice roared. There were many cheers after that.

The Gart City was finally free from Mukuro's control after Tsuna defeated her. Thanks to Reborn who skillfully had asked many healers to come before hand, the people were healed. Now after they had recovered they made a feast in celebration. Tsuna tried to explain to them that wasn't necessary but they wouldn't listen. He had to give up when he saw his friends enjoying this.

Mukuro and her followers were confined inside a house. People wanted them to be executed but Tsuna requested them to be left alone. Reluctantly everyone agreed.

"Dame-Tsuna I hope you know what you are doing." Reborn warned. He didn't trust Mukuro. He was wary of her.

"Actually I don't know what I'm doing. But I want to help them that's all." Tsuna had replied. He wanted those people to understand the world better. That they shouldn't see it only from their perspective.

It turned out Lancia was controlled after all. He never wanted to join them but Mukuro's illusions were too powerful. He was forced to follow her and commit such horrible crimes. He was the Leader of the north Oni clan. He went back to them. But not before swearing allegiance to The Next Demon King Sawada Tsunayoshi. If he was ever in peril or danger Lancia would gladly come to help as it was he who freed him from his dreadful state. Reborn congratulated his dame student for acquiring such a powerful ally who denied that he did it for that reason. The Oni's never allied with anyone.

The festival was huge. The people were enjoying it and many came to see Tsuna. He was a bit overwhelmed by their hospitality and kindness. But he came to enjoy it.

It was afternoon and the sun was just setting. The sky was orange and the color gave a strange effect on things. Tsuna was walking through a small forest like area. There were tall trees around. He was a bit tired from all the gifts and thanks. And so he was taking a stroll.

"Huh…that was so tiresome. I wonder how the Ninth handles that. And Reborn… he…." He silently chuckled when he remembered his tutor. Reborn was sitting in an enormous chair and was being fed by beautiful woman who were squealing around him. It wasn't everyday that one got to see an Arcobaleno.

Maybe he should see what his friends were doing. Thinking that he sniffed the air. Their distinct smell was noticeable. The one who was closer to him were the boys. He decided to head to them first. As he was walking towards that direction he suddenly felt an odd sensation. He quickly turned around to see who it was. There was no one. The danger seemed to have gone but Tsuna was still alert. For a second he felt the presence of Mukuro. But that was impossible as she was still confined.

Shaking his head he started to walk towards his destination once again but he stopped. This time he heard a sniff. It sounded like someone was crying. Tsuna decided to see who it was. He couldn't leave it alone. After walking inside the deeper part of the small forest he saw a little girl crying. She was sitting on the ground and rubbing her eyes. When he approached some sound was made. Hearing it, the little girl looked up and saw Tsuna.

"Why are you crying little Miss?" He asked with a gentle voice.

"I..." the girl could barely talk because of sniffing too much. "Can't find mommy. I'm lost…"

Tsuna felt sympathy. The poor girl must have been separated because of the excessive crowd. He didn't want to leave her here. She looked no older than six.

"Well then let's both look for your mother okay? Don't cry. You're a strong girl aren't you? They don't cry."

The girl seemed to have calmed down a bit. Her watery blue eyes were filled with hope. "You will help me find my mommy?"

"Yes…would you like to come with me?" Tsuna smiled his secret weapon and forwarded his hand towards her. The little girl was hesitant for a few seconds. After firmly deciding she put her hand on top of his.

"Mika will believe you." Tsuna clutched her hand and pulled her up. Suddenly he felt that odd sensation again. He quickly turned his head around. The feeling was gone just as quickly as it came. As Tsuna was wearily observing his surroundings the little girl named Mika gave an eerie smile as her right eye flashed red with the kanji letter six.

* * *

><p>Mukuro never felt so humiliated in her life. She was going to kill that man. But now when she woke up she heard that he was the one who saved her and her followers (not friends because they were only her pawns) from going to the Vindicare prison. Not only that, he also made himself be involved too. Just how dumb could one get?<p>

"The Vongola is crazy, byon." Ken said. They were inside a confined house which was locked with powerful enchantment.

"What do we do Mukuro-sama? Vongola freed Lancia." Chikusa said with his dead voice.

"Forget him. He isn't needed anymore." Mukuro was irritated. She couldn't figure out why he did that. It was making her angry.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome was worried about her.

"I need to figure things... Don't disturb me." Mukuro looked outside through the small window. There she saw something interesting. A little girl who seemed lost was wondering. This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Tsuna just shook his head. How could he think like that? He looked down at the smiling girl. She looked back. Her eyes were twinkling. Tsuna's heart melted. He really was imagining things!<p>

The two of them walked inside the festival. There were many people swarming around. Mika got bit closer to Tsuna. He just smiled. Such an innocent child.

"Tsuna-sama!" He heard someone call out his name. Tsuna knew this voice and instantly turned his around to come face to face with Haru, Kyohei and I-pin. He unknowingly stepped a bit further away from Mika.

Mukuro cursed. She was about to scratch him with the broken piece of her trident that she had in her pocket. The little girl wasn't a good vassal. She couldn't react as quickly.

"Haru-kun! Kyohei-kun and I-pin!" Tsuna greeted them cheerily. They quickly came near him. Kyohei noticed the girl who was clinging on to Tsuna's leg.

"Hmn? Who's this Tsuna-kun?" He asked. Tsuna looked at the girl and smiled. She hid her face.

"This is Mika. She's lost and looking for her mother."

"Oh!" He nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, are you all, alright? You were hit badly by saving me I-pin." Tsuna asked with concern. They seemed fine but it won't hurt to be cautious.

"I'm fine Tsuna-sama! The Magicians did a great job. I'm happy that Tsuna-sama defeated Mukuro!" I-pin said with happiness. Then his mood darkened. "Should I poison their food so that they can't walk for a few days? Revenge is very sweet Tsuna-sama! What do you say?" He whispered quietly.

Tsuna panicked. "N..No! That's not necessary!"

"Haru is sad! How could Tsuna-sama leave Haru with all the dangerous people? Haru was scared too!" Haru said comically. He wiped away his tears.

"Haru-kun! It wasn't like that. I didn't take them with me!" Tsuna panicked. He really couldn't stand people's tears and freaked out. He used to cry all the time and Basilia would help. But he never made anyone else stop crying.

"Haru knew but still Haru was scared!" Haru said with a pout. Tsuna gave a weary smile.

"I'm sorry."

Kyohei chuckled. Tsuna looked at his direction with a questioning stare. He stopped and just smiled. "Well Tsuna-kun we're just happy that you are fine. You were so cool. I heard from Haru-kun how you defeated her. I somehow feel grateful that I met you and became your vassal."

"Kyohei-kun…" Tsuna was a bit moved. Then he saw the wrong in the sentence. "Wait, you're not my Vassal! You are all my precious friends."

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Hahi Haru thought Tsuna-sama was so cool! When Tsuna-sama said 'I'll never forgive you' I was speechless! And then…" Haru kept talking and everyone listened and enjoyed his ramblings.

Mukuro was getting irritated. What was with them? They were chatting away like no tomorrow. There was no way she could use the shard to attack the Vongola Decimo. This was not easy. Not to mention they were his servants. But the stupid naïve boy was treating them as his equal. That was unusual. Mukuro pulled Tsuna's pants a bit to get his attention. Tsuna was surprised at first then he looked at Mika.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to find Mika's mother. Could you guys look for her too? If you find her then tell her she is with me." Tsuna said and waved. "Enjoy the festival guys. I'll see you later."

"See you later." The trio answered and went their way. Mukuro looked at their retreating figures.

"Let's go look for your mother." Tsuna gently nudged her to a direction. There were many attractions in the fair. He was asking around but most people said that they didn't see her. Not finding something useful he asked if she wanted something. She shook her head. She wanted to go to a quiet place and scratch the tridents end on his body. Anywhere would work.

"You really don't want to buy anything?" Tsuna wanted to be sure. They were still holding hands.

"No… I want to meet mommy." Mukuro answered. She was feeling dreadful because of acting like a child. But she had to fool him and his intuition. By letting her childish body take over from time to time she tried to retain the innocence. That way his intuition won't pick it up.  
>"Where did she go…" She heard him mutter.<p>

Thankfully they were almost out of the fair. But then another group of people came who increase her annoyance.

"Vongola save me! That Stupidera's bullying me!" Lambo came running and hid behind him. After her a fuming Gokudera was seen. She was scowling. But her expression completely changed when she saw Tsuna.

"Tenth!" She exclaimed with adoration and love. But immediately it changed to anger. "It's a lie tenth! That stupid-cow was the one causing trouble!"

"What's going on? Why are you fighting?" Tsuna asked while trying to stop Gokudera from jumping on Lambo.

"You see tenth, I was showing the people how to use arrows effectively using the power of science and invention. But then the Ahoshi came and ruined my board where I wrote the perfect equations!" Gokudera exclaimed. Tsuna stared directly at her. She wrote equations on a board to show people how to shoot an arrow? Was that possible?

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose! There was this persistent guy who wouldn't leave me alone and had grabbed my hand. I was trying to get away. Then I bumped against the board." Lambo shrugged. She crossed her arms. "That was an accident. Besides nobody was listening to it anyway."

"Take that back! Everyone understood and you did it on purpose!" Gokudera accused her.

"No! I didn't!" Lambo was protesting against it. Tsuna felt helpless. What could he say in this kind of situation?

"I swear it on my pride as the Tenth's fiancé!" Gokudera had firm belief.

"What! Vongola it's not true right? You aren't engaged to that person are you?" Lambo asked with horror. Tsuna became startled when he saw her expression.

"What…no…." He somehow said unable to comprehend why she looked horrified.

"Tenth! What are you saying! Aren't we engaged?" Gokudera seemed heartbroken.

"Ha! Take that." Lambo said while childishly showing her tongue. She stood in front of Gokudera in a grand manner. It was as if she won something great. Mukuro watched as they went through their childish fight.

But Gokudera couldn't stand Lambo acting so high and mighty. A cloud of irritation surrounded her and she looked up with dangerous eyes. "Shut up stupid-cow!" She said while hitting Lambo's head hard.

Lambo was hit and it hurt badly. She started sniffing. No matter how she denied it she was a bit childish. "Gotta…stay…calm…" she said so but water soon started dripping. "I can't! wah…" she started crying. Gokudera huffed and looked away.

Tsuna panicked. What was with today? It seemed everyone wanted to cry! He really was bad at this. So, he did what Basilia did. He hugged her close to his chest and started making swirls behind her back. All the while Mukuro watched as he tried to calm Lambo down. Somehow Mukuro didn't like it.

Immediately Lambo felt her tears stopping and heat rushing to her face. She started blushing hard. The thing he was doing on her back was very comforting too. She quickly hugged him back and snuggled closer. She sniffed his scent. It reminded her of cinnamon… it was nice.

"Are you okay now?" Tsuna asked. Lambo could only nod. She slowly moved away and started running to a weird direction. They watched as she seemed to be in a daze with a red face.

"Is she okay?" He asked absentmindedly. Then he looked at Gokudera who seemed dejected.

"Eh? What's wrong Gokudera-san?" He asked when he saw her. She was crouching on the ground while making some weird symbols.

"The tenth…doesn't like me…" She quietly muttered.

"It's not like that at all." Tsuna said. He sighed. It was always like that. It's like she always felt she would be thrown away at any moment. "I like you very much. I told you that before didn't I? Lambo is just a kid. She needs help. You are a very capable woman. I'm sure you can guide her."

Gokudera abruptly stood up. Her eyes were sparkling. Literally. "Tenth thinks I'm a reliable woman?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Of course." 'A reckless person too.' He added mentally.

"Then… don't worry tenth I'll see what's up with the Stupid-cow!" Gokudera suddenly said with a lot of enthusiasm that Tsuna never saw her having without anything to do with him. Very odd. She was going to run off but Tsuna grabbed her hand.

"Gokudera-san please be careful. You shouldn't get too reckless." He let go of her hand. But Gokudera was still for a few moments. He tilted his head to a side. "Are you okay?"

She turned around. Her face was still red. She somewhat walked robotically towards Tsuna who raised his eyebrows.

"Tenth…" She whispered. "I really do like tenth…" Then she quickly gave a brief hug and ran off towards Lambo's direction.

Tsuna was blushing. He cleared his throat. "Le..lets find your mother…" He stammered while saying that. Mukuro frowned. This was getting annoying. And not to mention what was with the Vongola? Did he not see how he was leading them on to that direction? He was an idiot after all!

"Why can't I find mommy?" Mukuro used the girl, Mika's voice to ask. Tsuna smile gently down at her.

"Don't worry. I'll find your mother. But for the time being enjoy your time and…" He was going to say more when he was interrupted by a scream. "What the!"

A bunch of people were running towards him. There were a few females too. He assumed they were the one screaming. They stopped in front of the two of them.

"Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Mukuro watched with irritation as those humans flocked around them. They were questioning Tsuna and he was trying his best to answer all. It seemed he had become quite popular. Somehow he got away from them.

"Ha ha… maybe I should have taken the quiet road after all. Let's go through there okay?" Tsuna said and headed to the deserted road.

"Okay…" Mukuro couldn't help herself from grinning. The fool was taking her right where she wanted him to be. There would be no one and he hadn't noticed anything yet. This was perfect!

"How did you get lost?" Tsuna asked. They were holding hands and walking. Slowly the crowd was diminishing. There were very few people around.

"I was playing when I let go of my mommy's hand. We got separated because of the crowd…" Mukuro faked a sniff.

"That must have been devastating." Tsuna sad with sympathy. "That happened to me once. It was a very terrifying experience for me." He was feeling nostalgic. While Mukuro looked around. There was no one near. This was her chance! She quietly got the shard of the trident out from her pocket. Just a scratch and then the Vongola's body would become hers! But….

"Sorry…I was just reminiscing." Tsuna looked down. Suddenly there was a slicing noise and he turned his head to his right. Something round hit him straight on the face with immense force. He fell on the ground. Immediately there were rustling noises and a person came to view.

"Ha ha sorry!" came the ever so cheerful voice. Tsuna rubbed his forehead as he sat up. He looked beside him. It was a ball?

"Ow…." He muttered. He looked up to see Yamamoto forwarding her hand. He put his hand on top of hers and she pulled him up. "Thanks."

"No problem…" She noticed the bump on his head. "Sorry Tsuna. We were just playing this game called catch. I threw the ball too hard…" She ran her fingers on the bump. Tsuna flinched a bit. "It seems bad."

"That's okay. You didn't do it on purpose." Tsuna tried to reassure her. "By the way who are you playing with?"

"Ah the kids of the village." Yamamoto suddenly got an idea. "Want to play? Come on it'll be fun!" She gabbed Tsuna's other hand and started dragging him away to another destination. Mukuro cursed inwardly. Another chance was lost.

They were at a large field. A wide area with minimal grass. The sky above could be seen perfectly. It was starry as night had already fallen. There were many kids there who were playing.

"Yamamoto-san did you get the ball?" One small boy asked as he ran towards them. Then he noticed her companion. His eyes were almost shining. "Huh! It's His Majesty!" He said excitedly. "Everyone Tsunayoshi-sama came!" He yelled at the others.

The kids who were playing immediately stopped and hurried here. In a minute they surrounded the two. Now there was no way Mukuro could use her weapon.

The kids were excited to see him. Tsuna was feeling a bit embarrassed. Yamamoto would just laugh. They asked about how he defeated the evil Mukuro. After that they had to play with them. Mukuro didn't want to join but she was forced to. Because she was acting as a kid, she played along. After a while the kids became tired and they laid there on the ground. It was peaceful.

"Do you still feel sad?" Tsuna asked Mika who shook her head. Then Tsuna felt anther presence coming here. He sat up and stared at that direction. A woman who looked in her mid twenties was running towards them. "Look your mother's here."

Mukuro widened her eyes. This wasn't good! The woman stopped before her. Her face was filled with relief. She quickly hugged her child close to her. Her child was safe. She looked gratefully at the person who took care of her daughter.

"Thank you Your Majesty! I really can't thank you enough for taking care of her. I thought I'd lost my little Mika forever!" She humbly bowed down before The Demon king. Tsuna stopped her from groveling on the ground.

"It was nothing. It's natural to take care of a lost child. I'm glad that I was of some help." Tsuna said with a charming smile making the mother blush furiously. Not that he noticed such things. He looked down at Mika.

"I hope you at least enjoyed yourself a bit." His voice was kind. Then the volume dropped. He quietly whispered to her ear so that no one else hears "Right Mukuro?" Then he quickly pulled away. Mukuro's eyes were wide in shock. He knew.

"Say goodbye to His Majesty Mika. We're going home." The mother said and started walking away holding her daughter's hand. Mukuro was still staring as she was dragged away while Tsuna stared back.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked after they left. She was very confused.

"Nothing. You don't need to worry about that Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said. Yamamoto stared at his face. It was as though he was someone else. The feeling she got whenever he fought.

"But you know you shouldn't do that." Yamamoto said with a slight pout. "It's not fair." Tsuna was surprised.

"Huh? Do what?" He asked with bewilderment. Yamamoto smiled. He was back to his old self again.

"Smile at people that makes their heart almost stop…things like that."

"What? I don't do anything like that!" Tsuna was in denial. He didn't know what he unconsciously did.

"Ha ha… but I like that about you!" She said cheerfully. Tsuna started blushing. She was too straightforward!

"Are you serious?" He asked. It was unbelievable. Yamamoto decided not to answer that.

"Hey Tsuna do you know how to wield a sword?" Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll teach you!"

"But…" Tsuna looked at her right hand. "Are you okay? I mean your hand was badly injured." There was no trace of any injury on her hand but what about the inside?

"Ha ha don't worry Tsuna. The healers fixed it. It's fine now." Yamamoto said and pulled out her sword. "Here try holding on to it."

"Oh okay."

Tsuna grabbed the end of the sword. It was heavy. How did those swordsmen go around swinging it? He tried to swing it too. He took the hilt above his head and tried to strike but his hand slipped and the sword fell on the ground with a thud. Tsuna jumped in surprise.

"Ha ha Tsuna you're doing it wrong." She easily picked the sword up and handed it to Tsuna who reluctantly took it from her. He clutched the hilt tighter this time. "If you do that you'll end up using all of your energy." Yamamoto stood next to Tsuna and grabbed the sword putting her hands on top of Tsuna's hands. They stood so close that their shoulders were rubbing against each other. Tsuna felt heat rushing to his face. What were they doing?

"Here like this." Yamamoto fixed Tsuna's hand position. She still held onto the sword. Tsuna wasn't actually looking as he was feeling very embarrassed. He was looking sideways. The children were looking at them with interest. That was somehow more embarrassing.

"And you swing the sword like this."

Suddenly there was a large explosion. The two looked at the direction. "What was that?" Tsuna forgot his embarrassment and quickly became worried.

"I don't know." Yamamoto said as she too became worried. Tsuna gave her sword back to her and started to run towards that direction. Yamamoto followed from behind.

They reached the place and were surprised to see Ryoko. It seemed she was the one who used her power to punch a hole on the mountain.

"You see that's how you Extremely climb hills!" She said with enthusiasm. The crowd cheered.

"Ryoko-san? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh! Sawada! I was just climbing the mountain. But it wasn't Extreme enough. So I improvised." She happily replied.

'She's obsessed with training as ever.' Tsuna thought.

"Ha ha Sasagawa really is Extreme!" Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna just shook his head. He looked up. She was way up. Almost at the top. He looked closely at the mountain. Something was wrong. Suddenly his intuition told him of danger. The boulders at the top came tumbling down. Immediately Tsuna was in his fighting form and Yamamoto pulled out her sword. In just a few seconds they destroyed the boulders and saved the people. They cheered.

"That was Extreme!" Ryoko said and jumped down. But she landed badly and twisted her left ankle. She shouldn't have jumped normally.

"Ryoko-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna was next to her. Yamamoto looked concerned as well.

"I'm Extremely all right." Ryoko did a thumbs up. But she winced when she put pressure on her left foot. "I'm okay…!" She enthusiastically said.

"You should go to the Healer…" Tsuna said.

"You're right Sawada!" Ryoko nodded and started walking away. She was somewhat limping. Tsuna sighed.

"Maybe I should have used fire power...Whoa!" Ryoko was muttering to her self when she suddenly felt she was being lifted. She turned her head to look. It was Tsuna. He had lifted her up and started carrying her bridal style.

"I'll take you to the healer." He said in a way that Ryoko couldn't protest. He looked down and smiled at her. "Are you feeling uncomfortable?"

Ryoko was speechless. She quickly averted her gaze. She was blushing furiously. She shook her head and kept looking down. "I'm Extremely comfortable." She said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that." He then turned around to face Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-san? Aren't you coming?"

"Maybe I should have gotten injured a bit…." She said to herself. Then she heard Tsuna calling her. "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Mukuro let go of her possession of the little girl. She was useless anyway. She was lying on a bed. She sat up and just then the door opened. It was Chrome.<p>

"Mukuro-sama you're awake." He said.

"Chrome. I think Vongola is very interesting." She wouldn't give up so easily. Chrome was confused.

* * *

><p>It was morning. The sun was just rising. The gang decided to head back to their journey. The break was over. They had to go back to the road. The townspeople were eternally grateful.<p>

Tsuna and the gang were ready to set out. He wanted Lambo to stay and go back to the Red Rose Inn. But she refused. She wanted to go with him. He was refusing but Reborn hit him again and told him that it was the stupid cow's decision. (Tsuna wondered why he called her that. But decided not to ask for the fear of his life.) He reluctantly allowed her to come along.

The enchantment around the Kokuyo gang's resident was removed and Tsuna told the people that he'd handle it. Mukuro and her gang were face to face with Tsuna and his companions.

"Ku fu fu…Sawada Tsunayoshi just because you stopped us from going to jail don't think that I'll let you off." Mukuro said while crossing her arms.

"Why you!" Gokudera had enough. She had to kill her.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna stopped her. "I know. But please don't do anything that will force you to go to jail. The Vindicare is always looking."

"Ku fu fu…you think I wouldn't know that?" Mukuro snarled.

Tsuna cleared her throat. This was the important. "I know you don't like me or want to have anything to do with me but I would be grateful if you accept this. If you want to you could also come with us." He pulled out the ring box from his robe and got out the indigo ring. He forwarded the ring to her. Mukuro's eyes were wide for a second. "You see this ring isn't an ordinary ring. It's…" Tsuna was going to explain when he was stopped by Mukuro's laugh.

"Ha ha…." She wasn't laughing her creepy one. Mukuro hadn't laughed like this in a long time. When she calmed down she started speaking. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are an odd creature."

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused. What was she talking about?

"You are naive, stupid and an idiotic optimist who thinks the world is a good place. But you are interesting. I mean who in their right mind asks the very same person who tried to kill him just a day ago to marry them?"

"What… I didn't!" Tsuna gaping. When did he ask her?

"But you know what?" She snatched the ring from his hand. "I accept. It would be much easier for me. I'll kill you then take over your country if I'm your wife."

"You're wrong!" Tsuna screamed. He was breathing hard with a red face because of embarrassment.

There was uproar from Tsuna's companions. Gokudera was ready to kill. Yamamoto was trying to stop her but she was not looking pleased either. Lambo was startled and Ryoko was saying how Extremely wrong it was. The boys just stood silently while Reborn smirked in amusement. Mukuro ignored all that.

"I'm wrong?"

"Of course! Why would I ask you to marry me! Why do people always think that?" Tsuna said miserably. Then he explained about the rings. How they came to be his possession and how they chose their own owners. Also that he knew nothing about their purpose or their ability.

"That's right you pineapple freak!" Gokudera exclaimed. She showed her ring. "I have one too."

Mukuro noticed the four girls all had identical rings on their hands except for the color. Her one was indigo. "I see."

"And as if you would become the Tenth's wife!" Gokudera snarled at her direction. Tsuna looked at her and sighed.

"Very well. I'll keep the ring." Mukuro mused as Tsuna sighed in relief. She put it on her ring finger. "And we'll travel with you as well." This time Ken exclaimed. Chrome and Chikusa didn't say anything. "I'll win this little game too."

"What game?" Tsuna was confused. Mukuro didn't say anything. She just walked closer to him. Tsuna was feeling uneasy. His intuition didn't warn him about danger so, he stood his ground.

"This game." Mukuro said and gave a peck on his lips. She smiled angelically as Tsuna stumbled backwards with a furious blush.

Now no one could stand this violation. They started a fight while Tsuna tried to calm his blush. Reborn smirked and looked at us.

"Now all we need is the other one."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I really like Mukuro! Anyway I should be updating my other story but this chapter had to be written! Anyway how did you like it? Tell me in your review. And I need help. In the manga Gokudera calls Hibari that ba*t*r*d. I don't want to write something like that. So….what should she call her? And I decided to reply to the reviews here:<strong>

**Fai Senri-san: **well this is an all guardians story so yes Mukuro and Hibari will like Tsuna too. I'm sorry but this series is short since it'll run till Tsuna gets the sword. But Don't worry there will be a sequel that will be longer than this. This story is the prologue. Thank you!

**EK 12-san: **They will! Ha ha!**  
><strong>

**momoX-san:** Thank you for your compliment!**  
><strong>

**friendship27uke-san: **Um thank you too. What other story?**  
><strong>

**MoonlitMelody-san: **Thank You very much. I'll try my best!**  
><strong>

**Nymous135246-san: **Thank you! U'r nice!**  
><strong>

**Untill next time!  
><strong>


	14. Interlude: Triniset

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender, Mukuro's perverted talk

Pairing(s):27F80,MildFGuardiansX27(except F!18)

**INTERLUDE: The Tri-ni-sette**

Tsuna was feeling very uncomfortable. He was sitting beside a giant bonfire. He gulped a bit. Really this atmosphere was too tense. Because it was too stuffy he chose the safest option. He sat next to Chrome, who sat at a corner away from everyone else.

Mukuro and the other members of her gang sat apart from everyone. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryoko were oddly sitting together. Kyohei, Haru, I-pin and Lambo were sitting close to Tsuna. While Reborn sat apart from them. They were all sitting comfortably on the ground. It was nightfall and they sat surrounding the fire made by Tsuna.

The atmosphere was cold and very uncomfortable because a glaring contest was going on. And it was between Gokudera and Mukuro. Gokudera was scowling and Mukuro was smirking evilly. She couldn't trust the other. Tsuna couldn't say he did too however….

"Gokudera-san…." Tsuna quietly muttered. Really what was he to do? There was no way Gokudera would be not suspicious.

"Bossu…" Chrome called in concern. For some reason he started calling him by that nickname. It seemed he acknowledged him as their leader. Tsuna felt awkward but got used to it. Oddly he was reminded of the same scenario happening before with Basilia.

"Tenth I still don't think you should trust that pineapple haired freak! She could be plotting something for all we know!" Gokudera suddenly stood up and pointed her fingers at Mukuro accusingly.

"Ku fu fu fu…. Tsunayoshi-kun, I think your dog needs to be restrained." Mukuro touched her forehead with her right hand. Her eyes were glittering with mischief. "But wait isn't she a cat?" She closed her eyes and shook her head as though something bad had happened. "I wonder if that's appropriate."

Gokudera gritted her teethes. "Why you Pineapple freak!" She was going to attack but Yamamoto quickly stopped her.

"Now, now Gokudera we're not supposed to fight now! We have to hear what the Magician has to say." Yamamoto informed her.

"Oya, oya it seems you really are an unruly bunch." Mukuro said with a smirk.

"That's Extremely not a nice thing to say!" Ryoko couldn't take the insult. "Let's have a match!"

"Hey! Don't think you'll get to fight Mukuro-san just like that byon!" Ken stood up and showed his claws and fangs. Chikusa didn't say anything but he got out his sharp pins. Chrome materialized his trident.

"Hey! Don't fight guys!" Tsuna really didn't want any fight to break out but it didn't seem like anyone was listening to him.

"Hahi! Dangerous!" Haru exclaimed.

"Sister!" Kyohei exclaimed as he tried to calm his sister. I-pin sighed.

"Ku fu fu…" Mukuro laughed as she stood up and materialized her trident. "Is this a challenge?"

Suddenly there was a loud noise and everyone's eyes turned to the one person who was quiet in this whole mess. Reborn had just slammed his staff on the ground. For a few seconds nobody moved or said anything.

"If you idiots don't shut up I'll make sure you can't talk in your life time again." His eyes glinted with promise of torture and pain. Nobody wanted to test his words. Everyone quietly settled back to their designated space.

"Reborn, I wanted to ask you about what happened with the Vindicare. What did they mean about me being one of the three?" Tsuna asked when the atmosphere was normal again.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. She didn't hear this before. It could be something related to the Vongola's power. She had to listen intently. Maybe she would be able to use it against him.

"Maybe it's time I explained everything." Reborn said with seriousness. "Tsuna you have a ring don't you?"

"Yeah. But it's different from the others." Tsuna showed them his right hand with the ring. It glinted because of the campfire. "I can't get this off though."

"Tsuna you gave the other rings to the ones they chose right?" Reborn asked for his confirmation. Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah…well except for the purple one…I'm not sure if can do it without getting killed though." Tsuna muttered the last part. He still couldn't figure out how he was going to give it to the Vampire Queen Hibari Kyomi. Thinking about her Tsuna got the chills. She was scary! Especially when her eyes turned from silver-blue to blood red.

"What do you mean Tenth!" Gokudera couldn't believe it. "The tenth is so amazing that anyone will gladly take the ring!"

"Ha ha…" Tsuna was dreading inside.

"Tell me something. What do you all know of the Tri-ni-sette?" Reborn asked. There was no answer. It didn't seem like they knew.

"Ku fu fu… I heard about it but only the fact that it's the force that governs the balance of the world." Mukuro informed everyone.

"Wow, you seem to know many things Mukuro." Tsuna was a bit amazed. "Well that's logical though…"

"Of course. I know many things." Mukuro put her one of her leg on top of another. "Many things…Would you like to know?" She seductively asked.

"N-no!" Tsuna quickly said flailing his hands in front of him. Somehow he got the impression that it was something he wouldn't like.

"Correct. Then now tell me, what do you know about Inner flame?" Reborn asked totally ignoring them. He acted as though he didn't know them. There was silence as everyone was thinking hard. Nobody's concept was too clear.

"Well Master told me that every living being has an energy flowing through them. It can be interpreted as flames." I-pin was able to recall from his memories.

"Oh! Haru has heard too!" Haru suddenly seemed enthusiastic. "Well Haru heard that they are one's life force."

"Well I Extremely don't get it!" Ryoko told them. She didn't seem bothered by it though. This was very difficult to comprehend for her.

"Shut up Turf top! Reborn-san is explaining something important!" Gokudera got irritated. She couldn't not bark at her direction. Man! How could a person be so stupid!

"What did you say octopus head?" Ryoko got angry. She wouldn't stand for any insults thrown at her. Gokudera glared at her direction and gritted her teethes in annoyance.

"I told you to be quiet!"

"Now, now calm down you two. If you start fighting we won't get to hear anything." Yamamoto quickly stopped their fight. Tsuna gave her a grateful look. She nodded with a smile.

"That's right you two." Reborn started as though there was no disruption in between his speech. "But they are called The Dying Will Flame. The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due the way how it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more akin to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties." He paused. Everyone was listening. Even the Kokuyo gang members.

"Dying Will Flames are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flames Attribute has its own special characteristic."

"Wow! I didn't know such things!" Kyohei exclaimed. He was rather excited by all this. He was feeling happy too. If he had stayed in their village and never met Tsuna then none of these interesting things would be happening.

"So, the inner power is actually Dying Will Flames?" Gokudera seemed to be in deep thought. She was analyzing all the information she got.

"Ho…interesting information…" Mukuro mused.

"Hmn. There are two types of Flames. The Dying Will Flames of The Sky and The Dying Will Flames of The Earth. But most people have The Dying Will Flames of The Sky. Only the people of Shimon country have The Dying Will Flames of The Earth."

"We all have Dying will flames? Ha ha I wonder what mine is…" Yamamoto said.

"No body's interested in knowing yours!" Gokudera snarled.

"That's cruel Gokudera."

"Deal with it."

"Anyway, there are a total of seven different types of Sky Dying Will Flame, each shaded with a different color of the rainbow. These seven attributes of the Sky Dying Will Flames are named after the sky and the various elements that color the sky, and are collectively known as the "_Seven__ Flames __of __the __Sky_". Now, while they are all referred as "flames", some Attributes actually have properties more similar to other natural elements, such as water and electricity."

"The Sky Flame is orange in color. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames possesses the greatest propulsion power, especially those of high-purity. Described as having many mysteries, its special trait, Harmony, represents a state without contradiction or flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. Bearers of the Sky-attribute are said to be exceptionally rare and most of the known ones share the common trait of possessing great insight."

Everyone's attention turned to Tsuna who gave an awkward smile. Well he had the Sky flame it seemed.

"As expected of the Tenth!" Gokudera's eyes were literally sparkling.

"Tsuna-sama is amazing!" Haru exclaimed. Kyohei just smiled.

"Thanks…I guess?" Tsuna wasn't sure what to say in this situation.

"Next is The Storm Flame. It is red in color and resembles true fire in appearance. Highly offensive Flames, its Disintegration special trait can induce anything that touches the Flames into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames."

Gokudera looked at her hands. She had Storm Flames. Yamamoto looked at her and smiled.

"I guess it was expected. Gokudera is kind of destructive." She innocently commented.

"Octopus-head has a fiery temper!" Ryoko added.

"You guys…" Gokudera could feel her anger rising.

"The Rain Flame is Blue in color and is in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its Tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement."

"I guess Yamamoto-san is Rain." Tsuna looked at her direction. "Yamamoto-san is calm and collected even during critical moments. I guess it's expected too."

"I agree." I-pin added.

"Cheh!" Gokudera looked away.

"The Sun Flame is yellow in color and has the special ability of stimulating and augmenting. The Activation special trait of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. But that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat."

"I think Sister has Sun Flames." Kyohei said thoughtfully. "When ever you use your power it's always yellow."

"It's Extremely yellow!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"The Lightning Flame is green in color. Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. The Solidification special trait of these Flames can be employed harden and increases the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity."

"Oh! I guess Lambo-chan has this flame." Haru commented.

"Well I am better than Stupidera. And green is so my color." Lambo commented.

"Why you Stupid-cow!" Gokudera was about to hit her.

"Vongola! Save me from her!" Lambo quickly hid behind him. Tsuna sighed. She shouldn't have aggravated her.

"Gokudera-san let's just listen to what Reborn says." He tiredly said.

"Yes tenth!" Gokudera quickly replied. Lambo childishly got her tongue out. But since tenth told her to listen so she will. But not before giving the brat a heated glare.

"The Cloud Flame is purple in color and has the ability reproduction and growth. The Propagation special trait of Cloud Flames carries a meaning of increase and replication. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. Also, this Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques meant to cover a great area."

"Do we know anyone with a cloud flame?" I-pin asked. Tsuna remembered someone.

"Yeah…It's Hibari-san." He said.

"Who?" Yamamoto was curious.

"Someone scary…" Tsuna dreadfully said.

"Finally the Mist Flame is indigo in color. The Construction special trait of the Mist Flame makes it optimal to be used along Illusions. They are described as having a low hardness and, consequentially, it has a weak offensive power."

"Oya oya…that's how it is then." Mukuro said. Chrome looked at his hands. He also possessed this flame it seemed.

"I get the flames but how's this related to what the Vindicare said?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I'm getting to the point Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told him and looked back at the eager audience. "In order for one to utilize their inner Flame they need a material to channel their power. Most of the time it's a ring. Or sometimes it could be a weapon that is made from the same material as the flames."

Tsuna got out his gloves. It seemed they can conduct his inner flames. He put them back inside again.

"In this world, there exist a large number of Rings with hidden powers. The most powerful of these are the Mare Rings, the Vongola Rings, and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, which are the Rings that make up the **Tri-ni-set**or 7³. Each set contains 7 Rings, so there are 21 Rings in total. 7³ is the foundation of this world, and the Arcobaleno sacrifice themselves in order to protect it."

"Eh?" someone shrieked. (Probably Tsuna...)

"The ones bearing the rings and pacifiers are the ones that Guard the world. The three Sky bearers are the leaders and the other ring bearers are their Guardians. The Mare rings are in the possession of the Millefiore Kingdom and Vongola rings are given to the Vongola Kingdom. These rings choose their own owners. It seems that the Vongola rings have chosen their Sky."

"What?" Tsuna was startled. He looked down at his hand, the ring was glittering. Was this thing really that powerful?

"Tsuna you are the Sky Guardian and the others who bear the Vongola rings are your Guardians assigned to protect you."

"You mean that's what the rings are for? That would mean that Gokudera-san and…." Tsuna trailed off as he looked at the girls of the group. They were all staring at their rings. His Guardians…that sounded wrong somehow.

"Ku fu fu…how very interesting." Mukuro looked at Tsuna. "Guardian? The one who's going to protect the Demon king? Don't be ridiculous. I only accepted the ring because I thought it was interesting." She snickered. "Tsunayoshi-kun I'm going to take over your body someday. So, you better not damage it before then."

"Why you!" Gokudera couldn't take this anymore. She had to kill someone who dared to say that about her precious Tenth.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna quickly tried to stop her before she did anything drastic.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-san is it really okay for us to go with them?" Ken asked. They were sitting together making a circle beside the fire. Chrome as usual sat at little distance from them. Ken and Chikusa didn't want to be associated with someone from the Estraneo Royal Family.<p>

"Why do you ask that Ken? Don't you trust my decision?" Mukuro asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mukuro-sama it's just that they are the enemy. Is it really wise…" Chikusa said. His voice was void of emotion usually but there was a hint of worry there.

"Ku fu fu I highly doubt that Tsunayoshi-kun will be able to do something. What do you say Chrome?" Mukuro turned towards Chrome who was looking at the other side of the fire. When she called his name he turned to face her. "What do you think of Tsunayoshi-kun Chrome?" She asked sweetly.

Chrome looked downcast. "I think Bossu would never be able to harm us."

"See even Chrome agrees. I don't think the lackeys would give us any trouble. The one we should be aware of is, the Arcobaleno." When Mukuro said this her eyes were hard. Reborn was looking at their way. He smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Tsuna suddenly woke up during the night. He sat up. For some reason his intuition was acting up. Was there some danger? He looked at his sleeping companions. They were still there.<p>

Reborn was leaning against a nearby tree. He was sound asleep and was even blowing bubbles. Gokudera was sleeping very close to him but at her own bed. next to her was Ryoko who was sprawled on the bed. Lambo was next to her sleeping like normally. The two boys Haru and Kyohei were huddled together. I-pin was sleeping close to them. Wait where was Yamamoto?

Tsuna quickly got out of bed. Did she run off? Or did…He looked at the other side. The Kokuyo Gang members were all there. They were sleeping somewhat peacefully. Then they hadn't done anything. Yet. Somewhere in his mind a voice nagged that they could betray him at any moment. But he silenced all those thoughts and headed to the place his intuition was leading him.

Mukuro opened her eyes and watched as Tsuna walked away. She smirked at his direction. She looked at the bed at the corner. It was empty too. She shook her head and proceeded to close her eyes.

Tsuna slowly walked towards the place. Somehow he was not feeling danger. It was something else as though it was something he had to witness. He was in no hurry like he was at first. He knew first hand to trust his intuition.

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_ younger __Tsuna__ had__ woken__ up__ suddenly__ for__ no __reason. __His __intuition__ was __screaming. __He __tried __to __ignore __it __and __sleep. __But __it __didn__'__t __stop. __So, __annoyed __he __quickly __got __down __from__ his __bed __to__ see __what __the __problem __was. __He __looked __outside. __There __was __a __storm__ outside. __A__ thunder __storm. __His __intuition __told__ him__ to __get __out __of __the __room. __Giving __up __he __did. __And __then __not __even __a__ minute __later __thunder __fell __on __his __window. __The __glass__ exploded __and__ the __shards __fell __on __the __bed. __If __he __had __been __sleeping __there __then __he__ would __be __done __by __now._

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt as though he was close. He started hearing some slashing noise. He quietly approached and peaked through the leaves if trees. There, stood Yamamoto with her sword. She looked serious. She was swinging her sword and practicing her moves with utmost sincerity.<p>

"So, that's when she trains." He was awed. "She's so devoted to the blade!"

Tsuna stood in the shadows and watched for a while. She was doing all kinds of attacks. It was fascinating really. Suddenly he felt another presence nearby. He glanced at Yamamoto direction once and then headed to find the other person. Following the scent he was sure it was….

He stopped at a clear setting. It was a cliff like area. A river was flowing by underneath. Sitting at the edge of the cliff was Chrome. He was facing Tsuna.

"Oh…" Tsuna was at a loss for words. He quickly had to think of something. "C-can I sit here too?" he asked dumbly.

Chrome just nodded. Tsuna quietly sat beside him, at a safe distance of course. But still there was an awkward atmosphere. Tsuna was trying to think of a way to get rid of this.

"Um…Chrome do you love Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. Then he thought maybe that wasn't the right thing to ask as Chrome was looking down.

"Mukuro-sama is someone very important to me." He looked at Tsuna and gave a small smile. "I don't like her that way."

"Oh…" Tsuna felt relived that Chrome wasn't uncomfortable. Really! How could he ask that out of the blue? Unknown to him Chrome was watching him. He gave another small smile.

"I think Ken and Chikusa feel the same way."

"Yeah…" Tsuna trailed off. He remembered what he saw at the morning. It didn't escape his notice that Ken and Chikusa acted indifferent around him. It was as though he didn't exist. "Ken and Chikusa don't like you?"

"They feel uncomfortable." Chrome said with a saddened voice. "I am from the Estraneo Royal Family after all. I have the blood of the people who have tortured them in me."

There was silence. Tsuna clenched his hands. "That's not fair. You weren't the one who did those awful things."

"Mukuro-sama helped me. She treats me differently. I am indebted to her. She was the one who needed me. Someone like me. She helped me up." Chrome seemed contended. Tsuna just stared. Then he sighed.

"I guess Mukuro is lucky that she has such devoted subordinates. I'm jealous." Tsuna said and looked up at the starry sky.

"Bossu…" Chrome softly said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reborn! <em>_Are__ you __serious? __I __can__'__t __do__ this __in __a __day!__" __A__ younger __Tsuna __whined. __He __was __wearing __some __tattered __clothes __filled__ with __dirt.__He __was __panting __heavily __too.__ "__I__ just __ran__ through __the __whole __town__ just __a __few __minutes __ago!__" _

"_Do__ you __want __to __die?__" __Reborn__ said. __He __transformed__ his __staff __into __a __very __sharp __edged__ sword. __Both __of __them__ were __standing __beside__ a __mountain __inside __the __Dead __forest._

"_EEH!__" __Tsuna__ shrieked.__ "__Okay! __Okay __I__'__ll __do __it!__" __He__ put __his __hands __up __in __a __defensive__ manner. __Then __he __turned __to __face __the __imposing __mountain. __He __involuntarily __gulped.__ Really __this __was __no __easy __task!__ He __then__ started __to__ climb._

_It__ was __very __hard __for __him. __Some __rocks __would __fall __from __above __but __his __intuition __warned __him__ before __that __happened.__ He __some how __made __it __at __the __top, __barely __in __time. __But __when __he__ did__ finish __Reborn __was __there __and __he __kicked __him__ down__ and __told __him __to __do __it__ over __again._

"_Tsuna-dono art thou alright?" Basilia said as she sat down beside him on his break. _

"_I don't know." Tsuna said being depressed. He was feeling so bad that everything seemed dull to him. _

"_Reborn-dono __is__ doing __every thing __for __your __good.__" __Basilia__ said__ and __handed __him__ a __sack __of __water. __Tsuna __gratefully __took __it __and __drank. __Then __there__ was __silence. __Peaceful __silence __as __they __watched __the __sun__ go__ down __and __melt __into __the __sky __making __it __red._

* * *

><p>"It feels nice when there is someone who helps you up." Tsuna suddenly said breaking their silence. He yawned and stood up. "It's gotten late. Let's go back to the camp."<p>

Chrome nodded and followed suit.

Tsuna was walking back to the camp. He had thought Yamamoto had already gone back but he was wrong. She was still practicing. He sighed. Really they were Extreme as Ryoko would have put it. She was overexerting herself.

"Yamamoto-san, stop it you've practiced enough." He said grabbing her hand which was holding the sword. Chrome was a bit startled by his quick speed.

'This is what he used to defeat Mukuro-sama…' he thought.

"Oh Tsuna!" Yamamoto was surprised too. She lowered her hands as Tsuna let go. "You were there?"

"Yamamoto-san, why are you still up?" Tsuna asked.

"I need to get better you know?" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Then she looked at her sword. "I feel like I'm getting left behind. I need to get better and catch up to you…" she trailed off.

"Wha?" Tsuna couldn't believe it. "I'm not someone great that you have to catch up to me! And why would you be left behind anyway? I think Yamamoto-san is already amazing! You don't have to overexert yourself. Let's go back." He smiled and started walking towards the camp. He turned around and gave a questioning stare.

"I'm coming!" Yamamoto cheerfully said and ran towards Tsuna. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him with her.

"Wha!"

"This is just like back in Rondor City!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Tsuna was a little red remembering that day. He had done something like that! Then he chuckled. "Yeah. And this time nobody's chasing us."

Chrome followed behind them walking slowly.

It was morning and Tsuna didn't get to sleep that much. But it seemed Yamamoto was feeling a lot better as she and Gokudera was in a heated battle about something. She was laughing cheerfully.

"It seems you had a lot of fun last night." He heard a voice and turned around to see Mukuro.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna was confused. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You can't be serious. In the woods with that elf companion of yours…you must have enjoyed it quite a lot." She smirked saying this.

"What!" Tsuna felt blood rushing to his face. "As if! How can you say that?" He was trying to keep the blush down. "Sheesh!" He stomped away.

When Yamamoto called out to him he flinched and couldn't face her. Mukuro watched with amusement. He really was a child.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome called out to her.

"Dear Chrome…it seems this would be more fun than I initially thought." Mukuro told him. Then she looked down at her ring. "The Mist Guardian eh? Ku fu fu…"

The group was on the move again. They had long ago entered the Rivanki Kingdom. Tsuna was feeling jittery. Really! How odd! The all powerful Vampire Queen was a Guardian! And he had to give her the ring. He was sweating bullets.

"Tenth! Don't worry too much. I'm sure the blood sucker isn't that tough! The tenth is amazing!" Gokudera reassured him.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna was a bit moved by her belief in him. "Thank you." He gave his blinding smile to her.

"Tenth!" Gokudera blushed.

"Save this mushy feelings for later. We have other things to do." Reborn said as he smashed his staff on Tsuna's head.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" He was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I know." Reborn said smirking a bit.

"Brute."

"Did you say something?"

"n-no!"

"Good."

"Tsuna…I think we reached the Namimori city." Yamamoto said as she pointed at a direction. Everyone saw a giant wall, at least two hundred feet tall surrounding a huge area.

"Ku fu fu… it seems the birdie likes to be isolated." Mukuro commented.

Tsuna just sighed. Really. Was this necessary?

* * *

><p>Hibari yawned. There was nothing interesting going on anymore. She was looking out the window. The sky was clear blue with white clouds floating around. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in."

The door opened and Kusakabe Tetsuya her Prime Minister entered. He seemed a bit disturbed if not very frightened.

"What is wrong?"

"Your Majesty it seems a group of high leveled creatures have entered the city."

"So? Dispose of them if they disrupt the peace." Hibari sounded bored.

"Your majesty they haven't done anything to disturb the peace." Kusakabe said.

"Then what is the problem here? Tell them to be gone quickly. I don't like crowding." She was annoyed.

"Your majesty they wish to have an audience with you."

Hibari narrowed her eyes. "I have no interest in meeting pathetic herbivores. Dispatch the defense team and eliminate them."

"I did but they have broken through." Kusakabe seemed deeply ashamed about his failure.

"Wao. Who are they?" This time she was interested.

"One of them is an Arcobaleno and their leader is the next Demon King."

"It seems they need to be bitten to death." Hibari said as she came down from her throne. Finally something fun came! Kusakabe shivered as he felt the blood lust coming off her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Vongola Kingdom there was another critical situation. The current king and his advisors were inside discussing the current issues. Even the Special Assassination group Varia's Leader Xanxus was there.<p>

"The Millefiore Kingdom is attacking the Vongola Kingdoms boarders." One of the Advisors stated.

"Yes, they are attacking discreetly. But I'm sure they are the one responsible for the destruction of the keeps guarding the boarders." Another one said.

"We must find evidence against them."

"And when we do we will wage war against them."

"Yes. They possess the Mare rings and we have their opposite the Vongola rings." The Advisors were feeling optimistic. The Ninth looked thoughtful. He closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately I have already passed them to Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Ninth!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and everyone present looked at the one person who made the noise. Xanxus had smashed his glass on the table.

"Call for the Sawada Brat." He said. "You old fools shouldn't have sent him at this time to find some sword."

"Xanxus!" Iemitsu exclaimed. He may be a prince but he didn't have the authority to say things like this.

"No Iemitsu….Xanxus is right. We shouldn't have sent him. Let us do that. Call Tsunayoshi-kun home."

"Very well Ninth…." Iemitsu bowed his head and looked at the window. "Basilia." He called out. The window was open. A shadow jumped inside. It was solitude of a girl. She had long dirty blond hair that reached to her chest. She had kept her head low. Iemitsu got a scroll out and quickly wrote something.

"Basilia find Tsuna and give him this scroll." He handed the scroll to the girl before him.

"Yes, Master." She looked up. Her eyes were blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Namimori City<br>**

_"Very well I accept the challenge"_

_"Hiee! Wait! I didn't agree to anything! I didn't say anything! Reborn! Look what you did!"_

_"You better not damage that body."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry people for the long wait. But unfortunately the next chapter will be late too. Since my exams are starting. I have to get a good grade you know! Oh yeah, I wanted to ask should make Dr. Shamal male or female? I'm a little confused about him…<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading. Tell me your thoughts and Review!**

**Review Replies:**

**EK12: **I suppose something like that would happen! You Just have to read on dor that!

**Fai Senri: **I hope you understood now!

**Nymous135246: **Thanks for the suggestion. I've decided to use 'Blood sucker' (From Hibarin...sorry Hibarin!)

**friendship27uke: **It's going to be fun for me to write! Thank you for your support! All27 is also my favorite!

**Nadifatheotaku: **I updated yes? and Thank you!

**MoonlitMelody: **Yes it's a curse word...I didn;t think so at first either. I hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Magical.:** Oh Thank you!

**LapinNoirDeCalifornie: **Thank you and I'll try not make any mistakes...**  
><strong>


	15. The Namimori City

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs To Akira Amano

Warning (s): Gender Blender, Hibari

Pairing(s): Honestly, I'm confused myself

**Chapter Fourteen: The Namimori City**

Tsuna gulped. Why did he suddenly have an ominous thought that this wasn't going to go well?

It was actually because somehow his intuition was telling him something bad was going to happen. He trusted his intuition very much and didn't like the feeling at all. But he knew it couldn't be helped. Lady luck had never been on his side after all. He sighed thinking about his unfortunate fate and turned around. For some reason he could not comprehend, his friends were divided in to two groups. And they were profoundly glaring at each other.

"Ku fu fu…Don't think I like mingling with you lot." Mukuro said. Ken, Chikusa and Chrome were with her. While on the side the others were behind Gokudera who gave the most heated glare. Tsuna sighed once again. At this rate he was going to become an old geezer at the young age of twenty! He turned to his right and saw Reborn looking with an amused smirk. He wasn't going to help. He gave a stare which could be translated as, '_Fix it yourself!_'

"Okay everyone can you please stop? We've gone through this already." Tsuna said as he stood between them. Really why were they acting like a bunch of immature kids? They were on their way to becoming adults! Suddenly he felt a pair of hands encircling his waist and he felt someone's body eloping him into a hug. The person was radiating a steady body heat and pressing their body on to his. Tsuna felt himself blushing. He turned his head to a side to see indigo colored hair. Mukuro looked at his face.

"It wasn't my fault." She tried to pout but she succeeded in making it sinister. "They won't stop antagonizing me."

For a few seconds Tsuna couldn't do anything. He stared at her. Mukuro gave a smile and he came back to his senses. Quickly he pried open her hands and stumbled a bit away from her. Mukuro was really pouting now.

"Wh...wha..what are you doing?" Tsuna stammered as he tried to be angry at her.

"What?" Mukuro acted as if she didn't do anything wrong. Her eyes were glinting mischievously. Tsuna quickly looked away.

"What was that? Stay away from the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled at her direction with undisguised fury.

"And why should I?" Mukuro asked with an innocent voice.

"It makes me extremely uncomfortable!" Ryoko exclaimed. Mukuro raised her eyebrows.

"Now, now clam down you two." Yamamoto said as she put her hands on both of their shoulders to stop them from jumping her. "But you shouldn't do that." There was a dangerous glint there.

"You guys won't be able to win." Lambo said shaking her head in despair. How immature. Gokudera felt a vain pop on her head.

"Shut up stupid cow! No one asked you!" She huffed. "You're useless anyway!"

Lambo felt her eyes tearing up. She looked at Tsuna who seemed to be hitting his forehead to clam himself. She couldn't take it anymore and started crying.

"Young Vongola! The others are bullying me!" she said as she sniffed. Hearing her cries Tsuna snapped out of his stupid trance. He sighed seeing a huffing Gokudera with a crying Lambo. He went to her and to everyone's horror and Reborn's amusement hugged her close to his chest. Then he let go of her and slowly wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Lambo. I'm sure Gokudera-san didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tsuna then proceeded to pat her head. Lambo nodded her head. Tsuna mused that Lambo was such a child at times.

"Anyway we can't waste time here. The city isn't so far away any more. Let's go." Tsuna said to everyone and started walking towards the direction of the city.

Lambo showed her tongue to everyone else and then quickly ran after Tsuna. It was a startling experience for everyone. Before they could yell Lambo was already beside Tsuna. Reborn gave a smirk at their direction before following his student.

"Oya oya… It seems even the stupid cow-child cannot be underestimated." Mukuro looked amused. Then she turned to her followers. "Let's follow Tsunayoshi-kun shall we?"

Gokudera looked beyond furious. She was shaking with anger. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"You gotta give credit to the kid. She's smart. Let it go Gokudera." Yamamoto said as she started walking. Gokudera didn't reply.

"This is Extremely weird." Ryoko commented.

"Sister you have to try harder!" Kyohei said while smiling.

While the girls were quarreling the boys were actually in a pinch. They could only watch back and forth. How could they meddle with women's affair? Now the atmosphere seemed to have quieted down. The two siblings also started following. After them Haru and Gokudera who was still sulking. I-pin looked cautiously behind them. You never know when assassins could attack. Feeling satisfied that no one was behind their trail; I-pin followed the group.

"The Namimori is famous for being very safe for the citizens to live in but dangerous for the visitors." Reborn informed them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It seems the Queen dislikes crowing of people. If she finds them doing it and causing trouble…" Reborn smirked evilly. "She bites them to death."

Tsuna gulped as a shiver ran down his body. Such a scary person! She was dangerous and he knew that. The blood lust she radiated indicated as such. He just hoped he could peacefully give the ring and get the hell out of there. No body should die at this attempt.

"Ha ha… it seems the person would be very interesting!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"She'll be EXTREME!" Ryoko said. "I'll challenge her to a duel!"

"No!" Tsuna suddenly said. "We're not going to be fighting with her!" He shook his head. He didn't want anyone getting hurt like their fight with Mukuro. That was very hard for Tsuna stomach. He was at fault that they were hurt so badly. If he had just told them to stay at the inn none of them would have gotten hurt. He warily looked at Mukuro.

Mukuro noticed. They had eye contact and she gave a smirk at his direction and he looked away.

Definitely he didn't want to see something like that happening again.

* * *

><p>At last they stood before the giant wall. There were two people guarding the gate. They didn't look very nice. They wore black clothes and had a weird hairstyle.<p>

"What's with the hair?" Haru exclaimed.

"It's called regent hairstyle." Lambo said as she yawned. "These guys are really behind style though."

Tsuna went to the guards. They wouldn't let anyone suspicious enter. After convincing them that they were only travelers Tsuna and his gang got the permission to enter. It was such a surprise when they finally entered the city. Because from inside there was no wall. It seemed that was an illusion.

"Impressive. It's such a weak illusion yet people get fooled by it." Mukuro seemed intrigued.

"Mukuro-sama, do we have to stay with these people byon?" Ken asked.

It seemed there were very few people really was a very peaceful town. But everyone was eying them oddly. Tsuna suddenly realized why. It was hunger.

Every single one of the citizens was a vampire. They were eying them like a bunch of predators ready to devour their prey. But they could not attack because that was against the rules and the Queen didn't take lightly of rule breakers.

"Hey you travelers!" Someone called out. They looked at the direction of the voice to see a regent hair styled man. He wore the same black clothes but had an arm band on his hand. The words 'Discipline' was written neatly on it. Seemed like he was security.

"Yes?" Kyohei asked kindly.

"Don't crowd around. It's against the rules. If you do you'd be put in jail."

"What do you suppose we do now Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? Why are you asking me?" Tsuna said as all eyes turned to him. It seemed they wanted him to decide something again. He sighed. "Okay fine. Maybe we should split up in small groups." He looked over his companions. "We really do stand out, like a sore thumb."

"I'm going with tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. She was quick to be next to Tsuna. This time she would not be separated from him. She would make sure of that.

"Hey! I want to be with him too!" Ryoko exclaimed. She was at his other side. She grabbed his other hand and pulled him towards her.

"No way! Let go of the Tenth turf-top!" Gokudera said as she too pulled him. All the while Tsuna just stared dumbly at this childish fight.

"Now, now you two maybe Tsuna should say who should go with who?" Yamamoto said with a carefree smile as she forced them to let go of Tsuna's arms.

"Thanks…" Tsuna muttered to her.

"Well? Decide quickly." Reborn said as he smashed his staff on his student's head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. Reborn would always do this to him. Then he started thinking as he noticed their appearances. Everyone was tired. Their supplies were short and not to mention now that the group had grown, new things would be needed. Before he could decide he saw Mukuro walking away with Ken and Chikusa following her.

"Mukuro where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"Away from you annoying people byon!" Ken snarled at their direction. Gokudera got angry. Her ears popped up.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're all annoying! Byon!"

Chikusa sighed as he grabbed his shoulder. "Ken, stop it."

"We're doing our own tour. If you need to contact me then tell Chrome." Mukuro flipped her hair as she turned around. She gave a side glance at his direction. "Well then Tsunayoshi-kun, see you later." And then they were off on their own.

Tsuna watched them walk away. He shook his head. He suddenly noticed Chrome was not with them. Where did he go? He looked upon hearing a flapping noise. An owl was flapping. It slowly descended on the ground and transformed into Chrome.

"Bossu."

"Oh there you are!" Tsuna exclaimed as he sighed in relief. Among them he was the only one he liked. He wasn't too sure about what he felt about Mukuro though. If she was his friend or enemy he had no clue.

"Heh! Good riddens." Gokudera huffed. Her ears were flattened on her head. Tsuna chuckled. She seemed confused as she looked at his face. "What's wrong Tenth?"

"No I just thought that Gokudera-san really is a cat."

She was still confused. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all. I think that it's cute." Tsuna said and started thinking about how he could divide them not noticing that Gokudera was blushing like mad. Yamamoto laughed.

"Good for you Gokudera." She said.

"Shut up!"

Deciding who should go with whom Tsuna started speaking. "Well I think Haru, Kyohei and…" But before he could finish Haru butted in.

"No! I've decided to go with Tsuna-sama!" There was fiery determination on his eyes.

"Haru-kun…"

Tsuna was a bit taken back. Haru suddenly seemed sad. "Haru is sad as Haru could do nothing to help Tsuna-sama last time." Then he looked at Tsuna with pleading eyes. "So, this time Haru will go with Tsuna-sama and protect him."

"Ah…" Tsuna was speechless. He said it so passionately! He looked at his eyes. There was clear determination there.

"Okay you can come with me. Reborn, Haru, Chrome and I are going to the Castle to meet the queen. I don't think that she'd appreciate all of us going together."

"Tenth you can't be serious!" Gokudera exclaimed. She had recovered from Tsuna's attack. But he didn't reply to that.

"Well then the groups would be I-pin-kun, Lambo and Ryoko-san who will look for a place where we could stay. Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san and Kyohei-kun would look for food supplies and other things we need."

"But tenth!" Gokudera was going to object when Tsuna looked directly at her.

"Gokudera-san you're the only one I can count on in this!" He seriously said this to her. Gokudera's eyes were sparkling with joy. The tenth said only she could do this. Suddenly she was enthusiastic than ever. But a thought stopped her.

"What are you going to do when something goes wrong tenth?" She asked.

Tsuna looked over to Chrome. He was quiet and looking at the ground. He noticed Tsuna looking at him.

"Chrome if something bad happens could you fly around the town?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded his head.

"When you see him you could think that something went wrong and you all can just run towards the castle and help okay?"

Everyone nodded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go you fools!" Gokudera suddenly barked at the other two and dragged them away.

"Ha ha!" Yamamoto just laughed.

"See you later!" Kyohei exclaimed.

"My, my…such an excited bunch." Lambo said about their immaturity (Says the most immature of all) "Well than young Vongola we're off." She lazily started walking to their opposite direction.

"Let's Extremely have a contest! We can't lose now people!" Ryoko said with fire in her eyes. Grabbing both Lambo and I-pin, she ran at full speed.

"Save me young Vongola!" Lambo's pleas went to deaf ears.

"Suddenly I feel kind of bad." Tsuna quietly muttered to himself.

"We don't have time for your sulking." Reborn said as he hit his student with his staff. Then he started walking off towards the castle which was situated in the middle on the city. Haru and Chrome followed behind him. Since they were no longer a large group the guard went away to patrol for other trouble making people.

"Sheesh, why can he not do that?" Tsuna said while rubbing the sore spot. He gave a worried glace at the directions his friends went one last time before walking to the direction of the castle.

The castle was very large and was situated in a hill [1]. Tsuna had to say this one was very different from the one in his country. It seemed to have been made by wood and stone. The structure was totally different from what he was used to seeing.

"Why are you looking at the castle with a weird expression? Get moving!" Reborn pushed him towards the direction of the castles entrance.

"Hahi! Haru has never seen such a castle before! What do you think Chrome-kun?" Haru looked fairly excited as he asked the boy next to him.

"..." Chrome looked somewhat confused. He was a bit surprised that someone was willingly talking to him. He wasn't sure what he should do. But it didn't seem Haru was going to give up.

The four of them were walking at a normal pace. They had no hurry. Reborn was walking ahead with Tsuna closely behind him. Haru and Chrome were not far behind. The hill was quite high. There was a spiral rocky road around it cut for travelers. It wasn't people friendly that was for sure though. If Tsuna was younger he would have already died because of exhaustion. Now, he was used to this. But Haru wasn't in good shape though. He was a mage and they weren't trained to climb hills. As for Reborn he went up the hill like any expert. He was Reborn after all. Chrome had transformed into a bird and was at the top very quickly. When they finally reached the top of the hill Tsuna sighed in relief. Haru was panting and the other two looked every bit of refreshing one could be.

Haru had crouched down to catch his breath. When he was able to breathe normally, he stood up. He was struck by the view this place provided. Everything was so small. The people looked like small ants. And the blue sky looked so beautiful as white fluffy clouds roamed around.

"Hahi! Such a pretty scenario!" He exclaimed. When he said that everyone looked at it. Tsuna was stunned. Suddenly he was reminded of his own country. It felt so nostalgic.

"It is pretty." He said. "It reminds me of back home." Tsuna smiled and looked back at his companions. His eyes fell on Chrome. He was looking at the ground with a hurt expression. Tsuna was struck. He remembered that Chrome didn't have any good memories about his home. Ah! He was such an Idiot!

"What are we going to do? Keep staring at the scenery or are we going to get some work done?" Reborn as he swiftly kicked his student to the ground. Tsuna fell with a thud.

"Ouch!" Tsuna grumbled. "Why do you always do that?" He muttered under his breath. Haru quickly went to help him.

"Tsuna-sama are you okay?" He asked as he forwarded his hand. Tsuna sighed and took it gratefully.

"I'm fine." He shook is head in amazement. It's a wonder how his head was still intact even after getting so many deadly blows from his teacher's staff. Reborn will always be sadistic. Without dwelling too much on the matter Tsuna stared to walk towards the entrance of the castle.

There were two giant red pillars as the gate with two people who had a mean look on their faces standing guard. They, like the security person they met earlier had regent hair styles and wore black clothing with an arm band. There were surely more guards but weren't currently visible. Tsuna gulped. This was too nerve wrecking. Reborn gave an eerie smirk. Haru was also feeling a bit scared. Chrome didn't seem bothered.

Tsuna went to one of the guards. "Excuse me, gentlemen." They didn't even bother looking his way. This annoyed Tsuna greatly.

"Excuse me; I have come here to request an audience with the Queen. This is very urgent." Still no response. What was with them?

"Hahi! Why aren't they answering? Haru is getting angry!" Haru was clearly upset.

"Well maybe you didn't ask the right thing." Reborn commented.

Tsuna looked at Reborn with an annoyed expression then back at the two unmoving guards. He moved the strands of his hair that had fallen on his eye. Then he decided he wouldn't care and almost marched inside the castle. Almost being as soon as his feet broke the boundary the two guards blocked his path with their spears making a X.

"What the!" He had quickly jumped back a few steps. If he hadn't the spears would have pierced him.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Suddenly they heard a deep resounding voice. They looked up and saw a man who looked about twenty. He also had regent hairstyle but there was something different about him. His clothes were black, like the rest of them but there were golden embroidery embedded on his clothes. Somehow he looked like an authoritative figure.

"Prime-minister!" One of the guards exclaimed. Now they talk!

'_So he's the prime minister…_' Tsuna thought and he felt that he was a bit scary too. He cleared his throat and looked at the Prime-minister's direction with a determined face. He should get this over with as quickly as he could. He didn't notice but his eyes flashed orange for a second.

"I am here to request an audience with Queen Hibari Kyomi, it is very urgent business." Tsuna said without stuttering or passively. His voice was clear.

The Prime-minister eyed the bunch carefully. He tried to understand their motive. They didn't look that intimidating. There was a young shape shifter and a young mage. His eyes then landed on the man with pitch black hair with two curly side burns. His eyes were also coal black and there was something sinister about him. In the sunlight he noticed a glint. He looked closely and saw it was actually a yellow colored pacifier. An Arcobaleno! Then he looked at the one spoke. It seemed he was the leader of the group. His eyes had flashed orange for a moment and with that unmistakable smell he was surely a grater demon.

"And who is this?" He asked with a neutral voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo." Was the quick reply. He saw the black haired man give a smirk. He sighed inwardly.

"I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya the Prime-minister of the Rivanki kingdom." Kusakabe introduced himself. "Unfortunately the Queen does not have audience with anyone who wishes to see her. If it is something urgent you may tell me and I shall pass it to Hibari-sama."

"No. It is something I can only tell her." Tsuna insisted on meeting the queen.

Kusakabe shook his head. "But that is not possible. The queen will not meet anyone."

"But it's very important."

"It is against the rules. Good day." Kusakabe said and headed inside.

"Wait!" Tsuna was a bit taken back by their _great_ hospitality. What was with them? He quickly wore his gloves which exploded with orange flames instantly and an orange flame burned on his forehead. Then he flew inside. "Stop. You can't just leave like that." His voice was deeper than before. Somehow it seemed more like an order than plea.

Kusakabe gave a side glance. "Her Majesty Hibari-sama has ordered to let no one meet with her. And if they insist then she has ordered the defense team to be dispatched and discipline them. Good day Sawada-sama." He gave a curt nod and went inside.

As soon as he left Tsuna felt an incredible amount of blood lust that made his skin crawl. Her stood and looked around as black cloaked figures surrounded him from all sides. Tsuna sighed. This was getting too tiresome. In an instant Haru and Reborn was next to him. Where was Chrome? He then heard a screech of an owl and saw a bird flying away from the castle.

"I guess we have to take care of them…" Tsuna said as they all took battle positions.

* * *

><p>"Extreme!" Ryoko exclaimed.<p>

"My, my she's so excited." Lambo said as she shook her head. Really she had dragged them all over the town while yelling extreme on the top of her lungs. Now she wasn't sure if her ears would be okay ever again.

"Sasagawa-san always has energy. I think these inns are called 'Ryokan'. Master told me that the people of Rivanki kingdom have similar customs and traditions as Holonim Kingdom [2]." I-pin said as they both looked at the building in front of them.

"Anyway let's go inside and book a room for everyone to the extreme!" Ryoko said as she slammed the sliding door open and marched inside. Lambo and I-pin followed behind.

"Yes, how may we help you?" A nice good looking lady asked. She was wearing a beautiful red Kimono with a black sash.

"We'd like to book rooms if there is any available." I-pin asked. He always wanted to do that.

"Certainly we have room for three." She said.

"We're not only three people. There are more." Lambo said.

The woman seemed to be surprised. "Eh! More people? How many people?"

"Extremely nine people!" Ryoko answered.

"No, there are thirteen people Sasagawa-san including the Kokuyo gang members." I-pin corrected her.

"I Extremely forgot about them." Ryoko said sheepishly. Lambo just shook her head.

The receptionist smiled. "We have enough room for all." She took out a scroll looked through it. She nodded her head as she found the perfect room for them. Then she rang a bell while the others watched with interest.

"Yes, mistress." Someone replied and they all heard quick steps towards their direction. Then a person came to view. It was a boy who had black hair and eyes. His hair was spiky here and there but not nearly as spiky as Tsuna's hair. He wore a navy colored yukata.

"Mochida, take them to the giant rooms at the corner." The receptionist lady told him and was giving him the scroll. When it accidentally fell on the ground.

"No worries." Lambo said as she bent down to pick it up. Her finger got cut by the sharp edge of the scroll accidentally and the scroll once again fell on the ground with a clacking noise and rolled to Mochida's feet. Blood started seeping out of the wound. The cut was fairly small and not serious at all. It would heal very quickly.

The atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Lambo looked at the two residents of the city. They were suddenly rigid. Then it clicked in her mind that they were Vampires. She gulped as a shiver ran down her body. Their eyes flashed red for a second.

"Let me help you with that." Mochida said.

"No, that's fine." Lambo quickly said being a bit afraid. Just then everyone heard a bird screeching. I-pin opened the door and looked outside. He wasn't able to see anything so, he pulled out his trusty glasses. When he did, everything was clear. There was a white owl on the sky.

"Hey isn't that the extremely weird hair styled guy?" Ryoko as she stood next to him. I-pin nodded.

"Something must have happened. Let's go towards the castle. Tsuna-sama must be in trouble." I-pin said and the other two nodded and ran out of the inn.

"Young Vongola…" Lambo said as she too followed.

The three of them left the Ryokan in a hurry. The two residents stood there dumbly.

"What were they here for?" Mochida said.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the town, the market was buzzing with noise. It was a free day and there was no chance of their Respected (feared actually) Queen to come down and enforce discipline on them. It was a happy day. But two individuals were getting on their nerves.<p>

"Hey you Sword freak! This thing is useless! Why are you taking this?" Gokudera barked at her elf companion who gave a heart filled laugh in return.

"It's good for health. Back home we eat them all the time." Yamamoto replied. She had a small bag or herbs.

"The tenth doesn't need to eat something like that." Gokudera said and huffed. She looked behind her to see their currently only male companion Kyohei, looking around with fascination and wonder.

"Hey, Sasagawa! Why are you gawking! Do something!" She said with annoyance.

Kyohei didn't seem like he minded her annoyance. He gave a nice smile. "I was just wondering that this village and people are so different from what I had seen. That's all."

"Oh! I heard you always stayed home because you were sick?" Yamamoto asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, but I wasn't lonely. Sister always cheered me up." Kyohei replied.

"That must be nice." Yamamoto said. She looked down, "It must be nice to have a sibling." She seemed melancholic. Gokudera noticed.

"It's very nice." Kyohei added. He remembered. His sister always doing things to make him happy. She didn't succeed most of the time doing the thing she wanted but the fact that she even tried for his sake made him happy.

"Cheh, there's nothing nice about having a sibling!" Gokudera huffed. She folded her arms. "They always annoy you and poke their noses where they don't belong. I'd say it's better to be an only child."

Yamamoto was struck. Was she? Then she gave a goofy grin. "Thanks Gokudera!"

"What! Why are you thanking me?" Gokudera angrily replied but there was a slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks. She was very embarrassed.

Kyohei smiled seeing that. It seemed the two girls had bonded in a weird sense. Then a thought came to his mind. Would they have gotten along if they weren't interested in Tsuna? Probably not. He was rooting for his sister but he had to admit they all were very unique and special. When the time will come for Tsuna to choose he would be in trouble indeed. "I think we should buy the rest the things." He said and gestured towards the stands.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto just laughed. Then she looked at the sky and noticed something odd. There was a white something flying. She focused her eyes more to see clearly. It was an owl. "Everyone look at the sky."

"What now?" Gokudera said grumpily but still looked up.

"It's Chrome-kun!" Kyohei exclaimed. He recognized the bird instantly.

"Tenth!"

* * *

><p>They were surrounded. There was more than hundred people surrounding them. Their eyes were glowing crimson. It seemed they were hungry. It was very unnerving. They were giving off an incredible amount of blood-lust. They must be very strong.<p>

Tsuna calmly assessed the situation. There were three of them and they weren't weak. This meant he didn't have to transform. He hated doing that. It was a close call with Mukuro but he had managed to avoid it.

"Wind turbulent!" Haru said and zealous amount of wind current was aimed at the vampires. Reborn was just waving his wand effortlessly. It wasn't a big deal for him. Tsuna was also fighting. But he was making sure not to hurt them too much. He really didn't like fighting you see.

Somehow it seemed they were endless. Tsuna was getting tired of this. Maybe he should just wipe them out with one attack. Suddenly he heard very faint slashing noises. Then he clearly heard lighting.

"Hmn?" He was in a calmed state of mind or else he would have exclaimed in a different way.

"Tenth!" he heard a very familiar voice. He turned towards that direction to see Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyohei fighting through. Then he looked at another direction and saw Lambo, I-pin and Ryoko. It seemed they all heard what happened or maybe just came to help regardless. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation. It was familiar. Then he heard flapping of wings and looked up. Chrome, who was still transformed as an Owl flying in circles above him. He flew towards something. Tsuna followed him with his eyes and saw him sit down on an outstretched hand.

"Mukuro."

"Ku fu fu…it seems Sawada Tsunayoshi you can't go anywhere without causing trouble." Mukuro said as she stroked the bird. The bird then flew away and landed on the ground. Then it transformed back in to Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chikusa was looking bored as usual.

"Well they are a bunch of annoying people anyway! Byon!" Ken said as he transformed in a wolf.

Tsuna shook his head as he too resumed fighting. He was just trying to have a talk. A peaceful one. But somehow it ended up being this. He groaned inwardly. Why did things always have to end up in a fight?

They seemed endless. They were just increasing in number. Suddenly they all became stiff. Tsuna also felt it. He looked over to his friends, they too noticed. He looked up at the roof of the castle.

There stood Hibari with a crazy look and a scary grin. She jumped down with enough grace and poise befitting an elegant lady. She wore black leather clothes and already had her silver tonfa's out.

"Wao. I didn't think you herbivores would be able to hold on this long." She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She eyed the group with curiosity. Were these small animals really this capable? No matter, she will bite them to death anyway. Among them she noticed a familiar face, someone whom she wanted to kill.

"Ku fu fu fu…it seems the birdie came down to play." Mukuro gave a nasty smirk. She looked quite smug too.

"Rokudo Mukuro…I'll bite you to death." Hibari suddenly seemed more dangerous than before if that's even possible. Mukuro replied nothing as she clutched her trident and stared back.

The defense team was stiff and they weren't moving. Tsuna knew things would get ugly if these two started fighting as they didn't have regards for anyone. Just then Hibari lunged at Mukuro but he was stopped by a staff.

"Arcobaleno." She stated apathetically.

Reborn gave a smirk as he moved the staff away. He glanced at his student's face. He was back to normal and seemed a bit panicked. He was useless as usual. But he could have some fun and get this job done easily.

"We came here to have a talk with you Hibari."

Hibari looked a bit annoyed. "I don't talk with anyone. Move out of the way Arcobaleno, I have to bite that insolent creature to death. Then all the rest of the herbivores will follow."

"Ku fu fu… can you really defeat me?" Mukuro said with amusement.

'_Stop adding fuel to the fire!_' Tsuna inwardly groaned as he thought that.

"But won't it be too time consuming? Tsuna says he wants to have a challenge. It would be more interesting that way."

"Eh?" Tsuna was utterly confused. What was he talking about?

Hibari actually seemed to be considering it. "What is the challenge?"

Reborn smirked and lowered his hat to cover his eyes. "It's an all out battle between you and him. To make it even more interesting, whoever has their knees touch the ground first loses."

"What?"

"What would I get if I accept?"

"If you win you could do anything you want with them." Reborn's eyes were glinting evilly. But no one could see it though. "But if you lose you have to travel with us."

Hibari was contemplating. It was advantageous for her. There was no way she would lose and it seemed she would be able to test that herbivore's abilities for herself sooner than she thought. She looked at the small animal and he seemed a bit out of it. And when she won, she would be able to kill them all for disturbing the piece. She would be able to ease her boredom. It was interesting indeed.

"Very well I accept the challenge." Hibari said and looked over to Tsuna.

"Hiee! Wait! I didn't agree to anything!" He was flailing his arms. "I didn't say anything! Reborn! Look what you did!"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he bashed his staff on Tsuna's head.

"Owch!"

Hibari looked over the place they were standing on. There were too many bodies littered here and they were all bloodied. This was not a place for a duel.

"Let's go to the arena." She said as she headed inside the castle. She walked while stepping on the bodies. She didn't care if someone was before her on the ground. They were in her way.

"Hey! What about these people? You can't just leave them here." Tsuna suddenly stopped his rambling and told her. They weren't dead, just badly injured. Hibari stopped while stepping on a body.

"The useless guard dogs can take care of themselves." She replied without turning around. "Kusakabe" She called out. From the shadows the Prime-minister emerged.

"Yes, Hibari-sama?"

"Do something." Then she once again resumed walking. She quickly brushed passed him and entered the castle.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to think. She was unexpectedly nice. He gave a small smile. Then he followed Hibari inside and so did everyone else.

* * *

><p>The castle seemed very traditional with many flower painted walls and furniture. There was a deep sense of clam here. It was almost deserted. There was not a single sound other than the rustling of their clothes. Hibari made no noise. Like the vampire she was she easily walked on silently. She led them downstairs to a blackened area.<p>

They could all see clearly even in the dark. It was an arena like room. There was a giant field at the center and it was surrounded by a giant wall. Beside the wall there was an area where people could stand and watch what happened inside the field. It was like a coliseum except it was a bit smaller.

"Hahi! It's just like the coliseum!" Haru exclaimed.

"What is? I can't see!" I-pin said as he tried to see in the pitch black darkness. He was after all a human.

Hibari went to the wall and blew on it. It seemed there was a torch there. It lit and simultaneously the whole room was lit with many torches making it brighter and clearly visible to the human eye.

"Amazing! I have only heard about this in books." Kyohei said truly being amazed.

"Ha ha it's like back home!" Yamamoto chimed in delight. Gokudera just grumbled and looked away. What was so great about this anyway?

"Extreme! I feel like having a match!" Ryoko said being pumped. Lambo looked a bit frightened by the intimidating Vampire. She decided maybe it was better to keep her lips sealed.

I-pin was amazed but with something else entirely. He couldn't help but think that the Queen looked way to similar to his master. They even had the same type of raven hair and posture. The major difference was that there was a smile ever present on his master's face. She was so calm and collected and so very beautiful. And the queen looked like she would kill anyone who would get in her way. She probably would.

Hibari didn't care for their chit chat. She was already on the field ready to defeat the small animal who was the Next demon king.

Tsuna sighed as he jumped too down on the arena. He was now face to face with one of the most terrifying rulers of all times. He couldn't say that he wasn't afraid. But he didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. There was this clenching of his stomach which was aggravating him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were already orange.

"Tenth beat that blood sucker!" Gokudera exclaimed from above. After that everyone followed suit.

"Tsuna! Don't push yourself!" Yamamoto cheerfully told him.

"Do your best." Ryoko said with a soft voice.

"Tsuna-kun! Be careful." Kyohei said.

"Tsuna-sama win!" Haru exclaimed.

"Tsuna-sama fighting!" I-pin seemed to have been effected by the others.

"Don't lose. I don't want her to do anything to me." Lambo grumbled.

"Bossu, careful." Even Chrome said something. Reborn didn't say anything but he was looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes. As if he was saying, '_You better win or you'll die by my hand._'

Tsuna felt a bit happy and encouraged. He was up against a powerful opponent. He couldn't afford to be careless now. He turned to face Hibari who was already clutching her tonfa's with a fighting stance. Tsuna was ready too.

"Vongola." Tsuna heard Mukuro call him. He gave a side glance at her direction. She had put her hand under her chin and was looking amused. "You better not damage that body. It would be mine soon and I don't want it to be damaged."

Tsuna didn't know how he should take it. What was that supposed to be? Shrugging he decided he would think about it later and concentrated on his fight.

* * *

><p>With mutual understanding both parties lunged at each other. Tsuna knew he couldn't lose. Most likely she would drink up their blood and he really didn't want to die yet.<p>

Hibari was swinging her tonfa's very fast. It was almost impossible for the naked human eye to catch. It looked like silver and orange blurs were all over the arena.

Hibari was attacking relentlessly with her tonfa's simultaneously. Tsuna grabbed both of the tonfa's with his hands when she used all her strength to kick his stomach. Because of the strong force Tsuna was thrown back and he almost fell on his knees. But he quickly stood up. It was clear they were too evenly matched and this will drag on for quite sometime. He clenched his knuckles.

Hibari watched as the air surrounding Tsuna started shifting. He was looking at the ground. When he looked up the orange color had spread throughout his eyes. His pupil has disappeared in the bright orange color. Then flames started seeping out of his ring. She felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She quickly labeled it as thrill. She felt like she had to shred him to pieces. After such a long time she found someone who made her feel like this. Her eyes turned bright red and started glowing. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Tsuna wasn't going to transform fully though. He had to protect everyone. And if he did the building will undoubtedly collapse and he didn't want that. He looked at the ring. It seemed this was giving him extra power. Now he had to form a quick plan. He looked over to Hibari and saw her eyes blood red. The smooth part of the tonfa had changed and there were many spikes on them. Looked like she was getting excited.

Then they clashed once more. It fell once again to the same pattern. Attack and dodge. Now the attacks were made with so much force that they were cutting the wind. Tsuna didn't want to be struck with the tonfa. He did a side kick and she blocked it. Then she striked with her left tonfa which he escaped by jumping on it. He didn't waste time standing. He quickly flipped and landed on his feet.

"You are not an herbivore." Hibari remarked.

"No."

Then she was just in front of him and sliced the area around his waist. Tsuna dodged it by flipping. When his hands touched the ground he used both of his legs to strike her midsection. Hibari couldn't dodge that and she was quickly thrown at the nearby wall. But even so she was careful not let that scrape her knee. She ginned and quickly went to attack.

When Tsuna threw Hibari at the wall he knew he had to end this quick. His body won't be able to take more of it. He stood still and put his right hand in front of him. Then he concentrated his flames and when Hibari was very close he shot. A large wave of energy hit the area where Hibari was.

Hibari blocked the energy by using her tonfa's as a shield. It was strong. Just as she did that she felt Tsuna's presence and in an instant she felt herself fall on the ground. It seemed he had used a very old sliding attack.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw Hibari on the ground with shock evident in her eyes and Tsuna standing before her.

"I…won…" Tsuna was panting hard as he said this. He had to trick her in order win. He felt a bit bad but…

Hibari quickly snapped out of her stupor and stood up. She glared at his direction. Tsuna was back to normal. His eyes became chocolate once again. Reborn jumped down.

"You lost. Now you have to come with us whether you want to or not Hibari." He said to her who seemed to be fuming.

"Eh! Hibari-san doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to!" Tsuna exclaimed at his teacher. Luckily he won but now he didn't want to aggravate her more.

"Hn. Rules are rules." She looked away.

"Go on, tell her." Reborn said and gave a hard stare. Tsuna gulped. Hibari didn't seem so deadly anymore. Somehow you never know with this person. But now he would try his best not to make the same mistake again.

"I just came here to talk with you about something important." Tsuna stopped looking pathetic and tried to be confident. Hibari didn't seem interested but she didn't stop him.

"You see the ninth demon king sent me to find a sword called Aeon. So, my teacher Reborn and I went to find it. Along the way I found some…" As Tsuna was explaining things Hibari got annoyed. She started to walk off.

"I have no interest in listening to your herbivorous story." She told them.

"Eh?" Tsuna was dumbfounded. What just happened? "Reborn! What should I do?"

"Just give her the darn ring Dame-Tsuna." Reborn growled in annoyance. He then proceeded to push his useless student towards Hibari. Tsuna stumbled.

"Wait!" He called out but it didn't seem like she cared. So using his quick step ability he grabbed her hand to make her stop. Hibari did stop but she gave a chilling glare. Tsuna quickly let go in fear of his life.

"There are 14 special rings and they choose their own owners. And this ring chose you Hibari-san." As he said this he pulled out the ring box from inside his clothes and got the ring out. "This is a ring that can increase your power." Tsuna was going to give a further explanation but stopped when Hibari took the ring with interest.

"Wao, I didn't think I have ever encountered such an herbivore before…" Hibari said as she examined the ring.

"What?" Tsuna was a bit startled to hear that.

"I suppose I could agree. It would be interesting. Not to mention the herbivore makes my blood boil with great interest to rip him to shreds." Hibari was musing.

"I don't understand. If you don't want it then you can just give it back." Tsuna sighed. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"We can't have that. She's the only one the ring responded to." Reborn told him.

"You never know! Maybe it will respond to someone else…"

"No, I have decided to keep it." Hibari suddenly said successfully stopping Tsuna. There was a predatory grin plastered on her face. "I suppose it would be interesting and beneficial if the herbivore becomes my mate." She looked back at Tsuna as she slid the purple ring on her finger.

"Can someone tell me what the hell happened here?"

"Dame-Tsuna it seems once again you were successful in giving the ring while making it seem like a proposal. Mate is actually animalistic way of saying spouse."

"EEEH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Patola Plains<strong>

_"The herbivore is weak yet strong like a carnivore, such a strange creature…he excites me…"_

_"Lambo what is your true feelings about Tsuna-sama? If they aren't strong you will only get hurt…"_

_"I don't know…"_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]- It's supposed to look like a Japanese castle<strong>

**[2]- Rivanki kingdom has Japanese traditions and Holonim Kingdom has Chinese traditions**

**I think this is the biggest chapter I wrote in my life! 0_0 Sorry if Tsuna/Hibari fight scene sucked...  
><strong>

**Anyway thanks everyone for your support, and reviewed! I really appreciate it. Exams are over but they will start again…but I'll update when I can. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**And I drew a picture of Female Yamamoto. You can see the link on my profile. Maybe I'll draw the others too. Anyway Bye!  
><strong>


	16. The Patola Plains

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender, Awkward situations 

Pairing(s): 27FL, 27F18 

**Chapter Fifteen: The Patola Plains**

The Patola plains was a vast land with almost four feet tall grasses. There were trees here and there but too far apart. After they cross it there would be a very large and highly dangerous forest. It was rumored to have many dangerous creatures roaming around inside it. If anyone survived the forest they would be greeted by the Ember city. The gang had left the Namimori city long ago and was steadily heading towards the Ember City. Tsuna hoped that he would survive that far as he could clearly see that the friends he had acquired were not of the sane bunch.

"Hahi! The grasses are so tall! Haru can't see ahead too much." Haru exclaimed in frustration as he pushed through them with force to vent his anger.

"Your right Haru-kun." Kyohei who was next to him chuckled at his friends antics. He was touching the grasses with interest and fascination. "I have never seen such things growing back home."

"You live inside the volcano's right?" I-pin asked with undisguised curiosity. "Master told me about it." Kyohei nodded in reply.

"Oh yes. Everyone thinks it's too hot but I think it's in fine temperature." Kyohei smiled nostalgically while gazing at the sky above.

"Kyohei-kun must be feeling homesick." Tsuna stated. Kyohei looked at him.

"Haru is moved!" Haru dramatically said while wiping the imaginary tears away.

Kyohei shook his head. "I like it here too."

"It's Extremely strange!" Ryoko exclaimed. The boys looked at her direction to see she was inspecting the grass by uprooting them.

"Sheeh! Shut up fool! And why are you pulling them off the ground? Are you retarded? Just keep walking!" Gokudera snarled at her direction. She really didn't like the smell around here. It was making her uneasy.

"Ku fu fu…" Gokudera turned around to see Mukuro flipping her hair. Her subordinates were standing behind her.

"What?" Gokudera had no patience for the succubus. She disliked her more because of her sneaky personality.

"Cats will forever be cats. They do not like grasses, do they?" Mukuro said with a smirk.

"Did you say something? Pine-apple freak?" Gokudera stopped walking and scowled. Her eyes were glowing in anger.

"Oya oya…did anyone say pineapple?" A vain popped on her head. She quickly materialized her trident. Her eyes were glowing too.

It seemed to have angered her followers as well. "Don't talk to Mukuro-sama like that byon!" Ken got out his claws and growled in a low threatening tone. Gokudera did the same.

"Now now, clam down…." Yamamoto tried to stop them as always.

Hearing the commotion coming from behind Tsuna turned around to see Mukuro and Gokudera trying to attack each other. While Yamamoto was trying to stop them Ken and Chikusa (more specifically Ken) was about jump in as well. He searched for Chrome. He didn't feel surprised to see him staring at another direction. At least he was sensible.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Another normal day he supposed. Everyone was getting along just fine. As fine as they could really. Gokudera seemed to have reluctantly accepted everyone. But she could never get along with Mukuro. Not to mention Hibari.

Tsuna looked past the people arguing behind him to a distance. He tried really hard and then he finally noticed a black solitude following them. It was Hibari. She had refused to walk with them saying she hated crowding. But she had lost to him so she had to come along. Because Hibari Kyomi respected rules she came along no matter how much she hated doing it. Breaking rules were what she disliked doing very much.

Tsuna still remembered what had transpired after her bold declaration about how he had asked her to be his mate. Which wasn't the case here, obviously.

* * *

><p>"Wha-what?" Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was embarrassed to the point where his ears had become red.<p>

"Have you not heard what I have said?" Hibari seemed a bit annoyed. "Insolent Demon. Very well I shall repeat what I have said. Since you are indeed strong and you make me want to kill you, I have decided to accept your offer of being your mate."

Tsuna stood speechless. He was confused. Beyond confused. How did this happen? And most of all he couldn't believe she was saying all these with a straight face and without even one spec of embarrassment.

"Eh?" Tsuna knew he had to do something before he made a fool out of himself. But before he could clear out the misunderstanding the bystanders namely his friends rushed to his side.

"That won't happen! Ever! I'm Tenth's fiancée! Back off blood sucking woman!" Gokudera huffed while flailing her hands. She was furious. So much that her ears had popped up and was flattened on her head. Her eyes were flashing green and her pupils were slit and she looked ready to jump at any second.

"Huh?" Tsuna appreciated her concern very much but as far as he remembered she wasn't his fiancée.

"Now, now Gokudera calm down. No need to get so angry. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. That happened with me too! Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed it off. "But Tsuna never told you that you were his fiancée did he? Don't go making stuff up."

"Shut up you sword freak!" Yamamoto just angered Gokudera even more.

"I Extremely think that Octopus head is wrong! Sawada isn't your lover!" Ryoko really minded that. She then turned to Hibari unaware that a dark cloud of irritation was forming around her. "Your strong!" She pumped her fists enthusiastically. "That's have a fight to the Extreme!"

"My, my young Vongola, don't go around throwing proposals." Lambo said shaking her head and sighing. "It's very troublesome."

"Hahi! Another addition! This is getting out of hand!" Haru muttered in despair. But somehow it seemed like he was enjoying this. "Tsuna-sama's harem is growing strong!"

"Haru-kun!" Kyohei exclaimed as Haru was spouting nonsense. He chuckled as he looked at their direction. I-pin was the only one who didn't say anything. The boy was sensible enough and had the general idea that this was obviously a misunderstanding.

"Ku fu fu…I must say you certainly have talent Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro did not seem very amused either. "You made me remember what I disliked about the royals." She was standing away from the group. Ken, Chikusa and Chrome were still standing at the gallery.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome quietly murmured. He was not ignorant and knew that she did like him a bit. She was very possessive.

"Herbivores…." Hibari was very annoyed. Actually she was beyond pissed. Who did they think of themselves to start talking to her like that? "I'll bite you to death!" she said with a menacing voice and then lunged at them.

"Hii! Hibari-san stop!"

Well after that it was a disaster. Tsuna tried to stop the chaos but not without people getting beat up, him getting beat up. Only Reborn looked unscathed and bored because well he never got into it and only watched from the sidelines. Not to mention he was Reborn. When somehow everything was calm again Tsuna quickly told her about the rings to clear the misunderstanding.

"And the Cloud ring chose Hibari-san." Tsuna finished explaining everything.

Hibari didn't walk away this time. She did seem like she was listening but she was nonchalant about it. Tsuna just hoped she understood that this was in no way a proposal!

"The ring will make the bearer access their inner power?" Hibari said to herself as she examined it. Then she looked at Tsuna who was fidgeting. She noticed that he wore a different ring than the girls. The girls each had a different colored gem. She didn't like it.

"Yes…."

"Very well I shall keep it. I do not plan to let weak herbivores take what is mine." Hibari said eying him with a smirk. Then she started walking away.

Tsuna was left confused once again. "What did she mean by that? Ow!"

Reborn had smashed his staff on his skull once again. "Dame-Tsuna sometimes I wonder about the thickness of your skull."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna ran after his teacher who by then had already gone out of the field. He sighed. "Wait, why did Hibari-san look so displeased? Maybe because she has to travel with us…I'm going to die one of these days because of all the stress…."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and the wind was becoming chilly. The tall grasses waved because of the cold wind. They had covered a lot of distance. The forest was just at the corner but Tsuna thought maybe staying under a giant tree and watching the clear skies was a good idea. A bonfire was made and they were having supper around it.<p>

It was peaceful. But I-pin was still very alert. He wasn't clueless about what was happening around him though. He had noticed, the way that the girls would act around the Demon King. They were always trying to get his attention. And watching their expression he was sure that their feelings were sincere. It was not his place to judge. But he was worried. He looked over at Lambo who was munching absentmindedly on her food. He had to do something.

I-pin slowly made his way over to his friend. Lambo just looked up to see I-pin sit down beside her.

"Hey." She greeted him. But her mind was elsewhere. On the other side of the fire Gokudera was latched onto Tsuna's left hand and wasn't letting go. Yamamoto just shrugged and said something causing Gokudera to let go and start yelling at her. Ryoko was saying something and Tsuna sighed. Then he started chuckling.

"Lambo are you okay?"

"Hmn?" She looked at I-pin who was observing her keenly. "Yeah sure."

"Is that so? Are you okay with that?" I-pin asked as he too watched the normal scene unfold before everyone.

"With what?"

I-pin sighed. Lambo seemed to be trying to avoid the topic. But he knew her since children. She couldn't hide things from him.

"Lambo, what is your true feelings about Tsuna-sama? If they aren't strong then you'll only get hurt…." I-pin trailed off as he was her expressions change.

"I…don't know…" Lambo looked confused.

"Look you can't think of this as a game to win his affections. Because Tsuna-sama doesn't actually think of you and the other girls as his potential brides. He is oblivious to the fact that everyone is vying for his affections. It doesn't seem that way but it's true. If you still pursue this path without actual feelings you will only lose because the others are very serious."

Lambo was quiet. She wasn't sure what to say. A sudden uncomfortable silence had engulfed the two. Lambo was thinking deeply. Trying to figure out her feelings. She looked back at them again. It seemed that Mukuro was bored and had joined in. She was saying something which caused Tsuna to fumble something back. Mukuro looked at her direction and they had eye contact just for a brief second. She smirked before returning her attention back to Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro! I don't do indecent things behind everyone's back!" Tsuna said with embarrassment. "In fact I hadn't kissed anyone before you…" He abruptly cut his sentence as he was very embarrassed to say it.<p>

Mukuro gave a predatory grin. "Oya, it seems I was the one who took your first kiss without realizing it. So sorry Tsunayshi-kun…" She wasn't feeling sorry at all.

"You had no right to do that!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Yeah! I agree with Gokudera." Yamamoto nodded.

"Is that so? But I don't think Tsunayoshi-kun minded much since it was the second time we shared a kiss." Mukuro just said it with a smile.

"What se-second time?" Gokudera screeched. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Your lying! The tenth would never do that!"

"It's Extremely not nice to make up things!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"But I'm telling the truth…."

"Hey don't make it sound like I did that because I wanted to! You were trying to kill me!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was blushing beet red.

Mukuro shrugged. "Ku fu fu… I have always tried to kill you."

'That's so true that I can't say anything back!' Tsuna thought in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! This is truly dangerous!" Haru whispered to Kyohei as they watched the drama unfold. He was actually enjoying himself. It was a battle for love! But too bad that the protagonist did not return their affections.<p>

"Haru-kun what do you think will happen when Tsuna-kun actually meets the girl of his dreams?" Kyohei wondered. "Will he instantly choose her? Or will he hesitate?"

"Dame-Tsuna will be Dame-Tsuna." Reborn suddenly said. He was also watching the drama with interest.

"Reborn-san! What do you mean?" Haru asked. Reborn didn't reply. He smirked as he tilted his hat.

"The sky to hold them all."

"Hahi?"

Kyohei was confused too. But suddenly he remembered what Reborn had said before. "Tsunayoshi-kun is like the sky."

"Kyohei-kun?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed in embarrassment. He was trying to calm the girls who were shouting and screaming while Mukuro was chuckling evilly. Why was he in this type of awkward situations? Tsuna dreaded inside thinking that this would never end. And he actually thought Reborn would be enough to ruin his life.<p>

He sighed and looked at a side to see Lambo sitting very quietly and looking at the fire. Next to her was I-pin. He said something to her and stood up. He then walked over to the boys who were talking to each other. Something was definitely wrong here.

Tsuna swiftly moved away from the girls and stood behind Lambo. She was still distracted and unaware of his presence. To alert her, he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped because of the sudden touch and quickly turned around to face him.

"Oh it's Vongola…" She calmed down when she saw it was only him.

Tsuna crouched down beside her. "Something wrong?"

Lambo hesitated for a minute before replying. "No…" she gave a weak smile to assure him but Tsuna quickly figured it out that she wasn't fine. He sighed. Whatever was bothering her she didn't seem to want to tell him. He looked around their camp. Chrome was sitting quietly under a tree. He looked to be his normal self. Ken and Chikusa were eating their food. Nothing out of place there. He was very surprised to see Kyohei, Haru, I-pin and Reborn talking. The girls were still arguing with each other. Everyone was busy with their own things. Suddenly he realized Hibari wasn't there! Where was she?

"Lambo?" He softly called out to her. She turned to look at his face again. Tsuna gently put his hand on her head. "You can always talk to me about your problems. Alright?" After giving a reassuring smile and ruffling her curly hair he stood up and went to find Hibari.

Tsuna entered the forest. It was eerily quiet. He was feeling uneasy but his hyper intuition hadn't picked up anything either. He sighed.

Tsuna abruptly stopped when he felt a presence nearby. He was tense at first but soon relaxed after he sensed it was just Hibari. Tsuna followed the presence and was standing in front of a giant tree. Hibari was sitting there and staring at him with her slanted eyes.

"You herbivores are noisy." She hissed in annoyance.

Tsuna was intimidated. But decided to act like he was fine. "O..oh…s-sorry."

"So, Herbivore what do you want?" Hibari asked with an indifferent voice. She seemed to have calmed down or something.

Tsuna was going to reply but stopped when he noticed the ring on her finger glittering in the soft night light. She was still wearing it. He gave a small smile as he was half expecting her to throw it away or forget about it.

"Speak." She narrowed her showing that she was feeling impatient. Tsuna had momentarily forgotten that he was talking to her.

How was he going to say this? Some how now that she was staring intently at him, he was feeling even more uncomfortable.

"E..r…Hibari-san I was wondering if you had eaten anything…you were not with us so…um so I thought that maybe you didn't …" Tsuna was mumbling while looking at the ground, somehow finding the ground to be an interesting thing. But he stopped his rambling when he felt her presence coming near him. He looked up from the ground to see Hibari standing just before him. He audibly gulped.

"Do you think I am as pathetic as the rest of your weak herbivorous herd that I would not be able to afford my own food?" Her slanted blue eyes narrowed even more.

"…..No…." Tsuna replied. He was feeling more afraid than before now. Somehow he got a sinking feeling that talking to her in the middle of a forest away from people and alone wasn't such a good idea.

A soft breeze passed by making the air colder than before. Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine as Hibari moved the strands of hair from her face. She looked at his direction. Her eyes which were usually silver blue started glowing red. She had a predatory look in her eyes as she approached him. Tsuna instinctively started walking backwards.

"Hi…Hibari-san?" Tsuna said as he was backed up against a tree. Hibari was standing in front of him. Her eyes were still glowing ominously.

"Well…I was rather hungry so I already had my dinner…." Hibari trailed off as she was looking at another direction aside from him. "But having another snack should not matter…." she turned to face him.

'_Hiii! She wants to drink my blood!_' The inner voice in Tsuna's head screamed in horror but he somehow knew she wouldn't actually drink his blood. Maybe.

"But…I'm sure my blood doesn't taste good." Tsuna tried to reason with her. Why was she so terrifying? And looked _very_ beautiful despite that, his treacherous mind added.

"I shall determine it myself." Hibari said as she opened her mouth. Her white fangs were clearly visible. She was getting closer. Tsuna became stiff and just stood there as Hibari's face was coming closer and closer. It was hard to breathe. Her face was only inches apart from his.

Suddenly Tsuna forwarded his right hand and made a swift movement of grabbing something. Hibari halted her movement and turned her gaze to his hand that was so close to touching her face. There was something that he had grabbed onto.

"It was about to bite you." Tsuna said with a pleasant smile and unclenched his hand. It was a mosquito. Hibari watched as the bug fell on the ground. She then turned her gaze back to his. They were back to the usual blue.

The both were still standing very close to each other. Hibari didn't move away. She wanted to see what he would do. Tsuna to her surprise moved his face closer so their faces were only centimeters apart. They were so close that their lips were almost touching. She watched as Tsuna's eyes blazed amber for a second. Then to her surprise he moved his head backwards a bit and blew air on her neck which caused a strange sensation throughout her body.

"There was a leaf on your shoulder Hibari-san." He whispered to her ear. Then he quickly distanced himself from her and moved away from the tree.

Tsuna gave a small tentative smile. "Well then Hibari-san, be careful and thank you for actually accepting the ring." And then with a curt nod he was gone.

Hibari did not move to stop him. She simply watched him walk away. When she couldn't feel his presence near her, she slowly moved her hand above her heart. It was thumping rapidly.

'_The herbivore is weak yet strong like a carnivore, such a strange creature…he excites me….'Hibari thought then she __gave a feral grin. 'It would be interesting if…'_

* * *

><p>Lambo was uncertain of what to feel. She was no fool. She could see that his feelings for everyone were very platonic. At first she was just annoyed that he didn't pay much attention to her. She knew she was attractive but he had completely ignored that fact. Because of that she decided she was going to seduce him. But somehow he never got the hint. Instead of him she found herself liking him more and more. He was so sincere and compassionate. Before she knew it she had fallen for him. Even when she had mistakenly thought he had asked for her hand in marriage, the thought of marrying him didn't even come across as odd to her.<p>

Lambo sighed and stood up while dusting herself. This walking was killing her feet. She looked over at the other girls. Gokudera was arguing with Mukuro while Yamamoto was just laughing. Ryoko was yelling something extreme. They seemed silly but they were serious about their feelings. She looked around their camp and noticed Tsuna wasn't there.

Where could he have gone? Maybe he was inside the forest? She sighed and started to head inside it. Inside it was eerily quiet. Usually she would feel uneasy but she was too distracted by her thoughts to notice. She suddenly stopped abruptly and her eyes went wide when she saw the scene unfold before her.

Tsuna was backed up against a tree and the vampire queen was standing so close. Her face was tilted and as Lambo was watching from the behind it seemed like they were kissing. Lambo suddenly felt her eyes sting and there was a lump in her throat. She couldn't stand there and watch this anymore. So she walked away from the place and stood under some random tree as water started pouring down her eyes. She didn't know how long it was but she just silently cried.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She never felt this sadness before.

"Lambo?" she suddenly froze hearing the concerned voice behind her. When did he come? How did she not notice? To think she was so distressed that she let her guard down….

"Lambo?" Tsuna called out again. She bit her bottom lip when she realized that she was trembling. But she slowly turned around to face him.

Tsuna was startled to see Lambo crying. He had seen her cry many times. But somehow this time it was different. Somehow he knew that she was crying out of sadness. He suddenly didn't know what to do and just stood there dumbly.

Lambo wiped the tears quickly and stared at him with an odd determination. Tsuna couldn't figure out what kind of determination it was.

"What do you think of me?" she asked.

"E..eh?" Tsuna was very surprised to hear that question directed at him. Lambo didn't seem fazed that he was startled.

"What you think of me young Vongola?" She asked again.

"Wh...why are you suddenly asking this?"

Lambo didn't reply she just glanced sideways and then slowly approached him. When she was very close to him she stopped.

"Young Vongola?"

"Uh..um a little sister…" Tsuna suddenly didn't know why he felt awkward saying this. So he glanced at another direction while rubbing the back of his head.

There was an awkward silence. Tsuna didn't know why it was awkward.

"My, my it seems I have a lot of work and catching up to do…" Lambo suddenly said with a huff. She then gave a small smile. She really was in love with him and wouldn't mind fighting to be with him. What a strange thing! She never thought she would meet someone like this so early in her life.

Tsuna thought she looked very attractive like that. Determined and so sure. The soft wind was fluttering her clothes and making her hair move along with it.

Lambo inched closer to Tsuna and slowly enveloped him in a hug. She buried her face in the hollow space between his neck and shoulder. This action startled Tsuna and for the first time he blushed because of Lambo.

When they were back to the camp Lambo was back to being the lazy person that she was. Tsuna just knew that her inner turmoil or whatever was bothering her this evening was gone. So he didn't try to pry and ask why she was behaving oddly. But he couldn't help but think that something had changed. He was still very much red because of her earlier actions and not to mention what he did with Hibari!

"Good job my dame-student." Reborn said smirking his trademark one. The hat on his head was temporarily removed as it had turned back to being his pet green lizard, Leon. Tsuna rubbed the tiny chameleons head. It liked to be petted. Leon rewarded Tsuna with a lick.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I guess I didn't have to beat it into you how to seduce women."

"Reborn!"

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when Tsuna suddenly woke up because he sensed danger. He quickly looked around to see no one had woken up yet. He took a deep breath. There was no scent of any other creature mixed with theirs. But Tsuna knew his intuition was never wrong. He quickly pulled the sheet which covered his body and stood up. He noticed Reborn was up as well.<p>

"Do you sense something?" He asked suddenly serious. He knew his student's intuition was very good.

"Yes." Tsuna looked up at the sky. "It's not near but something is coming fast and it's not good for us." He told him. Reborn nodded and started waking up others. Tsuna did the same.

"What's going on tenth?" Gokudera asked when she woke up. She was ready to march on but very much confused.

"Yeah what's up Tsuna?" Yamamoto was feeling the same. She looked over their camp and found most things were being tucked inside. The boys were finished packing the belongings.

"I don't understand to the extreme!" Ryoko said.

Tsuna looked over each of their faces. "Danger is approaching." He grimly said.

"Dragons." Suddenly a new unemotional voice said from behind.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed when he turned around to see her walking towards them. "They are heading towards our direction. From the west side." She was able to sense the imminent danger as well.

Mukuro materialized her trident. "Ku fu fu….what do we do now? Maybe we should eradicate them."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, there are too many of them." The dragons seemed to be very strong as well. They would be able to hold their ground but it would be a hassle and waste of energy.

Kyohei nodded in understanding. "Then we must get to safety Tsuna-kun."

"Hahi! How do we do that? There are no cities around here." Haru was fretting. I-pin looked thoughtful. Suddenly he remembered.

"There is a village deep in the forest named Teal." He informed everyone. He looked over to Tsuna. He _was_ their leader.

"Right let's go there."

Ken sniffed the air. "The air is starting to smell wrong, byon." Chikusa only nodded and Chrome clutched his trident more.

"Stop wasting time and get on with it." Reborn ordered them.

The gang quickly took their belongings and headed for the direction of the village. In the quiet night their foot steps echoed in the darkness. They were being as fast as they could but their pursuers were above ground.

They had ventured deep into the forest. Reborn was using his magic power to guide them to the Teal village as it was hidden and could not be found without knowing where it was. Tsuna looked back at the sky. He could feel their presence coming near. They were strong. His hyper intuition was alarming so much that it was giving him a headache.

"Are you extremely okay Sawada?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, just keep running." Tsuna reassured her with a smile. He concentrated a bit to count if everyone was here. To his relief he was able to sense even Hibari with them but at a distance since she despised crowding.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours they were beginning to see silhouettes of houses. They had reached at last. But before they could make it Tsuna sensed imminent danger.

"Everyone stop!" He suddenly shouted and they halted abruptly. Just before them an explosion of fire erupted and they jumped back as it spread around. Then they all looked at the sky to see hundreds of dragons flying in the sky. They were circling them.

"There are a lot of dragons…" I-pin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Teal Village<strong>

_"You disgust me. The type of people who have the ability yet do not use it because they are too cowardly to face the responsibility!"_

_"Herbivore you look boring."_

_"What! Hibari-san did what? I have to do something!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think! I sincerely thank who did last chapter!<em><br>_**


	17. The Teal Village

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender blender, a bit angsty (I think….-_-)

Pairing(s): I'm very confused myself

**Chapter sixteen: The Teal Village**

Tsuna dreaded inside. The dragons had them surrounded. It didn't seem like they would let them go any time soon. The sun was rising. He looked over his companions. They were being ready to defend themselves. With his peripheral vision he noticed Hibari standing next to Yamamoto. She was ready to tear them apart. Tsuna looked next to him. Reborn looked at him. He nodded.

Suddenly one of the dragons gave a howl and the others headed straight for them. But the gang was ready. They would defend themselves. Before the dragons lunged at them however a very powerful energy beam intercepted. The dragons were hit and they scattered in the sky. It was so sudden that they were shocked.

"Hey! Stop standing there!" They heard a voice yell at their direction. They turned towards voice to see it was a young man who was standing outside the village. "Hurry and get inside the village before the dragons regroup."

Tsuna quickly snapped out of his stupor. "Let's hurry guys!"

Then they quickly ran towards the village. To prevent the dragon's from coming back another energy beam was directed at them. This enabled them to quickly get onside the village. Haru felt like they entered a powerful barrier.

They stood inside the village for a few minutes and looked out side. The dragons had regrouped. They circled around some more but went away after a bit. It was as though they couldn't see the village.

When they were gone Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at his friends. It seemed none of them were harmed.

"It's like they can't see us." Kyohei exclaimed.

"Before Haru felt like we entered a barrier." Haru said.

"The barrier makes the village invisible to creatures like that." The man who had told them to get inside the village stood before them. He had light blue colored hair with the same colored eyes. He was a vampire.

"Ha ha that's cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Shut up sword freak." Gokudera scowled at her direction. Then turned towards the man. "Who are you?"

The man gave a soft smile that showed his fangs. "I'm Gelaro the leader of this village."

"Does this happen often?" Reborn spoke up. He had a calculating expression on his face.

Gelaro looked pained. "They have us surrounded. We cannot even move about safely."

"Ku fu fu you want to say that we're trapped here like cornered rats. Very nice." Mukuro looked very much pissed.

"This isn't good. They were argentum dragons." I-pin mused. Lambo was standing next to him.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Silver dragons." Gokudera exclaimed. She was a genius who obviously knew Latin. She looked over the village. Obviously this was a Vampire village. They couldn't do much because they're weakness was silver. Those dragons sure chose a nice place to haunt.

"Hahi! That's bad news!" Haru exclaimed.

"Eh?" Ryoko was confused. And by the look on Kyohei's face he didn't understand either. "I extremely don't get it!" She exclaimed.

"Vampires are weak against silver." Tsuna told them. He was thinking how they were going to get out this place. No wonder not many people were able to get to the Ember city!

"That's right I'm afraid until we can be rid of them you cannot go outside." Gelaro told them.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Hibari suddenly asked surprising everyone. Gelaro looked at the woman who spoke up. That steel blue eyes and black hair and clothes along with her demeanor she was without question a noble. He could feel the power radiating from her. He suddenly realized who she was.

"Yo-your Majesty!" He sputtered. Hibari just narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Seeing that trouble could start if she got annoyed Tsuna quickly intervened.

"Maybe we should go to a safe place to rest. Then we could talk there."

Gelaro looked at Tsuna and smiled. "That's a good idea. You all can rest and stay at my house."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Gelaro led the way to his house. Tsuna looked over everyone. They were looking somewhat stressed. Suddenly being forced to wake up in the middle of the night and running for their lives must have made them tired. They followed the village leader without much complaint. Even Mukuro and her followers. Except Hibari gave a glared at his direction. Tsuna gulped.

The Teal village was honestly in a very bad shape. It was every bit a village. Very different from Namimori city. The houses were almost like huts. They were damaged and the residents were looking pale and worn out. It seemed like a remnant city of war. The dragons had damaged them far too much. All the citizens were looking at them with worn out faces.

"We have been like for the last two years. It has become hard for us to gather supplies. The dragons attack anyone who passes through these paths." Gelaro informed them. His voice was pained. "We couldn't even send a messenger outside for help."

Tsuna could feel how bad the situation was. This had to be stopped. Before he knew it they were standing before a house which seemed to be the only one in a good shape than the rest.

"It looks extremely worn out!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Sister!" Kyohei tried to hush her. It was rude to say things like that.

"Shut up fool!" Gokudera exclaimed. She was tired of stupid people like Ryoko.

"Don't yell Octopus-head!" She replied.

Gokudera scowled. Before she could explode Yamamoto got in the middle of the two of them.

"Now, now Gokudera! Don't be like that. I'm sure this isn't the time for fighting with each other." She said. Gokudera gave a heated glare at her direction before catching up with the others.

Lambo was awfully quiet. She was honestly very afraid of vampires. They were walking through a village of vampires. She was feeling their eyes on her. A shiver went down her spine. She quickly stood next to Tsuna and slipped her hand in his.

"Lambo?" Tsuna asked as she looked kind of frightened. Lambo looked him in the eye and gave a small shaky smile.

"I'm fine." She whispered. He totally didn't buy it but he clutched his hand tighter in reassurance.

Gelaro led them inside a huge room. Everyone sat down. Reborn noticed that Lambo sat next to Tsuna and they were holding hands. The Kokuyo gang members were a bit further than them. Hibari was nowhere to be found. She was most likely on the roof. She could hear fine from there. Gelaro was sitting before them.

The sliding door opened and a woman entered. Behind her were some servants who brought in some kind of refreshments. She had blond hair with grey eyes. She examined them one by one with her eyes and then sat down beside Gelaro.

"Everyone this is Rizona, my right-hand woman." Gelaro introduced her. She bowed in respect. "And please drink some lime juice."

Reborn fixed his hat. "But first tell us how this village became the dragon's favorite chew place."

Gelaro looked pained. "It all started two years ago. Our village is a secret even among the people of Rivanki. Only those who stumbled upon it know its existence. That day our village people were gathering their stocks when we heard the roars from the west. In a matter of minutes the sky was surrounded by the dragons. They started using their silver beams on us. We took cover but many lives were lost. Thanks to our Mist flame users we can hide ourselves behind the barrier. But how long can we do this?"

There was silence after he finished. Tsuna looked at the man. "Why are they attacking you?"

Reborn hit his staff on his head. "Hey what was that for?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't ask in the middle of other people's talk."

"The dragons must have made nest around here. They first eradicate all colonies near them before making a nest." I-pin told them. He knew many things as he traveled to a lot of places.

"You guys were just the closest to them? That's why they are attacking you?" Yamamoto seemed shocked.

"Hahi! What do we do?" Haru was feeling a bit confused.

"Something so horrible happened here…." Kyohei muttered. He was a kind boy.

"Let's just get out of here fast. I don't want to be eaten by a bunch of dragons." Lambo shuddered.

"I'm afraid the only way for you to reach your destination is by avoiding the dragons." Gelaro said.

Reborn gave a smirk. "Or by exterminating the dragons."

"Eh?" Gelaro seemed to be surprised. He looked them over. Perhaps they mean with the help of the Queen.

"Don't worry dame-Tsuna will get rid of all of them for you. I'm sure Hibari won't like anyone disrupting the discipline in her country." Reborn told nonchalantly.

"But that's too much for you all." He told them.

"Don't underestimate the Tenth!" Gokudera suddenly stood up with fiery passion. "The tenth can beat all of them in a flash!"

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Extremely right! Sawada with everyone else will get rid of them!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"My my you guys honestly want everyone to end up dead don't you?" Lambo sighed. "I don't want to die that quickly yet."

"Ha ha! I think that would be very cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "I never thought I'd save a village though!"

"Do we have to kill them Tsuna-kun?" Kyohei felt sympathy. "Maybe we can just scare them away."

"What are you saying Kyohei-kun! The Dragons will never leave! They'll come back and attack again. We can't do that right Tsuna-sama?" Haru asked with sparkly eyes.

"Perhaps we should think of a plan and attack them at the middle of the night. That's when they sleep." I-pin suggested.

"Truly?" Mukuro spoke up. "With you bunch I don't you'll be able to do much. And why are we going to help them? Won't this waste our time?"

"We can't just leave these people like this." Tsuna spoke up. "I think with everyone's combined strength we could help them."

"And yeah not to mention you're the ones who go themselves beaten by us!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"You guys just got lucky byon!" Ken exclaimed.

"We extremely beat you!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"You were just lucky byon!" Ken stood up.

"Let's have a match then!" Ryoko exclaimed as she also stood up. "A boxing match! To see who is stronger!"

"Sister!" Kyohei exclaimed. He quickly stopped her. "Stop it! This isn't the time to be fighting!"

"Ken stop it." Chikusa said with his deadpan voice. "Besides you lost to them anyway."

"Don't say that Kakipi!" Ken exclaimed.

Gokudera fumed. "Don't act like that! The only reason that you're even here is because Tsuna-sama saved you."

"Ken, Chikusa, Stop it." Mukuro said. The two boys quickly sat down. "Well aren't you the devoted little doggy."

"Why you!" Gokudera was really going to get her bow out now. But Yamamoto quickly grabbed her.

"We should calm down and think of a plan. That's what Gokudera's good at right?" She said with seriousness.

"Hmnp." Gokudera just sat down.

"Everyone's just too pumped up." Lambo muttered.

"We should make a good plan to defeat them." Tsuna told them. "What do you guys suggest?"

Everyone was suggesting everything at the same time. Tsuna was becoming more and more confused. It appeared he wasn't the only one.

"I don't understand." Gelaro suddenly spoke up. They had forgotten he was there. "I understand you are strong but to take on a clan of Silver dragons is not such an easy job."

Gokudera seemed offended. I-pin was surprised that he couldn't feel the power emitting from Tsuna. Everyone stopped and stared at his direction.

"Of course the Tenth can!" Gokudera exclaimed. "That's because the Tenth is the next King of Demons!"

"That's right Tsuna's the boss!" Yamamoto said. "And we're supposed to be the Guardians I guess."

"It's going to be an Extreme fight!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Gelaro was astonished. Rizona was surprised. She stared at Tsuna's direction. She couldn't believe that this man could be the next demon king.

Tsuna looked flustered. He wasn't able to stop his friends from talking on about how they're going to defeat the dragons. They should first calm down but they were being overly excited. He sighed and looked at his right to see Mukuro and her gang members ignoring them. Once Chrome would look at their direction but that was it. Reborn on the other hand was smirking. He wasn't going to do anything to help him.

"The future Demon King and the Queen of Vampires…?" Rizona muttered. She couldn't believe they were going somewhere together.

Suddenly the door opened with a rattling sound. Everyone fell quiet to see who it was. There was a woman with black hair and brown eyes. She looked kind of drunk. Gokudera recognized her immediately.

"Sheila! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. The woman gave a strange out of it grin. She totally ignored her and looked around the room.

"Reborn…what brings you here?" She said and suddenly was next to him. Tsuna recognized the sweet aroma quickly. She was a succubus.

"Sheila, I should be asking you that." Reborn didn't seem fazed by the fact that a woman was hanging off him. He was too used to this.

"Well I got stuck here." She shrugged and suddenly spotted Tsuna who felt uncomfortable at her stare. "My what a cutie." She was instantly latched her self to him.

"Eh?" Tsuna was startled and very much disturbed. She gave a predatory grin. But before she could do or say anything she was shoved away by Gokudera as she came protectively between her and Tsuna.

Sheila looked amused. "Well if it isn't Hayako." She flipped her hair away quickly assessing the fact that all the women except Rizona seemed very wary of her. Even the notorious criminal Mukuro.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera demanded an answer.

"Dr. Sheila is one of the many mist flame users who has been using her powers to help hide the village." Rizona told them.

"Ha ha really?" Yamamoto seemed to have relaxed a bit. But she was still somewhat guarded. "So how do you know her Gokudera?"

"She's Trident Sheila one of the most dangerous hitman in the world. I'm guessing she was the one who taught Gokudera." Reborn informed.

"She's your teacher Gokudera?" Tsuna looked at her with wonder. Now that Reborn mentioned it, Gokudera and the doctor seemed to have a similar hairstyle.

"I guess…" She had nothing more to say.

"By the way I heard that you want to get rid of the dragons." Sheila asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Gokudera narrowed her eyes.

Sheila eyed the group of people that were present in the room. "Give it up. There's no way you can do that."

"If we work together then we'll be able to do it." I-pin said. Sheila recognized the boy as the storm Arcobaleno's apprentice.

"Suit yourselves. I won't be the one to help you when you all get beaten up." She shrugged as she slowly left the room. "I only treat guys anyway." She said before walking out.

"What a weirdo." Haru said. He honestly did not like perverts. Of any gender.

Suddenly someone's stomach growled. Tsuna looked embarrassed. He was not the only one who was hungry though.

"Forgive me, I will make preparations immediately." Rizona said.

* * *

><p>After their meal they walked around the whole village and helped out everyone as much as they could. Mukuro and her gang kept to themselves in Gelaro's home. The others went to their own way.<p>

There was a tall building at the middle of the village there was the cannon. People who had storm flames usually lit it up. There was another room with a strange contraption. Apparently it was the machine that enabled them to create the barrier. Sheila was there. She quickly latched her self with the boys. She was a renowned doctor too other than being an assassin. But she only healed males. Somehow Tsuna and the others were able to get away from her.

Tsuna sighed. After everyone came back from exploring they were enthusiastic about everything. Gokudera had already started planning things. Tsuna quietly came out of the balcony outside. It was already afternoon. He couldn't believe that much time had been wasted again.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" He heard someone call him. Tsuna turned around to see Rizona. She gave a small smile.

"I was just organizing my thoughts." Tsuna shook his head. He couldn't get the images of the people of this village out of his head. They looked so sad.

"I'm so glad that your majesty has decided to help us." Rizona looked delighted as she stared at the sky. "We had lost hope that we wouldn't be able to survive any more. We couldn't even send a messenger to the Queen and ask for assistance." She suddenly turned towards Tsuna with a bright smile. "But then Your Majesty came with our Queen. We'll most definitely be saved now!"

Hearing such hopeful words Tsuna couldn't say anything at first. What could he say? He wasn't as great as the girl had conjured up in her mind. "I don't know…about that." He sighed. "I didn't even want to be the king." He looked down. "I'm not sure if I can help but I'll…" but before he could finish he felt a chilling aura. Tsuna was startled and looked ahead to see Rizona's grey eyes become red.

"Is that so?" Her voice was cold devoid of emotion. Because of the aura she was reproducing the gang members inside the house quickly came to investigate what was going on. They opened the door to see the two of them.

"Ri-Rizona-san?"

"So, you're that type of person." She glared with her crimson eyes.

* * *

><p>Hibari yawned. She was sitting on the roof. She had heard of what had happened here. She would get rid of those dragons. No one disturbed the order of her country. Anyone who did will be bitten to death. Suddenly she felt a deadly aura. Being curious she went to see what was going on.<p>

"Is that so?" She remembered the woman as Rizona, one of the citizens of this village. She was talking to Sawada Tsunayoshi. He seemed to be alone. Hibari scanned the area and located the other herbivores inside the room.

"You disgust me." The level of venom laced in those words shocked Tsuna. It was clearly seen in his face. "To think the next Demon King is that type. The type of people who have the ability yet do not use it because they are too cowardly to face the responsibility! Living in a luxury that no one can have yet throwing it away casually! You don't deserve to be the King!" She was panting hard as she was speaking so loudly. She gave one last glare at his direction before stomping away.

"Hey! Who do you think you are talking to the tenth like that?" Gokudera exclaimed as she followed the girl.

"That's not something nice to say." Yamamoto really didn't like hearing that. She also followed the two.

"Sawada isn't Extremely like that!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Don't listen to such things!" she tried to cheer him up.

"Vongola…" Lambo muttered. She slowly clutched the sleeves of his clothes.

"Tsuna-sama…." I-pin had nothing to say. Reborn didn't say anything. He just watched his student.

Tsuna was looking down. His bangs were shadowing his eyes. "Everyone can you please leave me alone for a moment?"

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-san?" Ken asked. There was no one else inside the room. They were in another room separate from the others. Chikusa and Ken were talking when Mukuro had suddenly stood up.<p>

"Stay here." Mukuro said as she opened the door of the room. Before going out she looked at them. "I'll be back."

"Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa was surprised too. As surprised as he could get.

Mukuro didn't answer them. She walked away. There was a commotion going on. She was curious to see what was happening. She stood behind the wall and just listened to what happened. Tsuna told them to leave him alone. After that she could sense his energy moving further away. He must have jumped down from the balcony to the road. She sensed him walking to the east side of the village. He was at the edge of the barrier. Suddenly she felt another powerful energy moving towards that destination.

Mukuro crossed her hands. Then she looked away and flipped her hair in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to do something Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro turned around to see Chrome. It appeared that he had followed her. As she didn't answer Chrome asked again. "Boss seemed very upset."

Mukuro stared at him for some time. "And why should I do something?"

"I thought Mukuro-sama was interested." Chrome replied.

"Ku fu fu….dear Chrome, what gave you that idea?"

Chrome didn't reply anything. He looked back at the trident he was holding. Mukuro walked away from the room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked as the sun was slowly becoming red. It was afternoon and the sun would set just a few more minutes later. The sky was orange and the clouds were making weird swirls. He was sitting at the edge of the town. The trees were tall but the sun's rays seeped through the small distance made by the trees. Soft breezes went by causing his clothes to flutter.<p>

Tsuna just couldn't get the words Rizona had said out of his head. He shouldn't care if anyone was annoyed with him or not. He shouldn't be feeling this sadness and pain since he was used to people being disappointed in him. But her words had pierced his heart. Truly, what did he want? Why was he still denying that he was rightfully the next king? Was he truly afraid?

Tsuna clenched his hands. He was afraid of the responsibility that came being the king. All the people's lives will be in his hands. He was…

He sensed a presence coming near him. The footsteps were firm and disciplined. Every step radiated confidence. He knew who that was. He turned around as a soft breeze went past them. Her ebony hair moved with the wind.

"Hibari-san…." Tsuna called out to her.

Hibari didn't say anything. Her blue eyes betrayed nothing of what she felt. She slowly approached Tsuna and stood not too far away.

"Herbivore, your face looks boring." She suddenly said.

"Eh?" Tsuna was very confused.

Hibari looked uninterested. "Herbivores always crowd around because they are weak."

Tsuna looked at her with surprise. He couldn't believe she was talking with him and she was the one who started.

"Hibari-san?"

"Normally they are pathetic and useless. But sometimes when their hoards are in danger, they grow fangs and defend fiercely. Then sometimes there are those who attract the attention of strong carnivores." Hibari said.

Tsuna didn't know why but to him it seemed like she was saying something she usually didn't say to anyone.

"You're not a carnivore; you're a sometimes-herbivore. Never doing anything for the thrill and always useless. Only when threatened do they do something. They always protect what is theirs." Hibari said as she turned around. "What does it matter when a herbivore screams?"

She gave one last glance at his direction before walking away.

Tsuna just stood there a bit overwhelmed. Did she just….? He laughed a bit. She always compared everyone with animals. Hearing her cryptic words actually made him feel a bit better. The sky was blood red now. It had already set.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked back to the house. The guards all bowed to him before they opened the gate. He quickly went to the room where everyone had gathered except for Mukuro and her gang. When he opened the door he saw everyone becoming quiet.<p>

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed in joy. Usually she would have gone to him by now but she stayed where she was. She didn't know if he was feeling fine or not.

"Tsuna your back!" Yamamoto smiled. She would have laughed but she didn't feel like it was appropriate.

"Vongola…" Lambo didn't know why but she couldn't jump him again. He looked pretty upset last time.

"Sawada! Let's have an Extreme match!" Ryoko exclaimed as she went near him. She knew he was upset because that woman had said such things. But she thought he would be able to sort out his problems if he had a good fight.

"That's okay Ryoko-san." Tsuna gave a small smile. "We should make a plan to help protect everyone and get rid of the dragons."

Everyone's eye had lit up. Reborn smirked. Well it seems like the talked he had with Hibari had lifted his bad mood. No one seemed to have noticed except Mukuro and Chrome. He thought that he had to do something but it appeared that was not needed.

Just as everyone was settling down after making a ruckus the door burst opened. Everyone looked to see Gelaro entering. He looked a bit panicked and pale. Behind him was Rizona. She looked worried too.

"What happened?" I-pin asked.

"Her majesty…" He took a deep breath to say something important.

"Hibari-san? What happened to her?" Tsuna quickly asked. Gelaro looked at him.

"Her Majesty went out of the barrier to get rid of the dragons her self! Alone!"

"Hahi! Dangerous!" Haru exclaimed. Everyone had similar reactions.

"What! Hibari-san did what? I have to do something!" Tsuna said as he dashed out of the room. But he stopped when he felt someone grabbing his hand. He turned around to see Mukuro. She had just come out of her room. Chrome stood behind her.

"Mukuro?" He was confused.

"Tsunayoshi-kun do you honestly want to run like mad to where the birdy is?" She narrowed her eyes. "They're not ordinary opponents and you think can take them all on? Besides they are not even your responsibility. Do you believe yourself to be a …"

"I'm not a hero Mukuro nor do I want to be." Tsuna intervened before she could finish her sentence. Mukuro looked startled. "I'm just a regular person who wants to protect his friends with all I have." Tsuna said with seriousness. His eyes were amber for a moment. Mukuro let go of his hand.

"I guess... I just want to protect everyone. Some…thing like …that." Tsuna suddenly felt embarrassed. "But I just can't leave Hibari-san alone. She's still a vampire." He looked outside through the window. It was already evening. "Gokudera-san, please take care of everyone here." He bowed a bit before running though the hallway.

"Tenth! You shouldn't go alone!" Gokudera tried to follow him but he was already gone.

"Ha ha…Tsuna sure can run fast when he wants to!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Shut up sword freak!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Chrome looked at Mukuro who was still standing there as she clutched her hand which she had placed on her chest. Her cheeks were a bit red.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Teal Village 2<strong>

_"What are you doing here herbivore?"_

_"I think we'll get back faster if we fly there."_

_"That power! My heart raced in fear. Was that really...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took too long. I was stuck at a scene. I couldn't write it for some reason. Next is my favorite chapter. It could be finished earlier because of it! Oh yeah 'Gelaro' and 'Rizona' both are from Khr games. I never played them so I don't know their personality. I just made them up. Sorry…<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please review this one too (I thought this story would have reached 100 reviews by now but … oh well)**

**If you have any questions or anything you can PM me! Bye~~~**


	18. The Teal Village 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender, awkward situations

Pairing(s): 27F18, 27F69 

**Chapter Seventeen: The Teal Village 2**

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed after Tsuna ran off like that. He was really worried. "What will happen now?"

Kyohei was worried too. "I'm not sure. I hope Tsuna-kun and Hibari-san comes back safely." He didn't know what to say anymore. This was not good.

It's been sometime since Tsuna rushed off to help Hibari. The gang contemplated what to do. Mukuro was obviously not with them. She had stormed to her room for some reason after she tried to stop Tsuna. Not like the other girls cared. Reborn just smirked his all knowing way. He wasn't dumb or clueless like the rest of them. He was calmly observing the guardians. It was very strange as the tenth generation guardians were like the second coming of the first generation. Except their leader was very eccentric.

"Shouldn't we follow Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Ryoko nodded her head. "We should Extremely follow after Sawada!"

"But…" I-pin looked thoughtful. "Tsuna-sama ran after Hibari-san alone. Maybe he didn't want us following him."

"Vongola seems to have the habit of running off on his own." Lambo recalled the incident that took place in the Red Rose Inn.

They became silent. They had followed after Tsuna in hope that they would be able to help. But they ended up being hostages and Tsuna was the one who in the end, saved everyone.

"Tsuna-kun just worries too much about everyone." Kyohei looked over everyone. "Maybe we should just trust in him and stay here."

"What if something happens?" Haru was imagining very weird situations in his head.

"Tsuna-sama is strong." I-pin nodded. "Hibari-sama is strong too."

"We should just trust tenth." Gokudera spoke up after a long period of silence. "You fools better not do anything to cause trouble. The tenth told me to take care of you lot!"

"Ha ha there's no need to be so excited Gokudera. We're not getting in any trouble." Yamamoto seemed at ease. Gokudera just shot an annoyed glare at her direction.

"Then we're Extremely going to do nothing?" Ryoko wanted some action. "But that's boring!"

Reborn chuckled. Everyone's attention went to him as he had said nothing all this time.

"Should you guys be so carefree at the moment?" He asked them as his hat transformed back to a green chameleon. He petted Leon nicely.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

There was an evil glint in his eyes. "You guys are not considering the other dangerous possibilities."

Ryoko wasn't the only one with a confused expression on their face this time. "Other danger?" She asked. "I Extremely don't get it."

Reborn gave a feral grin. "The night is still young. Anything could happen."

I-pin looked confused for a moment. Then he blushed as he quickly understood what Reborn meant. "Tsuna-sama and Hibari-sama are both alone in the quiet forest…"

That seemed to have clicked something in everyone's head.

"Ha ha Tsuna won't do anything." Yamamoto said with conviction. "He's not that type of person."

"That's Extremely right!" Ryoko was in agreement with Yamamoto. "Sawada won't do anything!"

"Tenth is too honorable." Gokudera said with glittery eyes. "Nothing will happen."

Lambo huffed. "He totally ignored my charms!" Then she remembered that Tsuna and Hibari were really close! That time at the forest she had seen them kissing! (Not true but she doesn't know…)

The smug smile was still on Reborn's face. He fixed his curly sideburns. "But that's not true for Hibari is it?"

A sudden realization hit everyone. That was true! She had agreed to be his wife, even though Tsuna hadn't asked her hand in marriage as it was a misunderstanding! She _was _interested in him!

* * *

><p>Mukuro flopped on her own futon. She was trying to get the image of Tsuna's face out of her head. He was just a naive idealist. Why was she so affected by what he said or did? But when he looked at her she could see that he meant every word he said.<p>

She closed her eyes and tried to recall how he looked. He had given a small smile. He wouldn't care if he had died. What a foolish thing!

Mukuro sat up. Why was she worried? Who was he? She looked at the ring that was secured on her hand. This didn't mean anything. She didn't find him interesting and most definitely didn't like him. She hated his kind and when he came back she would show him that she was serious when she said she would kill him. She clenched her hands into tight fists.

Chrome was standing outside the door. He wasn't naïve like everyone thought. He was perspective and he could already tell that she liked him a lot. She just needed to understand that this wasn't a bad thing. He hoped that Mukuro would understand that before doing anything reckless.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran out of the Teal village. He felt his body passing through the barrier and entering the Lithim Forest. There was an odd chill in the air. It was kind of creepy. Tsuna decided not to dwell on it and took steps to enter.<p>

The forest was quiet. Very quiet. Tsuna had been walking for hours. He had sniffed the air but he couldn't find Hibari's scent anywhere specific. It appeared that she had walked around the forest as well. She must have searched for the nest. The thing that was bugging Tsuna was the fact there wasn't even one animal around here. He couldn't even find any traces of life in the forest. It was like nothing lived here. But that couldn't be real. Something must have happened. The dragons must have done something.

After walking another hour or so deeper into the forest Tsuna suddenly found a trail of Hibari's scent he quickly followed. As he was getting closer the smell was getting stronger. He quickly discovered the reason. The scent of Hibari's blood was mixed with the dragons. He knew danger was up ahead as his hyper intuition was acting up.

Tsuna didn't care that there was danger ahead. He ran towards the place where the smell was most intense. There was an open field up ahead. He stooped when he entered. Because of the running he was panting. He looked ahead and saw a gruesome sight. Many dragons' body was littered here and there. But they weren't dead. Just badly injured. The sky above was filled with more. In the middle of it all, Hibari was standing with her bloodied tonfa. Her eyes were fully red. Her pupil had disappeared in the sea of red. She was in her fully transformed state.

Sensing a new presence Hibari turned to his direction. Tsuna thought something was definitely wrong with him as he thought she looked beautiful even in that state. Far by the most beautiful he had seen. The dragons had noticed him too. Some went near him and used their silver beams. Tsuna quickly flipped to avoid the impact. In a flash he was standing next to Hibari.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" Hibari demanded to know. She did not look pleased at all.

Tsuna was already in his battle mode. There was a serious battle and he couldn't slack off. He didn't reply at first. Just assessed the situation. From the looks of things he could tell that even though Hibari was winning, she was at a very big disadvantage. No matter how strong she was, as a vampire her weakness was silver. These dragons were born from silver. The fact that she was still standing and not dead showed that she indeed was the strongest vampire.

"Hibari-san shouldn't fight them alone." Tsuna's voice was deeper than usual. Hibari gave a glare at his direction. "I'm not helping you; I'm just protecting my friends." He looked at her eyes.

Hibari was surprised but she quickly decided to not care. If the herbivore wanted to die then it wasn't her problem. She took a defensive stance and concentrated as her power swirled around her. Her cloud ring flared up and purple aura surrounded her.

Tsuna could see the power and determination radiating from Hibari. He couldn't fall behind either. He closed his eyes and opened them again. By then his pupil had disappeared completely making his eye orange. The flame on his forehead disappeared as his hair became longer than before. His nail was longer and sharper and his teeth grew. From his back black bat like wings sprouted. He looked like a ferocious being. His ring too was emitting flames, giving him strength.

Hibari turned to look when she felt the new energy swarming around. It was the herbivore. He was taking on his true form. When he was done changing he looked nothing like an herbivore. His very presence radiated a noble aura of a carnivorous animal. She felt a bit satisfied. She wasn't wrong when she thought he was interesting.

The dragons were circling the two trespassers on their ground. The two were strong but they weren't pushovers' either. They couldn't abandon their nest now. They would be eliminated.

They attacked suddenly and swiftly like the creatures they were. Roars echoed throughout the forest. They were so loud that they caused the ground to tremble. But Tsuna and Hibari didn't falter.

Tsuna flew using his wings and attacked the dragons close to him. He noticed the young dragons weren't there. He couldn't even find their bodies in the littered ground. They must have fled. It was good. It meant he could fight with using all of his strength.

Hibari's tonfa's had many accessories in them. Since there were many opponents who needed to be bitten to death, Hibari got out the chains from her tonfa's edge. They were long with a spike at their end. She gave a feral grin. It had been long since she could go all out. She couldn't fly. The dragons swooped down to attack all at once. She skillfully dodged them all.

As the dragons surrounded her she was in the mid air and she span around causing the chains to swirl around her. They got knocked away by the blow and were thrown around. Hibari swiftly landed on the ground. But suddenly she felt another presence and looked up to see a dragon charging up its silver beam. It would be fetal if she got hit with it; there was not enough time for her to move. In a split second the dragon was hit with a huge ball of orange energy.

Hibari narrowed her eyes at the young demon king. "Don't interfere." She hissed. The herbivore didn't say anything and resumed fighting. She huffed in annoyance and she too resumed attacking. Those herbivores thought they could come and do whatever they wanted in her country. That was never acceptable. She would make sure to bite them to death.

During the fight unknowingly Tsuna and Hibari were standing back to back. Hibari noticed and looked annoyed but didn't say anything. The dragons had them surrounded. It was strange, they were one of the most powerful clan of dragons; yet they were being beaten by two creatures. But they weren't just any creature; one was the ruler and the other the future ruler of one of the two most powerful races that walked on the living planet.

The last of the dragons fell taking their injured comrades with him. None of them were killed but they were injured very badly. They won't come back here again but no one could be sure.

The fight had dragged throughout the night. The sun of another day was rising.

Tsuna sighed as he returned to his normal state. Transforming to his original form caused a lot of strain in his body. But currently he decided not to care about his own health and turned to look at the other person present in the now empty field.

Hibari had returned to her normal state as well. She was visibly panting and Tsuna could see her body wasn't in a good shape. She turned around as she could feel his stare directed at her. She glared at his direction in annoyance. With that she concealed her weapons inside her clothes once again and headed back to the Teal village.

Tsuna was walking behind her without saying anything. She was groggy and fatigued. The silver dragons had used their powers on her. Tsuna had tried to shield her from them but he wasn't very successful as their claws and teethes were made from silver as well.

Hibari altered from her path for just a second. Tsuna was quickly by her side grabbing her right hand, keeping her steady. She gave an angry glare at his direction before shrugging his hand off her arm.

"Do not touch me so casually herbivore."

"Hibari-san was falling."

"Do not babble nonsense and do not follow me or I'll bite you to death."

Despite her warning earlier she could hear his steady footsteps following her. She gave an icy glare at his direction.

"I was just going back to the village!" He said while waving his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. Hibari decided that it was just pointless. She proceeded to walk once again.

The herbivore was following quietly for some time. He paused whenever she stopped to take some breath.

"Hibari-san didn't massacre them." He suddenly spoke.

Hibari stopped and gave a side glance at his direction. "I have no interest to have pathetic herbivores body littered all over my territory."

Tsuna gave a soft smile at the typical answer. He couldn't find any trace of blood being spilled from the young. Since Hibari had come way before him, young dragons must have been there. Hibari must have let them leave and then attacked. She was so honorable. He looked at her walking figure from the back. Even though she was probably feeling bad and weak, she refused to show any weakness and walked proudly. He looked at his fists. Will he be able to be like that someday?

"Hibari-san." He called out. She stopped walking and turned around. She glanced at his direction with dignity that only a Queen would possess. "We'll get faster if we fly there."

Hibari contemplated something. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was implying. In the end she decided against it and started walking again.

Tsuna realized that she won't take the offer. He had to do something quickly. "That way Hibari-san won't owe me anymore!"

That stopped her from walking further away. This time she turned around to fully look at him. "I suppose it is more convenient for me."

Tsuna didn't say anything. He was relieved a bit. The faster they get to the village the faster the both of them could get treatment. In a flash he was standing next to her. Hibari does not protest but gets visibly surprised when he lifts her up by putting on hand behind her back and the other under her thighs which made her body unconsciously shift closer to his body.

"It's the easiest way." Tsuna explained. Normally he would be blushing or stammering something foolish but he was far more worried to care.

Hibari doesn't say anything or show how very embarrassed she really felt. But her cheeks get tinted a bit pink. She looked up to see Tsuna looking straight ahead as he was about to take flight. She slowly puts her head on his shoulder. She can smell all the blood of the dragons, those infuriating women's scent on him. But still underneath all that she can smell the blood flowing through his veins.

If she wanted, she could plunge his fangs in his neck and drink him dry. The boy was too foolish to believe she would not indulge in her own instincts. But she decided not to and instead pressed her cheek on his shoulder while encircling her arms around his neck. Without noticing she fell into deep unconsciousness.

Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again they had transformed to orange. From his back his giant bat like wings sprouts back. Then they slowly stretch themselves. With a thump on the ground they were flying though the sky at high speed towards the Teal village.

* * *

><p>The girls were quiet depressed after hearing Reborn say those things. Tsuna didn't come back. They were tired too and they mostly had bad dreams and couldn't sleep well. The sun was just rising. The sky was becoming brighter.<p>

As usual Ryoko was the one who woke up earliest. She stretched her body and yawned. She was going to do her morning routine when she noticed Reborn standing at the door.

Reborn had noticed her coming behind him. He tilted his hat. Leon had transformed back again. "Ryoko, wake up the others. My Dame-student is coming back."

"Really?" Ryoko was happy once again and proceeded to wake everyone up her Extreme way.

Reborn watched as the rest of the people quickly stumbled outside the house to see Tsuna coming back. He looked back at the sky. There was something flying towards here super fast.

Tsuna landed swiftly shaking the ground when his feet touched the soil. Everyone looked at his opened wings in awe. Slowly they regressed back to his body.

The wind blew his hair and Gokudera blushed. He looked so cool! But that was expected as he was the tenth. Her heart was beating fast. She could feel his enormous power seeping out as a warning. She looked at the rest to see that they too were amazed. But then she noticed him carrying Hibari in his arms like she was his lover. This pissed her off.

"Everyone…" Tsuna returned to his normal state as he looked back at the people staring at him. He noticed Hibari being unconscious in his arms. Suddenly he remembered why he came flying like that. "Hibari-san needs a healer!" He exclaimed.

Rizona was asleep like the rest of the citizens. They were Vampires, yes but this was the only time they could rest as the dragons usually became active in the morning. They needed to conserve their energy and supplies. But today she abruptly woke up feeling a huge ball of power.

"That power! My heart raced in fear. Was that really...?" She wasn't sure. She quickly got out of her room and looked outside. The power was dangerous but she could feel no malice towards her. She slowly walked towards the door. Gelario was already standing there. She looked outside following his gaze.

Tsuna was standing there holding the Queen's body. She was amazed. The smell of the dragons blood was all over them. Did the two of them really get rid of the dragons in just one night…?

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna I can say one thing for sure, I'm not a doctor." Reborn was irritated.<p>

Hibari was laid on a futon and her clothes were changed by a female sevant to a black Kimono. She still hadn't woken up. Tsuna sat beside her looking all worried.

"What? Then what do we do Reborn?" Tsuna couldn't help but think that maybe if they had fought them together from the beginning this wouldn't have happened. Suddenly he felt Reborn's staff smashing his head.

"OW! What are you doing Reborn?" Tsuna was very annoyed.

"Don't act useless and mop around." Reborn scowled. "Think for a minute. I'm not a doctor but there is one around here."

Tsuna was rubbing his head. When he suddenly realized what his teacher meant. "Dr. Sheila!" Without another word he ran to find the eccentric doctor. Gokudera was in the vicinity and she too decided to tag along.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was at the bar drinking. When she noticed Tsuna coming towards her she gave a lecherous grin.

"Well if it isn't the young demon king!" She quickly snagged an arm around his waist. "Did you finally decide to join me in the night?"

Normally Tsuna would have jumped away. But it wasn't the time for that. "Dr. Sheila you have to come and see what happened to Hibari-san!"

Sheila's face was of disdain. "The Queen? Not interested. But if she were a boy maybe I would have helped."

"But you're the only one who can help!" Tsuna was pleading now. "Please you absolutely have to see her!"

"Oy! Sheila quickly do as the tenth asks or I'll shoot you!" Gokudera gave a threat directed towards her.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna stopped her before she attacked her. Then he looked back at the Dr. "Please Dr. Sheila!"

Sheila didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then she shrugged. "Fine, only because such a cute boy is asking me."

Tsuna was relieved to hear that. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"How is it?" Tsuna asked after Sheila finished her examination of Hibari who was still sleeping. He had convinced everyone to leave her alone and help rebuild the village. Gokudera was reluctant but complied in the end.<p>

Sheila shook her head. "There is so much silver running through her veins that it's a mystery that she's still alive. The only reason she lives is probably because of her strong will. If it was any other vampire then they would have turned to ash already. No wonder she is the queen."

"So, nothing is wrong with her?" Tsuna didn't get it.

"Well she should wake up on her own when the silver dissolves. It would take some time. But be careful. She will need blood immediately. Large quantity of blood."

Tsuna nodded as Sheila left to do whatever she wanted to. Tsuna sat down next to Hibari's futon. He was sleepy as he hadn't slept last night as well as exhausted. Without wanting to, he fell asleep with his back on the wall.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna came back everyone had ran to greet him. Mukuro didn't do anything of that sort. Chrome wanted to but decided to watch her instead. Ken and Chikusa were interested in something else. From here Mukuro could tell that Tsuna was exhausted. He carried the queen to her chamber and had not moved after he forced the trident Sheila to examine her. She was very annoyed about that for some reason.<p>

When she was sure Tsuna was deeply in slumber she sat up from her futon.

"Ken, Chikusa, Chrome stay here. I'm going for a walk." Mukuro said. Two of the boys nodded and resumed their activity. Chrome just silently watched her walk away with his one eye.

"Mukuro-sama, it's not bad to be interested."

Mukuro didn't indicate if she heard him or not but she did. Chrome could tell. Because of that she quickly closed the door and walked through the deserted hallway. It had been almost the end of the day. The other bunch that hung around Tsuna were not home. He had told them not to disturb Hibari who was recovering. They were helping the people of the village. The dragons won't be attacking the again. This was the perfect opportunity.

She moved swiftly. No one could feel her presence, she was sure of it. She stopped when she was standing just outside the birdie's room. She could feel both of their presence inside. It was too easy, like hitting two birds with one stone. She would get rid of them now. With that determination she opened the door as quietly as she could.

Inside the room she saw the annoying bird sleeping peacefully and to her surprising annoyance Tsuna was sleeping next to her pressing his back on the wall while clutching her hand. They seemed like lovers.

Mukuro didn't like it one bit. She materialized her trident on her hand. First she would get rid of the annoying bird then she would attack the king. She crept closer to the sleeping woman. She sat next to her and decided to strike just then. She'll just get rid of her permanently. But before she could, a hand grabbed her own and stopped her. She turned her head to see Tsuna.

"Mukuro what are you doing?" He asked being very surprised.

"Ku fu fu…. Did you honestly think I was just bluffing when I said I would get rid of all the Royals?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you can attack Hibari-san when she is not conscious."

"Let go off my hand." Mukuro tried to squirm her hand out of his grip. But it was too strong.

"No." Tsuna's eyes blazed orange for a second. Mukuro in a desperate attempt, gave a sudden pull which caused her trident to clatter on the floor and Tsuna falling on top of her.

"Eh!" Tsuna stared down at Mukuro who looked equally surprised. They both stared at each other as their faces were just centimeters apart. Tsuna could feel Mukuro's breath on his face. If anyone moved closer their lips would touch. Mukuro was certain that the her's wasn't the only heart beating so fast like that.

"What are you herbivores doing in my room?"

Tsuna quickly moved away from her and turned around to see a very irritated Hibari. She seemed to have just woken up and her ring was flaring up with purple flames.

Mukuro was startled as well. But seeing the flustered expression on Tsuna's face gave her a bit of satisfaction. She slowly sat up and stared at the irritated bird.

"Oya oya we were just going to the good part."

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna couldn't what she was saying. 'She's just trying to get me killed!'

"Oh well maybe we'll continue later." Mukuro gave a seductive wink at Tsuna direction before promptly leaving the room with an irritated Hibari and startled Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Hibari who looked far annoyed than normal. "Hi-Hibari-san?" He was afraid of his life.

"Herbivore…." Normally Hibari wouldn't be irritated but to think when she woke up she had to see that herbivore on top of that pineapple…it was very annoying for her. She didn't know why but she wanted to murder that pineapple even more than before. But first…

"For disturbing me and doing public display of affection I'll bite you to death!" She pulled out her tonafa's and tried to stand up but doing this suddenly caused her to lose the momentum and she almost fell.

Tsuna was terrified but when he noticed her collapsing, he quickly grabbed her before she fell and sat her down. "Hibari-san are you all right?" Hibari just looked at his face. "You shouldn't move yet."

Hibari quickly moved her body away from him. Her head was spinning. She looked at the man who was looking concerned. It was endearing. She was very hungry though.

"Hey you." She said Tsuna looked startled. "I'm hungry." With that she pushed him to the wall.

"Eh!" Tsuna didn't know what to do. Hibari was sniffing his neck and her eyes were red. He would have pushed her way and run off but he remembered that Dr. Sheila told him that she needed lots of blood. So he stayed put and prayed that maybe he'll live.

He could feel her body pressed against his and her smell was very hypnotizing. He didn't know what to do then just stay the way he was.

"Tenth!" Suddenly the door opened. Gokudera and Yamamoto entered. Both froze when they saw the scene.

Hibari had Tsuna pinned on the wall in a very suggestive manner. Both of their clothes were almost falling. Hibari's black kimono sides fell showing her pale shoulder.

1..

2..

3…

"What are you doing to the tenth you blood sucker?" Gokudera shouted. She was furious beyond compare. Hibari looked irritated because she stopped her. She didn't say anything and moved away from Tsuna before disappearing through the window.

"Tsuna… are you okay?" Yamamoto and Gokudera were next to him.

Tsuna didn't reply he just put his hand on his mouth. He could feel the blush creeping throughout his whole face and even to his ears.

"Tenth…"

Hibari jumped to the roof. She felt her body craving for some blood. She could feel Tsuna's smell surrounding her from before. Her eyes were red as the wind made her hair get tangled. She felt a bit hot.

'His smell is making me want to eat him. The herbivore smelt too delicious…' she thought as she looked at her hand. For some reason his smell was here the most. 'Did the herbivore stay with me till I woke up?' For some reason she was very pleased.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked as he saw her walking back with a thoughtful expression. "Something wrong?"<p>

She seemed to come out of her trance when she heard him call out his name. She gave a small smile. Not a smirk but a real smile.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked again. This wasn't normal.

"Chrome, you were right. I am interested." Mukuro said. She looked at him. "I'm going to win." She clenched her hands as she could feel her heart's rhythm.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Lithim Forest<strong>

_"Everyone will you all stay by my side?"_

_"Isn't that like a confession?"_

_"The city is…very ancient! Ha ha!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteenth chapter, Hibari's number is eighteen! Wow! I wasn't trying to but it became somewhat like that and Mukuro... I hope people enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	19. The Lithim Forest

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender

Pairing (s): 27FGuardians

**Chapter Eighteen: The Lithim Forest**

Tsuna felt awkward standing before the huge crowd of kids. They were all standing before him with something akin to wonder. He didn't know what to say or do as their gazes indicated that they were waiting for something.

"Maou-sama you saved us thank you." One of the children came forward and said. She looked young. Only about seven or so.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He crouched down and slowly lifted his hand to her head. She flinched at the contact at first but then relaxed. He patted her head.

"There is no need to thank me. You should thank your Queen Hibari-san. She's the one who got rid of them. I just helped her." Tsuna answered.

"Really?" One of the boys spoke up. Tsuna looked at his direction. "Is she really that strong?" There was awe and wonder in his eyes.

"Hmn." Tsuna nodded.

"Then the two of you beat those dragons?" Another small girl asked.

"I guess."

The children were amazed and quickly overcame their awe. They started questioning Tsuna like crazy. He was having a hard time dealing with them. But he seemed to be having fun. He was always good with kids.

"Tenth is so great!" Gokudera said as she saw him interacting with the kids of the village.

Yamamoto smiled. She looked absentmindedly at their direction. "Yeah, a little too much."

"What did you say?"

"I mean Tsuna doesn't seem to realize what he is doing sometimes. And he doesn't seem to understand a woman's feelings."

Gokudera looked at her direction for a second before looking back. "Shut up sword freak." She was also displeased but couldn't say anything.

"What do you think they were doing?" Yamamoto was persistent. She wanted Gokudera to answer her question. "Back in the room I mean."

"Go away! I don't want to think about it!" Gokudera shook her head. The image was haunting her too but she was just trying to avoid it.

Yamamoto became annoyed at her. "If you don't think about then the problem won't go away you know." Gokudera stiffened and slowly turned to face her. "I don't know about you but I'm not going to stand still and let someone else win."

Yamamoto glanced at her once and then walked to where Tsuna was. Gokudera watched her walk to where Tsuna is. Whenshe reached him, he looked up and smiled. Then two of them started playing with the kids. Gokudera didn't know what to do. She was feeling jealous and at a loss.

* * *

><p>It was already afternoon and Hibari still hadn't shown up. More than that everyone was exhausted as they were helping the villagers repair their homes. They wanted to rest and so they decided to stay the night.<p>

There was a huge celebration once again as the people of the Teal village rejoiced over the fact that the dragons were gone. The villagers didn't have many things so they made a feast. Everyone was relieved and was partying so much as they couldn't before.

Tsuna watched as his friends were dancing around the fire. Haru was the most excited one and had dragged almost everyone with him to dance. The Kokuyo gang members watched from the sidelines but Tsuna could tell that they were enjoying this too. Suddenly he felt a smack on his head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he turned around to see his teacher. "What was that for Reborn!"

Reborn just shrugged. "Just felt like it." He then sat next to his student and followed his line of sight. "Watching your friends from the sidelines are you? Feeling giddy that you actually have made some?"

"Shut up…" Tsuna said as he blushed in embarrassment. Then he looked down for a moment as he thought. "Reborn… have you seen Hibari-san come back?" he suddenly asked.

Reborn smirked. "Rather than thinking about the one who isn't here why don't you think about the one who is?"

"Eh? What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked in confusion but then Reborn had already moved away to the ladies. "He's so weird…" He just shook his head and looked back at his friends to see Gokudera not enjoying as much as everyone else. Then she quickly excused herself from everyone and walked away. She seemed upset.

"Gokudera-san?" Tsuna got up and followed her ignoring the two pair of eyes on him.

"That boy…" Sheila whistled. "Turning into quite a player. The drama is sure great."

"Hmph." Reborn tilted his hat. "You have seen nothing yet. The drama has yet to begin. When it does… it will be a spectacular show indeed."

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped walking when he noticed that it was the back of Gelaro's house. He was following Gokudera but became confused. 'Why would Gokudera-san come here?' he asked himself as he approached Gokudera who was sitting at the edge of the balcony much like how he did the other day. She was so deep in thought that she couldn't even tell that he was standing behind her. Tsuna sighed and sat down next to her.<p>

"Eh! Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise when she noticed him. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice his presence.

"Gokudera-san are you okay?" Tsuna asked with concern.

"I'm fine tenth!" She exclaimed with over enthusiasm. But that couldn't fool Tsuna who was looking at her hopefully. Gokudera just looked down at her lap where she had put her hands. There was the Vongola Storm ring on her finger.

"If there is something wrong then you can tell me Gokudera-san." Tsuna tried again. "You can ask me anything."

Gokudera was quiet for some time and then suddenly looked at his direction. "Tenth I…." she stopped like she was still unsure. Then seemed to have decided to go with it. "I wanted to ask if you're in love with the blood sucker."

"Eh!" Tsuna was surprised by her question. "What? Of course not! I'm not in love with anyone! Especially not with Hibari-san!" He quickly said. Then looked away as he was confused. "I don't think so… maybe… What gave you that idea though?"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with sudden happiness. "That's what it was!" She made a fist with her right hand. "Don't worry tenth! The next time that woman tries to jump you I'll totally kill her!" she exclaimed. She totally jumped to her own conclusion.

"Eh! You don't have to do that! And what do you mean by that!" Tsuna quickly tried to calm her down.

"I meant what I said Tenth!" Gokudera's eyes were sparkling. "I'll totally…"

Tsuna had grabbed her hand. "Don't…. Gokudera-san." He let go of her hand. "You're going to get hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt." He slowly said. 'Especially since Hibari-san will most definitely defeat you and beat you up…It'll just be pointless.' He quietly thought.

"Tenth…" Gokudera looked taken back. She could feel her cheeks reddening.

Tsuna wasn't sure why but suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change. He could see that Gokudera's face was becoming red and she seemed to be fidgeting. She was looking down but slowly she looked up. Her eyes were so green and they were looking right back at him. She looked so… Tsuna suddenly felt his thumping for some reason. "Eh?!"

"Tenth…I..." Gokudera clutched her clothes as she moved closer to her beloved tenth and closed her eyes. For some reason Tsuna couldn't move as she came closer to him. Suddenly there was an uproar and Tsuna quickly snapped out of his stupor.

"What happened?" He stood up and looked at Gokudera. "Gokudera-san?" he held out his hand for her. She silently huffed but none the less grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to her feet. "Let's go."

When the two of them reached to the sight it seemed the commotion had died down. Tsuna quickly went next to I-pin.

"What happened?"

I-pin looked at the two of them. He was looking concerned. "Tsuna-sama it seems Kyohei-san collapsed suddenly. Dr. Sheila is looking after him."

"Oh no…" Tsuna quickly went inside the house.

"Tenth…" Gokudera didn't follow him inside and just watched him go.

* * *

><p>Tsuna quickly went inside following Kyohei's energy. It was so turbulent. As though he was being pulled by a vortex. He could feel other energies there too. He could sense the people inside the room. There were Haru, Ryoko, Sheila and surprisingly Reborn. He went near the door and opened it.<p>

Tsuna looked inside the room to see Kyohei was lying down on the futon. He seemed to be sleeping. Haru and Ryoko were sitting next to his futon. Reborn was talking to Dr. Sheila. When he opened the door everyone looked his way.

"Tsuna-sama!" Haru exclaimed quietly.

"What happened Haru-kun? Ryoko-san?" Tsuna asked as he quickly made his way to Kyohei. He sat opposite of two and touched Kyohei's forehead. It was cool not warm.

"Hahi! Haru was so worried! Kyohei-kun suddenly collapsed when we were dancing." Haru said as he looked over his friend in worry.

"I'm Extremely worried." Ryoko said. "But it seems nothing is extremely wrong."

"I see." Tsuna stood up and went towards the other two occupant of the room. "Why did he collapse so suddenly?"

Dr. Sheila seemed like a real doctor for some reason. "Well the thing is, the kid has enormous power within him since he was a kid. That caused his body to be weak since it couldn't contain that much power from childhood. As he grew up his body started to be able to contain it, so slowly he got better. But sometimes you need to let loose those powers and control them. They just pushed him a bit today. He really needs to control them or someday he could end up dead."

"I see." Tsuna became worried. What was he going to do now? But no matter what he will help his friend. "So he'll wake up?"

Dr. Sheila nodded her head. "He should be up when he's energy level stabilizes."

"A bit like you…" Reborn muttered.

"Eh did you say something?" Tsuna looked at his teacher. Reborn just ignored him.

"Well the kid should be fine now. But he better start controlling them." Dr. Sheila said with a nod. "Then I'm off."

"I'm Extremely grateful!" Ryoko said as the doctor huffed and left the room. Reborn looked at the worried face of Ryoko and then Tsuna. Well he was bored… It's time to have some entertainment.

"I think we should leave and let him rest. Shall we?" Reborn said with a smile. Which was suspicious but Tsuna was too worried to notice.

"I think I'll stay for a bit." Tsuna said.

"I'll Extremely stay!" Ryoko was not moving from her spot. Haru was going to protest but then looked at Reborn who gave a look. He suddenly understood what was happening.

"Haru shall rest since Haru is tired." Haru quickly said and walked out of the room with Reborn in tow. Tsuna missed the smirk that Reborn was giving. He just sat down next to Ryoko.

The two were quite for some time as they watched Kyohei sleep peacefully. Tsuna looked at Ryoko to ask something but noticed how she was looking at her little brother. He smiled. She was such a responsible person.

"Ryoko-san how often did this happen?"

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts when he asked her. "This? Very often when he was a child. He made me worry to the extreme! But this had stopped happening so frequently since he grew up."

"Did... Kyohei-kun always stay indoor?" Tsuna couldn't imagine living inside the house all his childhood.

"No of course not! I extremely carried him around the village when he couldn't go himself. Kurokawa was there too. He had many friends!" Ryoko seemed to be reminiscing about the past.

"That's so nice. Ryoko-san really is a good big sister." Tsuna said with a smile. "I totally admire you."

Ryoko seemed to be taken back. "Really?" She suddenly looked at her lap feeling very embarrassed.

"Of course! Big sisters are always wonderful…" Tsuna trailed off remembering his own surrogate older sister. Then he looked at her. "Then would you mind if I called you Ryoko-nee-san?"

Ryoko was speechless at first. "No! Extremely no way!" Then she exclaimed with so much force that Tsuna was dumbfounded by her blunt refusal.

"Is that so…." Tsuna suddenly felt hurt. He didn't think Ryoko would be that violent about him calling her sister.

Ryoko seemed to understand something as she quickly grabbed both of his hands. "It's not like I dislike you Sawada! I just don't want to be your sister! Actually…" she seemed to have noticed that she was clutching his hands very tightly. She loosened her grip but didn't let go. "I… extremely like you... and I want to be…" she looked at him with something in her eyes that Tsuna couldn't decipher.

"Ryoko-san…" Tsuna didn't know what else to say. He didn't know why but Ryoko seemed more attractive than usual.

"I…extremely… want to be your…"Ryoko was saying with a voice which was actually quite low. But before she could finish what she was saying there was groan. Two pairs of eyes looked at the futon to see Kyohei waking up.

"Sister?" Kyohei groggily asked. Ryoko let go of his hands to go closer to her brother. "Kyohei are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry so cause trouble sister." Kyohei replied. Ryoko gave a smile and then looked at Tsuna who was a bit confused about what had inspired and promptly blushed. She looked anywhere but Tsuna.

"I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight." Tsuna said and quickly left the room. He didn't know what had happened back there and what was happening at all. He felt a bit frustrated. What was going on around here? Maybe he was wrong about things…. He decided not to ponder about these things and went to his room.

* * *

><p>It was sometime in the night that Tsuna suddenly wakes up. He wasn't sure why but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep right away. He groaned as he sat up. Something was up and until he sees what it was his hyper intuition would not let him rest. Sometimes that power was a pain.<p>

He walked out of the room and to the deserted hallway. Everyone had their own room as the house was so specious. The hallway was silent apart from the noises of his shoes it somehow seemed lonely. He followed where his intuition was leading him and it wasn't long before he stopped at his destination. It was the back of the house. There wasn't anyone there but he knew better than to doubt his intuition. He wasn't wrong when a figure landed swiftly on the floor before him.

"Hibari-san." He called out her name in surprise.

Hibari was still wearing the Kimono but somehow it was not looking proper. Tsuna could smell the overpowering scent of blood oozing from her. She looked different. Her hair was messed up and so were her clothes. But her blue eyes had a tint of red in them. When she noticed him she smirked for a second.

"Herbivore what are you doing here?" She asked with clear irritation.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked away and scratched his nose. "Well you just suddenly disappeared like that…"

Hibari just stared at him blankly. Tsuna flailed his arms. "I mean Hibari-san still needed to rest and you just disappeared like that. You needed…" he stopped talking when he remembered what happened back at the room and blushed. That was so weird!

While Tsuna was having his interesting flashback Hibari had walked closer to him. When Tsuna noticed he quickly backed away.

"Did you want to give your blood to me that much Sawada Tsunayoshi?" She asked. She seemed to be enjoying something here. "Perhaps I could get some now… and perhaps I could give some of mine to you too…"

"It's not like that!" Tsuna quickly shook his head. "It's just Hibari-san needed blood urgently and I don't think I need any blood thank you!"

Hibari seemed to be taken back. "Herbivore do you know nothing about the ways of the Vampire?" She asked looking a bit disturbed.

"The ways? What ways?" Tsuna was confused than ever. He didn't know why but Hibari seemed to be pouting…? As if! He quickly shook his head.

"Hn." Hibari yawed and then glared at his direction. "Don't disturb me anymore." She said and started walking away. But she stopped before going too far away. "If you disturb me I'll bite you to death." With that threat she walked away. For some reason she seemed more annoyed that usual.

'Selfish as ever!' Tsuna exclaimed in his mind. But he couldn't help but wonder what she meant.

* * *

><p>"We cannot thank you enough." Gelaro said with respect as he bowed down. He and the villagers were all gathered together to bid farewell to Tsuna and his companions.<p>

"Well you should thank your queen instead." Tsuna said as he took a side glance towards a tree. There on one of the high branches stood Hibari. "I was just helping her." He sheepishly said. He could feel her burning eyes on his back.

"We are going to be eternally grateful to the both of you." Rizona said. She was standing next to Gelaro. She gave an appreciating nod towards Hibari's direction as well.

"We are glad. But we have to go and get the Sword of Aeon for this idiot so we can't stay anymore. We've already wasted enough time." Reborn said and pushed Tsuna using his staff.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well Vongola see ya." Dr. Sheila said. "I'm going to be leaving this place pretty soon since those pesky dragons are gone. But if you want to have a hot night you know how to call me." She winked at him.

"Shut up you pervert!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Hey that's uncalled for!" Even Yamamoto seemed irked.

"My my it's happening again…" Lambo sighed.

"That's Extremely not nice to say!" Ryoko said and Tsuna looked at her. They had eye contact but Ryoko quickly looked away. "I-I-it-s n-no-ot…"

'What's wrong with her?' Tsuna asked himself. He then turned around to see Rizona standing before him. "Rizona-san?"

"Your Majesty I would like to apologize once again for my behavior the other day." She bowed her head.

"That's not necessary anymore." Tsuna rubbed his back. "I mean what Rizona-san said was true. I just needed to see that."

"No Your Majesty. I was wrong. You are worthy to be a King." Rizona said and looked at the chaos that was happening at the moment. "But I do have a word of advice."

"Yes?"

"A woman's heart is a delicate object. You must take great care of them."

Tsuna looked at her with confusion. But she just smiled at him and walked over to where Gelaro was standing. Tsuna sighed and went to break up the fight.

* * *

><p>The Lithim forest was livelier than before. Tsuna could feel the energies of the animals that lived here. Last time they were too scared to come out. Right now they were near but seemed like they kept their distance from them. He could guess it was because of Hibari. She must have killed some animals because she was hungry last night.<p>

They had been walking for some time. The forest wasn't that big and they should be arriving at the Ember city by the next day. They had crossed a lot of ground by running from the dragons. They had eaten breakfast at the village and now it was almost afternoon. They were hungry but Reborn had forced them to go on. They were finally able to rest. Gokudera and Kyohei wanted to hunt for their food. Tsuna was reluctant to send Kyohei since that episode last night. But he insisted and Tsuna couldn't say no to the boy. And seemed like Gokudera wasn't that annoyed with Kyohei and they seemed they got along well. So Tsuna let them go.

Tsuna made a fire again when Ryoko and Yamamoto brought the wood. Ryoko still stuttered when she talked with him but it was lessening. He couldn't understand why this started though. But remembering what happened last night he felt uneasy as well.

Now he looked over everyone. The Kokuyo gang members were huddled together as usual and it didn't seem like Mukuro was up to something. Chrome was sitting away from them as usual. But Haru and Ryoko were trying to talk to him. He seemed uncomfortable but Tsuna didn't intervene. Reborn as usual was sleeping but don't let that fool you. Hibari was not present here but he could feel her presence nearby. I-pin seemed to be on the lookout for something and Lambo… she was sitting by the fire and looking quite depressed.

"Lambo? Something wrong?" Tsuna asked as he sat down next to her. He felt a strange déjà-vu. "Are you okay?"

Lambo was quiet at first then she started to speak. "Vongola, how long are we going to stay in this place?"

"Well I don't think that we'll need more than three days. Maybe a few more days. Something wrong?"

"It's just I don't like Vampires. Vongola I'm scared." Lambo said as she looked at Tsuna with worried eyes. Then she promptly hugged him. "I'm scared." She said as she buried her face in his chest.

Tsuna looked down at her. "Don't be. I'll protect you." He said as he put his hands around her. "You're like my little sister so I won't let anyone harm you."

"But I don't want to be your little sister…" She quietly muttered.

"Did you say something?" Tsuna asked but she didn't reply. She knew he saw her as a sister. He told her so. Or else he wouldn't allow such things to happen. For now though she was content. She will slowly make him notice her. For now she will help him get the sword.

* * *

><p>Kyohei and Gokudera had managed to capture a deer. Everyone enjoyed the food immensely and when they were tired went to sleep. This time though Hibari did join them for food.<p>

Tonight as well Tsuna woke up sometime in the night. He tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. He decided maybe if he walked around a bit he would be able to sleep. Thinking that he sat up and got out if his bed. He yawned and looked around.

Everyone else seemed to be sleeping. He counted all of the people and saw two beds were missing their people. Hibari generally stayed away from them and he could feel her presence. The two who were not in their beds were Yamamoto and I-pin.

Tsuna walked to a tree and looked up. "I-pin what are you doing?"

He was looking at something. But when Tsuna called he jumped down. "I was just on the lookout Tsuna-sama."

"But there's no need for such things. Reborn put a barrier around us. If anything happen we will know immediately." Tsuna said with confusion.

I-pin just smiled sheepishly. "I know. It's just a habit."

Tsuna looked at him with concern. Thinking once again how alone this boy must have been that he cannot even sleep at peace. "Just go to sleep I-pin and try to relax once in a while. If anything happens we'll deal with it together." He said and affectionately rubbed his head.

"Yes, Tsuna-sama…" I-pin blushed. He was never treated like this before. Not since his time with his sensei. He was beginning to see his master like his brother.

Tsuna watched the young man walk back to his sleeping place beside the other boys. He shook his head when he suddenly felt someone else's presence behind him and quickly turned around.

"Boss…" Chrome was standing there. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Chrome? Can't sleep?"

He was looking kind of disturbed. Tsuna arched his eyebrow. "Something bothering you?"

"Well boss I hope you aren't mad at Mukuro-sama."

"Me? Mad at her? Why would I be mad at her?"

"What happened earlier…. Mukuro-sama was just confused." Chrome tried to explain. "She wasn't sure about her feelings then…"

"If you're talking about Mukuro trying to kill me…. Then that's okay." Tsuna shook his head smiling. "I mean if Mukuro stopped trying to kill me and giving threats then that would be weird." He smiled at the boy. "I'm not mad. There's no need for you to worry."

Chrome nodded. He seemed that he was happy about what he heard and went back to his own bed. Tsuna watched him go. Even though he sent both of them to sleep he wasn't feeling sleepy at all. So, he decided to look for Yamamoto who was somewhere in the woods.

Tsuna knew he had strayed far away from their camp and away from the path towards the Ember city. But he knew Yamamoto was up ahead. It seemed he was heading towards a clearing. Before he could reach it however he stopped.

"Even you're up?" He said as he turned around. Mukuro was standing before him, almost lazily.

"Ku fu fu…. I cannot?" She asked.

"It's not that." Tsuna sighed. "Just go back to sleep Mukuro…"

"You're such a peculiar creature that sometimes I am astounded." She said as she made her way towards him. "You're so dangerous but you don't have the slightest idea do you? Nor do you know the power you hold on us…"

"I don't understand what you're cryptically trying to say." Tsuna said being a bit annoyed. Mukuro was standing close to him now. He was feeling uneasy but was trying not to show it.

"Why did it have to be you….?" She asked as she moved his nags away from his face. But Tsuna caught her hand.

"What are you doing?" He said as he lowered it and let go. "I don't have time for this." Tsuna said and walked away. Everyone was acting too weird. His heart was beating fast. The way Mukuro was looking at him was so different from before. There was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. As though she understood something and accepted it. No no! He had to snap out of it. It's just his imagination. That can't be it.

Mukuro just clutched her hand closer to her chest as she watched him go. Then she smirked as she turned around. "Ku fu fu… jealous birdy?"

Hibari just glared at her direction. "There is no need for me to feel such trivial emotion."

Mukuro just smirked. "Is that so Ku fu fu… keep telling yourself that." She then started walking back to the camp. "What would you know about how to win over a man? All you did was fight. I'll be the one who'll win this one though."

Hibari glared at her direction as she walked. "We shall see about that, Pineapple herbivore."

* * *

><p>When Tsuna was at the clearing he saw Yamamoto sitting on the ground and watching the sky.<p>

"Yamamoto-san…" He called out to her.

"Tsuna!" She turned around to face him and waved her hand. "Want to join me?"

Tsuna went near her and sat down. Yamamoto smiled at him and looked back at the sky. After sometime Yamamoto started speaking. "You know this reminds me of the first time we met. Remember?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna shook his head. "I actually thought you were a boy and started talking with you like we were close friends. So embarrassing."

"Ha ha Then I'm glad you thought so. If not I wouldn't be here with you…" Yamamoto quietly said to herself.

"Did you say something?" Tsuna asked but Yamamoto just shook her head. He looked back at the starry night sky, feeling a sudden calm wash over him. But Yamamoto stared at him. Then at their hands which were next to each other. She was tempted to put it over his when she looked up and saw Tsuna staring at her.

With their sudden eye contact both blushed and looked away. Tsuna quickly stood up as he tried to calm his heart. "We should get back to camp." He was looking at the other direction as he said it.

"Hmn." Yamamoto said and was about to get up when a hand was offered to her. She smiled and took it as he pulled her up. Then they headed back to the village. 'Sometimes your naivety makes you cute Tsuna… and sometimes it's just frustrating.' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone got up and was getting ready to get to the city. They could already see the volcanic mountain from here. It wasn't far now.<p>

Tsuna had thought about it sometime. He knew he had to make up his mind. He couldn't go on about everything half motivated. Like Rizona had said, he was just going to cause problems if he stayed that way. He had to make a final decision. Reborn looked at his student while everyone was busy packing. It appeared that he had the final push that he needed to accept that small fact.

"Everyone I have something to ask." Tsuna spoke up.

"Tenth?" Gokudera was confused like everyone else and looked at him.

"I have always been running away since I was a kid. I didn't want to take the responsibility but everyone pushed it on me anyway." Tsuna looked at his fists. "But I did accept them no matter the circumstances… I wasn't sure if I was right or not, until I met you all. Thanks to you all I think I can face any challenges. Now I can't do this half heartedly." He looked at everyone seriously. "So everyone will you all stay by my side and help me?"

For sometime everyone was quite. Tsuna looked at everyone expectedly. Then Yamamoto started laughing.

"Of course Tsuna! Do you even have to ask? Isn't that why we're here with you?"

"I hate to agree with the sword freak but she's right Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. "We'll be with you."

"Hahi! Haru is sad that Tsuna-sama is even asking that question!" Haru said.

"Of course Tsuna-kun." Kyohei said and looked at his sister. "Right sister?"

"That's Extremely right Sawada!" Ryoko agreed too.

"Vongola…." Lambo just shook her head. 'He honestly didn't know that they will always follow him?'

"I already pledged my life to you Tsuna-sama! There is no need for you to ask!" I-pin chimed in.

Then everyone else joined in saying different things. Everyone except the Kokuyo gang, Hibari and Reborn.

Yamamoto was bickering with Gokudera and Ryoko when she noticed something. "Ha ha the way Tsuna said it….Isn't that like a confession?"

Tsuna just sputtered.

* * *

><p>They resumed walking. As they were highly trained people they were able to reach the Volcano on record time. More than that Tsuna's speech seemed to have inspired them.<p>

The Volcano was surrounded by a ruined city which was called Ember city, thought to be the base of the first Demon King all those years ago. But now only rubbles remained. They all stopped when they saw the state of what the city was in.

The houses were destroyed but they seemed quite high class. There were nicely made roads too. For an ancient civilization's city it was very advanced. They slowly entered through what seemed like the main road.

"The city is…very ancient! Ha ha!" Yamamoto exclaimed when they entered.

"Shut up Fool!" Gokudera was annoyed at her as usual.

"Tsuna-kun… I think that's the temple where the sword is." Kyohei suddenly said and everyone looked at the direction he was pointing. At the bottom of the volcanic mountain stood a giant temple which seemed to be made out of marble. It seemed very intimidating.

"Heh. Seems an easy enough thing to do." Reborn said as he pushed Tsuna towards that giant architecture. "Move it Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. He knew nothing good would happen if he went inside that thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Ember City<strong>

"_I am Giotto the first demon king."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be like… dead?"_

"_In order for you get the sword you must prove yourself worthy of it by passing all the trials my guardians bestow upon you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm back! My national exams are over and I'm free! I'm so happy I got accepted into my preferred University! I hope you are all well! I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm thankful to the ones who reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry if I haven't answered. I hope you review this chapter too I'll definitely answer this time! ;) And I found the cover in the internet. I didn't make it.<strong>_  
><em>


	20. The Ember City

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender

**Chapter Nineteen: The Ember City**

The Temple was huge. It was a pyramid carved on the Volcanic Mountain. The elaborate almost faded designs on it showed how ancient it was. The door to the inside of the temple was at the bottom of it. There were two statues of small lions next to the gate. They seemed like they were guarding it.

"Stop gawking like a fish and get inside. We don't have all day." Reborn said as he once again smashed his staff on Tsuna's head.

"I get it sheesh!" Tsuna rubbed the spot as he started walking towards the gate.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Kyohei said as he followed him. Haru nodded.

"Ku fu fu… Tsunayoshi-kun I don't think there is any need for all of us to go inside the temple to get the sword." Mukuro said as she stopped walking. Her followers also stopped. "We could just stay here. That would be better if you ask me."

"What? As if!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Tenth we can't let these people roam around free! They could cause trouble! Then not only them but tenth will be in danger as well!"

"I don't know about that!" Yamamoto rubbed her back. "I don't they'd cause any trouble."

"Shut up! What do you know Sword-freak?" Gokudera would never trust them. "You shouldn't trust these type of people!"

"Oya oya how rude." Mukuro's eyes became dangerously narrow.

"Stop it you two!" Tsuna quickly intervened seeing that this could get ugly. He looked warily as Hibari was slowly walking towards them. "If Mukuro wants to stay here then it's fine."

"But tenth!" Gokudera couldn't believe it.

"That can't happen." Reborn suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera questioned.

"I extremely don't get it." Ryoko said quietly to herself.

"Yeah. Why?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn smirked as he tilted his hat down wards. "All of you have heard about what I had to say about the Tri-ni-sette haven't you? And most of you have a ring too."

All the girls looked down at their rings. They gleamed in the sunlight.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Lambo asked. Reborn glared at her direction. Feeling scared she hid behind Tsuna.

"Why do you think you were given the rings now? Think about it. Why do you think no one was able to get the sword?"

"I'm Extremely confused!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"I hate to agree with the Turf-top but what does that mean exactly Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. Then she suddenly seemed to have got something. "You don't mean!"

"That's exactly what it is. The only ones who can open the gate are the Guardians of Vongola with their rings. That's why no one has been able to take the Sword of Aeon because Vongola Primo made sure that the sword only went to the rightful ring owner." Reborn explained.

"I see." Mukuro muttered. She hated to admit it but since she accepted the ring she had become the guardian.

Hibari just yawned. She wasn't interested. Tsuna looked over everyone. They were all thinking.

"We'll split into two groups then. Some of us should stay here and guard. Something could attack at any moment. We should be prepared for anything." Tsuna nodded his head thinking about who should stay. "The less people going inside the temple the better."

"I'll stay." I-pin suddenly said. Tsuna looked at him. He looked serious. "If anything happens I can send a message." He was looking for something inside his robes. After looking for a few minutes he pulled out a strange small square piece. Tsuna recognized it as a mahajong piece that indicated six.

"What's this?" Tsuna asked as I-pin came near him and handed it.

"If something bad happens here, if we're in danger this piece will start glowing yellow." I-pin said.

"I see." He looked at it for some time before putting it inside his pocket. "You can't stay here alone though. Haru-kun, Kyohei-kun please stay with him."

"But Tsuna-sama!" Haru was going to protest when Tsuna shook his head.

"Haru-kun, the less people the better. And I think Kyohei-kun should feel better if he stayed outdoors. You should accompany him." Tsuna looked at the two with finality. They didn't protest anymore. He then looked at the Kokuyo gang members. "What are you going to do Mukuro?"

"I think Ken and Chikusa should stay here as well. Chrome will come with me." Mukuro suddenly said. Tsuna looked at her with surprise. "The less people the better right?"

"But Mukuro-san!" Ken was going to protest but Chikusa grabbed his arm. He looked at Ken and shook his head.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Hibari seemed annoyed. She started walking towards the gate of the temple passing everyone.

"Right." Tsuna looked at the five boys who would be staying for one last time. "Be careful you five. Anything can happen so don't let your guard down."

"Haru will do his best!" Haru was somehow burning with energy. He was ecstatic that Tsuna gave him this job and he will do it properly. Kyohei just smiled seeing Haru's enthusiasm.

"As you've said Tsuna-sama." I-pin agreed. Ken and Chikusa didn't comment.

Tsuna nodded before turning towards the Temple once again. He could see Hibari already standing beside the door. She was impatient as ever.

"Let's go everyone."

Reborn smirked as they started following him. Maybe he wasn't such a failure after all. They all walked inside the temple through the door. But what stood before them was a huge wall.

"Ha ha it's just a wall!" Yamamoto exclaimed finding it amusing for some reason.

"What the!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I thought we'd be inside a room but this is extremely weird! Why is there a wall here?" Ryoko exclaimed. "Maybe I could break it!"

"Eh don't Ryoko-san!" Tsuna quickly stopped her.

"My my that is quite disturbing." Lambo said as she looked at what seemed like a remains of a skeleton on the ground. She was very disturbed.

"Ku fu fu… interesting." Mukuro said as she looked at the trying to figure out what this was for.

Tsuna was just looking confused and Hibari just seemed annoyed. Reborn was observing the wall closely when he noticed something.

"Look at the wall closely." He said as he pointed at what seemed to be a hole. "Doesn't this pattern seem familiar?"

Gokudera went near it for close inspection. It did seem familiar. Suddenly she looked down at her ring. "It's the shape of the ring! There must be others!"

"Because of the dust they're all covered." Reborn said. Then he muttered something and a blast of energy hit the wall instantly clearing the whole thing.

"Reborn you could do that?" Tsuna exclaimed in wonder.

"Of course. I'm the world's greatest Magician. Don't look down on me." Reborn said.

Then they all observed the wall. It was covered in strange writings and symbols.

"Looks like some kind of writing." Mukuro commented. There were pictures too. They depicted some kind of war that happened many years ago.

"Looks like this is depicting the war that lead Primo to created a united country named Vongola." Chrome told everyone.

"Really?" Tsuna went next to Chrome. "Wow your pretty smart Chrome."

Chrome just blushed since he was not praised like that in his life. Mukuro just grumbled. Hibari wasn't interested. She was just standing far away from them.

"Hmn." Gokudera started to look over everything. She had to help the tenth and show everyone who she was.

"This is so confusing." Tsuna muttered.

"Ha ha I don't get it either." Yamamoto exclaimed. Then she noticed something. Next to a whole there was a sign of rain. "Look at that Tsuna! It seems like that sign belongs to me because I'm the Rain guardian right?"

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed in annoyance. Then she looked over the wall once again and noticed that beside the ring holes there were signs of the element.

"Would you look at that?" Lambo muttered as she went near her element sign. Tsuna looked at the middle of the wall. There was a ring hole that fit his ring.

"I got it!" Gokudera exclaimed after she examined the wall thoroughly. "It said here that we have to pulse Dying will energy through the holes using the rings. We have to do it exactly at the same time while matching the hole. So you fools better get into position!"

"Don't need to bark too much doggy." Mukuro said as she moved over to her position. Seemed like the cloud and mist were next to each other. The worst thing that could happen. Hibari was glaring at both Tsuna and Mukuro.

"Right remember to light that ring's fire you must have strong resolve. You've lit it before so there shouldn't be a problem." Reborn said.

Tsuna nodded and pushed his ring indie the hole. It fit perfectly. Then he thought what was his resolve? "Everyone get ready …..Now!" His resolve was to protect his friends!

The rings lit up simultaneously. It seemed everyone was sure of their resolve but Hibari looked annoyed more than usual. When they lit their rings they could see the flames traveling around the wall. They quickly moved their hand away. Slowly there were strange round patterns on it and then making a rumbling noise the wall started to get divided in two parts. It opened like a door.

"Wow." Lambo exclaimed seeing what was inside.

"Extreme!" Ryoko was only able to say.

Inside of it was like a huge lake with water falling from above floors. There were small walking stones but they seemed small. The lake was just ten feet away from them. After that there was only water. Being amazed they all entered one by one. When Chrome the last one entered, the wall suddenly closed.

"What was that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We're trapped." Hibari replied. Then she looked ahead of them with narrowed eyes. Something was wrong with this room. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Mukuro also narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly there was a giant flame before them. Lambo being freaked out grabbed Tsuna's hand. He looked disturbed too. Everyone had noticed that strange phenomenon and was on their guard. Except for maybe Reborn. He seemed oddly calm.

Slowly the flame started changing to that of a male body. Then before their eyes stood a man. He was unusually handsome with royal clothes. He was also wearing a cape. His hair has golden. There was a fire burning on his forehead. His eyes were golden and focused. His body seemed like it was out of this world. But he was most definitely…

"A demon." Chrome said as he clutched his Trident tightly. "A powerful one."

Nobody commented and just stared to see what the man would do. But the girls were confused about why he looked so similar to Tsuna. Well he seemed a bit older though.

"Greetings." He started speaking. "I am Giotto the first demon king."

"What?" Tsuna couldn't help himself but ask.

"Aren't you supposed to be like… dead?" Lambo thoughtlessly asked.

Giotto didn't seem disturbed. He just looked over them for a minute before speaking. "I am not dead or alive. This is my will that resides in this temple. I was awakened by the rings power."

"Will?" Gokudera asked. She was confused. He didn't seem like a threat so she slowly relaxed. Everyone else was relaxing as well but they didn't let their guard down too much.

"Yes. Bit of our time that was carved inside the ring."

"Time?" Tsuna was confused. Honestly he didn't know what to say. Apparently the only thing left happening, a ghost showed up. What could be worse than this?

"So Primo why have you come?" Reborn asked the most logical question. He didn't have the patience to gawk like the others.

Giotto just stared calmly with his golden eyes before looking over the people present. "Much time has passed by yet no one has been able to claim the sword that is here guarded by me and my Guardians. Time has stopped here. But perhaps it will start flowing." He looked at Tsuna who got a bit freaked out by his stare. "Decimo you wish to obtain the sword do you not?"

"Yea... But how did you know I was going to be Decimo?"

"As I have said the rings have carve a bit of our time inside." Tsuna still didn't get what he meant. "The sword resides at the top of this Pyramid. But going there will not be easy."

"That is quite obvious Primo." Mukuro seemed have spat out the words. He was the founder of Vongola country, maybe that's why she was being so hostile.

Giotto didn't seem to mind. "In order for you get the sword you must prove yourself worthy of it by passing all the trials my guardians bestow upon you. If they deem you worthy then you will be able to obtain it."

"This does not look good." Lambo commented.

* * *

><p>Some time had passed since Tsuna and everyone had entered the Pyramid temple. The boys were lazing around. It wasn't as if they were not on guard.<p>

"Why are they sitting so away from us?" Haru whispered to the other two.

"I don't know." Kyohei just looked over to the two boys; Ken and Chikusa. They seemed occupied by something else entirely. "Maybe they're just being shy."

"I highly doubt that Kyohei-san." I-pin shook his head. "They aren't the type to be shy." He concluded.

"Hahi! Haru will not be intimidated!" Haru suddenly said being oddly fired up. "Haru will talk to them."

"Wait Haru-san!" I-pin tried to stop him but he had already marched to the other two.

"I don't think anything bad will happen." Kyohei tried to console him. "But maybe I should go too." Then he walked up to Haru.

"Ken-san and Chikusa-san should stand with us!" Haru said to the two of them. "There is no need to be shy!"

"What are you talking about byon?" Ken seemed annoyed. "We don't care about you people!"

"Hahi you don't have to be so rude about it!" Haru got annoyed. Kyohei tried to calm him down by patting his shoulder.

"If Mukuro-san hadn't told us to then we wouldn't even be here! Right Kaki-pi?" Ken looked at Chikusa for confirmation.

"Ken stop it." Chikusa only said.

"I see." Kyohei gave a small smile. "Then we are just…." But he stopped at mid sentence. His eyes became sharp for a second. The others have noticed too. They all turned around, ready for anything.

"It's here." I-pin announced.

Suddenly a shadowy figure landed in front of them. I-pin took his position. Haru clutched his staff. Kyohei stood his ground. Ken brought out his claws and Chikusa pulled out his needles. This won't be easy.

* * *

><p>"We have to go past some trials then." Chrome softly said.<p>

"I shall be watching your progress, Decimo." Giotto said before disappearing into a flame.

For sometime everyone stood there warily. But nothing happened.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked himself.

"I think we should be Extremely careful!" Ryoko said and started to head towards the lake. "I don't think we should stay here. It's just extremely unsettling."

"Cheh, the turf top actually said something useful for once." Gokudera grumbled as she followed her.

"Ha ha this is fun! I wonder what the guardians are going to be like!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and looked at Tsuna. "Let's go then!"

"Right." Tsuna nodded feeling a bit assured thanks to his friends. He then looked aback the others.

"Vongola I think we'll be in trouble." Lambo said to him.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. I'll protect everyone." Tsuna assured her. She just nodded. Then he looked at the others. "Let's go everyone."

"There is no need to give any dramatic speeches Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said and started walking Hibari just glared at her before following the girls. Chrome nodded towards him before joining everyone.

"Seems like you are beginning to control your subjects." Reborn remarked.

"They're not my subjects." Tsuna sighed as he followed everyone.

The lake had a path made by stones. They didn't seem easily breakable. Somehow they seemed solid. Everyone couldn't see how long the path was.

Ryoko was the first one reach the lake. She was going to step foot on the rock when something rippled throughout the chamber. It was like a signal was sent to someone. Suddenly the temperature of the chamber started dropping. Seeing this Ryoko quickly stopped her leg and stepped away.

"Something is coming." Reborn said as he pointed his staff to a direction. There a swirl of blue flames started growing into a shape. Slowly it turned into a very beautiful woman. She had long silky navy colored hair and similar eyes. She was wearing ancient style expensive light blue colored Kimono. Dark blue embroidery was done beautifully on it.

"Greetings." The woman's voice was soft and poised. Then she bowed respectfully. "I am Asari Unmei the First Generation Rain guardian. It is nice to meet you Decimo and Guardians." She looked over them all. Then her eyes fell onto Reborn. "Sun Arcobaleno."

Reborn just stared at her and nodded in a slight greeting.

Yamamoto seemed to be impressed. "Ha ha nice to meet you Fellow Rain Guardian! I'm Yamamoto Takara!"

Asari just smiled. "Ha ha Nice meeting you as well." She smiled.

'They're so similar!" Tsuna and Gokudera simultaneously thought. "I have to go through a Trial right? What is the trial that I have to do?" Tsuna asked being a bit worried.

"You will not be the only one in this you know. You're Guardians will have to help you as well. The trial is that you have to cross this lake and go to the gate successfully. Then I will let you go to the next floor." Asari seemed serious. "But how you will do that is up to you." She smiled secretively. The just like Giotto she disappeared into a flame.

"Ha ha I think this will be fun!" Yamamoto seemed pumped up. Mukuro narrowed her eyes as Chrome silently stood behind her. Hibari seemed nonchalant. She wasn't amused at all and was occasionally glaring at Tsuna's direction. Lambo seemed freaked out by the sudden appearances but calmed down. Ryoko was confused and Gokudera was grumbling. Suddenly a soft white mist started surrounding the lake.

"What's Extremely happening?" Ryoko exclaimed. Everyone else was speechless as the whole lake became frozen in an instant.

"Asari Unmei is a Yuuki-onna." Mukuro knew she was right.

"She is." Reborn muttered. Then he looked back at the lake. Now there are two ways to cross the lake. The stone path or the crossing the lake by walking. He then looked at Tsuna. "Well Dame-Tsuna what do we do?" when Reborn said that everyone looked at Tsuna.

"Eh?" Suddenly getting all the attention he felt awkward. Tsuna scratched his cheek. "Well…"

"Tenth I think that this is a trap! We should cross the lake using the stone path. What do you think tenth?" Gokudera asked with sparkly eyes. As much as Tsuna would like to agree for some reason he knew that wasn't a good idea.

"Now now don't get so excited Gokudera. Let's let Tsuna decide." Yamamoto said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun I think perhaps we should walk through the frozen lake." Mukuro suddenly said. The fact that she was giving some advice was very disturbing and strange.

"I think so too boss." Chrome agreed with her.

"Don't listen to her Tenth! She's plotting something!" Gokudera narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Mukuro just freighted innocence.

"I loath to admit it but currently plotting will get us nowhere." Mukuro just replied nonchalantly.

"Aha!" Gokudera pointed her finger towards her. "So you were up to something!"

"I don't care. Whatever Young Vongola decides I'll go with it." Lambo said to herself. Suddenly there was a clacking noise of steel.

"Herbivores don't waste time or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with a dark aura wiping out her tonfas.

"Hibari what are you getting so worked up for?" Ryoko said good-naturedly. "Sawada will fix this."

"Be quiet loud herbivore." Hibari looked at Tsuna with murderous intent. "You better do something Sawada Tsunayoshi." She glared one last time before concealing her Tonfas.

Tsuna was a bit freaked out but he knew what to do. "Well walk through the frozen lake."

Gokudera was astonished. Mukuro seemed smug about the whole ordeal. "Why tenth?"

"It's not because Mukuro said so. My intuition is telling me that if we cross the lake using the stone path something will happen." Tsuna then looked at them carefully. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Tsuna!" Yamamoto said quickly and everyone nodded except for Mukuro, Hibari and Reborn. "If you think that we should go that way then we'll go that way."

"Thanks everyone." Tsuna said as he gave a small smile. It was full of gratitude. Without wasting anymore time he started walking completely oblivious to the awestruck faces. He stood before the lake and took a deep breath and took his first step. When he put his foot on the lake there was small wave. No one noticed but Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Let's quickly cross the Lake Vongola." Lambo said. "Woah!" She accidentally slipped because of the ice.

"Be careful!" Tsuna quickly grabbed her. But her leg had accidentally brushed against one of the stones. It suddenly started falling down.

Gokudera gulped. If they had tried to go using the rocks then someone would have drowned in the lake.

"Scary." Yamamoto commented.

'I see. It was the right choice but seems like something is on the way.' He thought as he followed the group.

The suddenly frozen lake didn't seem like that it would hold up all of their weight but surprisingly it did and seemed like it wouldn't break easily too. They were moving cautiously. The stone path had stopped a while back. Tsuna thought they would end up at the end quickly if this went on but he was wrong. As they went deeper into the lake they could see how wide it was. Then the worst thing happened. It started snowing.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked. He was feeling cold. Honestly he didn't think that they'd be meeting a Yuuki-onna in the temple who happened to be a spirit of some sort. Then again he didn't think there could be lake inside it as well.

"I'm Extremely all right Sawada don't worry!" Ryoko enthusiastically said. She was a Pyro, the embodiment of fire. She didn't feel cold at all.

"That's great Ryoko-san." Then he looked back at everyone else. "And everyone else?"

"Vongola I didn't think I'd say this but maybe I should have worn more clothes." Lambo said. She was starting to feel cold. The temperature was dropping.

"Ha ha Maybe you should from now on. But at least you wear more clothes than her." Yamamoto pointed to Mukuro. She wasn't feeling so good though because of the cold.

"Ku fu fu… well well seems like you have a death wish Yamamoto Takara." Mukuro said with a dark aura.

"Cheh." Gokudera was beginning to get irritated. More than she already was. "Talking about nonsense…"

Hibari just ignored the whole ruckus. She was a vampire and even though she wasn't one of the walking dead she felt nothing. Her body temperature adjusted to the atmosphere.

Chrome on the other hand had transformed into a white wolf. Reborn didn't seem affected at all. Tsuna just shook his head. It didn't seem like they would be reaching the end soon. But the atmosphere just had to get worst. Suddenly the wind became strong and a blizzard started.

"Great!" Gokudera grumble. She was going to curse some more when she noticed movement in the wind. She wasn't the only one. They all stopped and looked closely at the snowy wind. Things were coming towards them. As they approached they all took a battle stance and stood together. The blizzard was still strong when they saw the figures stand before them. It seemed like an army of samurai was blocking their road.

"Who are these people and where did they Extremely come from?" Ryoko asked being bewildered by the number.

"They look like Samurais…" Gokudera was confused. But she pulled out her trusty bow. "Who cares we'll just beat them up if they get in the way."

"Boss we have to be careful. Something is not right." Chrome said to Tsuna. Even though he was a wolf he communicated through telepathy.

Tsuna saw his friends taking stance. For some reason he could only see the armour. Something was odd. His intuition told him there was a miss somewhere. He noticed the samurais' intensely and suddenly realised.

"Everyone they're not real people! They're somehow being controlled by the blizzard!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I think Asari-san's the one doing it."

"I hope Dame-Tsuna you haven't forgotten the fact that Primo's Rain Guardian is said to be one of the greatest sword masters in the world." Reborn didn't forget to remind him.

"Right." Tsuna just gulped. He closed his eyes as he put on his gloves. There was a fire lit on his forehead and his brown eyes turned amber. His voice was several octaves lower making him seem serious. "Be careful everyone."

Then the Samurai started attacking. Even though it seemed like it would be very easy, it wasn't. Tsuna could clearly see the fact that their swordsmanship is very good. Asari was controlling very diligently and were able use them to the fullest potential.

But they were not a bunch of pushovers either.

"Ha ha Tsuna this is so much fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Somehow she and Tsuna were fighting side by side.

"Don't let your guard down." Tsuna said as they stood back to back. The puppets were easy to defeat as there was just a handful but something was odd. No matter how many times they cut them down they'd get back up again.

"This is tough!" Yamamoto was concentrating. Tsuna looked over the battlefield. Everyone was going through the same thing. Except Reborn who was just standing there and a yellow light was surrounding him. And it didn't seem like the puppets were interested in him at all.

Deciding to focus on the fight Tsuna noticed something. There were energy strings attached to the puppets that were enabling Asari to control them.

"Everyone cut the strings that are attached to the puppets and at the same time destroy the puppets bodies. You have work as a team." Tsuna instructed. Then he looked at Yamamoto. "Let's go."

Yamamoto nodded. She looked over their opponents quickly. There were four of them. She looked carefully while defending herself. Then noticed the strings attached to it. "Tsuna!"

"Right!" At that precise moment Yamamoto cut the strings and Tsuna gave a powerful energy wave using his flames. The puppets fell and didn't seem like they could get up again since Tsuna practically melted them.

"We did it Tsuna!" Yamamoto jumped in joy.

Tsuna just smiled as he saw her excitement. "We did it."

Gokudera looked over at Tsuna and Yamamoto. She was feeling irritated by the fact that she wasn't the one by the tenth's side.

"Hey Stupi-dera do it quickly!" Lambo was not interested in seeing that scene get intimate.

"Shut up! Stupid-cow!"

Ryoko was with Hibari and not so surprisingly Mukuro and Chrome worked together. Quickly they disposed of the remaining puppets. When the last one fell the blizzard stopped. They regrouped and started walking forward again. Strangely there were no more obstacles. They could see the other side of the lake.

"We made it!" Lambo jumped in joy as her foot touched the stone floor. Everyone quickly joined her. They were at the other side of the lake.

"That was Extremely interesting!" Ryoko nodded to herself. Tsuna just sighed. Suddenly there was another fire and Asari Unmei appeared before them.

"Well done. You have passed the test." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Tsuna was confused.

"Yes you have. It was the Test of Leadership. I wanted to see if you were able to lead your comrades in a battle and you have done so marvelously."Asari seemed pleased.

Reborn smirked. Apparently it was to see if Tsuna had the ability to assess the situation and make decision. He supposed that is something he should have expected from the general of Primo's army.

Asari smiled and turned around to look at the locked door. She raised her hand; Tsuna noted that she had a silver ring on her ring finger and there was a blue beam that hit the lock. Like magic the door opened.

"Thank you." Tsuna bowed before looking at everyone else. "We should hurry to the next floor."

Asari Unmei just watched them go. As the last person entered through the gate a red flame was next to her. Slowly it turned into a woman's figure.

"G." Asari greeted as she looked at the woman next to her.

"Cheh that was too easy. You went soft."

Asari didn't reply just smiled. "Don't you think he looks just like how Giotto used when he was young? So cute and humble."

G seemed flabbergasted. "What? Cute and humble? Are you crazy? He was a pain and crazy!"

G just looked away. "Maybe you're right he does look like Giotto's younger version. The version that was…" She promptly stopped and looked away.

"You're blushing?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: The Ember city 2<strong>_

"_My my I really dislike annoying people like you."_

"_What are you doing you pink haired woman!?"_

"_It's Red you fool!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long wait but I was researching how the trials would be and then I had a writer's block! But I've been able to overcome it and now I'm getting excited. And Shujun-san asked if one could post fanart's link in review the answer is yes. It's okay. I'm happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews this chapter too. Bye<strong>


	21. The Ember City 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender

**Chapter Twenty: The Ember City 2**

"Well who is next then?" Asari asked her companion.

G seemed very irritated. "It's that brat." She never could like that woman.

"Ah you mean her." Asari just chuckled. "You know watching them made me remember the old days. When we were like them too."

G became quiet. "Yeah. Brings back memories." She then sighed. "I better get to my place. I doubt that stupid brat is going to give them any real trial." With that said G disappeared.

Asari smiled. The two of them were just like how Gokudera and Yamamoto acted around one another. How strange that they were like their replica.

"Unmei." She heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Giotto.

"Giotto-san."

He just gave a small smile making Asari's heart skip a beat. "Then what is your assessment?"

"I think he is worthy. He was able to deduce the fact that those were puppets and the effective way to dispose of them. He's been trained well and has a good heart." She paused and seemed a bit unsure. "And he reminds me of you. Somewhat."

"Is that so?" He said as he took a few strands of her hair in his hands. His eyes were looking very gentle. "Thank you. We'll see each other again at the final trial." He softly kissed them and let them fall back into place. He smiled at her again before disappearing into flames.

Asari could feel her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. She clutched her hands above her heart. "Yes." No matter the years he still managed to take her breath away. Then she too disappeared into flames.

* * *

><p>In front of them was a giant stairs that lead to the next floor. Tsuna and his guardians along with Reborn quickly started to climb it. It wasn't long before they were face to face with another door.<p>

This door was different as there was no way to open it as there was no drawings like last time and it didn't seem like it was covered in dust either.

"How are we supposed to get inside now?" Lambo said with an annoyed tone. Suddenly the door slid open. "That could work too."

"Just get inside Stupid-cow!" Gokudera literally pushed her inside.

"This seems different than the last one." Chrome said as he peeked inside the room. It was just a room. There wasn't a lake there for sure. "But…"

Everyone cautiously entered. The room was normal enough and it was small. They all barely stood inside it. The weirdest thing was the fact that there wasn't a door.

"What the?" Gokudera was stunned. "Where is the door?"

"Ha ha maybe they forgot to make one!" Yamamoto guessed.

Gokudera could feel her anger rise. "Look Sword-freak this isn't the time for…"

"Gokudera-san." Tsuna said causing her to stop talking and look ahead. There was a simmering flame forming in front of them. The flame was green and slowly transformed into a woman.

"Great." Lambo muttered.

In front of them stood a woman who wore a white fennel shirt that had leather ties around the wrists, which was very loose on her body. She had two buttons popped which showed her chest. She wore short pants that reached her mid thigh. She had worn brown leather boots that reached up to her knee. Her light green long hair was curly and reached a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were electric blue and she had her right eye closed. There was a sign of a thunder under her right eye.

Everyone looked at her with a bit interest but she seemed bored. Very bored. She yawned. This obviously pissed some people off. But they remained quiet.

"I'm Lampo of the Faeis, the First Generation Thunder Guardian." She said and yawned. "So you're the next Demon king. Decimo was it?" She looked at Tsuna's direction.

"Yes." Tsuna didn't know what else to say. "You're here to take the trial right?" he asked her.

Lambo seemed annoyed for one. "Yap. I don't know why I have to do such things." She huffed as if it was an annoying chore. "But I have to since Giotto asked me to." The said a bit dreamily, creeping most people out.

"I see. Then what do I have to do?" Tsuna asked.

Lampo was broken out of her daze and looked at his direction. "Solve the puzzle. Then the door to the next floor will open."

"There is no door for what I can see." Lambo stated with annoyance. She just couldn't like her for some reason.

Lampo seemed even more annoyed. "My, my, I really dislike people like you." She narrowed her eyes when she saw the ring that was on her hand. "And why is the Thunder guardian an irritating cow woman?"

"What!" Lambo seemed offended. But before she could lash out Tsuna stopped her.

"Umn… there is no puzzle here." Tsuna said carefully. "Where is the puzzle?"

Lampo looked at him and sighed. "I was getting at that part." She said and turned around. With a heavy rumble the wall slid to the side showing there another room behind the wall. At the end of that room there was a huge block drawn on the door. The room had four tunnel entrances on the sidewalls. Making a straight path to the door.

"Solve this and I will deem you worthy." Lampo yawned and disappeared into green flames.

"Good riddens!" Gokudera mutters after she was sure she was gone. She hastily walked inside the room, the others following behind her. Hibari was bored with everything but since she had given her word she couldn't just leave. Mukuro was just there for the heck of it. The others were just interested in helping Tsuna get the sword.

The gang went inside the room warily. There seemed to be nothing amiss. Tsuna went near the door and closely examined the supposed puzzle. It was just a bunch of writings on the block. In the middle of it was a key hole.

"Let me see Tenth!" Gokudera quickly started examining the door. She seemed to have deciphered them quickly this time. "It says we have to find the key that we will find in one of the tunnels."

"Is that so?" Tsuna said to himself.

"What are we going to do then?" Reborn jabbed him in the chest.

"Uff!" Tsuna glared in annoyance at his teacher. "What was that for? I was thinking!" He then sighed. He was going to say they should just split up and see. That was the quickest way. Then he remembered something. Didn't Lampo say something about a puzzle? But there was no puzzle around here! Unless…

"We should just see what's inside the tunnels. One at a time."

Yamamoto seemed confused. "But Tsuna wouldn't it be better if we split up and look?"

"Yeah but then that would have been too easy and I just felt that we should do this." Tsuna suddenly seemed embarrassed since everyone was looking at him so intently.

"You just felt like it?" Mukuro seemed doubtful. Chrome didn't say anything.

"I Extremely don't get it. But let's just do as Sawada thinks best." Ryoko said with enthusiasm.

Lambo nodded. "Young Vongola is not wrong."

"Of course!" Gokudera agreed wholeheartedly.

"Thanks guys." Tsuna just laughed awkwardly. He looked at Hibari to see if she would say something or give her opinion. But she looked like she could care less. Tsuna just sighed. What did he expect? "Let's get inside this one first."

Reborn just tipped his hat down a little and smirked. Maybe this was working. And since the one doing the trial was a fairy Queen then he could expect weird things happening.

They went inside the tunnels. All the tunnels ended the same way. There was a door at the end and that needed a key of some sort. Every door except for the first tunnel of the left side from the entrance of the room. There was a wall.

"The hell!" Gokudera pushed the wall. Somehow it was very strong. Compared to a human's strength they all were super strong but this was heavy, even for them. "This must be a trick."

"I could Extremely punch the wall!" Ryoko said. She positioned her fists and concentrated. But she was stopped when Tsuna grabbed her hand.

"Ryoko-san, don't do that."

"Okay." She instantly said feeling a bit embarrassed since he had grabbed her hand. Gokudera was annoyed by the strange atmosphere around the two.

"Tenth I think we need to find an alternative way to open the main gate. Since that woman told us this was a puzzle, this must be the first obstacle!" She concluded successfully breaking the two apart. Ryoko wasn't aware of the fact that she did it on purpose.

"Then shouldn't we do this the easy way?" Lambo asked lazily. She wasn't dumb but that was an interesting idea.

"Shut up stupid-cow!" Gokudera just couldn't stand her. "Don't be a brainless idiot like the lawn-head!"

"What did you extremely say Octopus head!?" Ryoko got angry too.

Yamamoto knew what was going to happen. "Now, now calm down everyone!"

Tsuna was actually not listening to the girls. He was already used to that and was closely observing the supposed wall. He knew something wasn't right but couldn't tell what was nagging his mind. He crouched down to examine closely. He could feel wind coming from somewhere. It was possibly from the other side since he could smell something odd in there. He was just about to give up when he noticed it. He didn't before because it was situated on the corner.

"It's a hole." He said to himself. He tried to see how wide it was by entering his hand. He wasn't able to that far. He was contemplating what to do when he noticed Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari staring at him. The others were fighting about something silly again.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Hibari asked. She was annoyed with those loud people when she had noticed Tsuna on the ground like that.

"Ha ha!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "I was just… Chrome-kun!" he suddenly had an idea.

"Ye-yes boss?" He was startled since Tsuna was looking at him with interest. It was a bit disturbing.

"You are a shape shifter right?" Tsuna asked him. He just nodded not understanding why he was asking that. "Can you get through this hole on the wall?" He pointed with his hand.

By this time the other girls had stopped their stupid argument which had started from something and ended in something else entirely.

"What do you need that man for?" Gokudera couldn't trust anyone from Mukuro's gang. But she could somewhat tolerate Chrome since he did nothing to aggravate her.

"We just have to see." Tsuna said and looked at Chrome again. "Can you?"

"Yes. Bossu." Chrome put his trident aside and stood in front of the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated and in a few seconds he transformed into a snake. Then he slowly entered the small hole. Tsuna and everyone waited for Chrome to come back.

"How did you know about the hole in the wall Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "I mean I didn't notice at all ha ha!"

"Well…" Tsuna couldn't just say that since they were fighting about stupid things they didn't notice such things.

"Ku fu fu… isn't it because you, the doggy wannabe and the loud girl started fighting like children?" Mukuro shook her head. "Sad. That's just sad."

"You extremely said bad things!" Ryoko was upset. "And Octopus head always argues with someone since she extremely can't get along with anyone!"

"What!?" Gokudera was insulted. But before this turned into something more there was slithering noises.

"Vongola look!" Lambo suddenly said getting everyone's attention. From the hole came out a snake which was obviously Chrome. When the snake's body fully emerged it slowly transformed into Chrome.

"Bossu." He softly said and forwarded something to Tsuna. He was confused for a second but none the less he accepted it. It seemed what he gave him was some sort of key.

"Where did you find this?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome seemed to be thinking about something. "I just went on. It wasn't long before I was at the end. The key was just there bossu."

"It was just there?" Lambo asked. She was actually not very surprised. Somehow she could guess that woman was just a lazy person.

"Somehow that was very simple." Tsuna said to himself. "Well let's go to the other doors and see if this key fits one of them." He quickly got out of the tunnel. Everyone followed behind him. Hibari was the last one. She stared at the opposite wall for some time before following the others out. Reborn smirked. Apparently she had sensed something was not right as well.

They went to the other tunnels to see which door this key fit. It opened the door of the first tunnel of the right. They pushed the door open. It was dark and cold. But they could see perfectly in it. There was light coming from other side. Slowly they all made their way to it. They stopped when they saw what was in front of them.

"Again?" Lambo along with everyone couldn't understand why there was a waterfall in front of them. It wasn't that high or wide and created a small pond. And something was floating above the waterfall. It seemed like some kind of egg with a hard shell.

"What is that? I can't understand to the extreme!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"It's the key." Mukuro spoke up. "The key must be inside that thing." She speculated.

Gokudera was feeling suspicions. "How would you know that?" she narrowed her eyes. "Unless of course you know something bad will happen if you make us break that thing!"

Mukuro also narrowed her eyes as well. She was beginning to get tired of the same thing happening. "I think I've already said I have to interest in being stuck here with you lot."

"Now now I think we could just break it and see what it is." Yamamoto was oddly on Mukuro's side.

"Stop being stupid and just break that thing." Lambo just sighed as if it was the most stupid argument to have.

"Yeah! I think that it's an Extremely good idea!" Ryoko agreed with everyone.

Gokudera huffed. Reborn knew she was thinking that she would break that by using her bow and arrow. Tsuna looked thoughtful.

"Tenth what should we do?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts. Seeing that Gokudera was asking him about their next move he started looked at the surroundings. "I think we should break the shell. Maybe there is something there since other than that there is nothing else around here."

"Don't worry Tenth!" Gokudera summoned her bow and readied her arrow. "I'll get it."

"Gokudera-san I don't think that's a good idea." Tsuna suddenly spoke up startling everyone. Seeing the surprised faces of everyone he decided to elaborate. "I mean Gokudera-san's arrow will explode when it hits. If that happens then whatever's inside will be gone. I think someone else should do it."

Gokudera was obviously sad and feeling a bit shocked. "T-then who would be better at it?"

Ignoring the obvious jealousy Tsuna looked around the edge of the pond and found what he was looking for. He picked up a somewhat heavy looking rock and walked to Yamamoto's direction. "Yamamoto-san can throw things very hard."

Mukuro suddenly remembered her failed attempt at trying to scratch Tsuna when she was using the little girl's body. It appeared that he still remembered.

"Ha ha me?" Yamamoto was surprised herself. "You sure?"

"Yes. I think Yamamoto-san will be able to do it. It's just like throwing a ball." Tsuna said confidently.

The girls were feeling a bit envious since Tsuna had such belief in her. Yamamoto took the rock from Tsuna hand and looked at the direction of the shell. Feeling confident since Tsuna asked himself, she concentrated on that and threw the rock at its direction. With unbelievable accuracy the rock hit the shell and it broke. They saw something fall down on the waterfall. Slowly it fell down with the flowing water and came down to the lake.

"I extremely got it!" Ryoko quickly dived in the water and picked the thing up. When she came back to the shore everyone could see that it was a key. Since she was a Pyro her natural body heat quickly evaporated the water from her body.

"I could do that too." Gokudera muttered.

"Ha ha you don't need to sulk that much." Yamamoto said to her. "Maybe next time Tsuna will ask you. But it was nice to see that Tsuna trusts me so much. It made my heart race." She said the last part with a smile.

"Shut up!"

"Ku fu fu wonder which door this key opens." Mukuro said as they once again got out of the tunnel.

This key opened the door to the last tunnel of the left side. They all entered with a bit of suspicion since there far too much light coming from ahead. When they entered the chambers they could see a path leading to an altar with an ice cube on top of it. There was nothing interesting about that. The room seemed very cold. There were few things scattered around the room. Tsuna could see a bunch of broken shields and some huge metal junks. He could see some huge mirrors there as well. The room had a small hole where sunlight was entering.

"What the heck is this?" Lambo said with annoyance as she was about to poke the ice cube. Suddenly a ball of energy was thrown towards her which she barely dodged. She was frightened by the sudden attack stared incredulously at the person who threw that.

"Don't touch that stupid girl." Reborn's eyes were blazing with annoyance. "That Ice is made from Pure holy water. There is also a spell casted on so anyone who touches it will be getting in some serious trouble and any magical power is negated."

"Bossu, the key is inside the ice cube." Chrome pointed at it. Everyone looked closely. There indeed was a key inside the cube, completely frozen.

"How are we supposed to get it out?" Yamamoto asked. "I mean I could touch it but… the spell will affect me right?"

"And I can't use my fire power as well." Ryoko concluded.

"Yeah." Gokudera nodded. But since she was feeling a bit angry, she hoped that Yamamoto could just die by touching the ice cube.

"We just have to find a way to get the key without touching the ice." Mukuro started thinking out loud.

"What should we do Bossu?" Chrome asked.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. Honestly he had no idea. He started thinking about it. Gokudera was grumbling since she couldn't help with the last one. She looked around the room once more. She looked at the mirrors and then at the light seeping inside the room from the hole in the wall to the broken junk.

"That's it!"

"What's it Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked. She turned towards him with glittering eyes.

"We can just melt the cube by using the mirrors!"

"Eh?"

"We could use the sunlight and amplify its ability using the mirrors by positioning them to the right direction. That way the spell won't be activated and we could evaporate the holy water. This is not a spell or magical power either!"

"Ha ha you really are smart Gokudera!" Yamamoto was very impressed.

"Shut up!"

"That's amazing Gokudera-san! We could do that. But we need to position the mirrors by ourselves since there is no way for us to hang them." Tsuna was suddenly getting the idea.

"That's right! How are we supposed to do that young Vongola?" Lambo asked.

Before Tsuna could say anything Gokudera spoke up.

"I know tenth!" Gokudera had it all planned out. "That Dokuro boy can just transform into something at take the highest part. The pineapple woman can fly right? She can take the second one and the last one should be held by me!"

"I see. We can go with that." Tsuna nodded his head realizing that it could work. "But I think Ryoko-san should hold the 3rd mirror."

"Why tenth?" Gokudera was feeling anguished. Why couldn't she do it?

"Because the mirrors are silver plated. You're a werecat Gokudera-san. You're weakness is silver. If you're injured by silver it will take a long time for you to heal. And it'll considerably weaken you."

"But tenth!"

"No buts Gokudera-san. There is no need for you to get needlessly injured when someone else can do it. Ryoko-san won't be affected by silver or the heat." Tsuna turned around facing Mukuro and Chrome. "Are you okay with that?"

"Ku fu fu… I don't mind." Mukuro tried to seem like she didn't care but she was giving a disturbing smile. She was having fun seeing Gokudera sulk.

"I'm fine bossu." Chrome nodded while clutching his hands.

Tsuna had noticed Mukuro's weird mood. "You somehow seem unusually happy Mukuro."

"No need for you to think about that in your pretty little head Tsunayoshi-kun." She winked at him seductively before walking towards Chrome.

"What?" He was very confused.

"Let's go Chrome."

Gokudera just gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She looked at Hibari who was just standing beside the wall like she doesn't give a damn. Maybe she doesn't or maybe she did.

Chrome had transformed into a giant eagle and lifted the mirror with ease. Tsuna could have taken the second mirror but he couldn't transform. The sheer energy that released could harm everyone around here. Mukuro was a succubus. She had black wings and a tail like a devil's when she transformed. There were small horns on her head as well as having sharp nails. She wasn't affected by silver. Ryoko took the last mirror.

Chrome positioned the mirror in a way the light fell on the mirror that Mukuro was holding. Then Mukuro directed the light towards Ryoko who was on the ground directed the light towards the ice cube. The reason they used three mirrors because that way the light's energy get more concentrated on the center.

Slowly the ice started to melt. Tsuna could see the mirrors getting hotter as Chrome and Mukuro kept rotating it. Ryoko wasn't having any trouble since the heat didn't bother her at all. The ice melted and the key fell on the surface of the altar. Nobody touched it since the water was still around it. When the water was fully evaporated from the altar Tsuna went near it and picked the key up. Nothing happened.

"They did it!" Lambo seemed happy.

Chrome and Mukuro transformed back into themselves. Ryoko didn't seem that affected by things.

"Ku fu fu… that was nicely done wasn't it Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's hand and smiled brightly. That was also very unusual.

Tsuna was totally feeling a bit disturbed. "R-right…" he quickly pulled his hands back. "Good job." He gave a shaky smile towards her and quickly went to Ryoko's side. Mukuro pouted a bit. Oh well.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Even though he was sure that she was fine. He had to ask.

"Oh I'm Extremely fine!" Ryoko blushed. He was still concerned over her. "Nothing is Extremely wrong!"

"Is that so?" Tsuna was assured. He then looked at Chrome. "Are you okay Chrome-kun?"

"Yes, Bossu." Chrome smiled to himself. He was very nice to everyone.

"I see." Tsuna nodded. "Then let's go to the last tunnel. The key to the other room must be there."

Gokudera was still grumbling as they went to the first tunnel of the right side. They door was opened relatively easily. The road to the room seemed normal like any other one.

"I wonder what's inside this one." Yamamoto said out loud.

"Hopefully something that kills you." Gokudera grumbled. "Or something that makes you or that pineapple woman or that turf top choke."

"Ha ha being that jealous will get you nowhere." Yamamoto just shook her head. "I mean Tsuna is always worried about everyone. But if you want to be jealous of anyone maybe that should be Hibari."

"What do you mean?" Gokudera was surprised. Why was she mentioning that woman?

"He dismisses everyone but is always weary of her. I don't know. I feel like she somehow has the upper hand or something." Yamamoto looked at Hibari who was looking at Tsuna who was looking ahead.

"Or maybe I should just plot how to kill that Stupid-cow." Gokudera grumbled again when she saw Lambo quickly grabbing Tsuna's hand. He was startled but didn't shake her off.

They all stopped before entering the room. The inside was normal. There was actually nothing that stood out there. Expect for the fact that the key that they need was just right there in front of them. The key was stuck on to a wall. A wall which was situated at the middle of the round shaped room.

"This seems extremely easy!" Ryoko exclaimed as she entered the room. Everyone else did so after her. There seemed no be nothing interesting there. Reborn noticed there really wasn't anything extraordinary going on around here. He looked up and saw some weird slimy type of thing. He also noticed that those slimy things were smothered around the room walls.

'That's what it is…' he smirked as he thought that.

Tsuna wearily went near the wall and looked over the key. This one seemed a bit different. He decided not to dwell too much and pulled the key out from the wall. Just then something dropped to the floor in front of him. It was heavy but seemed liquid.

"What is that?" Lambo asked as the liquid dissolved the floor. It was just one drop. Slowly the falling drops increased. It seemed like acid that dissolved everything it touched.

"Everyone run for cover!" Tsuna ordered and started to run towards the exit when large quantity of slimes from all around the room started to come towards them. "Oh no!" he widened his eyes. They weren't going to make it. It seemed like those slimy acidity were designed like that.

"Get down herbivores. You're in my way." Hibari said as chains slid down from the bottom of her tonfa's.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari started spinning the chain around so fast that it was cutting air. The slimy substance was also getting splattered away from them but it was helping them. Since they kept on falling and it seemed that the chains were getting damaged. She increased the number of chains using her power. But there was still damage.

"That Hibari can't keep this up!" Gokudera exclaimed. "And we can't make it to the exit!"

Tsuna was also feeling distressed when he suddenly remembered something. "Lambo you have Lightning flames right?"

"Yeah. I guess. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I need you to use your most powerful electric attack fuelled by your flame. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Lambo said. Tsuna looked at her with such strong belief in his eyes that she somehow got affected as well. She concentrated really hard to summon her powers. Sparks of electricity surrounded her for a second. Then suddenly she released a tremendous amount of flames that enveloped the room.

Hibari was annoyed at first but then she realized something. It seemed like they absorbed the flames and became hardened. Since they were like that she was able to destroy them like they were like solid objects and they lost their acidity.

'The herbivore wasn't as stupid as he looks sometimes.' Hibari thought as she destroyed the last piece.

When they were all gone they all collectively sighed in relief.

"Hibari-san you saved us." Tsuna said with a smile. "I wonder what those things were."

"Speculating about such trivial matter is a waste of time." Hibari said as she put her weapons away. They were damaged. She needed to change them.

"Is that so?" Tsuna just laughed awkwardly. "But I'm glad we got out of that trouble."

Hibari just narrowed her eyes. "Being glad about just that? You will forever be a herbivore if you think like that. You cannot be glad about things like that acting as though it was luck. You make them happen herbivore." She turned around and started to head out.

Tsuna was a bit amazed by her. She really was a good queen as well as being a fierce fighter who never falters. Suddenly he felt something hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Quick thinking dame-Tsuna. You remembered something from the lecture I gave you." Reborn said. "I guess even Dame-Tsuna learns something."

"Yeah." Tsuna said sarcastically as possible. Then he looked towards Lambo. "Lambo you were able to do it."

"Well Young Vongola seemed sure so I got influenced." She was a bit happy since he was praising her.

"I'm glad though." Tsuna smiled.

"Great. That cow is getting too mushy with the tenth. And I couldn't help at all!" Gokudera grumbled. She glared at Hibari's direction too. But she pretty much ignored her.

"Ha ha like I said no need to sulk." Yamamoto sympathized. But that had the opposite effect.

"Shut up!" She got even more aggravated.

"Don't worry Sawada is always Extremely like that!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Mukuro and Chrome were standing at the entrance of the tunnel seeing everything that was going on.

"Ku fu fu… interesting are they consoling themselves or something? They are not my competition." She looked at Hibari's direction. She was no fool. She could clearly see that Hibari actually had Tsuna's interest most since he respected her very much. Respect can turn into love easily.

"Be careful Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

They were finally out of the tunnel and standing in front of the final door. Tsuna pushed the key inside the lock and turned it. There was a click and it opened. Everyone was anticipating for something. But to their dismay the door opened to reveal a wall with a tablet stuck on it.

"Just how many of these do we have to do?" Lambo grumbled.

"Don't worry tenth! I'll decipher it in no time!" Gokudera aid and quickly began working. Tsuna just looked at the tablet.

Maybe this was the puzzle Lampo had said? There were four rows with six columns. And each section of the columns had a different symbol on them. But the four rows were the same.

Gokudera had already figured it out. "What the? They are all the same in every row. The symbols say storm, rain, lightning, sun, mist and cloud. I don't get it."

"There must be a trick in it." Yamamoto nodded. "I'm sure it isn't as hard as it seems."

Ryoko scratched her head. "I Extremely don't get it." Puzzles were not exactly her forte.

"I don't get it either. Reborn what do you think?" Tsuna asked his teacher.

Reborn smirked. "Don't ask me." He didn't want to say anything.

Mukuro was carefully observed the tablet. Then she smirked. "Ku fu fu… I think I know."

"What do you mean by that?" Gokudera exclaimed. "I don't trust you!"

Mukuro smirked. "It doesn't matter to me what you think. It's up to Tsunayoshi-kun." She looked at him expectantly.

"Eh?" Tsuna was a bit confused being suddenly drawn in the conversation.

"Ku fu fu…. What do you think? Should I try? I'm sure I'm right." Mukuro shrugged.

Gokudera huffed. "As if Tenth will listen to anything you say!"

"Okay."

"What?" Gokudera was shocked. Everyone was surprised as well.

"Are you sure young Vongola?" Lambo asked being uncertain. She couldn't exactly say Mukuro was the most trustworthy person or something.

"It won't hurt to try. I don't think Mukuro will do anything that will get us into trouble." Tsuna said with a sheepish smile.

"Such confidence…" Mukuro was a bit surprised. She quickly composed herself. "Let's see." She won't deny that she was happy.

She looked over the tablet once. Then she started pushing the symbols. She pushed only one symbol indicating Mist on the first and Rain on the second row. Then she pushed the storm, mist and Sun symbol on the third row. On the fourth row she pushed Cloud and Lightning symbol. Everything was quiet and it didn't seem like anything had changed.

"Ha! Nothing…" Gokudera was going to say more but stopped. Suddenly there was a rumble and the door opened. There in front of them was the stairs.

"Nice job Mukuro!" Yamamoto congratulated. "But I don't get it though."

"Me neither." Ryoko added.

"Ku fu fu… it was quite easy." Mukuro smugly said.

"I know." Tsuna realized. "It's the order of the people who helped in getting the keys!"

"Right Bossu." Chrome replied.

"But the question is if we cleared the test or not." Lambo said.

Just as they were talking Lampo appeared before them once again. She seemed very bored and unable to keep from falling asleep.

"Did I pass the test?" Tsuna asked her eagerly.

"Yeah yeah." Lampo seemed annoyed. "Now get on with the next floor. I'm tired of seeing you people."

"Really?" He had to be sure.

"Yes. Now go away. Bother someone else." Saying that she disappeared.

"What is with that woman?" Lambo said.

"I think we should just get on with the next floor." It wasn't like Tsuna liked to be shooed like that but what could he do?

They all started climbing the stairs. Reborn did glance back in time to see a green flame appear along with an orange one. He had pretty much figured out what the trial was.

When they were gone from sight Lampo appeared again. She waited for a few seconds. Then there was an orange flame and Giotto was before her.

"Giotto!" Lampo exclaimed happily.

"Ah Lampo." Giotto greeted her back. "How was the trial?"

Lampo seemed a bit disappointed but replied anyway. "It was the Trial of Utilization. I tested to see if the new guy had the ability to use his guardian's powers in the most effective way. That also meant that he knew their strength and weakness."

"What did you think?"

"He wasn't bad just new at this." Lampo said while twirling her hair. "And that woman..."

"Woman? Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"The vampire. She almost found me." Lampo said. "The guardians aren't bad either. But I can't say that for the lightning one though."

"Is that so?" Giotto smiled and nodded. "Thank you Lampo for doing this even though you don't like to. I'm grateful." He then patted her head.

"Giotto…" Lampo whined as she pushed his hand away. "I'm not a kid."

"I know." Giotto said before giving her a brief hug. "I'll see you later then." He disappeared in to flames

Lampo nodded. She was a bit dazed by his sudden act but like always she was happy with him.

* * *

><p>As they were climbing up the stairs Gokudera was lagging behind. She actually did nothing much. And in the puzzle that pineapple woman figured it out before her too. It was a bit mortifying. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they were already on the next floor.<p>

"I guess we're here." Tsuna said before the wooden door. He pushed it open and entered. Everyone else followed. Gokudera was going to enter as well. But then she noticed something. She couldn't enter.

"What is this?" she could feel an invisible wall stopping her from entering the room. She pushed against it but it was useless. "What's going on?"

Suddenly there was a bright red flame behind her. The flame materialized into a woman. She had pale, almost pink, red hair that reached to her shoulders which she tied with a small ponytail. Her eyes were a darker shade than her hair. She had a red tattoo on the right side of her face that seemed like a flame. She was fairly tall wearing a white tight fitted long shirt with a spencer on top. There was a leather belt around her waist. She wore black pants with brown tall boots.

"You're Decimo's Storm Guardian aren't you?" She asked in an arrogant manner.

Gokudera narrowed her eyes. "Yeah so?"

"I'm G the First Generation Storm Guardian who is going to give a trial to Decimo." She smirked. "But for that to happen I need you to stay put." After saying that she walked pass Gokudera and entered the room. As she passed the invisible barrier she transformed into the perfect replica of Gokudera.

"What are you doing you pink haired woman!?" Gokudera shouted as she saw G walking away.

G could feel her vain almost popping. "It's red you fool!"

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna was looking at G and asking. "What are you doing?"

"Coming tenth!" G said exactly how Gokudera would have said. She glanced back at Gokudera's direction and winked.

"Damn it!" Gokudera could do nothing but stare as that woman walked away with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Ember City 3<strong>

"_Tenth I'm positive it is the right way!"_

"_I never knew you were Extremely like that Yamamoto!"_

"_I hate every one of you."_

"_Oya it seems like the time to exterminate you all have come too soon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year everyone! I hope people enjoyed this chapter! I had to rewrite it three times! I'm sorry for the lateness! Thanks for reviewing last chapter and I hope you all will review and tell me you thoughts! If you have any questions then feel free to ask me!<strong>


	22. The Ember City 3

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning(s): Gender Blender

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Ember City 3**

Tsuna wasn't sure why but when he entered the new room he felt like they were in a different world then they were before. It was like he entered through a thin barrier. He looked over everyone to see if anyone else had noticed that. Hibari looked at his direction in annoyance but didn't seem like she noticed. Mukuro seemed indifferent and everyone else was concentrating on getting out of this place. Maybe he was wrong but that nagging feeling didn't disappear.

"Dame-Tsuna focus." Reborn said as he pushed his student ahead of him.

Tsuna shook his head to clear his mind. "I know." Then he noticed something. Gokudera wasn't with them. No wonder there was silence around here. What happened to her? He turned around to see her staring at the door they entered with.

"Gokudera-san? What are you doing?"

Gokudera turned his way and smiled. She then slowly walked towards him. There was something different about her. The way she fluidly walked up to him was confusing. She looked confident and sure of herself. She also seemed older? "Nothing. I was just examining the room is all."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. That was a little weird. Gokudera was actually observing first? No matter. Maybe she was still upset since Mukuro was the one who figured out the puzzle. He decided not to dwell on it too much. They all started to walk further inside the room when they stopped.

"Again?" Lambo groaned. "How many more doors will we have to go through?"

"Well I guess until we get the sword?" Yamamoto hopefully answered.

"But that's getting extremely tiring." Ryoko chimed in.

"Don't be like that everyone. We have to focus." Gokudera told them. Tsuna almost gaped. She was actually not losing her temper?

"Ku fu fu…. Interesting." Mukuro just eerily smiled. "Since when did the doggy start thinking without jumping first?"

Gokudera just growled as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't have to answer you."

Mukuro just shrugged.

Tsuna decided not to think about this interesting encounter and focus on the pressing matter. "It doesn't matter how many doors there are. We just have to get to the end."

"That's right tenth." Gokudera smiled.

"Bossu…." Chrome just looked at Mukuro and then at Tsuna. "Something is not right. I feel that something is not right here."

"I know Chrome-kun. Nothing is ever right." Tsuna said before opening the door and entering. Then he gave a glance towards everyone's direction. "We have to be on our guard."

When they walked inside they had entered another room. It was a wide room. Before them were six doors. They were all identical and lined horizontally before them.

"There are too many doors." Lambo sighed. "Again. Don't they have something new?"

"It doesn't matter." Hibari looked at Tsuna as she talked. "There is one door that will lead us out of here."

"Yeah. We should just check out each one!" Yamamoto exclaimed as she went to the first door.

"Wait Yamamoto!" Gokudera exclaimed to stop her but it was too late. Yamamoto had opened the door.

Just as the door opened thousands of blood sucking bats flew from there. Yamamoto had ducked as they rushed out. Because of that she wasn't injured. They all spread throughout the room.

"I told you to wait Yamamoto!" Gokudera hissed. Yamamoto only glanced at her direction before pulling out her sword.

"This isn't the time for this." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes to pull his power to him but something was wrong. He couldn't call forth his flames. "What is the meaning of this? I can't!" He exclaimed with clear shock. He looked over everyone else and sure enough no one was able to use their supernatural abilities.

"Ku fu fu…. I see. That is what the room is for… no matter." Mukuro twirled her trident in her hand in a defensive stance. "I will prevail." Chrome silently stood beside her and also took a defensive stance. "Yes Mukuro-sama."

Hibari pulled out her tonfa's and stared at the bats. She didn't seem that bothered. Then she jumped towards the hoard and started slashing away. Gokudera got out her bow and started using that to attack. Yamamoto wasn't having trouble at all. She swiftly started using her sword to cut them down. Ryoko was having a match with them. It seemed Lambo was the only one in trouble. Reborn was just standing there. For some reason the bats were virtually ignoring him.

Tsuna stilled himself. He couldn't stand there like some idiot. He had to get rid of them. He quickly took a defensive stance in front of Lambo. He had to do something since he was the reason they were in here.

Before long the bats were exterminated. They all stood there a bit bewildered. This had never happened to them before. Their supernatural powers were not there. It was like they were… human. This wasn't a very good feeling.

"When we entered the room there was a barrier." Hibari told them. Tsuna looked at her. At that time he thought she was annoyed at him but apparently she was thinking about the barrier.

"Yes, I felt it too." He said. "But I didn't think it would have that ability."

"It doesn't matter Tenth." Gokudera said as she flipped her hair to a side. "We have to be on our guard even more and open the right door."

"My my, it that really very easy? There is no way for us to know which the right one is." Lambo sighed as she looked at the row of doors.

"Ku fu fu… we just have to rely on our luck. Since there is no other way to know." Mukuro said as she went to the last door. "Let's try this one shall we?" She said as clutched the door handle.

Everyone looked wearily at the door while being ready for anything. Mukuro slowly opened the door. When it was halfway opened there was a blast that suddenly surrounded the whole room. There was some kind of dust that spread everywhere.

"Huff…" Tsuna was trying to calm himself. He unintentionally inhaled a lot of the white smoke. It was everywhere and he couldn't see anything because of it. Seemed like even his senses were dulled. He tried to make his way where he thought Mukuro was standing. He moved his hand around to feel something.

"Mukuro are you okay?" He asked. Whatever that was affecting everyone, affected Mukuro the most as she felt the full force of it.

He heard some coughing ahead and slowly walked there using his instinct. He heard coughing all around him but went to the place where he predicted the door was. As he was making his way there he collided with someone. He quickly grabbed the person and pulled.

"Mukuro?" He asked. The person turned towards him and he could make out the outlines of the body.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro seemed a bit surprised. He was clutching her upper arm. "What are you doing?"

"Are you okay? Whatever this dust is hit you straight on." Tsuna asked worriedly.

Mukuro didn't say anything for a few minutes and just stared at his face. Then slowly there was a smile. "Were you that worried that you specifically came to find me?"

"Yes." He was confused. Of course he was. She was his responsibility now. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to everyone just because he came to find the sword.

"Ku fu fu fu…." She pulled her arm from his hands and rubbed the place. "You didn't have to grab onto me so hard."

But Tsuna wasn't listening. He looked around to see the white dust slowly dissolved and he could see everyone scattered around and coughing. He wasn't the only one who inhaled his it seemed.

"You sure you're fine?" Tsuna asked her to confirm. Mukuro just looked confused for a second then she quickly put her arms around him in a tight hug. She held on for a few second before letting go.

"What are you?" Tsuna was totally confused by this. But he couldn't dwell on that more since the smoke started to clear.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked when she could speak again. "It felt like my lungs were burning."

Lambo nodded in agreement. "I know. I couldn't breathe."

"The smoke extremely made me dizzy!" Ryoko clutched her head.

Gokudera was huffing but Tsuna noted she didn't seem that bothered. It was just a miniscule second but he saw her give a small smile. What was that? Hibari was panting too but hers wasn't that visible. Chrome just stood there looking sickly and pale. His only eye showed grimace and pain.

"Is everyone okay?" Tsuna looked at everyone for them to confirm. They all nodded, barely. "Chrome-kun are you okay? You look especially pale."

"I'm fine boss." Chrome said as he once again stood up. He was looking much better. Tsuna nodded.

"It was some kind of magic spell." Reborn suddenly said. "But I don't know what it did."

"Why is that?" Ryoko asked.

Reborn just smirked. "Because such a spell cannot do anything to me. I am the world's greatest Magician."

Tsuna just sighed. "I think I know." He got everyone's attention. "My senses… all my senses are dull. I can't smell the particles in the air anymore…."

"That's…" Ryoko scratched her head. "Extremly bad. What are we supposed to do?"

"There is nothing we can do at this point Turf top other than to keep on opening doors till we find the right one." Gokudera said.

"You're being calm Gokudera!" Yamamoto said merrily. "That's cool."

Tsuna just stared at Gokudera. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.

"Okay Octopus head I'll open this door." Ryoko said as she slowly made her way to the second door from the left. "I extremely wonder if this is the right one." She muttered out loud as she twisted the handle and everyone braced for impact of something.

At first nothing happened. Ryoko peered inside the room. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She thought this was the one and turned around. "I can't see anything extremely funny here. Maybe this is extremely the one!"

But just as she was finished speaking there was some kind of wheezing sound. Even with dulled senses Tsuna could hear it. Dread filled him. "Ryoko-san!" he exclaimed with wide eyes as he saw something flying to her direction.

Ryoko tried to dodge but she was a second late and something grazed her right thigh as she moved away. Tsuna quickly went to her. She had crouched down and clutching the area where the cut was located. Blood was seeping out.

"What was that?" he exclaimed as he examined her cut.

"Dozens of silver knives." Chrome said looking at the wall opposite them. They were all embedded there.

"Ku fu fu… clever." Mukuro said as she examined the knives. "Since we aren't able to use our abilities, such simple tricks are quite useful now."

"Are you okay Sasagawa?" Yamamoto crouched down.

Ryoko nodded. "It's just a scratch." She stood up. It didn't seem like she was hurt bad. "If Sawada hadn't extremely warned me I would have been extremely injured."

Tsuna nodded as too stood up. He looked over the remaining doors. Three remained and only one of them would get them out of here. He narrowed his eyes. But which one was it?

Hibari had just watched everyone. Then she slowly walked towards the fourth door counting from the left. She looked at Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?" Lambo exclaimed. She was a bit frightened. She never felt as vulnerable as this. Walking to Tsuna she clutched his clothes. Tsuna looked at her for a second before turning his gaze towards Hibari. "Is she trying to do?"

"What are you doing Hibari? Are you going to open that door?" Yamamoto asked tilting her head a bit.

"What does it look like?" Hibari said with annoyance.

"Be careful Hibari-san. Anything could be inside the door." Tsuna said to her.

Hibari glared at him before dismissing it. She opened the door quickly and stared. There was a sudden force that pushed everyone back. Hibari noticed shadow creeping out of the door. Just then something lunged at her. She had already blocked it with her tonfa. She stared as a pitch black small sized dog was hanging on her left tonfa. The dog's eyes were black like coal and its tail was long and split into five parts. Before it could let go Hibari quickly smashed her tonfa on the door.

Even without her Vampire supernatural abilities she was still a deadly opponent. Hibari turned around and quickly dodged another bite from a dog. She realized they were Laelaps. The demon hounds that always caught their prey.

Everyone else had their fair share of those things. Tsuna had pulled out his own dagger that he kept hidden with him. It was never needed but he always had it with him. He was quickly disposing of them. He was kind but even he knew they were not beings with a consciousness. They would keep on fighting till they die.

When Hibari had opened the door dozens of these things had got out. They were very persistent as well as being very vicious. They could also hide in the dark and attack stealthily. And since they were currently powerless it was a bit difficult but they managed to get rid of all of these things with greater time then they would have normally.

"Finally!" Lambo huffed. "They were tough."

"That was an extreme work out!" Ryoko exclaimed as she smashed the last of those with her fist. When the dog fell with a thud it disappeared.

"Ha ha you're kind of right Sasagawa!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"This is no time for that." Gokudera said as she steadied herself. "There are only two doors left and now I'm sure I know which one would lead us out of here."

"Really?" Mukuro flipped her hair as she fixed her trident. "Which one do you think it is?"

Gokudera just stared at her direction before walking to the third door from the left. "I think this is the right one."

Tsuna was looking at Hibari's direction to see if she was injured or something. Seeing nothing he turned to everyone to see them staring back at him.

"What?"

"Tenth I'm positive it is the right way!" Gokudera exclaimed as she pointed at the door. "I'll open it."

Tsuna just stared at her as she made her way to that door. "Stop. Don't open that door." He suddenly said as Gokudera stood just before the door.

"What-?" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise. She wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Tsuna why did you stop Gokudera?" Yamamoto exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah Sawada! What's extremely wrong?"Ryoko exclaimed.

"Ku fu fu… could it be that you lost trust in the doggy of yours Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said with amusement. She was really liking the way this was going.

"I don't understand tenth. You don't trust me?" Gokudera looked very hurt.

Tsuna shook his head. "I trust Gokudera-san completely."

Gokudera and everyone looked bewildered. "Then…?"

"But you're not Gokudera-san are you?"

0000

Gokudera was feeling powerless. She was trapped inside some kind of box inside the room of the doors and seeing what that pink haired woman masquerade as her and talk with everyone like she was her. They talked about where the guardian that was supposed to take the trial was, not realizing that she was already there with them. She watched as they took turn to open one of the many doors. They were completely fooled by that woman and her mood was dampening. She couldn't believe it.

She watched as the woman went to open one of the remaining doors. But then she was stopped by Tsuna. She couldn't be happier when he told her that she wasn't her.

"What do you mean Tenth! If I'm not Gokudera then who would I be? I don't understand…."

"Tsuna what do you mean by that?" Yamamoto looked at him with surprise. "I'm confused."

Ryoko nodded her head as well. "I'm extremely confused as well."

Lambo looked at Tsuna for a explanation. "She's not Stupi-dera?"

"Ku fu fu… do tell us your theory dear Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro looked at the scene with interest.

Chrome slowly walked up to Tsuna. "Tell us why you think that boss."

Tsuna took a deep breath. "In this place my hyper intuition isn't working but even without that I can tell you're not Gokudera-san. Even though you're not an illusion and are able to do everything like Gokudera-san I could tell that you're not her."

Hibari stared at Tsuna and as did everyone else.

Tsuna continued on as he reminisced the times he spent with her. "Gokudera-san isn't so calm and sometimes acts rashly. She does things without considering the consequences and acts recklessly. But even so she still worries about everyone's safety. She's someone who can't express herself easily and surprisingly easily embarrassed. That's the Gokudera-kun that I trust the most."

He gave a small smile. Then he looked at the person before him with determined eyes. "The way you act and conduct yourself is completely different from her. I'm not sure who you are but please let Gokudera-san go."

Gokudera couldn't help but feel the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. She was so happy that there were no words that she could express that. To think Tsuna thought like that about her! She could feel the blush spreading and making her whole face red. "Tenth…."

Tsuna stared at the Gokudera look alike. She stared back with a look of confusion. But he wasn't fooled. She then straightened herself and flipped her hair.

"Well not bad Decimo." She said as red flames engulfed her. When the flames subsided there stood a woman who looked older than them with pale red hair that was almost pink.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And where is the real Gokudera-san?"

Everyone just stared incredulously. The person before them looked completely different and gave off a weird feel.

"A Pyro." Chrome uttered what everyone was thinking.

The woman smiled. "I'm G the First Vongola Storm guardian. And as for your storm…." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the wall that was separating Gokudera from the others vanished. "She's not injured or anything."

"Tenth!" Gokudera quickly ran towards him with full speed. Tsuna had to keep himself from falling over by the impact. She had latched onto him.

Tsuna made a strangled sound as she made the impact. He quickly recovered and freed himself from her hold. "Are you okay?"

"Yes tenth!" Gokudera's eyes were almost glittering in joy for some reason. Then she looked at G with hateful eyes. "You…."

"Hmpf." G gave a smirk at her direction before walking closer to Tsuna. "Not bad."

He looked at her with confusion. "Does this mean I passed the trial?"

G flipped her hair as she looked at everyone's faces before she looked back at him."You did. It was the Trial of Ability."

"Huh?" Lambo didn't know what to say.

"There is a spell in this room that renders a supernatural being completely powerless." G nonchalantly kept on explaining. "I'm sure you've already noticed that by now. I wanted to see if you are still capable to point out deception without your powers and only using your analytical skills. I guess you aren't bad. I shouldn't have gone easy on you."

"The Tenth is just that great pink-haired woman!" Gokudera accusingly pointed her finger at her. "Don't act so high and mighty!"

"I thought I told you!" G controlled herself before she had an emotional outburst. That girl was getting on her last nerves. "Well you are none of my concern." She said before turning her head towards Tsuna's direction and gave a side smirk. "Well not bad Decimo." She then seemed annoyed again. "But I don't get your taste. Are your sure she is suitable to be a guardian? Seems to me she causes more trouble than good."

Gokudera was outraged. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I know." Gokudera was heartbroken to hear Tsuna say it outright. Then he gave the softest of smiles. "But that's okay. I like the way everything is."

"Is that so?" G looked surprised. Then she chuckled. "Heh. Well then kid you better get going to the next floor."

"Thank you." Tsuna gave a soft smile and bowed at her direction before opening the right door. He looked at everyone else before cautiously entering. Slowly others joined him as well. Reborn was the last to join. Before he entered however he looked at her direction for a few seconds before smirking and following after them.

"Sneaky man that Arcobaleno." G muttered to herself. He must have figured it out even before the new king. Well she was no expert in magic.

"He is indeed." She froze when someone spoke just behind her. Feeling shocked that someone had sneaked up on her she quickly turned around to see Giotto standing there. "What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice.

"Nothing." He said as he slowly moved the hairs that were obstructing his vision. "Something the matter?"

G blushed. She then looked away. "Nothing." She turned around to face the door. "Well you came to hear about the trial right?"

"Yes. I would very much like to hear your opinion about the new Demon king."

G wearily looked away. She was still a bit upset that she was so easily caught off guard. "He seems like he isn't sure about himself. Probably a case of negligence or something similar. Pretty sharp for his age not to mention that Arcobaleno seems to be his teacher." She nodded to herself. "Compassionate and non-judgemental just what the country needs."

"Is that so?" Giotto's voice seemed distant. G turned around to see him thinking deeply.

She huffed. "Well anyone who isn't half as crazy as you is pretty cool in my book."

Giotto gave a soft smile. "I suppose. But do you regret going with me?"

"Are you stupid? I never did anything that I regretted. Not once." G said with such convection that Giotto was stunned for a bit.

"You always were the one to have my back all the time Gabriella." He slowly walked close to her. She didn't move away just averted her eyes.

"I told you my names G now." She quietly said to herself. Giotto just softly smiled. He slowly forwarded his hand to grasp hers. She made no move to snatch it back and let him keep holding her hand like that.

"Yes. I know." He said after a while as he let go of her hand. "It's a shame I quite liked your name."

G looked a little sad and looked down. Then she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. She quickly looked up to see Giotto slowly vanishing.

"Let's meet at the final trial."

G touched her cheek where he gave a soft kiss to her. She was blushing red just like her hair. "Stupid." Then she glanced at the opened door before she too vanished. "Good luck Decimo. You'll need it."

0000

"Wow this place is narrow!" Yamamoto commented.

They were walking through the tunnel that they entered when they finished the trial given by G. The road they were on became narrower as they ventured further. It went to the point where only two people could walk through side by side. Tsuna was the one who was leading them. Reborn was walking beside him.

"Oh shut up! Who cares? We just need to get to the other side." Gokudera grumbled in annoyance.

"Well octopus head you don't have to yell like that!" Ryoko was annoyed. "We already know that!"

"Was I talking to you idiotic Turf-top?" Gokudera barked towards her direction.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoko wasn't one to give it up.

"Now now!" Yamamoto was already getting in between them.

Lambo just sighed. "My my they're at it again."

Mukuro looked annoyed as she flipped her hair. "It seems like those three cannot stop fighting. Ku fu fu… as amusing as it is to watch them. It is beginning to get annoying."

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome just looked at them with a bit of envy. He didn't have such friends like that.

Tsuna decided to ignore them and walk ahead. For some reason he was feeling creeped out. There was something very weird lurking in this place. He knew it but that was what he had no idea. He was on high alert.

"Be quiet herbivores." Hibari suddenly said making everyone look at her in question.

"What do you want now?" Gokudera looked very annoyed. She couldn't stand that woman along with Mukuro.

"Can you hear that?" Tsuna suddenly asked Hibari. She nodded.

"It seems like someone is singing." Hibari replied him.

Chrome closed his eyes to concentrate. "I hear a soft voice…"

"Is that so?" Mukuro tried to hear as well. Seeing that everyone concentrated in hearing the sound.

"Wait I hear something!" Lambo suddenly said as she looked ahead.

"Yeah me too!" Yamamoto agreed.

"It extremely does seem like someone is singing." Ryoko seemed confused. "Why are we extremely hearing someone's voice here? Does this mean someone is ahead of us?"

"Let's go cautiously and quickly. This could be part of the trials. Maybe it is the trial." Tsuna said as he signalled everyone to follow him.

As they ventured deeper into the tunnel the voice started to get louder as did the soft mist surrounding them.

"Something is not right." Tsuna muttered to himself. Gokudera was standing just right behind him and heard what he said.

"Don't worry tenth! Nothing bad will happen!" She enthusiastically said. Tsuna was surprised a bit but smiled and nodded his head.

"_So annoying. She acts like she's so smart but she's just an annoying person who keeps getting everyone into trouble." _

Gokudera tightened her jaw as she looked at Yamamoto.

"What was that?" She snarled as she grabbed Yamamoto's collar and shoved her to the wall.

"What are you doing Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked in surprise. She and her always butted heads but it wasn't like they were actually going to kill each other. Or that was what Yamamoto had thought. The way Gokudera's eyes became silted and the way she snarled, it indicated otherwise.

"Let her go Gokudera-san! What has gotten into you?" Tsuna said as he forced her hands to let Yamamoto's shirt collar go.

Gokudera let go and her eyes turned to normal. She looked ashamed. "I'm sorry tenth."

"Don't do that." Tsuna looked disapprovingly before he started walking away. "And I'm not the one who you should say sorry to."

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto. She opened her mouth to say something but then thought otherwise and followed behind Tsuna.

"I don't get it." Yamamoto said before following them.

Hibari glanced behind for a second. She could feel an eerie presence all around her. It felt as though they were already in the trap but there was nothing that could be done. Her head was starting to get foggy.

"Hibari-san?" She turned to see Tsuna staring questioningly. She didn't reply and just started walking again.

"_She's so stupid."_ Lambo could swear she heard Gokudera's voice.

"_She just extremely gets in the way."_ Lambo was shocked. She looked at Ryoko but she was looking calm like she hadn't said such things.

"_Lambo should have just died."_ Yamamoto's soft voice hissed to her ear.

"Why are you saying such mean things about me?" Lambo was already in tears to hear such things.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. What in the world had gotten into her? She was very short tempered but that was going a bit too far. It was odd. He decided not to think about that and think about the strong headache that he was feeling from the beginning. They had arrived in a round room that had another tunnel entrance than the one they came out of. The fog was getting denser and there was a distinct smell of something sweet. He knew what it was but couldn't recall. Suddenly it came to him.

"This is…?" Tsuna quickly figured out what the bad feeling was about. "Guys don't breathe the air! There's something different about this!" he turned around to face his guardians to see a strange scene. They were all facing each other with such hatred in their eyes that if he didn't know that they were real he wouldn't believe his eyes.

"I never knew you were Extremely like that Yamamoto!" Ryoko took a fighting stance towards Yamamoto who in turn looked confused and enraged as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about but to think that you'd be like this Sasagawa." She looked remorsefully at her. Then she looked at Gokudera's direction. "And you I knew you were going to be trouble!"

Gokudera was growling fiercely. "Shut up! I'll kill you!"

The area surrounding Lambo started to have electric current sprouting from the ground. "I hate every one of you." Her voice was very unlike hers. Instead of being bored it was like venom.

Mukuro on the other hand gave a menacing laugh. "Oya it seems like the time to exterminate you all have come too soon. And I was beginning to have fun too. Oh well."

Chrome looked very confused by this set of events as much as Tsuna. He quickly came next to him.

Hibari didn't seem fazed at first. But it was true that the way she was standing she looked about ready to launch an attack.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna shouted. But if they heard it they didn't take heed of it.

Reborn tipped his hat down to shadow his eyes. "I wonder why they're doing this. I mean they seem unstable."

"What happened Chrome-kun?"

Chrome shook his head. "I don't know boss. All the girls suddenly started trying to attack one another. Mukuro-sama somehow seems different. What do we do bossu?"

Just as he finished speaking all of them attacked at once. Tsuna gritted his teethes and closed his eyes. Suddenly a huge surge of fire was sent towards the middle of the fight and when it hit the ground it exploded. The girls quickly jumped out of its way.

"Calm down all of you." Tsuna's voice was two octaves lower than usual. It ran chills through Chrome's spine. He was furious.

"But tenth! They're trying to betray you!" Gokudera looked desperate.

"Don't lie you're the one who..!" Yamamoto looked at her with distrust.

"Stop it." Tsuna suddenly spoke up cutting her off. "All of you need to just calm yourselves and think rationally."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi don't get in the way. They must be bitten to death." Hibari's eyes were blood red.

"Hibari don't jump into a fight just because you want to." Tsuna looked over everyone. "Firstly why are you suddenly fighting with each other?"

"She tried to extremely attack me." Ryoko told him. "I never thought that she would do that." She looked at Yamamoto who huffed.

"Everyone was plotting to kill me…" Lambo softly trailed off.

"The herbivore was trying to destroy the tunnel." Hibari pointed at Mukuro.

"They were getting on my nerves." Mukuro just shrugged.

"What?" Tsuna was confused. Ryoko seemed to think that was the truth. Lambo looked delusional. He looked at the guardians. They all seemed distressed. Why were they acting like this? They were fine just a few moments ago too. They seemed normal when they entered the tunnel.

Suddenly he realized. The tunnel! The mist and the voice! Those things were somehow making everyone go against each other. He noticed the voice was strong in here. He could tell that a female was singing and the fog was the densest here too. They had to block this.

"Everyone do you trust me?" He asked. The girls were surprised by his question. "How much do you trust me?"

"I trust you like I trust no one else." Yamamoto said after some silence. The others nodded. Even Hibari and Mukuro seemed to be nodding reluctantly.

"Then please stop fighting and think rationally. The voice is making you hear and see things that are not true. I'm not sure what but you have to fight it and stand your ground. Think deeply and find the truth. Do you really believe that they would do that? You know them don't you? Please come to your senses and think logically. People don't suddenly change in a matter of minutes. You know better than that. Trust your instincts." Tsuna's eyes turned to normal chocolate brown. "Please calm down."

The girls looked at Tsuna and then at each other. What he said was true. But could they suddenly disbelieve what they heard? They looked at Tsuna again.

"Ha ha You're right. Sorry Tsuna." Yamamoto put her sword back to her sheath. "Guess I just lost my head."

"Oh Shut up." Gokudera muttered as she retracted her claws. Her eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry tenth."

"Sawada I guess I got extremely confused." Ryoko seemed to have calmed down too.

Lambo ran to Tsuna and clutched his clothes as she started to sob. "I'm sorry."

Hibari just hid her weapons inside her clothes again as she huffed in annoyance. She couldn't care less if those people die but she had no intention to do the deed by being manipulated. Mukuro just shrugged since either way she would kill them. Be it sooner or a little later.

It seemed they have considerably calmed down. Chrome sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do if Mukuro became berserk or something. Tsuna looked over everyone and felt relieved. For a second he's mind went blank when they were ready to commence an attack. But he quickly snapped out of it. He sighed in relief. And it seemed the voice had stopped and the fog cleared as well. Suddenly he heard a clapping sound resonating from the other tunnel.

"That was very well executed." He heard a feminine voice coming closer to where they were. Tsuna turned towards the direction of the voice as everyone else took a defensive stance.

Everyone was surprised to see the person who came to view. A very good looking woman stood before them. She looked like a spirit with the almost see through body. But the most surprising thing was her clothes.

"A… nun?" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Ember City 4<strong>

"_You are one of the Guardians?"_

"_There is no trial. You just have to fight me and win. If you can that is."_

"_There's only one floor left!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed and review your thoughts. Sorry for the delay!<strong>


	23. The Ember City 4

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): Gender Blender

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Ember City 4**

"You're a nun?" Tsuna asked being astonished by the woman standing before him.

She was wearing the traditional catholic nun robes with golden trims without the headdress. Her hair was dark brown, almost black. It reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were dirty honey coloured.

She smiled merrily seeing his surprise. The girls suddenly went rigid. They were staring calculatingly at her. Seeing that her smile broadened. Chrome widened his eyes realizing what she was. He couldn't believe it.

"Not really. I have not taken my vows but I would like believe that I am a servant of God to the Extreme." She said with a smile.

"It was you." Hibari narrowed her eyes. Before Tsuna could tell her to stop she quickly lunged at her. She didn't say anything other than disappear into yellow flames and then reappear next to Tsuna.

"Indeed the things you were experiencing were results of my song. Forgive me but it was necessary for the trial to the Extreme." She looked over everyone. They were still tense. Hibari was still glaring at her. But she did put her weapons away. Tsuna sighed inwardly in relief. He then looked at her.

"Song? Trial?" He looked at her dumbly being confused. He was suspecting something like that but it didn't make any sense.

She fixed her dress and looked over everyone. "I am Knoel the First Vongola Sun guardian." She gave a small bow as she introduced herself to them.

Everyone was quiet unable to break the silence. Then Chrome asked what they were thinking.

"You are a Siren." He stated. "And you are a Sister."

Knoel just smiled. "Indeed I am. I think anyone can become Gods pupil if they wish for it to be to the Extreme."

"Is that so?" Tsuna couldn't help but find way too many similarities between Ryoko and her. They even seemed to have the same catchphrase! "What about the trial?"

"You have already passed."

"I did?" He wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"Yes. You did. It was the Trial of Sensibility. Even though everyone around you was edgy and had started a fight you didn't lose your cool. Instead you were able to be calm and were also able to effectively stop any fights from breaking between them." She then eyed certain people. "I understand they are not people who usually listen to anyone."

"No, I was just doing what normally should be done." Tsuna shrugged.

Knoel nodded. "That is why you have passed. It was not because of a trial that you have done so. It was because you wanted to do it. That is what I wanted to see in the trial." She clapped her hands together. Tsuna noticed she had them bandaged. She looked at the guardians who looked somewhat ashamed of themselves.

"Do not be disheartened. What happened here was something inevitable. The things you heard and seen were not real. This place distorts any beings mental state, you were just the victim." Knoel seemed apologetic.

"Well you certainly helped." Mukuro sneered. She couldn't believe that she fell for that kind of trick. She looked at the ring that was firmly on her hand. How could this happen? She was so easily mislead! Did being a guardian grant someone that kind of power?

"Well it was necessary for the trial." Knoel looked at Tsuna intently. "You have magnificently passed. Go now. Go to the next floor. She is going to be waiting for you." She mysteriously said at the end.

"Thank you." Tsuna gave an awkward smile towards her before looking over his guardians. "Let's go guys."

Tsuna started to head towards the other tunnel from where Noel had come from. She just watched them leave one by one. Ryoko looked back one more time following after everyone.

Knoel gave a soft smile. They were such a lively bunch. Just like how they were when they were alive.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" She heard his voice. Quickly turning around she saw him standing before her looking just like he did.

"Giotto." She addressed him fondly. "It Extremely nostalgic. I Extremely feel like going back in time. That was the most fun I had in years."

"Yes we did…." Giotto seemed nostalgic too for a second but then he looked at her seriously. "But now is not that time. Tell me, what is your judgement of the next one who will wield the power?"

Knoel looked at the roof for a second before looking at him again. "I think he is a gentle soul." She gave a weak smile. "Like you, but very different. I do not know what the future will be like since they have strayed from the path but I can say this for certain that I feel he will be able to go to the path that is most suitable for the country. A benevolent, gentle person with unwavering resolve that is who the boy is. That is what I have extremely understood."

Giotto looked thoughtful. "Then what of the ones who protect him?"

Knoel smiled. "I extremely hope God will smile upon the poor boy. They are a force of destructive nature who have a tentative trust that binds them together."

"You are saying they don't trust each other?"

"That is not it. They do but to a very small amount. It will extremely deepen as time goes by."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Knoel said and looked back at him to see that he was staring intently at her. His eyes were always unwavering and full of affection. She couldn't stop herself from being swept away. Giotto slowly reached for her face. She couldn't move and just stood there. But he stopped before his hand touched her face.

Giotto chuckled as he withdrew his hand. "Thank you Knoel. Let us meet again at the end." He then turned into orange flames and disappeared.

Knoel clutched her robe above her heart. She could feel her cheeks becoming red. He always had that kind of effect on her. Even though she was supposed to be serving God, in the end she couldn't do it. She shook her head. She never regretted it. Then she too disappeared into yellow flames.

* * *

><p>Tsuna and everyone were walking through the narrow tunnel which was getting wider and wider. There was no usual bickering among the girls. It was expected since what happened. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air.<p>

Tsuna shook his head. Then he remembered something that Reborn had said. "Wait Reborn didn't you say that Primo married all of his guardians?"

"Heh why are you interested in hearing about that Dame-Tsuna?" He gave an evil grin. "You're not interested in doing it, are you?"

"Wah!" Tsuna was flabbergasted. "I didn't mean it in that way!" He quickly said as the guardians were looking at him intently. "I asked because the Sun Guardian was a Nun right? Doesn't that mean they don't get married?"

Reborn tipped his hat. "To think even you have the common sense!" He kept talking ignoring Tsuna's cry of protest. "That's right. But you see, she isn't a full fledged Nun."

"What do you mean Reborn-san!?" Gokudera finally decided to speak. Tsuna smiled inwardly. Hopefully the atmosphere would loosen up now.

"What I mean to say is that she didn't take serious Vows. Before she could do that she joined up with Primo and became his guardian." Reborn explained.

"Ha ha! Interesting!" Yamamoto spoke up. "So it means she decided to stay with them forever right?"

"That's right." Reborn nodded.

"What I don't understand is that how did a Siren become a servant of God!" Lambo still couldn't get that.

"It Extremely doesn't matter what they are! One should extremely follow that they desire in their hearts!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Shut up turf top!" Gokudera became pissed. "Don't scream in the tunnel!"

"Why!?" Ryoko was confused. "You're screaming too!" she then looked at Hibari. "You agree with me don't you Hibari?"

"Don't speak to me herbivore." Hibari was very very irritated. "That woman must be purged the next time I see her. To dare show me such things."

"Ku fu fu…. I can guess what you saw." Mukuro smirked. "A certain man being taken away by me."

Hibari glared at her direction. Chrome shook his head and looked at Tsuna and was a bit amazed. He was giving a soft smile towards their direction even though they were just yelling at each other. He quickly went next to him.

"Bossu…."

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. "What's wrong Chrome?"

Chrome clutched his trident close. "It's gone."

Tsuna tilted his head. "What's gone?"

"It became normal."Chrome looked at them again. Tsuna then understood. He was talking about the awkward tension.

"Yes. I can see that." He smiled at the shy boy. Chrome nodded. Then he looked ahead. The end of the tunnel could be seen. "Everyone it's here."

"Hmn?" Gokudera and everyone quieted down as they reached the end.

"What's this?" Lambo spoke up seeing the room.

They were inside a huge round room that had nothing in it. Like the previous room there seemed to be another tunnel entrance at the opposite side. When they all entered a purple flame suddenly manifested itself in the middle of the room.

Slowly the flame took a form of a woman. Her skin was very pale. She had platinum blond hair that reached to her shoulders. And her eyes were piercing ice blue. She was wearing a black dress that reached her knees with black stockings. Complete with black leather boots.

"Umn…" Tsuna for some reason felt like he was being thoroughly examined. "Are one of the Guardians?" He could feel how weak his own voice sounded.

The woman said nothing just started to walk closer to them. Before Tsuna could ask anything Hibari stood before him with her very damaged tonfa's in hand.

"Fight me." She said.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. What was she doing?

"Be quiet herbivore. I'm very irritated." She said as she gripped her tonfa's hard. The woman didn't look impressed.

"I have no interest in you." She spoke. Tsuna could feel no emotion from her voice. She pushed the strands of hair that fell on her eyes away. "I have an important task at hand and you are getting in my way." She glared at Hibari before looking at Tsuna's direction.

"I am Alodia the First Cloud Guardian." She addressed herself. "I have no interest in such things but since he asked me I am here."

Tsuna became confused. He meaning Primo right? What was she trying to say? She was here to take a trial right? "Umn… what is it that I have to do?"

"What you have to do?" Alodia seemed confused as he asked.

"I mean you are here to take my trial right?"

Alodia blinked her eyes for a minute. "Trial?" she then gave a small smile. Tsuna gulped. For some reason she seemed very dangerous just at that moment. "There is no trial. You just have to fight me and win." She then pulled two small metal rings that were joined by a metal chain. She started spinning them as they became engulfed in purple flames. "If you can that is."

Tsuna's eyes became wide as she quickly lunged towards him. "Move away everyone!"

There was a vast explosion to where she hit with her weapon. Tsuna had already moved away from there and so did everyone else.

"Hmn." She stood there and looked up to see Tsuna floating above her using his orange flames. He was already in battle mode.

"Don't hurt my friends." Tsuna said with a chilling voice. Alodia said nothing as the two of them clashed. Her eyes started to glow. Suddenly dark shadows surrounded the area and started to spread around Tsuna and made a dome that enclosed the two of them.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto was surprised.

"Oh my god! What is that woman?" Lambo couldn't fathom what happened.

"She's a Dark Stalker." Chrome explained. "Creatures who are able to manipulate shadows by their will. But they are very rare and always hide in their own territories."

"Ku fu fu… indeed. Someone like that was The Primo's Guardian. That man was impressive." Mukuro observed.

"Heh." Reborn smirked. "She was known as the strongest of the Guardians. She was never with them but not apart from them either."

"She Extremely reminded me of Hibari!" Ryoko exclaimed nodding her head. Hibari said nothing as she put her weapons away.

"Do not compare me to her herbivore."

* * *

><p>Tsuna could see nothing. He was in total darkness. At first he almost panicked but then he forcefully calmed himself. He then heightened his senses and quickly dodged. He could feel her attacking force and kept on dodging and occasionally attacking. He used much force and pushed her away. Then he quickly positioned his hands where he was sure Alodia was standing. Concentrating he fired a massive amount of flames towards her which she quickly dodged. But that caused a huge hole on the dark dome and it dissolved.<p>

Alodia didn't seem like she cared. She took a fighting position again and started to head towards him. Tsuna also decided to fight head on when he noticed shadows creeping on his leg. They were forcing him to stand his ground while she was fast approaching. In a split second he fired on the surface which propelled him upwards and dodged the attack. They were simultaneously attacking and dodging. Sometimes shadows from around the walls also joined the attack.

Tsuna took aim and was about to fire his attack but stopped. Just at that moment he felt a metal circle enclose on his wrist. He quickly yanked it away but somehow it started multiplying. He concentrated on making his flames harder. The metal evaporated and he quickly flew away and landed with a flip. He then quickly lunged toward her.

Alodia stood still as she put her weapon away. Tsuna was just a second away from punching her before he stopped. She still didn't move.

"You passed the trial." She said in a bored tone.

"What?" Tsuna couldn't understand what just happened.

"That's it?" Gokudera couldn't believe it.

Alodia gave a sigh as she looked over everyone who was giving her the confused look including Tsuna. "I only wanted to see if Decimo had the fighting capability to become the King. That was all. Since I have seen it there is no need to continue this."

"But didn't you say I had to fight till I defeat you?" Tsuna already turned back to his normal state.

Alodia gave him a dead stare. "It is not possible with your current condition."

"Ha..ha…" Tsuna just rubbed the back of his neck. That was weird. "So I passed?"

"Indeed." Alodia nodded. "You may go to the next floor."

"Oh…" Tsuna couldn't start any conversation with her. Somehow there was an awkward atmosphere. He couldn;pt say anything and she didn't seem like someone who wanted to elaborate anything. "Then let's go everyone. We shouldn't waste time."

"Right…." Lambo nodded. She seriously didn't like that woman. She was very scary. Shuddering inwardly she followed after Tsuna as did everyone else. Just a bit further into the tunnel was the stairs.

"There's only one floor left!" Yamamoto exclaimed in joy as she started to climb.

"Yeah! Then we'll get the sword!" Gokudera was also excited. "Isn't that great tenth?"

Tsuna just gave a shaky smile. "Yeah."

"Don't Extremely feel down Sawada!" Ryoko slapped her hand on his back with a loud plop. "This was easy! And the last one should be easy too!"

"Ryoko-san…" Tsuna grimaced in pain. "That hurt…" he muttered. He was just feeling uneasy since Hibari was glaring at him.

"Ku fu fu…." Mukuro gave her creepy laugh. "Well there's only one Guardian left. Of the Mist. It should be interesting."

Gokudera gave an annoyed huff. "She must be a crazy woman like you."

Mukuro could feel her vain twitching in annoyance. "Do you wish to die?" Then she smirked. "I'm feeling a bit sad. That applies to you the most doesn't it?"

"Now now, there's no need to start fighting." Yamamoto quickly intervened.

Tsuna sighed as they started having a verbal fight. He looked over at Hibari. She wasn't interested in it and was looking away as they were climbing up the stairs. He was thankful that she had ceased glaring at his direction. But the ache on his back…

"Bossu are you okay?" He heard Chrome's concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Tsuna gave an awkward smile. "I wonder how Primo's Mist Guardian is like…"

Reborn chuckled. "Well do you really want to know Dame-Tsuna?"

"Why?" His interest was piqued. "Is she dangerous?" he cautiously asked.

Reborn just gave an evil smirk when he noticed everyone was interested in knowing what he was going to say. "If Primo's Cloud Guardian was the strongest then his Mist Guardian was the craftiest. It was said if someone looked at her the wrong way then they would be found floating in the river the next day."

* * *

><p>Alodia watched as the next generation of Guardians walked towards the tunnel to go to the next floor where that woman was. The Sun Arcobaleco gave a smirk towards her before he followed them. She didn't like him. He was far too much like that woman. She turned to her right to see Giotto slowly manifesting himself from orange flames.<p>

"Primo." She stated.

Giotto just gave a small smile to see her stand like that. "You have already finished evaluating him?" Alodia didn't like idle chatter.

"Yes I have." She replied very quickly.

Giotto smiled. Already used to her temperament. "What do you think?"

"I think he is an immature boy."

He chuckled. "Why do you think that?"

Alodia looked the other way. "I could feel the raw power emitting from the boy. But somehow it seemed to me he wasn't comfortable with all that power. I could sense it. It seemed to me that his powers were suppressed somehow and then was released just recently. Because of it he isn't sure about them and is unable to control them to the true essence."

Giotto nodded his head. "Is that so? Then what else did you understand?"

"He is a good fighter. Able to sense the change in environment and adapt accordingly. He can tell about weaknesses and quickly tries to nullify the opponent without injuring them too badly. He seems to be able to control his outbursts as well as predict his own abilities. He didn't fire his power at me even when I was showing weakness since it would have hit his friends." Alodia stopped talking and turned to face Giotto. "And his hyper intuition is the sharpest as I've seen in years. Like yours."

"You're saying he's power is like mine." Giotto nodded. he had been hearing the same things from the others too.

"Yes," Alodia stopped as she remembered the blows she exchanged with Tsuna. "But he has potential to be stronger than you."

He smiled at that. "I see…"

"Then I'll be going now." Alodia said as she turned around to disappear in flames. But she was stopped when Giotto grabbed her arm. She turned to see him looking at her with a bit of amusement.

"Aren't you being a bit too cold?" He teasingly asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" Alodia wasn't looking his way. "I have done as you've asked me."

"Yes you have." He chuckled as he pulled her towards him. "But we haven't seen each other in such a long time. Yet you don't even exchange pleasantries."

Alodia didn't say anything as he put his arms around her and their face became very close. She just put her hands on his chest to push him away but she didn't. He pulled her closer and gave a hug.

"Do you enjoy doing this to me?" She said as she looked at a side in embarrassment. Because of this she missed his soft smile.

"Perhaps." He said to her ear as he slowly let her go. Alodia seemed surprised and just stared as he slowly started vanishing. "Thank you Alodia. Let's meet in the final trial then."

She didn't reply and touched her ear where he whispered. "That man…" she didn't know what to say. Giotto was the one who had offered her to join in his quest.

At first she had rejected him but her interest was piqued by him. And before she knew it she became his Cloud Guardian. The one who protects the family from an independent standpoint. But that was just a lie. Was the cloud ever free from the sky? She could say Primo and Decimo were similar. But he was different in a sense that unlike Primo, he was oblivious to the effect he had on other people.

Alodia could still feel his touch and shook her head to forget it. It was not an easy task. The only reason there wasn't a blood bath with the First Guardians was because they were far too much in love to be able to let go. She closed her eyes as she vanished into purple flames to join the others.

* * *

><p>"Seriously!?" Lambo screeched.<p>

"That sounds extremely scary." Ryoko nodded her head.

"Ku fu fu…. Is that so?" Mukuro seemed interested.

Reborn kept talking. "Not only that, she was the Greatest Illusionist of their time."

"Ha ha! She can't be that bad!" Yamamoto always tried to see the best in people.

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. "That's right guys. We shouldn't be judging someone before we know them."

"But rumours hold even a little bit of truth Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna shook his head. "Anyway look I can see the door ahead. We should hurry." He said quickening his pace. The door was opened already. But before he could take one step more Mukuro grabbed his hand. "Mukuro?"

Mukuro seemed to be surprised by her own action and quickly let go. "Something isn't right here." She warned him.

Tsuna seemed surprised that she actually told him that. Then he smiled. "Nothing is right in this place. But if we don't get inside I won't be able to do the trial. We have to go."

Mukuro doesn't say anything. Gokudera didn't miss this exchange but said nothing.

Tsuna looked over everyone. "We have to be careful now guys." He said before entering the consuming darkness that was the room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know where he was. There was a strange Indigo coloured fog that surrounded him. He turned around to find his friends but there was no one there. A sudden realization left him cold. What if? He couldn't think like that. They were strong and were capable of handling themselves. Steeling his resolve he started walking straight.<p>

The fog got thicker and he could barely see anything. After walking aimlessly for a while he saw light coming from ahead. He quickly decided to see what it was and started running towards it. The light was becoming closer and closer. He could see silhouettes. When he got to the other side of the light he was astonished.

"What?"

"What took you so long Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked as he tilted his hat. He was standing by the door looking a bit bored.

"Reborn?!" He exclaimed and looked at a side to see Chrome standing there with his trident. "Chrome?!"

"Bossu…"

"Nu fu fu…. It seems you have already made it here." A melodious voice spoke up. Tsuna swirled his head towards that direction.

There was a beautiful woman standing there. She had blue hair and eyes that were a lighter shade than Mukuro's. Her hair reached to her waist and had a zick-zack melon shaped pattern on her head. She also had bangs covering her forehead. She wore white pants with long high heeled black boots that reached her thigh. Above she wore navy coat that reached to her knees and a white undershirt that showed off her chest. The robe had golden trims in the edge. There was a beautiful lens hanging from her neck. She also wore white gloves.

"You're Primo's Mist Guardian?!" Tsuna was thoroughly confused. 'Wait…. Why does she smile creepily like Mukuro?' he couldn't help thinking.

She chuckled. "Indeed. I am Diana Spade. The First Generation Mist Guardian."

"I don't understand. You're supposed to take a Trial right? Why am I here?"

"I am. But the ones who will help me with that are your guardians not you." She then looked back into the indigo abyss. "Let us see how well they do."

"What?"

* * *

><p>The moment when Gokudera stepped foot in the room she found herself standing inside an area where she could see nothing but fog. She looked around her and found no one.<p>

"What's going on here? Tenth? Sword freak? Turf top?" She was alone and her senses weren't working either.

She walked around for a while but there was nothing but mist. She kept searching until she heard footsteps coming towards her. She was quickly ready for an attack and looked around. She could see a figure coming towards her. She growled in warning but the person didn't seem fazed. As the person got closer her heat leaped in joy when she realized the identity.

"Tenth!" She exclaimed in joy.

Tsuna smiled as he stood before her. "Gokudera-san you're all right!" saying that he did the most unexpected. He hugged her close to his body making Gokudera flush crimson.

"…tenth?" she meekly uttered his name in confusion but it didn't seem like he would let go very soon.

After a while he did. Gokudera shyly looked at his face. He was smiling. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?" She was hopeful. This was the most affection he showed her willingly.

"Of course." Tsuna smiled and forwarded his hand toward her. "We need to find the others. Let's go Gokudera-san."

"Yes tenth!" She put her hand on his and let him drag her along as they held hands.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was confused. She was everyone was with her when she entered. But now there was no one there with her. Everywhere she could see was just dense fog.<p>

"Well this in totally weird." She muttered as she started walking. After walking aimlessly she heard a voice coming towards her. She became alert and turned around. "Tsuna!"

Tsuna was huffing a bit. "Yamamoto-san, there you are…" he said after he was calm again. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"You were?" Yamamoto sceptically asked.

"Of course! I was looking for everyone. You're the first one I found." Tsuna said looking around for a second before looking at her again. "But I'm glad."

"Glad?" Yamamoto was a bit hopeful. She couldn't help it.

"Yes. Because I found you first." He then smiled. Yamamoto's heart gave a loud thump. She could feel her cheeks becoming a bit red.

"Tsuna… you shouldn't say it like that." She muttered. "I will get the wrong Idea…."

"Did you say something?"

"No. Let's find the others." Yamamoto quickly said as she was embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Lambo was scared. She wasn't good with dark places. She was alone too.<p>

"Where did everyone go?" she asked herself. "Did they leave me?" she clutched her arms. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She became stiff in fright.

"Lambo!" she heard his voice.

"Vongola!" She cried in joy and without even looking she put her arms around him. She always felt safe that way. She knew he would just pat her head.

"uff!" Tsuna made choking sound and stared at the girl who had latched onto him. "Lambo…" he softly called her name. Then slowly put his arms around her surprising her. They stood like that for a while. Then he let go.

"We have to find the others." Tsuna softly said. Lambo nodded. He then intertwined their hands.

"Eh?" Lambo exclaimed in surprise.

"So that we don't get lost." He just smiled.

* * *

><p>Ryoko was already walking around to look for the others.<p>

"SAWADA!" She shouted. "YAMAMOTO! OCTOPUS HEAD! LAMBO! HIBARI! ROKUDO!" she walked around screaming. "Are you guys Extremely there?"

"Won't your throat become sore if you keep shouting like that?"

Ryoko quickly turned around to see Tsuna standing there. "Oi! Sawada! When did you extremely get here?"

Tsuna smiled as he walked closer to her. "Just now. I was able to find you because you were screaming my name. Thank you. I thought I'd be alone in here."

"That…. that was nothing Sawada!" Ryoko became embarrassed. "I think we should Extremely find the others."

Tsuna nodded. "I think so too. But I'm glad we found each other so quickly."

Ryoko blushed and nodded as they both started to walk together to find the others.

* * *

><p>"Ku fu fu… interesting." Mukuro smirked as she walked around the indigo void. "Very interesting indeed."<p>

She could tell she was in an illusionary world because all her senses were disoriented. But no matter. She would find a way to get out of here. It seemed like she was alone at the moment. The separation was deliberately made. For now she needed to find Chrome or someone from their interesting rag tag group.

Walking just ahead she found someone standing there looking every bit like a lost lamb. She smirked.

"Looking for me?" She whispered to his ear.

"Wha!" Tsuna quickly turned around while clutching his red ear in embarrassment. "Mukuro!"

She chuckled. "Well it seemed we were fated together."

"What do you mean?"

"We found each other first in this vast land. So it must be fate." She gave a grin.

"Don't joke about that." Tsuna sighed in expanse. "Whatever." He shook his head. "It's good that we found each other. We should look for the others too."

Mukuro pouted which Tsuna ignored. She wasn't discouraged however and started following him.

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't like illusions at all. She could tell that she was in an illusionary dimension. But there was nothing she could do. For now anyway. She was mildly surprised to see none of the herbivores with her. Perhaps she should look for them? No, she quickly dismissed the thought. She first must find a way out.<p>

As she walked she heard soft footsteps. It must be one of the herbivores. Perhaps she could see who it was. When she was close enough she was able to see the person who was walking aimlessly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." She called out his name and he turned around. He was looking lost but seeing her, his face changed to that of relief.

"Hibari-san!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to the other herbivores?"

"I don't know. When I entered the room I was here alone." Tsuna was looking distressed.

"hn." She turned around and started to walk away. Noticing that he wasn't following she turned to see him. "What are you doing herbivore?"

"Nothing." Tsuna rubbed his back as he started following her.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to them?" Tsuna asked in an angry voice.<p>

"Nu fu fu… calm down. I have done nothing at all." Diana shrugged. "I am only showing them what they truly desire. They will be the one who will help me judge if you pass or fail after all."

"But…."

"Now show me how much you truly trust him."

Diana smiled as her eyes started glowing. Her right eye had a spade in it. She looked into the indigo abyss and gave a feral grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: The Sword Of Aeon<strong>

"_The one I don't want to separate from is you!"_

"_This is the sword that I came all the way for?"_

"_Oops I forgot to tell you that this place is still standing because of my power."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! Shujun-san has kindly drawn an amazing picture of Queen Hibari! Watch it! Here's the link just cut the spaces!<strong>

**shujun. deviantart art / The-Journey-of-the-Sword-Queen-of-Vampires-3577167 16 **

**I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your reviews! I hope you review this as well!**


	24. The Sword Of Aeon

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): Gender Blender

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Sword of Aeon**

Tsuna watched as Diana smiled gleefully at the indigo void. She took out her lens and looked into the void. Something must be happening there. He wasn't sure if he should go inside it or not. He just hoped nothing bad was happening to his friends.

0000

Gokudera was hoping for this to go on forever. She and tenth were holding hands and walking together. It was just like one of her fantasies. But even though they were alone in a dark and uncertain place, she didn't mind at all. Because tenth was with her.

"Gokudera-san is something wrong?"

"Wah tenth?!" Gokudera realized she must have been spacing out. She shook her head. "No of course not!" How embarrassing to be caught daydreaming.

Tsuna gave a soft smile. "But you seemed to be spacing out. I thought you were feeling uncomfortable."

Gokudera quickly shook her head again. "No Tenth I'm totally fine!" She enthusiastically replied.

"Really?" Tsuna didn't seem sure but dropped the subject. Their hands were still joined as they walked through the foggy area.

"I can't see anything around here." Gokudera said. She sniffed the air. It seemed her senses were all jammed."Tenth at this rate we'll never find anyone around here."

"Yes." Tsuna thoughtfully said. He then suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Gokudera with a serious expression.

"Something the matter Tenth?" Gokudera asked as she could see he was clearly distressed.

Tsuna gave a soft sigh. "No nothing at all."

Gokudera wasn't so convinced but decided to drop the subject. "Tenth I wonder what the others are!" she somehow felt too shy and had started rambling. "The sword freak, turf-top, stupid cow I wonder if they're scared. Must be. They're a bunch of idiots. Then again I hope the other two die and…"

"Gokudera-san." Tsuna suddenly halted her speech.

She was very startled to hear the tone of his voice. "Yes?"

Tsuna's eyes seemed filled with sadness. "Do you hate it?"

Gokudera didn't know what to do. "I don't understand tenth. What do you mean by that?"

"Being alone with me. Do you hate it?" He seemed heartbroken. He slowly let go of her hand and looked away. Gokudera felt something stab her heart. It was painful.

"No of course not! In fact I!" She stopped in mid sentence. "I love it…" slowly she whispered and clutched her clothes in embarrassment.

Tsuna slowly smiled. He then took both of Gokudera's hands and pulled them closer to his lips.

"Eh!" Gokudera was startled.

He kissed both of her hands. "Then do we have to hurry to find everyone?" He pouted a bit. Gokudera was brilliant red and still unable to say anything. The tenth's lip's touch was burning in her memory. Tsuna didn't seem like he cared much and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Eh tenth?" Gokudera was beyond startled now. She could feel Tsuna's hair trickling her neck. She gulped.

"I want to be alone with you more Gokudera-san."He whispered to her ear. "We could delay finding the others and stay here a little longer. If I could I want to be with you forever."

Gokudera didn't reply just at that moment. She stopped moving. Then slowly she pulled away from Tsuna's embrace.

"Gokudera-san?" Tsuna looked bewildered.

0000

Yamamoto was glancing at her companion for sometimes. Whenever Tsuna turned to look questioningly at her she would look away. It had been a while she was alone with him. No matter when or where someone would show up one way or another and get in the way. Now that they were alone she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you all right? Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked. "You've been glancing at my direction for some time now. Is there something on your mind?"

Yamamoto felt embarrassed being caught like that. "Ha ha … no nothing like that…" She glanced sideways. "I was just thinking that is has been sometime since we've been alone like this."

Tsuna nodded. "It has." He reminisced and gave a soft smile. She noticed this and blushed. Somehow whatever she wanted to say next vanished from her mind.

Yamamoto couldn't continue. She scoured her mind but couldn't find anything to talk about. Seeing that Tsuna chuckled. She looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

He stopped himself from giggling before he answered. "Nothing I was just thinking that how at ease I am with you Yamamoto-san."

"Eh?" She was honestly surprised. _'He feels at ease with me?'_

"I mean you somehow always end up helping me and brighten the mood."

"Ha ha really?" She rubbed the back of her head. "I just think everyone just needs to get along like that."

"I really like that about you." Tsuna softly said.

"What?!" She exclaimed at first. But then she realized what he had meant and relaxed. She even felt a bit disappointed at that. "Ha ha is that so."

They became quiet after that. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's direction uncomfortably. "I actually have to tell you something."

Yamamoto wasn't sure what it was about but judging by his serious expression she knew it was important. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I was glad I found you first because…" Tsuna couldn't stop himself anymore. "The one I didn't want to be separated from is you!"

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto was shocked to hear such a confession from him. But he didn't seem like he was done yet.

"I like you Yamamoto-san. Not just as a friend, as a lover. I'm in love with you." He looked away with pain written in his face. "I understand if you don't feel that way but I…"

He couldn't finish speaking as Yamamoto had put her hands around him and enveloped him in a hug. He was stunned at first. But then he also hugged her back. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Me too…"She said to him. It was like a dream come true. She was so happy.

After a few minutes they separated. Yamamoto slowly looked up at Tsuna who was also looking into her eyes.

"Tsuna… we should look for the others too…" Yamamoto said.

"Let's wait a bit longer. I want to memorize this moment. If only I could I would freeze this moment forever."

Yamamoto looked into his eyes for a few minutes. Then she moved away from him. "I should have known. It really was too good to be true."

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna looked with confusion.

Yamamoto just sighed. "Well I should have noticed earlier. But who are you really?"

Tsuna looked even more confused. "I don't understand."

"Who are you?" Yamamoto looked at him with caution as she drew her sword.

At first Tsuna seemed confused but then he just smirked.

0000

Lambo and Tsuna were walking in hand in hand. Lambo was thrilled inside but somehow knew that he wasn't feeling awkward at all. She knew he still saw her as a little sister. The knowledge hurt her but it was the truth. She decided put her mind elsewhere.

The place was as empty as ever. There was nothing anywhere as she could see. Making her realize how alone they really were.

"Don't be scared Lambo. I'll protect you." Tsuna said with a glance at her direction.

Lambo huffed. "What are you talking about Vongola? I'm not scared of anything."

Tsuna just smiled without replying. Lambo blushed in embarrassment.

"I wonder where we are." He spoke out loud.

Lambo just squeezed her hand. Tsuna glanced at her direction with a soft smile. She felt embarrassed by that. Somehow she could feel he was treating her differently today. She couldn't tell how but something was different.

"Lambo are you uncomfortable?" Tsuna suddenly asked. "I'm not being too forward am I?"

Lambo became surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

Tsuna gave a mysterious smile. "Nothing at all."

She looked suspiciously at him but decided to say nothing. They kept on walking. But they were getting nowhere. Suddenly Lambo tripped on something and was about to fall when Tsuna grabbed her and stopped the collusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. "Please be careful when you walk."

"Stop it." Lambo suddenly said with gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" His voice was laced with confusion.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"Lambo?"

"I love you Vongola no Tsuna-san." She looked embarrassed. "Not as a big brother figure but as a lover. What about you?"

Silence enveloped them. Lambo was too afraid to look. But she slowly looked at him she seemed stunned. Then he gave a smile.

"Me too." He replied as he held her hands again.

"Vongola are you serious?" They stood facing each other.

Tsuna nodded. "Of course. Why would I lie?" he then smiled.

She couldn't believe it. "I meant what I said. Actually I always wanted to be closer to you but I couldn't do it." Tsuna seemed to be struggling to say these things.

Lambo became extremely happy to hear all this. But then she remembered all the times when he stared at his other guardians with affection. Her heart ached. "Then what about the other Guardians? Am I special to you?"

Tsuna was looking at her with utmost conviction. "Yes. You are the most special person to me. No one is as precious as you."

Lambo's eyes widened. Then she slowly pulled her hands away from his causing him to look at her with confusion. "Lambo..?"

"I was wondering why everything was happening the way I wanted it to… this isn't real." Lambo took a defensive stance.

"Where is the real Vongola?"

0000

"Can anyone EXTREMELY hear my voice?"Ryoko was the one who walked ahead. Tsuna was just slowly trailing behind her.

"Ryoko-san it's no use shouting like that. We have to look for them while walking around. I don't think noise echoes around here much." Tsuna said as he looked around.

Ryoko nodded in understanding. She then had a sudden realization that she was truly alone with him for the first time. They haven't really been alone. There was always someone in between them but now unless they find someone the two of them would be alone!

"Something the matter?" Tsuna asked startling her.

"Eh wha-no I need-nor…" Ryoko was freaking out. She wasn't sure what she was saying anymore and was flailing her arms.

"Oh okay…" Tsuna didn't pry and let her be.

They started walking again. This time there was only silence. Ryoko was unable to think of something to say. She glanced towards Tsuna a few times. He was looking quite worried as he looked around. She should say something but couldn't understand what. Normally there would have been no problem but now for some reason she couldn't muster anything to say. This was unusual. Even more so by the fact that she could hear her own heart beat was scaring her even more. It was making her head spin. Could he hear her heartbeat? That would be so embarrassing.

"Ryoko-san!" suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Wha-what?" she jumped a bit further away.

Tsuna seemed a bit confused. "I've been calling your name for some time now Ryoko-san."

"a-a well I was just extremely distracted." Ryoko looked away for a bit. She started flailing her hands again as she tried to explain. "I mean like the flowers I mean the sky err… the area was…"

Tsuna suddenly put his hand on his mouth. Then he started shaking. Ryoko became worried, so she came closer and saw that he was just trying to stop himself from breaking out in laughter. Seeing this caused her to stop moving and stare at him.

"Sawada why are you laughing like that?" Ryoko was embarrassed as well as being angry.

Tsuna stopped shaking and coughed a bit. Then he took a deep breath and looked at her with a smile. "I'm sorry but that was really cute you know?"

Ryoko almost dropped her jaw. What was he talking about?

"I mean Ryoko-san is usually straight forward but just now you were stumbling on your words… I thought that was really cute."

Ryoko could feel a ferocious blush spreading all over her face. "Sawada…"

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"Don't call me that."

"What do you extremely mean?"

"Call me Tsuna."

"Th-a-u-me…" Ryoko became stiff. She was unable to process what was going on anymore.

"If you say my name like that it will seem like you and I are more than what we are." Tsuna smiled. "You don't want to?" he pouted.

Ryoko blushed. But then something didn't seem right. "What do you want us to be?"

"Is that not obvious?" Tsuna seemed like he couldn't understand why she wasn't able to understand. "I want us to be lovers."

Ryoko felt her heart swelling with happiness. To think what she dreamt was becoming true! "Is that true? Me too!" she exclaimed. "I extremely like Sawada! I always… wanted…"

Tsuna gave a smile that made strange knots in her stomach. "From the beginning I thought that way."

Ryoko was happy at first but then she remembered something. She was hurt when he said he thought of her as a sister. But now he was saying that he always thought of her that way. Did that mean he lied that time? But… she knew he was being completely honest that time. Right now?

She looked at Tsuna who was smiling. There was something wrong. She closed her eyes to feel his energy. It wasn't the same. She slowly opened her eyes and moved away from him bit by bit.

"Sawada?"

0000

Mukuro chuckled softly to herself when she noticed that Tsuna was lagging behind. He was looking around cautiously.

"So Tsunayoshi-kun are you okay with walking around with me, alone?" she glanced at his direction to see his reaction.

He sighed. "Why?"

Mukuro smirked. "Are you not afraid of me taking over your body?"

"What! You can't do that!"

"Ku fu fu… why not?"

"You won't do that." There was strong conviction in his voice.

"Oya how can you be so sure." Mukuro didn't like that.

"I just know. Maybe." Tsuna just looked away. "Besides I would know if you tried something right away because of my hyper intuition."

Mukuro was a bit annoyed. He didn't think she was dangerous anymore. That won't do. She then slowed down considerably to match his pace. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. He was on the lookout for his friends. So be it.

Mukuro smirked. She decided to slowly brush her fingers up his hand to give him another kind of scare. When he looked to his left she decided to proceed but he had grabbed her hand and stopped.

"What are you doing Mukuro?"

"Nothing important."

Tsuna just narrowed his eyes at the too innocent look Mukuro was giving. Then he just sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I don't understand what you want. You say you want to take control of my body but you and I both know that's not possible. I'm confused. What is it that you want from me? I don't have time to joke around. I need to find everyone else."

Mukuro seemed annoyed. She huffed and answered. "I'm the one who's confused here. I don't understand your motive here. You risked your own freedom for mine."

"I can't just leave someone like that." Tsuna couldn't understand why she was being a pain like that.

Mukuro's face became hard. "That's what I don't want."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro who was about ready to puke. He looked at her for some time. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body. She was surprised and looked up at his face. He looked resolute.

"Are you scared?" he asked. Mukuro didn't reply anything, just looked into his eyes. Slowly his faced inched closer to hers. She didn't resist either. Their lips were just centimeters apart from touching when Mukuro put a finger on his lips to stop their descend on hers.

She smirked. "I would prefer to be kissed by the real Tsunayoshi-kun you know." She pushed him away from her. Slowly her trident materialized in her hands. "You are the Mist guardian aren't you?"

0000

Hibari knew she was in an illusion but there seemed to be nothing here. Other then two of them she could feel no one. But that was debatable since all her senses were dulled at the moment. She was very annoyed.

"Hibari-san it seems like the others are lost quite deeply in this distorted place. We have to be careful so that we don't get separated as well."

Hibari didn't reply, just glanced at his direction. "Hn."

She hadn't noticed when he already stood next to her. He looked at her and gave an awkward smile. She didn't react to it. He was always nice to everyone anyway. It wasn't anything special.

The whole space seemed devoid of anything and everything. This was confusing. The one who used the illusion must be very strong. It was most likely the first Mist guardian. She narrowed her eyes. She was so going to bite that person to death.

"I'm getting worried. Are we trapped in a limited space or just running in circles?"

"Hn."

"I wonder if the others are okay. Did they get out of here safely or did something happen to them…"

"Be quiet herbivore." She was getting irritated with his rambling.

"Sorry." Tsuna looked very apologetic. Then he looked away and seemed to be seeing something in the distance. "I'm sorry about this too." He suddenly whispered.

"Hn?" Hibari was confused. What was that herbivore thinking about?

"I mean for dragging you into this mess." He looked kind of sad. "I hope you don't regret the fact that you came with us too much."

Hibari turned to face him. "What are you implying by that herbivore?"

"I just mean that somehow I'm kind of happy that you came with us." He gave a soft smile surprising her. Then he looked at her again. "Because you are one of the strongest persons I have seen. And also… because…" he stopped with that and looked away.

Hibari stared at him with an unwavering gaze. But he decided not to elaborate on that. She didn't care, just stared at him.

"Ah ha… nothing at all." He tried to brush it off.

Hibari wasn't convinced. She let it go but not before glaring at his direction. She took a step to go ahead but was suddenly stopped as Tsuna grabbed her hand. She turned to face him. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Let go of my hand Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"When I first met you I thought you were very scary but I know that you are actually very nice." He looked directly into her eyes. "And I always thought Hibari-san was a very…" he slowly lifted their hands and intertwined them. Both Tsuna and Hibari were looking at their intertwined hands. Slowly they locked eyes. Chocolate brown and steel blue. "…very beautiful woman."

Hibari could feel her cheeks were showing signs of light shade of pink. Somehow that herbivore was affecting her.

They looked into each other's eyes for some time. She was looking for something inside them. Slowly Hibari retracted her hand and moved away. Tsuna looked confused.

"Who are you and where is the real herbivore?" she whipped out her tonfa's and directed it towards him. "If you don't tell me I'll bite you to death."

0000

Tsuna was becoming increasingly worried. He looked over the other two. They didn't seem like they cared. Chrome looked at his direction when he felt his gaze on him.

"Bossu is something the matter?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I can't sit here anymore."

Reborn tilted his hat. "What are you going to do then?"

He looked serious. "I'm going in again."

Reborn just shook his head. Chrome didn't ask anything again.

"You're just wasting time Dame-Tsuna." Reborn yawned. "Just wait here."

Tsuna shook his head. "I can't! I have to know if everyone's okay." He just looked at Diana before he started to head towards the abyss once again. He stopped before the entrance and took a deep breath. Then he took a step towards it when someone grabbed his forearm. He turned to see it was Diana.

"What are you doing? Let go. I can't wait here and do nothing. They could be in danger." Tsuna reasoned as he pulled his arm from her grasp.

Diana gave a feral grin. "No need to get so worked up Decimo. They are fine." She put her hand under her chin. "Nu fu fu… Though I believe they will arrive shortly."

0000

Gokudera was not making eye contact and was staring at the ground. She looked oddly disturbed. "It's true that I secretly wanted to hear that from Tenth. This is like a dream come true. I have always been jealous of the fact that his attention is always on everyone not just me. I wanted tenth to look at only me. But…"

She slowly looked at Tsuna's direction. "The Tenth that I love is someone who is so selfless to the point that he would even bet on his own life to save fugitives that he believes could redeem themselves."

Tsuna seemed confused. "I'm confused Gokudera-san. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Gokudera shook her head. "No!" she took a step back. "I have to get out of this dream!"

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna tried to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Gokudera slapped his hand away. "You're not Tenth!" she then looked at him with alarm. "Where is the Tenth and everyone? Who are you?"

Tsuna smiled. Then he closed his eyes and he was surrounded by light. When the light subsided before Gokudera stood a beautiful woman.

Gokudera narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Not anymore. Seems like you passed." She smirked. "Well then it's time to give you back to your troublesome owner."

0000

"Interesting. How were you able to tell?" the Not Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto wearily looked at him. "It's very easy actually. Tsuna would always look for everyone. Even if he was in love with me he would always look for everyone. And not to mention everything happen the…" she looked embarrassed. "Exactly the way I had hoped for it to happen."

The Not Tsuna chuckled. "Simple, just like her." He chuckled. Then there was a light that surrounded him. When it was gone, there was a woman before her.

"You're a Guardian right?" Yamamoto asked. Diana noticed her stance had relaxed a little.

"Indeed." She seemed amused. "I suppose it's time."

"Hm?"

0000

"I don't understand. What are you talking about Lambo?" Tsuna looked confused.

Lambo shook her head. "Vongola is a very dense person. He doesn't realize that we're in love with him. He loves us no likes us as his friends. You said I was the most important person to you without any hesitation. Vongola wouldn't be able to say that. He wouldn't be able to say that." She looked quite distressed.

"Hmn…" The Not Tsuna just smiled. "I supposed you pass too."

"Huh?"

0000

"What's the matter Ryoko-san?" Tsuna asked.

Ryoko shook her head. "I don't Extremely understand. You don't feel like Sawada."

Tsuna took a step towards her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sawada always feels warm. He's always sincere. But you don't extremely feel sincere at all. You can't be Sawada!" Ryoko took a step back.

Tsuna stopped and sighed. "I guess even the idiot figured it out." He then smirked as he transformed back.

"Wha!" Ryoko seemed to be very shocked. "You extremely turned into a woman!"

Diana chuckled. "Yes I did. I think that's enough."

0000

"Nu fu fu… I didn't it was that obvious." Tsuna quickly transformed into Diana.

Mukuro just laughed. "Ku fu fu fu… I was almost fooled but then I remembered Tsunayoshi-kun would only initiate anything when he knows everyone is alright." She then seemed annoyed. "Too kind."

"Is that so?" Diana sighed. "It seems you passed as well."

"Oya? I thought the one who was being tested was Tsunayoshi-kun."

"He is."

Mukuro shrugged. "Not that I care about that." She quickly ran towards Diana. "I just want to get out of this illusionary world."

"Nu fu fu fu…" Diana just slowly vanished.

0000

Hibari was already attacking the Not Tsuna. He dodged her attacks with ease. After he jumped quite further away from her he started to speak.

"Nu fu fu… You were quickly able to figure it out. How amusing vampire." He seemed amused. "Tell me how did you know?"

"The herbivore's eyes always look ahead and have much depth." Hibari thought of the moments she saw him interact with others. There was always something in his aura that pulled people to him. She smiled a little. Innocence. There was that oddly unwavering resolve. "It cannot be imitated."

"Interesting." Diana transformed to her original body.

Hibari didn't seem like she cared much. She went to strike again. Diana just laughed.

0000

"I don't care!" Tsuna was restless. He was having a bad feeling.

Diana seemed annoyed about something. "Seems like you don't have to wait anymore."

"Huh?"

She went a few steps back. Then she put her right hand up and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the void was gone and the girls were standing there.

"Everyone! You're okay!" Tsuna exclaimed in happiness.

At first the girls seemed startled. Gokudera was distraught. But then she saw him fussing over everyone. She smiled. It was the tenth! Yamamoto looked closely when Tsuna was making his way to them. She looked around and saw the other girls there. This must mean he was the real Tsuna. Ryoko and Lambo both were happy to see him. Mukuro looked like she was in deep thought. But never the less she relaxed a bit as her trident vanished. Hibari wasn't fazed. She quickly went to him and tried to slam her tonfa on his face. Tsuna was surprised but was able to dodge it.

"Hibari-san?" he was a bit stunned. "What are you doing?"

"Hn." She put her weapons away and crossed her hands.

Gokudera became angry. "What were you trying to do you blood sucker?"

Hibari didn't reply. Yamamoto just laughed. She slowly walked towards Tsuna. "Good to see you Tsuna."

"What? I don't get what you're trying to say." Tsuna was very confused.

"Vongola!" Lambo was close to tears. "You are Vongola!"

Even though he was confused he smiled. "Of course." He put his hand on her head and started patting.

"It is Sawada!" Ryoko nodded her head.

Tsuna tilted his. "What's with you all?"

"Ku fu fu… with that reaction you are you." Mukuro looked at the Chrome who was standing next to Reborn. "I see."

"What happened inside the illusion world is what you desired to happen. But it seems you were able to break free." Diana slowly walked to where they were. "Nu fu fu… but to think your fantasies were like that?"

Tsuna noticed all his guardians blushed all at once. Even Hibari seemed a bit red. He couldn't understand. Must be something embarrassing for them.

"Anyway! Who are you?" Gokudera quickly recovered and snarled at the other guardian. "And what was with that?"

Diana chuckled. "Nu fu fu… I had forgotten. Forgive me. I am Diana Spade the First Mist guardian. A Shaman. A pleasure to meet you all. But I can't say that you feel the same way though." She flipped her hair aside and looked at Tsuna. "It was the trial of Judgment that I took. I wanted to assess the type of people who followed your judgment Decimo. It seems like you chose your guardians wisely. They were able to judge the situation correctly and make necessary choices. They seem to have unwavering belief in you as well."

"Wait that's not true!" Tsuna suddenly shouted. "You're wrong."

Diana seemed confused about his outburst. "I am wrong? I'm afraid I have no idea what you're referring to."

Tsuna shook his head. "What's wrong is that I didn't choose my own guardians at all. The rings did." He looked at the Vongola ring on his hand. "I just gave them the rings."

Diana looked surprised for a second then she chuckled. "Nu fu fu… is that what you believe?"

"Eh?" Now Tsuna became confused.

"Rings cannot choose their own owner." Diana looked at the faces of the guardians. They were very interested in hearing what she was saying. She smirked. "The rings were able to read your feelings. They glowed for the one they thought you would choose for that position. The sky ring controls the other rings."

"What? I chose them?" Tsuna was astonished. He didn't think about that at all. But then again would he have chosen them if the rings couldn't light up on their own? He looked at the girls and thought about all the adventures he had together with them. Would he? Yes he would. Maybe.

"The right selection of guardians shows that you have insight and can choose the right people." Diana turned around and pointed to the wall. There was a rumbling noise. "That is the way to the final room of this tomb. Giotto is waiting for you there. Since you have passed this trial you may move ahead."

"I did?" Tsuna couldn't believe it. "But I didn't do anything…" He muttered. Suddenly he felt something hit his head hard. "Reborn!"

"Shut up dame-Tsuna. Who cares? It doesn't matter now. We are just a few stairs away from the sword. Then we would get out of here."

Tsuna nodded. Then he looked at everyone. "Let's go to the last floor."

"Yeah!" Gokudera and Ryoko shouted. Yamamoto smiled and Lambo seemed like she had calmed down. Mukuro and Hibari were distant like usual. Chrome stood next to Mukuro. Everything was normal again. Tsuna smiled.

They all headed towards the door. Tsuna bowed towards her a little before entering. Diana just watched as the last one entered the door.

"Nu fu fu… Primo, they are on their way to you." She turned around to see him standing behind her.

He just smiled. "Yes I can see. But I can't take the trial before I ask your opinion Diana. What did you think of Decimo?"

Diana thought about all she was able to gather about him. "A naïve and innocent boy. He is a wide eyed idealist." She chuckled. "But somehow he makes it work. He will however, fall into a pit someday. Then again if he has them they would be able to pull him out of there for sure." She turned to look at the door.

"hmn… I didn't think they'd be that similar to us." She reminisced about the past. "Their fantasy was interesting to look at though." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "The sad thing is that Decimo has no such feelings for them and they know it. That's the reason they figured it out so quickly. But the way things are progressing…"

"…something interesting is bound to happen?" Primo was next to her as she was facing the door to the next floor.

Diana seemed a bit surprised. But it was just a bit. She smiled. "Yes. I suppose." She was startled when Primo slowly touched her hand. He pulled her towards him making her stand very close. They looked into each other's eyes as they touched their forehead together. She closed her eyes and just felt the others affection through such intimacy. Diana sighed as he slowly moved away and opened her eyes.

He was still standing. He took her hand closer to his face and kissed it causing her to blush.

"Thank you Diana." He smiled as he let go of her hand. "Let's meet again."

Diana nodded and watched as he disappeared. After he was gone she chuckled to herself. "You always were able to read me."

0000

There were stairs leading to the next floor. With Tsuna first everyone started climbing up. The girls were still wondering about what they saw in the illusion.

"I wonder what this trial is going to be about." Lambo wondered. She didn't want to think about what she wanted to happen with Tsuna for now.

Yamamoto chuckled. "It doesn't matter. Tsuna will clear it right?"

"Of course he will!" Gokudera's eyes were glittering.

Tsuna just laughed humorlessly. "ha ha… I don't know about that." He rubbed the back of his neck in uncertainty when he remembered something. "By the way what did she make you see back in that illusion world?"

"uh!" Ryoko started fumbling. Tsuna stared concernedly at her. He noticed the girls becoming kind of stiff. Even Hibari seemed annoyed and was he seeing things or was she really a bit red in the cheeks?

"Don't tell me! Something really horrible?" Tsuna was imagining all the nightmares they were shown.

Chrome looked at Mukuro and whispered. "Did you see bossu Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro raised an eye brow. "Ku fu fu… my dear Chrome why do you say that?"

"Because Mukuro-sama likes bossu?" Chrome looked at everyone's faces. "Everyone likes bossu. But more than that the Mist Guardian said you were shown your dream fantasy."

"Oya oya, I could have seen the world being dominated by me too." Mukuro said and looked away.

That was what Chrome needed to know. He could imagine what the other girls saw. Reborn smirked. He figured it out the first time when they blushed when Diana hinted about their fantasies.

"Nothing extremely dangerous Sawada!" Ryoko quickly said.

"Really? What did you see then?" Tsuna asked but it didn't seem like anyone wanted to answer.

"Err… something interesting! Ha ha!" Yamamoto explained. Tsuna looked at them with confusion.

"It was… a Sumo wrestling match!" Ryoko suddenly proclaimed.

Tsuna couldn't believe it. "What?" suddenly he felt someone whack him with a staff. "Ow!"

Reborn tsked. "It's not the time for that. Look ahead. This is the last one. Don't mess it up!"

"I get it already." Tsuna rubbed the sore spot and looked ahead of him. The door was just ahead. He stood before it for some time. Unable to reach out. He was finally here. The last trial. After this everyone would probably split up and head out to their different ways.

"What's wrong Tenth?"

Tsuna suddenly felt like he came back from his thought. He turned around and saw everyone looking at him. Seeing their worried face made him smile. Perhaps that was true. But their bonds would stay, even a little.

"I'm fine." He took a deep breath and looked at the door once again before pushing it to open. "Nothing is wrong."

The door slid open with surrounding them in dust. Slowly the dust fog lessened and they could see inside the room. It was a room with wide space than before. But it was different like other floors.

"Whoa!" Yamamoto exclaimed as she laughed. "Don't worry Tsuna I think the sword is definitely here!"

"Would you shut up?" Gokudera hissed. But she grudgingly agreed with her statement.

"The room is Extremely filled with swords!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Tsuna nodded as he entered the room. The others followed and started to analyze the room. It was definitely big with the widest space they had been on. The ceiling was the underside of a very high dome. There were thousands of swords littered around the room, here and there with various shapes, structures and build.

Yamamoto picked up a long sword. It was a Sabre. She examined it thoroughly. "This is a high quality sword. The people in our countries militia use these type."

Lambo went near a pile and picked up a knife. "My my this one seems like a silver dagger." She smirked. "This is quite useful. Want to test it?"

Gokudera just stared at her with annoyance. "Just put it back on the pile Stupid-cow."

Lambo just twisted her lip in annoyance. Mukuro was also examining the swords. Chrome just followed her around. Hibari on the other hand seemed like she wasn't quite interested in the swords. She noticed there was no window or any other door. There was only one door to enter and to exit. But they just came from there. When they all had entered it had automatically locked itself. Then how would they get out of there?

"Oh! They're here!" Ryoko exclaimed claiming everyone's attention.

On the middle of the room an orange flame ignited. Slowly before them stood once again the First Demon King, Giotto. He looked calm as ever as he assessed the people standing before him. After he was done he focused his attention to Tsuna.

"Decimo, it is quite amendable but it seems that you have been successful in passing the Trials my guardians had given you."

Tsuna knew he should be nervous, intimidated and scared even, to be standing in front of the most powerful Demon King. But he always felt he was calm and he wouldn't harm his friends or him.

"Yes, I guess now you're going to take a trial too?" He slowly asked.

"Eh?" Gokudera was surprised that the Tenth knew.

Giotto softly smiled. "Indeed." He looked into Tsuna's eyes seriously. "I too am a Guardian after all."

"A Guardian…" Tsuna remembered Reborn had said that when he was explaining the tri-ni-sette policy.

"So it is also my duty to judge you as well."

Tsuna prepared himself mentally. "Okay so, what do I have to do?"

Giotto also noticed that. He smiled a little to himself before he answered his question. "You have to locate the Sword you have come to find crossing that entire path."

"In this place?" Tsuna was astonished.

"There are thousands of Swords here." Gokudera exclaimed in shock.

"We have to find it?" Lambo couldn't believe it.

"Yes. From all these swords you must find the one." Giotto looked at the tenth generation guardians facial expressions. "Your Guardians may help you find it."

"But how will I know which one is it?"

"It is a sword that is very precious to me. Precious things are always kept safe." He looked into Tsuna's eyes. "You will know which it is yourself. You have already overcome much difficult trials than this. When you are sure you have the right one you can just speak my name to the ring and I will hear. You may take as long as you like but you only have one chance. I hope you will be victorious." Giotto looked at Reborn who smirked at his direction. With that said he disappeared.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "That went well."

Gokudera wasn't sure about this. "But tenth how will we know which one is it?"

"Yeah, its going to be hard but I guess if we all work together we could find it." Yamamoto merrily laughed. "if it was easy it wouldn't be fun ha ha!"

Gokudera was boiling in anger. Ryoko slapped her back. "Don't be so sour Octopus head!" She grinned. "Let's extremely start looking for it now! I'm sure its lying around here!"

Lambo sighed. "My my how easily motivated. We won't be finding it anytime soon though."

"Ku fu fu… useless effort I might say." Mukuro flipped her hair as she once again examined the room. "This is like trying to find a needle inside a haystack."

Chrome looked at Tsuna and then at Mukuro. "What do we do then Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro smirked. "Of course see to it that we succeed in finding the needle. Or else this we will be trapped here you see."

"So annoying." Gokudera looked over to Hibari. "And that woman is doing nothing!"

Hibari just stood lying against the wall of one of the corners of the room. Tsuna just laughed awkwardly at that. He supposed she had no idea and no interest in this. It was his job. He just had to find the right sword. How would he do that? He looked sideways to see his teacher yawning. No help there. He sighed and looked at the impossible amount of swords lying on the ground. How would he find one specific sword among all these? He had to think hard.

"Tenth!" Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera's direction. She was enthusiastically waving at him. She had a sword in her hand. He went to her direction.

It went on for some time. Everyone was picking swords they thought would be one sword. But somehow everyone couldn't agree on just one. They kept on doing this for a long time.

"Wha!" Tsuna had almost given up by then. He sat down next to his teacher. "How do I know which one is the one?"

"Ha ha don't worry Tsuna we'll find the sword." Yamamoto tried to console him. "It's just taking some time."

"I'll find the Sword for sure Tenth!"

"That's right!" Ryoko exclaimed enthusiastically.

Tsuna just smiled as they once again started to look for the sword. He watched them go. When they were at a distance from him he turned to look at his teacher.

"Reborn help! I have no Idea what to do!"

"Shut up Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn was a bit irritated. "You already know what to do. Why are you prolonging this useless charade."

"I do?"

"Of course. Remember what you know Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. He had already figured it out but wasn't able to surface the answer in his mind. He was dame till the end.

Tsuna sighed. That man will never give him a straight answer. According to him he already knew. But how? Maybe he should recall everything that had happened. Then what did Primo say? He suddenly realized. He missed such a thing!

"…that's how it is…" he was sure.

"Bossu?" Chrome had a medium sized blade in his hands.

"Something on your mind Vongola?" Lambo was also carrying another sword.

Tsuna stood up with a look of determination. He turned to the two. "No." he noticed the swords in their hands. "There's no need for that anymore."

"I don't understand Bossu." Chrome said even though he put the sword away.

Tsuna didn't answer. He looked at his ring and closed his eyes as he whispered. "Primo I've found the sword."

"What!" Gokudera exclaimed. She was examining a pile of swords.

The others heard Tsuna's declaration as well. They went to stand next to him as primo appeared. The ring's stones became bright. When it lessened, standing before them was Primo.

"Decimo are you certain you have the right one?" He spoke after he noticed all the guardians except cloud were holding a sword. He also noticed Tsuna was not holding anything. "Do not forget if you give the wrong answer you wouldn't be able to leave this place with the sword." He warned him.

Tsuna looked calm. "I know. I'm sure I know where it is."

"Is that so?" Giotto seemed strangely amused. "Then which one is it?"

Tsuna looked sure of the answer. "None of the swords here is the one I'm looking for."

Reborn smirked. Hibari didn't care. While everyone was stunned.

Mukuro chuckled menacingly. "Ku fu fu… are you joking Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"It can't be right?" Yamamoto couldn't believe it.

"No. It's right." Tsuna looked at Primo. "The Sword is with you isn't it?"

"Eh?" Ryoko exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Giotto looked straight into him.

But Tsuna wasn't backing down. "Because you said that precious things are always kept safe. And for me I keep my precious things closer to me. Also I couldn't feel anything from all the countless swords. I don't think it's here."

Primo looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Indeed you are correct Decimo. You pass the Trial of Intuition. None of them is the sword that you seek. It is indeed with me." He was satisfied. "Tell me what have you learned about the sword from your journey?"

Tsuna was confused but he answered anyway. "It's a legendary sword that only a Demon can wield. It chooses its own owner but no one other than you has been able to use it."

"That is true. Only I was able to use it." Primo chuckled. "For the Sword does not really exist."

"What?"


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Belongs to Akira Amano

Warning (s): Gender Blender

**Epilogue: New Beginning**

"How can that be?" Yamamoto couldn't believe it. "I had always heard about the legend of the sword!"

"Yeah me too! I always extremely heard people of my village talk about this!" Ryoko couldn't believe it as well.

"All legends contain some truth." Reborn said.

"Indeed Arcobaleno. The Sword of Aeon exists but it is not a real sword." Giotto explained to them.

"Then? Why is it called that?" Chrome asked. "What is it?"

"It is actually a title given to someone because like a sword he plunged through the darkness that covered the land."

"Oya oya it seems all Vongola are the same." Mukuro shook her head in disappointment. "Who is that person then?"

Giotto smirked. "I was given that title."

"Eh?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Lambo clutched her head. She never heard such a thing. "Why would you be called that?"

"It was a title given to me when I had defeated the tyrannical royals of our country and bestowed peace upon our land. The country known as Vongola didn't exist then. It was known as Aeon. When I won the war and combined all the scattered lands I renamed the country to Vongola." Primo finished explaining.

For some time no one could speak. The revelation was too shocking. Tsuna couldn't believe what he had just heard. All the pain and suffering he had to go through had been for nothing. There was no sword. He wobbled and fell on the ground on his knees.

"This is the sword that I came all the way for?" he was falling in despair.

"Tenth get a hold of yourself!"

Primo smiled. He didn't seem that much affected. "I deem you worthy as the Decimo of the Vongola Kingdom."

Yamamoto and Gokudera had forcefully pulled Tsuna to stand up. Just then the room lit up with six different flames. From there emerged the First generation guardians.

"You again!" Gokudera snarled and pointed her finger towards G who seemed like she could care less.

"These people again…" Lampo sighed. It seemed she was dying of annoyance.

"It is nice to see you all again." Asari Unmei smiled at the new generation. Then she noticed they all looked kind of down. "What has happened here? Why do you all look so disheartened?"

"Nu fu fu… I believe Unmei, Primo has told them about his title." Diana guessed.

Noel looked over them all. "Do not be discouraged. By the gods will you have come here and you shall most definitely get what you have come here for."

"What are you talking about?" G seemed annoyed. "They just heard that there was no sword of power."

"Why are you all wasting time?" Alodia glared at the other guardians.

"No need to get agitated." Diana smirked at her direction. Alodia just looked away.

"The journey you took to get here wasn't a waste." Primo told them. "You have gotten stronger and discovered things in a different way. You're knowledge have grown and you have found the path you want to walk in. That is a great achievement."

"That's true for them but there is something more right?" Reborn smirked. He was an Arcobaleno after all. He had extensive knowledge about the world. "They didn't come here for nothing right?"

"Indeed." Giotto looked at Reborn and nodded. "Since you are our true successors." Primo's hand started glowing with fire. "I bestow upon my powers to Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi." He put his hand on Tsuna's ring. It started glowing.

"What's happening?" Tsuna could feel something going inside him though the ring.

"I have unlocked all the hidden potentials of the rings that had been sealed away by me long ago so that no one could abuse them. I believe that you have what it takes to be a great king and lead your people to happiness. Now that the limiter has been lifted you can use the rings to their full potential." Primo then put a small orange coloured box with the Vongola insignia on his hand. "And here. This is a magical container that manifests itself as something that is your heart."

Primo looked at his guardians and nodded. Then each of them went to their successor and did exactly as Primo. They too gave each of them a box with their insignia carved on them.

"Decimo wasn't the only one being judged in the trials." G seemed annoyed. "You were too."

"The hell is your problem woman." Gokudera grumbled as she took the box from her. She looked at G who was also grumbling about what an annoying brat she was.

"Yes. We were told to examine your behaviour and understanding of Decimo as well." Asari smiled as she gave the box to Yamamoto.

"Ha ha thank you Asari-san." She humbly accepted the box.

"No no it's nothing. You truly deserve this power." Asari bowed a bit.

"Such an annoying job I had." Lampo almost threw the box at Lambo's face.

Lambo smirked. "Says the old hag." Which only earned her a glare.

"By the power of God I think you are all extremely worthy of this power." Noel gave the box to Ryoko.

"It's Extreme!" Ryoko examined the box. "It's yellow as well!"

"Nu fu fu… but you all do seem to have an ulterior motive." Diana was very amused.

Mukuro examined the box. "Ku fu fu… rest assured I will make it into a reality."

"I shall see then." Diana was truly amused.

When Alodia went to give Hibari the box she took out her tonfa's. "Fight me."

"You are just kids still. You aren't strong enough yet." She glared. "I have no interest in kids."

Hibari put away her weapons but kept on glaring at her. Alodia completely ignored her.

Primo looked over them once again. When all his guardians stood next to him he started to speak. "But you have passed. And now the future belongs to you. If you need anything then remember our wills are in the rings. We will come to your aid when it is most needed."

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise which startled everyone. They all looked around but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What's that noise?" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise.

Lambo suddenly looked horrified. "The ground is shaking."

Just then Primo seemed to have remembered something important. "Oops I forgot to tell you!"

"What?" Yamamoto questioned.

"This place was still standing because of my power." He smiled seeing the shocked faces. "Now that we are no longer bound to this place, it is collapsing."

Tsuna couldn't believe it and stared at the first King who didn't seem worried at all.

G shook her head. She was used to his antics. "You should hurry and try to get out of here."

"You can't be serious!" Gokudera shouted but it didn't seem the First generation cared much.

Asari bowed towards them. "Until we meet again." Then all the first generation guardians turned into flames and went back to the respective rings.

"Hii!" Tsuna was comically horrified. "I can't believe those people!"

Mukuro chuckled. "Ku fu fu… Interesting people."

Chrome looked at Tsuna. "Bossu we have to get out of here."

Tsuna nodded. "Maybe we can use the door." He looked back to see the door being closed. "What?"

Hibari walked up to him. "Herbivore we have to break though. The doors are all useless here." She pulled out her tonfa's once again and prepared break down the place. While taking a stance she noticed that the box that was given to her became warm and started glowing.

"Hibari-san I'll do it." Tsuna told her. He looked very determined. "Everyone brace yourselves!" He said as he put his left hand backwards. He was emitting soft orange flames. Then he put his right hand forward. From there a blast of hard pure orange flames burst through a wall. It created a hole and from there they could see the blue sky. The sun was already setting.

"What was that power? It's stronger than before." Mukuro seemed astonished. But she didn't have time to lament on it since the floor started crumbling down as well.

Hibari also noticed the increased power. It seemed like Primo had also upgraded his gloves. But it wasn't the time to dwell on such thoughts.

"Run for it!" Tsuna screamed as everyone started running to the direction if the giant hole that he had created earlier.

Reborn just teleported himself to the ground. Gokudera turned into a cat and started to run down the surface of the pyramid. Ryoko and Lambo did the same as her. Yamamoto jumped from one broken rock to the other slowly reaching the bottom. Hibari just jumped down from that height and landed softly as though she was a cat. Chrome turned into an owl while Mukuro sprouted her black small bat like wings and flapped them to fly down. Tsuna also got his own set of wings out and flew down.

When all of them came down and stood next to each other, side by side they looked up at the remains of the pyramid. Nothing was left there, other than the rubble.

"It's gone." Lambo muttered.

"Where do you think they went?" Ryoko looked at the others for answers.

Reborn looked at their direction. "They were the will of the First Generation that lived inside the temple. Since they went back into the rings the power that kept the tomb from falling most likely vanished."

"Wills huh?" Tsuna pulled out the box that Primo had given him. "I wonder what this contains…" He stared intently at it. Deciding to think about it later he turned to look at his friends. They all were also given a box. He smiled. They made it out of there safely. He then remembered about the other companions that they had left here. Slowly he got out the shogi piece that I-pin had given him.

"We need to regroup with the boys." Tsuna said.

"Yeah! I am extremely worried about Kyohei now!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"My my I don't think we have to get so worked up." Lambo yawned. She pointed at a direction. "Look they're already heading towards us."

They turned to that direction to see the boys running towards them. Then they noticed something amiss. Amidst the smoke they could see the silhouette of six people.

"There is another person with them!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "An ally or…" she drew her sword from the sheath.

Mukuro smiled. "Ku fu fu… interesting. I cannot sense anything."

Hibari just drew out her Tonfa's. They were still damaged. But she could still fight with them. Gokudera, still in her werecat form started growling threateningly. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

Slowly the cloud of dust cleared and the people could be clearly seen. Among their companions there was someone else. A woman. She had dirty blond hair that reached to her chest. Her eyes were aqua blue. She stood proudly. They stopped just before them.

"Hahi!" Haru was overjoyed. "Tsuna-sama and everyone was safe! Haru got worried when the Pyramid crumbled down!"

"Everyone was able to get out!" I-pin seemed glad. He couldn't see any visible injury in any of them.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chikusa worriedly walked up to her. Ken seemed to be worried as well.

"Mukuro-sama are you fine byon?"

Mukuro smiled. "I am fine. But..." she looked at the newcomer and narrowed her eyes.

Kyohei looked at his sister. "I'm glad everyone was safe." Then he noticed they were looking tense. "What's wrong everyone?"

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked as Gokudera was ready to jump at her. She was growling like no tomorrow. The others seemed ready to fight as well.

"Basilia…" Tsuna whispered shocking everyone. Gokudera transformed back to her humanoid form.

"You know her tenth?" She asked.

"Yea… she's my childhood friend. She's not an enemy. She works at the castle." He explained to them so that they would calm down. They did but they were tense for another reason. "Why are you here?"

0000

After the initial misunderstanding was cleared they regrouped and made camp near the ruins of the pyramid. Tsuna explained what had happened inside. The boys listened carefully to the story and seemed kind of frustrated that the legendary sword they thought was just someone's title. But they were glad that they had cleared the trials and gotten the power of the First generation.

The boys then decided to share their story. After Tsuna and the others went inside the pyramids they were staying on guard. But after a while they felt a foreign presence, who was Basilia. They were ready to exterminate the threat. They even fought. But eventually she was able to convince them after she showed them the official logo and signature of the current Vongola King. When they determined that she wasn't an enemy they all had waited for them to get back.

"So, what kind of documents did you bring?" Gokudera was on edge. She still hadn't trust her. Then again the only one she really trusts among them was Tsuna and Reborn.

They were sitting beside a giant campfire they had made. Everyone sat circling it. Hibari was sitting a bit further away from them and Mukuro was sitting beside a tree. The other Kokuyo members were sitting surrounding her. The girls were staring intently at Basilia. It was the first time they saw Tsuna being openly friendly with someone of his opposite gender without being shy at all. This annoyed most of them.

"Only Tsuna-dono will be able to open the documents." Basilia replied. She wasn't very good at reading people and was an airhead most of the times. But even she could feel the hostile feeling that the girls were radiating. She wasn't sure but she could guess. "It is about the Vongola Kingdom."

"It's okay." Tsuna just took the documents from Basilia's hand. It was a tightly wrapped scroll that had the Vongola seal carved on it with Sky flames. He touched the seal and it evaporated. He then opened it to read its contents. After reading his eyes went wide.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna handed him the scroll. He read it and his face became scrunched. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera looked worriedly. "Was it something very bad?"

Tsuna rubbed his forehead with his hand. "It seems like Vongola Kingdom is being attacked by the neighbouring Millefiore Kingdom. At this rate maybe we'll have an all out war with each other. I have to get back to my country."

"Ku fu fu… and what are we going to do now?" Mukuro smirked. She knew what she would do already. She just wanted to see what the others would do.

"What do you mean?" It seemed Tsuna wasn't thinking about that matter at all.

"You were on this journey only to get the sword right? You have already fulfilled your objective. You were going to go back anyway right." Mukuro explained. "Oya it seemed like you haven't thought about this at all."

Tsuna was confused. "Right… That's true…" He looked at Reborn who didn't seem like he would say anything to help him at all.

"Now what's going to happen to us?" Ryoko wondered out loud.

"I'll go back to my country. I have already fulfilled my obligation." Hibari suddenly spoke up. She was sure about what she would do anyway. There was nothing more she would gain from staying. Then again, she looked at the dejected face of Tsuna. Perhaps...

"Then… I…" Lambo was confused.

A painful silence enveloped the group. They were confused and uncertain.

"Anyway I think we should rest here tonight and think of what to do tomorrow." Tsuna gave a painful smile. "We'll have the whole night to think about our next move."

No one protested. They were all thinking about what they would do. Now that they had found the sword (sort of) they didn't have any clear goals ahead of them anymore. They all settled inside a big remnant house they found that was in good shape. Everyone lay on their makeshift beds thinking about what they would do unable to sleep. The girls were all staying inside the same area while the boys were on the other side of the room. Hibari was on the roof.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was staring at the ceiling. She was sure about what she was going to do. She would follow Tenth of course! What other plans would she have? When she met him she was just travelling. She had no purpose, no goal, just wondering around. Then she got attacked by some werewolves. Tsuna saved him even though she was a stranger. After meeting Tenth she had a purpose. She was the Storm Guardian. She was going to protect him. She was in love with him. She would marry him for sure. With new found determination she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.<p>

Yamamoto couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Why couldn't sleep come to her? She remembered this feeling. After winning the championship several times she felt all her hard work was in vain. There was no purpose in anything anymore. She would walk around in the night aimlessly. Just like that she met him. Tsuna was an odd one. He was strong and reliable. He inspired her, saved her. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. At first it was just infatuation. But she didn't know when it had turned into something more. Something serious. She couldn't lose. She looked at her side to see Gokudera and the others sleeping. No matter who was the rival she would try her very best to win his heart.

Ryoko didn't usually think. She would always follow her instincts. And with those instincts she knew Sawada was an extreme guy. She could count on him. Usually he would be indecisive but when time needed he would be brave. He would always come to her and everyone's rescue. She was unbelievably attracted to him. She was never attracted to anyone else before. She was confused about everything but when she was with Sawada she couldn't feel fear or anxiety. Her hear would hurt but it wasn't painful. She closed her eyes and dreamt of a world where they were together and slept peacefully.

Lambo was lying on the ground holding her box. She started to think about all that had happen past these weeks. Lambo was used to people, especially men flocking around her. She liked to order them around. It made her feel powerful. But then Tsuna came and ignored her appeal completely. He wasn't a least bit interested in her. It was humiliating. It hurt her pride. She was going to make him fall for her. But things didn't happen the way she wanted them to. Somehow she ended up falling for him instead. He was amazing. Attractive, accepting and so unbelievably kind. She knew she was no match for him. He treated her like a child. But she hopelessly attracted to him. She would make him see her as a woman. She would be with… Lambo clutched her box closer to her heart.

Haru was a powerful magician. He was famed to be a genius. He knew how to do so many things in such a short time. Haru had weird habits. Haru was the best. Haru had no friends. Haru had an idol whom Haru worshipped. Haru's idol went away and Haru chased after him. Haru met Tsuna-sama. Haru knew he was an amazing person. Tsuna-sama was the one who pulled Haru up from Haru's loneliness. Haru could never leave him alone as he was Haru's true friend. Haru slept peacefully being very sure about what he would do.

Kyohei was very smart. He was just born with a weak body. He only had a few friends and his older sister. Going out to the world to get the grindger leaves was the best thing he had ever done. Because of that he met Tsuna-kun and Haru-kun and everyone else. He wasn't confused at all.

I-pin never had a warm family. He was always on the run and trying to survive. He met a wonderful person who became his master. She taught her how to fight and survive. He was forever grateful to his master. Then he met Tsuna-sama. He was a nice person who let him live even though he was trying to kill him, even though he was a prince. He asked him to join him. He was an assassin who decided to follow someone for life. Tsuna-sama was kind to everyone. He was like a big brother to him. He made him feel at home.

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He looked over everyone. They all seemed to be sleeping. Reborn had put a powerful barrier around them. If anyone tried to enter forcefully they would know immediately. Seeing that everyone was here and he couldn't sleep, he decided to go out of the building and at the front lawn. It was the edge of the barrier.

Hibari Kyomi was the most ruthless and powerful Vampire of all. She followed the rules of the jungle. Kill or be killed. She deemed pathetic people to be herbivores and the strong to be carnivores. She had no interest in the weak. Everyone was afraid of her. She was content the way everything was. But then an anomaly came. He was strong like a carnivore yet his personality was weak like an herbivores. He did things that constantly surprised her. He made her excited. Made her heart pound. He was interesting like no other. She wanted to bite him to death. She wanted to share her blood. But he was clueless and cute like a small animal. She didn't know what to do.

She was sitting on the roof when she noticed the herbivore walking out of the building. She didn't do anything and just watched.

Tsuna watched the starry night. He felt calm so he laid down on the lawn. The soft breeze and the cool atmosphere made him feel cozy and he fell asleep.

The herbivore fell asleep. She was sure about some things. She wanted him to be hers. And she would make it possible. She went back to sleep. Tomorrow she'll declare her intent.

Mukuro couldn't sleep. After a while of tossing and turning she sat up. She had to walk to clear her mind. When she got outside she saw Tsuna sleeping on the lawn. He was so defenseless. She smiled. This was too easy.

She hated him. She hated his smile and the kind way he treated everyone. She hated how he could make people follow him. She hated how naïve he was. He was too nice. Anyone would take advantage of that. Like her. She would kill him.

Mukuro slowly walked towards him. She slowly bent on all fours and put her hands on either side of his face. He looked peaceful as he slept. Fool. She slowly got their faces together. It was centimeters apart. She could feel his breath tickling her face. Their faces were so close. Their lips were almost touching. She tried to make them descend but somehow couldn't do it.

She wanted his heart to belong only to her. She was selfish but he could only give his heart to her and no one else. She got up. That was so stupid. She would make him kiss her on his own free will. She looked at her ring. This won't be the ring he would give her next time. She walked back to her own place and laid down. She would make sure of it.

Tsuna suddenly woke up. "What?! I fell asleep outside." He quickly got up and headed towards his bed. "Weird I felt like Mukuro was there or something." He shook his head he must have been dreaming. When he went inside he saw Reborn sitting up.

"Reborn!" he was visibly surprised. "You're not sleeping?"

He just smirked. "What about you? Sleeping in the lawn. How stupid."

Tsuna sighed. "You don't have to say it like that!" he walked back to his makeshift bed. "I couldn't sleep. I was too worried."

"Worried that everyone's going to leave?" Reborn's words stabbed the exact point.

Tsuna just rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess. It'll be lonely without everyone." He became quiet with a sad expression. "I'll just go back to sleep." Saying that he lay down to sleep.

When Reborn was sure he fell asleep, he smiled. "Dame-Tsuna don't doubt your own magnetic power."

0000

"Let us go Tsuna-dono! We must go back to the Vongola kingdom!" Basilia urged everyone to get ready.

Tsuna nodded. He then looked at the others. He seemed hesitant. "What are you going to do?" he glanced aside for a second before looking back. "I will go back to my country. I am needed there."

"What are you talking about Tenth?" Gokudera seemed appalled. "Of course I'll follow you! I'm the tenths Storm guardian" she stopped and blushed and said in a quiet voice. "And fiancée"

"What? Tsuna-dono's fiancée?" Basilia was astonished. She hadn't heard any news of his marriage at all!

"No that's wrong!" Tsuna quickly denied.

"Ha ha Gokudera you don't have to make things up like that you know!" Yamamoto went to pat Gokudera's back which she quickly dodged. She looked at Tsuna with determination. "Tsuna I'll obviously go with you. I don't have anything to lose. Besides didn't you ask me to join you forever? So why are you confused?"

Her words moved him. "Yamamoto!" He somehow knew he could always count on her. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Ryoko and Kyohei were looking apologetic.

"Tsuna-kun we have to return to our village. We originally came here just to get the grindger leaves after all." Kyohei told him. Tsuna became a bit sad but he smiled anyway.

"That's right!" Ryoko seemed enthusiastic as usual. She gave a thumbs up towards him. "But we'll extremely come back. We won't be long!"

Kyohei agreed with her. "I did agree to become your vassal right?" he then smiled. "More than that we're friends Tsuna-kun."

"You two!" Tsuna was very delighted to hear that.

"Hahi!" Haru seemed saddened. "How can Tsuna-sama think Haru would leave? Haru had already decided to follow Tsuna-sama for life!"

"I am going with you as well Tsuna-sama." I-pin seemed sure. "I am a part of your secret service right?"

Lambo then stood next to her childhood friend. "I've joined that as well Vongola." She then glanced at other directions. It seemed she was embarrassed about something. "Besides I'm the Thunder guardian."

"Huh?" Tsuna had no idea when she joined any secret services. Then he remembered he did tell I-pin something like that on the spot. He sighed. Now it seemed like it really became something!

"Ku fu fu… My goal of killing all the royals have not ended. More than that I have another goal." Mukuro said with an odd gleam in her eye that creeped Tsuna out. "I cannot be satisfied if I don't fulfil it."

"We'll follow you bossu." Chrome said. Tsuna could see the unhappy faces of Chikusa and Ken. They grumbled but didn't complain.

Gokudera then quietly stood next to him and whispered. "Tenth we should just ditch that woman!"

Mukuro seemed to have heard that as she smirked at her direction. "Barking won't get you anywhere dog." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you say?" Gokudera became angry and got her claws ready for attack. But she was stopped by Yamamoto before she could jump at her.

"Now now, calm down!"

Tsuna just shook his head. They never change. He then noticed Hibari walking closer to him. He was confused as she had already said she would go back. Well they did kind of force her to come with them. She stopped just before him.

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari flipped her hair before she looked directly at Tsuna making him flinch. "I will go back to my own country." Tsuna nodded. But he already knew that. It seemed Hibari wasn't done yet. She kept talking. "But I will return again. I don't let anything get in the way of getting what is mine." She looked determined as she looked into his eyes. Tsuna gulped. "I will win."

Somehow the tension around them escalated. Even Basilia seemed to be sacred. He tried to laugh it off. "Ha ha … Is that so?"

Hibari just turned around and walk away. He visibly relaxed. Then he couldn't help but smile.

"So what do we do now Dame-Tsuna?" He turned to see his teacher Reborn. He seemed oddly amused as usual.

"Just move forward." Tsuna replied with determination as he looked at the ring on his hand. He then clutched his knuckles and turned to look at the others.

"Let's go Everyone!"

0000

In front of an altar a woman was sitting there praying. She had Crimson red coloured hair. Her white robes were lying on the ground. The temple was small but there was a spiritual presence all around. There was a sudden creaking nose. She opened her red eyes and turned to see who it was.

The door to the temple was opened by a man who had long black hair tied in a ponytail. A few strands fell on his face which he pushed to a side. His eyes were red. He wore clothes that were of a military personal.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked.

The woman looked back at the altar and then at the ceiling. "The skies are resonating. They are beginning to move. We have to go to them."

"What?" The man seemed surprised. "You mean?"

She closed her eyes as she breathed out the name. "Vongola."

0000

"Byakuran-sama is it wise to attack like this?" A red haired girl asked. She was wearing white clothes which highlighted her short shoulder length hair well. She was standing next to a sofa where another woman was sitting and eating white fluffy candy. They were watching the fight that was happening on the borders of the Vongola and Millefiore kingdom.

"It'll be alright Sho-chan." She smiled merrily as she flipped her long waist length white hair aside. Her violet eyes reflected amusement. "I'm sure the rings will be coming back now." She plopped another candy in her mouth. There was a violet tattoo under her left eye.

"But…"

"Don't worry. We'll win." She bit one candy and ripped it apart by her teeth and chewed, taking her time. "I'll get the powers of the other Skies as well." She crushed the other half with her hands.

0000

"Luce-sama did something happen?" A blond man asked. He looked very worried.

Luce just slowly walked to the edge of the cliff. Her clothes started fluttering but she still looked ahead. She gave a radiant smile. "No, it will happen. Seems like someone wants disturb the balance of power. I wonder what will happen now. It all going to begin." She looked at her neck. The orange pacifier was still hanging around her neck. It was resonating. She clutched it with her hand. "Soon."

* * *

><p><span><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for Reading this story! I'm so happy this has finally ended. <strong>** But it is actually the beginning. The next part should be out after I make up the whole plot. Since this is over I'll be updating my other stories now. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions you can ask me. There is going to be a bonus chapter I hope you will read it. Look Forward to the sequel.**

**A sneak peak**

**The Journey of The Demon King:**

**Tsuna has come back from his journey and gotten the sword with the help of his friends that he made on the way. But trouble is arising as the neighbouring Millefiore Kingdom is attacking them. They have to take the defensive stance. Tsuna has to help protect the country while trying to sort out his feelings for his guardians who are interested in him. What will happen when he meets the woman of his dreams? Will he choose her or choose someone from his Guardians? **

**The genres will be Romance/Drama/Action. There won't be much adventure there though. And I'll raise the rating to T. I hope people read that as well. **

**~Crazyanime~**


End file.
